


Three's a crowd

by clexa_has_ruined_me



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lexa Woods - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Clexa, Dom Lexa, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff, Foot Massage, G!P, G!p Lexa, Gay, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lesbian Sex, Love, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_has_ruined_me/pseuds/clexa_has_ruined_me
Summary: When Clarke turns down her boyfriend Finn's offer to move in with him, he decides to rent the spare room out to his work colleague, Lexa woods. Clarke finds herself immediately drawn to the mysterious and beautiful Lexa.Guess what happens from there lolI know it's not the most original premise for a story, but the room mate fics are always my favorite to read, so I thought I'd give it a go.





	1. Chapter 1

“You sure you won’t reconsider moving in?” A man with shaggy brown hair asks, leaning over the kitchen counter.

“Finn.” A shapely young blonde woman replies, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. “We’ve been over this. It’s just not a good time. I still have 6 months on my own lease, I can’t just abandon the lease and dump the responsibility of finding a new flatmate on Raven. She’s still fragile after her break up with O. It wouldn’t feel right leaving her alone anyway.”

“I know Clarke.” Finn sighs as he walks over and wraps his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. “You’re a good friend. I just thought I’d throw it out there one more time before I rent out Murphy’s old room.”

“I’m sorry Finn. It’s not that I don’t want to.. it’s just.” Clarke hesitates. “I mean, don’t you think it’s too soon? We’ve only been together 6 months, I still have 1 year left of my residency, I’d never be home. I think we would just be putting too much pressure on ourselves.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong Clarke.” Finn replies. “I just wanted you to know that I’m up for it. but if it’s not the right time that’s cool. I don’t think I’ll have any trouble renting the room.”

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Clarke questions.

“Yeh, actually. One of the physiotherapists at work has been asking around. I haven’t said anything to her yet. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Her.” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

Finn laughs and steps away from his girlfriend to open the fridge before grabbing himself a beer.

“I know what you’re thinking.” He smirks. “You have nothing to worry about. She’s totally gay. I mean like GAY. I think I’d be more likely to have sex with a dude than her.” Finn laughs and Clarke just rolls her eyes.

“Good to know that as long as the girl is completely uninterested I don’t have to worry about you straying.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “What’s her name?”

“Lexa. We’ve worked together for years. You’ve probably heard me talk about her. She’s a total player. Even the guys on the team are jealous of how much arse she gets.”

Clarke scrunches her face up. “Eww. Finn. Do you have to talk like that?”

“Sorry babe.” He shrugs. “I work around football players all day, it kind of rubs off on you.” 

“You sound like a douche.” Clarke pushes past the man to get to the fridge to grab herself a beer.

Finn laughs as he moves out of the blonde’s way. “Come on babe, don’t be like that, if I remember correctly you were pretty impressed on our first date when I told you I managed a professional football team. Don’t tell me the shine is wearing off already?” Finn looks at the girl with his big puppy eyes.

“You’re an idiot.” Clarke laughs as she playfully swats his arm on her way into the living room.

“So, what do you say? Are you cool with me telling Lexa about the room?” Finn asks.

“Yeh, of course. Go for it.” Clarke says casually before taking a swig of her beer.

“Great.” Finn beams. “I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////

 

“Lexa!” Finn calls out to the brunette as he notices her enter the hallway.

“Finn.” Lexa stops and waits for him to catch up, her posture perfect and hands linked behind her back.

“Hey. I’ve heard you're looking for a place?” Finn takes a second to catch his breath. “A place to live.”

“This is true.” Lexa replies.

“My flatmate just moved out a couple weeks ago, I’ve been looking for someone to fill his room. it’s a nice 2-bedroom unit in the east village. Small block, Bottom floor”

“Sounds promising.” Lexa smiles. “Do you think I could come by and have a look?”

“Of course.” Finn replies. “When would suit you.”

“Would this evening be okay?” Lexa asks. “Sorry to be so forward, but time is not my friend, I am a little desperate.”

“Tonight’s great.” Finn assures her. “My girlfriend Clarke should be there, so you can meet her too. Say 7 o clock?, I'll text you the address.”

“Sounds good.” Lexa smiles. “Thank you, Finn. I’ll see you tonight.”

At that Lexa turns and continues down the hallway.

 

///////////////////////////////////

 

“What time did you say she would be here?” Clarke asks her boyfriend from the kitchen as she prepares their dinner.

“I said around 7.” He yells back at her from his seat infront of the T.V, he’s too enthralled in the game he’s playing on his PS4 to turn around to look at her.

Clarke glances up at the clock, it’s 6:50. She goes back to stirring her Bolognese. It’s only a few minutes later that there’s a knock at the door.

“Babe, that’ll be her, can you get that, I’m in the zone here.” The man yells over his shoulder.

“Jesus.” Clarke mutters to herself as she walks over to the door.

Clarke isn’t quite ready for what she sees when she opens the door. The girl standing before her is absolutely stunning, she’s a little taller than Clarke, she’s wearing skinny black jeans and a light grey tank top. It’s immediately clear that she’s very fit, her brown hair is pulled up in a messy bun, exposing her insanely sharp jaw line and long, smooth neck.

“Hi. I’m Lexa.” the girl introduces herself, holding her hand out to Clarke.

Clarke doesn’t speak, she just dumbly holds her hand out toward the girl as her gaze drifts to her full luscious lips. “You must be Clarke.” Lexa says dipping her head down a little so she can make eye contact with the blonde as their hands meet.

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” Clarke shakes her head, trying to snap out of it. “I’m Clarke. Please come in.”

“Hey Lex!” Finn calls out from the couch. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

Lexa takes a few steps into the apartment. 

“Um, would you like a drink?” Clarke asks. “We have beer, wine, water.”

“A beer would be great.” Lexa smiles as she follows Clarke into the kitchen.

Clarke pulls a beer out of the fridge and hands it to the gorgeous woman.

“So, you’re the physiotherapist for the team?” Clarke asks as she cracks a beer open for herself.

“I’m one of them.” Lexa smiles

Clarke smiles nervously “Working with a bunch of sweaty half naked men all day, must be a lesbians’ worst nightmare.” 

Lexa nearly chokes on her beer. 

Clarke face palms herself. “Fuck! Lexa I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. My foot lives in my mouth and I babble when I’m nervous.”

“It’s okay Clarke.” Lexa giggles. “I actually love my job. But you’re not wrong. I would probably rather be working on the woman’s national soccer team.” The brunette winks at Clarke.

Clarke shifts on the spot and wrenches her hands nervously.

Lexa takes a step closer to the blonde. “Why are you nervous Clarke?”

‘Jesus’ Clarke thinks to herself. ‘what is that?’ She’s never heard anyone say her name like that before.

“I don’t know.” Clarke finally speaks. “I wasn’t before you got here. I guess I just want you to like me. With you living here we’ll probably see a lot of each other. I just want us all to get along.”

“I don’t think we’re going to have any problems Clarke.” Lexa takes another step closer. She’s close enough to reach out and touch the blonde now, and she does.

Clarke freezes as she watches Lexa’s hand make it’s way up to her face. The brunette’s fingertips lightly brush across Clarke’s cheek.

Lexa smiles at the blonde as she holds her finger up. “You had a little sauce on your face.”

Clarke feels like she could die from embarrassment if she wasn’t so mesmerized by the girl infront of her as the brunette brings the finger up to her mouth and wraps her impossibly full lips around the tip, sucking the sauce clean off.

“Fuck!”

The girls are interrupted by Finn swearing loudly at the T.V and throwing his controller down on the couch. Clarke subtly takes a step back from Lexa as Finn approaches the kitchen.

“Hey Lexa.” He smiles. “Sorry, I was on my last life.”

“No problem.” Lexa smiles. “Clarke was keeping me entertained.”

Clarke almost blushes when Finn looks at her.

“Well how about I show you around the place.” Finn motions for Lexa to follow. As soon as the brunette disappears down the hallway Clarke lets out a deep breath, it’s only now she realizes how fast her heart is beating.

‘What the hell’ she mumbles to herself.

/////////////////////////

 

Well that’s pretty much it.” Finn says as he returns to the kitchen with Lexa in tow. “What do you think?”

“It looks great.” Lexa says cheerfully. “I think I’m in.”

“Great!” Finn exclaims 

“Well I should be off.” Lexa says. “We’ll go over the particulars tomorrow?” she looks at Finn.

“Yeh, sure.” Finn replies. “You don’t want to stay for dinner? We’ve got plenty. Right Clarke?”

Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s and she forgets how to speak.

“Clarke?” Finn nudges his girlfriend.

“Oh yeh! Absolutely. We’ve got more than enough.” Clarke finally speaks up.

Lexa smiles at Clarke. “Thank you very much for the offer. But I really must be going.”

Lexa moves forward towards Clarke and extends her hand. “it was lovely to meet you Clarke.”

Clarke looks at Lexa’s hand for a second before taking it in her own. The brunette’s skin feels soft and warm. Their hands linger in one another for a little longer than is appropriate. 

“It was lovely to meet you too Lexa.” Clarke smiles and reluctantly withdraws her hand. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”

“You will.” Lexa says with a nod as she heads to the door. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” Lexa points her comment at Finn. The man throws her a thumbs up as she exits the apartment.

 

“So, what do you think?” Finn asks Clarke once the apartment is clear.

“She seems really nice.” Clarke answers honestly. 

“Yeh she’s cool.” Finn agrees. “I think it will be a good fit.”

Clarke goes back to cooking as Finn throws himself back on the lounge and reclaims the controller.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day at work Lexa finds Finn is his office, they go over the rent and bills and house rules. They seem to agree on everything quite easily.  
Finn thinks they’ve touched base on just about everything relevant but Lexa has one more thing she needs to talk about.

“Finn.” She begins. “We’ve known one another for a while now. I think you’re a decent guy.”

“Thanks.” Finn smiles awkwardly. 

“If we’re going to live together there’s something you should know. I’ve kept it secret before and it’s blown up in my face. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Yeh sure, Hey Lexa, you can trust me.” The man gets up and rounds his desk so he is standing infront of the girl.

“I hope you can be discrete with this information?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

“Cross my heart.” Finn uses his finger to draw a crossover his chest.

“I’m intersex.” Lexa just says is.

Finn stands up a little straighter, he’s eyes go a little wide and he takes a step closer to the girl.

“Hey.” Finn starts. “I’m into sex too.” The man steps closer again. “I didn’t know that you were, you know… into sex… with guys.” He smirks as he raises his hand as if to touch Lexa’s arm.

“No! Finn! you idiot!” Lexa slaps his hand away and takes a step back. “Don’t make me take back what I said about you being a decent guy!”

Finn takes a step back now too. “I’m kidding, come on.” The man laughs nervously. “Wait. what are you talking about then?”

“I said I’m intersex. I-n-t-e-r-s-e-x.” Lexa clarifies.

“Okay.” Finn scratches his head. “I’m not really sure what that means.”

“Okay look.” Lexa sighs. “I am a woman. Everything you see… every part of me is natural. This is who I am. But I was also born with male genitalia.”

“You have a dick?!” Finn practically shouts.

“Jesus Christ! Finn!” Lexa scans the area to see if anyone might have heard. Luckily the coast is clear. “Wanna keep your voice down!?”

“Shit! I’m sorry.” Finn whispers. “I’m just surprised.”

“Look, it’s not something I’m ashamed of, I’m comfortable in myself. I just think it’s private and there’s no need for everyone to know. I’m telling you because we will be living together. And I want to know before I move in that it’s not a problem for you.”

“No, Hey, of course it’s not a problem.” Finn replies quickly. “Don’t be silly. I don’t care about that stuff.”

“Good.” Lexa smiles. “You should talk to Clarke tonight to make sure it’s not an issue for her, and if it’s okay I’ll move in right away.”

“Oh sure.” Finn replies. “it definitely won’t be an issue for Clarke. I can tell you that right now. But if it will make you feel better I’ll tell her tonight and tomorrow it can all be official.”

Lexa thanks Finn for his understanding and agrees to talk again tomorrow before heading back to work.

 

//////////////////////////////////

Finn and Clarke are lazing on the couch, both doing their own things on their phones with netflicks playing in the background when Finn gets Clarke’s attention by nudging her leg.

“Hmmm.” Clarke hums barley looking up from her phone.

“Hey.” Finn nudges her again. This time Clarke looks straight at him.

“So, Lexa is keen to move in.” Finn says casually.

“Yeh? That’s good.” Clarke replies.

“Yeh.” The man concurs. “So she told me today that she’s intersex… that’s not a problem for you right?”

Clarke drops her phone into her lap and stares at her boyfriend. “She’s….”

“Intersex.” Finn finishes for her. “She’s a chick, but she has male genitalia. I googled it after she told me, but to be honest I’m still a little confused. But I don’t think it really matters, right?”

“No. no of course not.” Clarke agrees. ‘I’m just surprised.. I never would have guessed.”

“I know right!” Finn says. “I guess you never really know what’s going on in someone’s pants.” 

“So, when is she moving in?” Clarke asks.

“This weekend. She wanted me to make sure that you were cool with everything first. But she’s totally keen. I said we would give her a hand.”

“Yeh sure.” Clarke agrees. “I mean, I’m working over the weekend, but I’ll help were I can.”

“You’re the best.” Finn smiles adoringly at the blonde.

 

/////////////////////////////////////

 

Saturday morning at Finn’s apartment. Clarke is in the kitchen making herself breakfast when there is a knock at the door.  
Clarke already knows who it is. Lexa. She’s had the brunette on her mind since she met her a couple of days ago.  
Clarke opens the door and there she is, wearing some long running shorts and a tank top, her very well-toned arms wrapped around a large box that’s covering half her face.

“Oh hey! Sorry come in.” Clarke opens the door wide and steps out of the way. Lexa walks in and drops the box down on the ground with a thud.

“Hi Clarke.” The girl smiles widely as she brings her arm up to wipe the sweat off her forehead. “I’m so glad you guys are on the ground floor.” 

Clarke laughs. “Yep! I think that every time we come home after grocery shopping.”

The girl’s eyes lock and they gaze at each other for a moment.

“Finn was just in the shower.” Clarke breaks the silence. “He’ll be out in a minute to give you a hand. I can help for a bit, but I’ve got to be at work by 11.”

“Yeh sure no worries.” Lexa waves her hands. “I really don’t have much stuff. It’s just the bed that I’ll need help with really.”

“Okay Cool.” Clarke starts walking towards Lexa’s room, Lexa picks the box off the ground and follows. “We finished clearing out your room, so you’re good to start bringing stuff in.” Clarke pushes the door to the room open and Lexa walks in and drops the box down in the corner.

“Great!” Lexa chirps. “Well the truck is out on the street so I guess I better get into it.”

“I’ll come help. I’ve still got time.” Clarke follows.

 

“What do you do?” Lexa asks as they walk.

“I’m a doctor.” Clarke replies. “I’m in the last year of my residency. I work crazy hours. My shift starts at 11 today, probably won’t be home again till Monday morning.”

“Wow! That’s insane!” Lexa exclaims

“Tell me about it.” Clarke grumbles.

“So, you won’t be around this weekend?” Lexa asks, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Unfortunately not.” Clarke replies. “I normally go home to my place for a day or 2 after a big shift, I’m not a fun person to be around.” Clarke laughs. “So, you might not see me here again till Wednesday.”

“Home?” Lexa stops and looks at Clarke surprised. “I assumed you lived here?”

“Oh no.” Clarke replies. “I have my own place, well a place I share with a friend. It’s not far from here.”

The girls continue walking until they reach the truck, Lexa slides one of the smallest boxes in the truck to Clarke. Clarke looks at the box then back at Lexa.

“Do I look weak to you Lexa?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at the girl.

The brunette laughs. “Not at all Clarke.” Lexa takes a moment to look over the blonde’s body, Clarke is wearing tight jeans and a fitted V neck t shirt, Clarke definitely notices Lexa’s green eyes linger in certain places. “You look… very fit.” Lexa smirks. “But it sounds like you’ve got a big couple days ahead of you, Don’t want you to wear yourself out helping me.”

“Hmm.” Clarke grins at the girl before picking up the small box and heading inside with it.

When Clarke gets inside with the box Finn is out of the shower and dressed.

“Hey babe.” He moves over to Clarke. “Let me get that.”

“I’ve got it.” Clarke doesn’t stop walking. “There’s plenty more. The trucks just outside.”

The three work on emptying the truck, they’re over halfway when Clarke announces that she’s gotta get ready for work.  
When Clarke emerges from the bathroom, dressed in her scrubs ready for work Finn and Lexa are on the lounge.

“All done?” She questions.

“Yep.” Finn replies.

“Thanks so much for your help.” Lexa smiles. “Both of you.”

“Anytime.” Clarke smiles. “How did you get it all on at the other end?”

“My cousin Lincoln came around before work this morning and helped me.” Lexa replies.

“He’s the one that owns the gym, right?” Finn asks

Lexa nods

“Yeh, that’s a guy you want to help you move.” Finn laughs and looks up at Clarke. “He’s a big guy.”

“Well that’s handy.” Clarke smiles. ‘I really gotta go.” Clarke says looking down at her watch. The blonde walks over and leans over the back of the couch to kiss Finn goodbye. It’s just a peck, but Lexa still looks away for a second to give them privacy.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Clarke smiles at Finn before looking over to Lexa. “I hope you settle in okay.” 

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa replies, smiling as she watches the girl rush out the door.

 

“She’s great hey?” Finn says once Clarke has left the apartment. His eyes still on the door.

“She is.” Lexa agrees. “I think you might be punching above your weight there Finn.”

“Yeh, maybe.” Finn laughs. “That fucking body.” Finn theatrically brings his hand up to his mouth and bites down on his fist. “It’s next level.” He smirks at Lexa.

Lexa feels her stomach turn a little. She’s worked with Finn for a few years, they’ve had their fair share of conversations about women, women’s bodies. Casual locker room talk. He’s never been too vulgar. But hearing him talk about Clarke’s body has made the brunette instantly uncomfortable.  
Before he can get another word out Lexa jumps up off the couch. “Well I guess I better go start organizing my room.”

“Yeh sure.” Finn straightens up on the couch. “I’ll be here if you need a hand with anything.”

“Thanks.” Lexa smiles before heading off to her room.

Lexa walks into her room and takes a deep breath. Her heart is beating fast. She feels ….angry. It doesn’t make any sense, but she feels like if Finn uttered one more word about Clarke, she would have knocked him out. The brunette has always had a bit of a quick temper, she closes her eyes, it’s something she does when she feels herself getting angry. Closes her eyes and counts to 10. But this time as soon as her eyelids close she see’s Blue eyes. Lexa locked eyes with Clarke a few times during the morning, they felt like magnets, she was just drawn to them. They were soft, but strong, they we’re innocent, but wild. She felt like she could get lost in those eyes for hours, she could drown in them. Lexa shakes the thoughts away and counts to 10.

She can’t indulge these thoughts. The brunette is all too aware that she can have a one-track mind when something takes her interest. She cannot allow Clarke to take her interest. She needs to push the blonde out of her mind and focus on something else.

Lexa sighs as she looks at the mess around her. Lucky for her she has plenty to keep her busy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have an impromptu girls night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said every Thursday, but i guess sometimes it might be earlier.. other times it might be later lol

Monday morning Clarke arrives home to her apartment after her hellish weekend at the hospital. Just as she’s coming in her best friend and roommate Raven Reyes is leaving for work.

“Whoa Griff!” Raven says as she takes in the sight of a clearly exhausted Clarke. “Rough couple days.”

“Bed.” Clarke grunts as she pushes past the girl.

“I guess we’ll talk tonight.” Raven laughs as she exits the apartment.

Clarke strips her clothes off dropping them on the floor all over the apartment as she makes her way to her bedroom. The blonde crawls straight under the covers and falls asleep instantly.

////////////////////////////

When Raven returns home from work a good 9 hours later she discovers her friend still fast asleep. The brunette contemplates waking her up, but decides for the sake of her health and safety she’d better leave the girl be.  
Raven showers and changes and decides to start cooking dinner, hoping the smell of food will lure Clarke out of her den.  
The brunette’s plan works, once the foods aroma begins to fill the apartment Raven can hear sounds of movement coming from her friend’s room.  
Clarke makes her way out into the living room, then straight over to the kitchen. “Mmmm smells good.”  
Raven giggles at the dopey, sleepy smile on her friend’s face. “I knew the alluring smell of my world famous fajita’s would get you out of bed.”

“Works every time.” Clarke giggles.

“Wanna tell me about your shift?” Raven asks

“Not really.” Clarke yawns around her response. “I want to hear about your weekend. Did you meet up with O to talk?”

Raven sighs and leans back against the kitchen bench. “No. I cancelled.”

“Rae.” Clarke whines. “You’ve got to do it. You guys can’t let this fester.”

“I know. I know.” Raven runs her hands through her hair. “It just still feels weird. When we were best friends, it felt right, then when we got together, it felt right, but now that we’re exes, everything just feels wrong. I feel weird around her, I’ve never felt weird around O.”  
“It will get less weird.” Clarke assures her friend. “I guess it will just take time. But you should at least talk to her and let her know how your feeling. She worries about you.”

“I know.” Raven forces a smile. “I know you’re right. But can we make this a problem for tomorrow? I just want to forget about everything tonight, eat some fajitas and drink some wine.”

“That sounds like a plan I can get behind.” Clarke smiles at her friend.

The girls catch up over dinner. Raven tells Clarke about her exciting new work project. Clarke doesn’t understand half of what Raven says, she’s literally talking about rocket science, but Clarke has gotten very good at pretending to understand over the years.

Clarke brings up Finn’s new roommate.

“He’s got a girl living with him!? Raven exclaims. “And you’re okay with that?!”

“Yeh, I mean I trust him.” Clarke shrugs. “And besides, Lexa is gay. So, It’s really not an issue.”

“Gay hey?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows. “What’s she like? Is she hot?”

‘No Raven” Clarke says sternly. “She’s off limits.”

“What?!” Raven yells. “Why? Wait so she is hot?” Raven smirks

“She is very attractive.” Clarke confirms. “But I don’t want you getting involved with Finn’s room mate. We’ve got to live with this girl. I don’t want things to get messy.

“You’re no fun.” Raven sulks. So, what’s she like anyway. Is she cool?”

“Yeh.” Clarke replies. “I mean I’ve only met her a couple times, but she seems cool.” Clarke’s mind starts to drift off a little as she thinks about the girl. “She’s kind of, I don’t know. She’s kind of mysterious, she’s also kind of cocky, like she’s flirty, but not in a sleazy way. She’s got these intense green eyes. Honestly, she makes me a little nervous”

Clarke comes out of her thoughts to see Raven with a huge smirk on her face.

“What?” Clarke asks.

“You don’t have a little crush on this Lexa do you Clarke?”

“What?! No!” Clarke defends herself. “I don’t even know her. I’m just saying she’s intriguing. That’s all.”

“Hmm.” Raven’s smirk has only grown. “Does Finn know that you’re bisexual?”

‘What?” Clarke stops to think. “Um, I don’t think it’s really come up.”

“He might think twice about leaving you home alone with his hot, intriguing, lesbian roommate if he knows you’re bisexual Clarke.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Raven!” Clarke can’t help but wonder if Raven has a point. She hasn’t kept the fact that she’s bi from Finn intentionally. There’s just never been occasion to bring it up.

“This conversation is stupid.” Clarke waves her hands, desperate to change the subject. “What about this weekend. We going out?”  
“Fuck yeh.” Raven cheers. “I’m single and ready to mingle. Rebound sex here I come!”  
Clarke laughs at the brunette. “Saturday night then?”  
“Lock it in!” Raven confirms.

A few hours later Clarke decides to call it a night.  
“Will you be coming home tomorrow or are you going to Finns.” Raven Asks  
“I’ll see how I feel in the morning, but I’d say I’ll probably go to Finn’s.” Clarke replies.  
“Cool. I’ll see you when I see you then.” Raven says as she gets up off the lounge and heads towards her room. “Say hi to Lexa for me.” Raven throws Clarke a cheeky wink before disappearing into her room.  
“Fuck off.” Clarke laughs as she chucks a cushion at Ravens door as it swings shut.

//////////////////////////////////

 

Clarke lets herself in when she arrives at Finns apartment, she knows Finn won’t be home from work yet, she thought she’d come early and prepare a nice meal for them.  
Clarke has a roast in the oven and is preparing the veggies when she hears the door. The blonde looks up in time to see Lexa walk into the apartment.  
“Oh, hey Lexa.” Clarke calls out.

The brunette makes a bee line to the kitchen. “Clarke.” She smiles. ‘What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t think I’d see you until tomorrow.”

“yeh, sometimes I need 2 days to recover from a shift, but I woke up feeling surprisingly good today, thought I’d come surprise Finn with dinner.”

Lexa shifts uncomfortably on the spot. “Oh, did you tell Finn you were coming?”

“You do know what a surprise is don’t you Lexa?” Clarke smirks.

‘Lexa giggles. “I do. But I’m pretty sure Finn was gonna go out with some of the guys from work tonight.”

“Oh.” Clarke deflates.

“I’m sure if you let him know you’re here he’ll come right home.” Lexa tries to pep the blonde up.

“Oh no.” Clarke waves her hands in the air. “I don’t want to drag him away from his plans.”

Lexa simply nods and a slightly awkward silence fills the room.

“You like roast beef?” Clarke asks. She can’t explain why but she feels butterflies in her stomach when she watches a huge smile grow on Lexa’s face.

“Go shower.” Clarke laughs. “Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.”

Lexa practically skips off to her room.

 

When Lexa returns to the kitchen she is wearing pyjama shorts and a t shirt, her hair is down and still wet.

“Need a hand with anything?” She offers.

“No all good.” Clarke replies. “Take a seat, I’m just about to serve up.”

Clarke brings dinner to the table and sits across from Lexa. The brunette’s eyes go wide upon viewing the feast before her.

“My god Clarke!” Lexa gasps. “This looks amazing! It’s like a proper meal.”

“I like to think it’s a proper meal!” Clarke laughs.

“Sorry.” Lexa giggles. “I just mean… I can’t even remember the last time I had a real meal. Something that wasn’t take away or instant. I’m not much of a cook.”

“I see.” Clarke smiles at the girl. “And you haven’t had a girl around to cook for you?”

Lexa coughs nervously before answering. “Umm no. not really. I’m not that great at relationships. I prefer to just keep things simple. You know?”

“Oh okay.” Clarke grins up at the girl.

“What’s that look?” Lexa asks

“Nothing.” Clarke laughs. “there’s no look. Just… Finn said that you were a bit of a player.”

“What!” Lexa chokes on her food for a second. “A player?! I wouldn’t call myself a player.”

“No?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Lexa maintains. “I mean I’m not out trying to get notches on my bed post or anything. I just… I feel physical connections more than emotional ones. If I feel a physical connection to a person I pursue it. I’m open to finding someone that I can feel the emotional connection with too. It just hasn’t happened yet. I’m always honest and upfront about my intentions, It’s not like I’m some douche tricking girls into having sex with me.” Lexa’s not sure why she’s so flat out trying to defend herself. She’s never cared about what people think about her in the past. Just the idea of Clarke thinking low of her is unacceptable.

“I don’t think you’d need to trick anyone into bed with you.” Clarke mumbles.

“What was that?’ Lexa smirks at the blonde.

‘What?” Clarke plays dumb. “Nothing.”

“You said I wouldn’t need to trick anyone into bed with me." Lexa says, not letting the blonde of the hook.

“Well, I mean look at you!” Clarke cries, “You’re absolutely stunning! And you’ve got this charming confidence and a seriously banging body.”

Lexa can’t help the wide smile that grows on her face. “I’m glad you’ve noticed.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs at the brunette across from here, kicking her gently under the table.

“Shut up.” Clarke smiles as her eyes lock with Lexa’s green orbs.

After a long moment of silent eye contact Lexa clears her throat. “So, what about you? Why didn’t you move in here with Finn?”

Clarke takes a moment to consider her answer. “I just didn’t think it was the right time. I still had time on my own lease. Finn and I haven’t been together all that long…” Clarke trails off.

“Do I sense a commitment phobe?” Lexa teases.

“Not at all!” Clarke defends. “I can commit! I just…. I just like to be 100% sure about something before I uproot my entire life.”

“So, you’re not 100% sure about Finn?” Lexa asks, seriously this time.

“God, no. This is all coming out wrong.” Clarke feels herself getting flustered. “It’s not that I’m not sure! It’s just, it’s only been 6 months! I’ve had bills overdue longer than my relationship with Finn. Do you think it’s sensible to move in with someone you’ve been with for 6 months?”

Lexa smiles at the exasperated blonde. “I’ve never really had a relationship longer that 6 weeks, so I have no idea. I’m just teasing you Clarke. I think it’s smart to give it more time. Too many people get carried away too soon. I’ve had girls tell me they love me after one night! That’s scary as fuck!”

Clarke bursts out laughing and Lexa follows. “Wow.’ Clarke says as she wipes a tear from her eye. “You must be good in bed.”

“Haven’t had any complaints yet.” Lexa smirks at the blonde.

The girls eyes lock again, it seems to be becoming a habit. They just gaze at each other until one of them gives and looks away. This time it’s Clarke. “So you have plans tonight? I was just gonna watch TV until Finn gets home.”

“You want company?” Lexa questions.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Clarke smiles.

“Cool.” Lexa stands up and begins clearing the plates. “Thank you so much for dinner Clarke. I can honestly say it’s the best meal I’ve had in years.”

Clarke feels her cheeks grow a little hot at the compliment. ‘Thank you.”

Clarke helps Lexa clean up before they both take a seat on the lounge.  
They sit on opposite ends of the sofa each with their legs tucked up beside them, their toes nearly touching in the middle of the lounge. After discovering that Lexa has never seen buffy it is decided what they will be watching.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen buffy!” Clarke exclaims.

“I take it you’re a fan.” Lexa teases the blonde.

“A fan!” Clarke squeaks. “Buffy was my life! Do you know how good it was to see a smart, resourceful, strong, beautiful, young woman on T.V. Blonde woman! Might I add on T.V. I was used to seeing dumb blondes being the butt of jokes or the first ones to die or the slutty girlfriends. Buffy was my hero. Is my hero!” Clarke corrects herself. “You’ve gotta at least give it a go.”

“Well I’m definitely intrigued now.” Lexa smiles. “Put it on.”

Lexa thinks Clarke’s die hard buffy obsession might just be the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

Clarke pops in the first disc of the first season before getting comfortable on the couch again. Everytime one of them adjusts in their seat their toes graze against one another, it’s the smallest thing but it sends a shudder through Clarke’s body everytime.

At first the girls both pull away when they feel their feet touch, but as the night goes on they get more comfortable and end out just letting them rest against each other. Clarke is providing a running commentary on the episode, when she gets really excited about something her hand flies over and grabs Lexa’s foot before explaining the scene.

They’re about halfway into the 3rd episode when they hear the door open behind them. Both girls turn around to see Finn stumble through the door.

“Clarke?!” He blurts out when his eyes fall on the blonde. “What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be round till tomorrow.”

Clarke gets up of the couch and goes to meet him. “I decided to come surprise you.” Clarke hugs Finn, scrunching her nose a little at stench, He smells like beer and cigarettes. “When Lexa told me you made plans to go out I didn’t want to make you leave your friends. So, Lexa and I have had a bit of a girls night… with Buffy.” Clarke smiles.

“Oh god!” Finn groans. “She’s making you watch that too!?” Lexa doesn’t miss the death stare that the blonde is giving her boyfriend in this moment. “She tried to make me watch it, I lasted till halfway through the second season and couldn’t take anymore!”

“I’m actually really liking it.” Lexa chimes in, feeling a bit like a hero when she see’s Clarke’s face light up.

“Oh man.” Finn shakes his head as he begins to stumble his way to his room. “I thought you were cool Lex.”

“You watch it Finn!” Clarke calls after him. “You might be sleeping alone tonight!”

Finn doesn’t reply and the blonde looks over at Lexa still sitting on the couch, with buffy paused in the background.

“Thanks for indulging me.” Clarke smiles shyly as she motions towards the T.V.

“Hey, I wasn’t kidding about liking it.” Lexa smiles. “I’m not going to bed till I finish this episode.”

Clarke’s shy smile turns into a wide grin. Lexa can see a bit of hesitation in the blondes face as she glances between the empty space on the lounge next to her and the hallway that Finn just disappeared down.

“Babe!” Finn yells out from the bedroom. “Babe I’m sorry. Come to bed.”

“I guess I better go to bed too.” Clarke sighs.

Lexa simply nods, trying not to let her disappointment show.

“Thanks for tonight Lexa.” Clarke smiles softly at the brunette.

“You’re the one that cooked a delicious meal and introduced me to an awesome show.” Lexa smiles back. “So, Thank you Clarke.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything, she just lets herself get lost in Lexa’s soft green eyes for a moment.

“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa finally breaks eye contact.

“Good night Lexa.” Clarke replies before making her way to the bedroom.

Lexa resumes the episode, but finds it hard to pay attention. There’s only one blonde on her mind at the moment and it’s not buffy.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

“ _Lexa… Lexa wake up.”_  
_Lexa’s eyes flutter open to see Clarke standing over her, the blondes hand gently nudging her shoulder._

_“Hey Clarke, what’s wrong? What happening?” Lexa asks_

_“You fell asleep on the couch.” Clarke smiles at the confused girl._

_Lexa looks around the dark room, the only light coming from the T.V_

_“Oh shit.” Lexa sits up. “I fell asleep. Sorry if the T.V kept you awake.”_

_“No, it didn’t. I was just coming out to get a glass of water when I saw you were still out here.” Clarke replies._

_“Oh, good. Well thanks.” Lexa sits up straight on the couch. Clarke doesn’t move, she’s standing directly infront of the brunette._  
_Lexa looks up at Clarke taking her in, she’s wearing a pretty sexy little red night gown. It’s short, only just long enough to cover her panties._

_“You’re pretty adorable in your sleep.” Clarke smiles_

_“Oh yeh?” Lexa smirks. “You’re saying I’m not adorable when I’m awake?”_

_Clarke laughs. “You think you’re pretty smooth, don’t you?”_

_Lexa looks Clarke over again, not even trying to hide her desire, the blonde doesn’t move when Lexa reaches over and grazes her finger tips along the bare skin of Clarke’s thigh. “Maybe not as smooth as you.” Lexa flicks her eyes up to meet Clarke’s._  
_Clarke is looking down at her, her eyes wide. Lexa gulps and takes a shaky breath before letting her fingers travel further up Clarke’s leg, stopping only when they meet the bottom of the blonde’s nightgown. Lexa keeps her eyes on Clarke’s looking for any sign that Clarke wants her to stop but she is only met with dark, hungry eyes._  
_Lexa grips onto Clarke’s hips with both hands and pulls her down and toward her so the blonde is straddling her, Lexa gasps when Clarke lets her weight fall down into her lap. The brunette feels her dick getting hard under the girl._

_Lexa’s eyes are level with Clarke chest now, the brunette slides a hand under Clarke’s nightgown and runs it up along her body until she reaches Clarke’s bare breast._

_“Fuck.” Lexa moans as she takes one of Clarke’s boobs in her hands and begins to gently massage it._

_“I want you Lexa.” Clarke whispers into the brunette’s hair. Lexa feels her dick twitch at Clarke’s husky voice, she knows that Clarke must be able to feel her by now, she’s so hard and the blonde is sitting right on top of her._

_Clarke begins to gently grind herself down on the bulge in Lexa’s pants. Lexa gasps and grips onto Clarke’s hip with her free hand while her other one is still at work on the blonde’s breast._

_“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa groans into the blonde’s neck. “I want you so bad. But we can’t.. I can’t.”_

_“Shhh” Clarke interrupts the girl, placing a finger over her lips. ‘You don’t have to do anything.”_

_Lexa watches with wide eyes as Clarke slides off her lap down onto the ground in front of the brunette and begins to pull down her pyjama shorts. Clarke watches hungrily as Lexa’s hard cock springs out of her shorts as she pulls them down. The blonde pulls the shorts all the way off before pushing Lexa’s legs open and shuffling in between them._

_“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice cracks. “You don’t have to.”_

_“I want to Lexa.” Clarke replies as her hand lightly grips the brunette’s cock and begins stroking up and down the length of the shaft._

_“Don’t you want me to?” Clarke teases. “Don’t you want to know what it feels like inside my mouth?”_

_“Fuck Clarke.’ Lexa moans as she runs a hand into Clarke’s blonde locks. ‘Fuck yes, I do.”_

_Clarke smirks at the girl before lowering her head and flicking her tongue along the tip of Lexa’s hard cock. The blonde runs her tongue along the underside of the shaft before wrapping her lips around the head and slowly sliding her mouth down the shaft._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lexa jolts awake at the sound of her alarm clock beeping.  
“Fuck me!” Lexa grumbles as she reaches over and turns it off. The brunette looks down at the tent protruding up from the sheets.  
“Fuck!” She grumbles again. She slides a hand down under the blankets until she reaches her painfully hard dick. She’s not wearing any shorts, she’s always preferred sleeping naked.  
She wraps her hand around the shaft and closes her eyes. she thinks back to her dream. She can almost feel Clarke’s mouth on her.

“This is fucked up.” She mumbles to herself. The brunette feels weird stroking her dick thinking about Clarke but at this point she almost feels like she isn’t in control, her hand is working harder and faster now and every time she closes her eyes she see’s Clarke’s lips sliding down her cock.  
“Fuck.” Lexa moans as she feels her balls tighten, she’s gonna cum. “Fuck, Clarke.” She moans under breath again. She squeezes her eyes shut tight as she releases, she envisions letting her herself go in Clarke’s mouth, Clarke’s blue eyes are looking up at her as her cum spills all over her tongue.

“Fuck!” Lexa jerks a few more times letting her load land on her stomach. “Fuck”

Lexa rolls onto her side and just lays there for a moment. She feels gross, she feels like she’s violated Clarke somehow, betrayed her…. she’s not really sure how to describe how she’s feeling, she just knows she doesn’t feel good about herself. She reaches over to her bedside table and grabs a tissue to clean herself up before getting out of bed to go shower.

When Lexa walks out into the kitchen Clarke is there making herself breakfast.

“Good morning.” The blonde greets her.

“Morning.” Lexa smiles as she hops up onto a stool at the kitchen bench.

“You having breakfast?” Clarke asks.

“Ah no, I don’t really have time.” Lexa says as she glances over at the clock, finding it hard to look at the blonde.

“Morning Lexa.” Finn greets the brunette cheerfully as he enters the kitchen.

“Hey.” Lexa replies. “You still good to carpool today?”

“Yep I am.” Finn respond without looking. Lexa turns her head as Finn wraps Clarke up in his arms and starts nuzzling into the blonde’s neck. Lexa feels her stomach turn a little as Clarke giggles in his arms. “See you tonight babe.” Finn pulls himself away from his girlfriend. “You ready to go Lex?” He asks swinging his keys around on his finger.

“I am.” Lexa swiftly jumps off the stool and heads towards the door.

“By guys.” Clarke calls after them. “Have a good day at work.”

Finn Blows Clarke a kiss as he walks through the door and Lexa just awkwardly waves as she follows behind him.

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

Lexa does her best to push the blonde out of her thoughts. Focusing on work seems to be proving a good distraction until lunch when Finn finds her.

“Hey Lex.” He greets her.

“Finn.” She replies. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing. Well kind of nothing.” He laughs. “I just thought on Friday I might organize a bit of a romantic dinner for Clarke. You know to make up for missing her last night. I was just wondering if you we’re gonna be around that night or if you have plans?

“I’m guessing you would like me to have plans.” Lexa says flatly.

Finn laughs. “I’m just letting you know now so you can make plans if you want to. I don’t mind if you stick around the apartment. I just don’t want to get any noise complaints, if you know what I mean?” Finn smirks and Lexa feels physically Ill.

“I will be out on Friday Finn.” Lexa says coolly. “You two can be as loud as you want. Was there anything else?”

“Um nope that was it.” Finn starts to back away awkwardly. “I’ll see you out front at 5.”

“You will.” Lexa replies before storming off to the bathroom. The brunette locks herself in a cubical and leans back against the door, she closes her eyes and counts to 10. “Get a grip Lexa!” She scolds herself. “She’s his fucking girlfriend!”  
The brunette takes a few deep breathes. ’This needs to stop.’ she thinks to herself. Lexa takes some time to compose herself and exits the bathroom with a renewed determination to put this little crush she’s developed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's really hard to know if I'm capturing any kind of sexual tension between these too., I'm obviiously showing it more from Lexa's perspective at the moment, But yeh I'm struggling to tell when I read it over if there's a clear vibe that they dig each other, that there is a tension between them. though I guess it's still early and I don't want it to be to full on to quick. Let me know your thoughts.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa looks for a distraction to get her mind of Finn and Clarke's date night.  
> Things get a little tense between Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa is greeted by Clarke as she walks into the apartment after work. The blonde flashes her a big smile as she says hello from the lounge.

  
“Hello Clarke.” Lexa forces a smile and avoids meeting Clarke’s mesmerizing blue eyes as she rushes straight down the hallway towards her bedroom.

The brunette sits on her bed and lets out a huff of air, she has decided she needs to nip her little infatuation with her roommates girlfriend in the bud before it gets out of control, and the only way she knows how to do that is to ignore her. No more gazing into her eyes, no more flirty smiles, no more fantasizing about her body…. Her perfect body…. Lexa’s mind drifts off for a moment before she scolds herself. _‘That one’s gonna be easier said than done_ ’ Lexa thinks to herself.

Lexa stays in her room for most of the night, coming out only once to get a drink from the kitchen, she pauses for a moment when she sees that Clarke is in the kitchen making dinner, the brunette walks hastily to the fridge, wanting to get in and out without having to engage with the blonde.

“Hey.” Clarke greets her as she approaches. “I’m making spaghetti, there’s plenty if you want to join us?”

“Thanks. but I’ve already eaten.” Lexa replies while looking into the fridge.

“When?” Clarke laughs, “You haven’t left your room since you got home?”

Lexa grabs a bottle of water and closes the fridge door before walking back toward her room, the brunette calls her reply over her shoulder without looking back. “I got something on my way home. But thanks, really.”

Clarke watches as Lexa disappears down the hall. She doesn’t know if she’s being paranoid or if Lexa is actually avoiding her. She might just be having an off day, Clarke has those days when she just doesn’t want to be around people, she understands. That’s probably all it is.

The blonde has another big shift starting tomorrow and probably won’t be back in the apartment until Friday. Clarke had secretly hoped she’d able to spend a bit of time with Lexa tonight, considering she won’t see her for a couple days. She’d really enjoyed their evening last night, she felt like they had bonded a bit, She feels a bit silly about it but she was even looking forward to Lexa getting home from work, it hurt a little that the brunette just strode straight past her, clearly not bothered about seeing her at all.

Clarke shakes her head and focuses on dinner. When Finn arrives home the pair enjoy their dinner before settling down infront of the T.V. Every time Clarke hears a noise she hopes it’s Lexa coming out of her room. but it never is. She doesn’t see Lexa again that night, she won’t see her again until Friday.

Lexa feels relieved the next day at work when Finn mentions that Clarke is going to be at the hospital for the next 2 days. She needs some space, she felt terrible being so rude to the blonde last night. She just doesn’t know how else to reign in these feelings she’s experiencing. She gets lost in the girls eyes, her smile, her laugh. She just can’t be around her for now.

The brunette has plans to go out with her cousin Anya on Friday night, she needs to find herself a hook up, someone to distract her, god knows she’s carrying a lot of pent up sexual energy thanks to a certain blonde. The thought of being in the apartment while Clarke and Finn are fucking makes her skin crawl. Lexa feels her hands ball up into tight fists as she thinks about Finn being all over Clarke. The brunette shakes her head and relaxes her hands. “breath” She says to herself. Yep, she definitely needs a distraction.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

Clarke heads straight over to Finns apartment when her shift ends on Friday, she would normally go back to her apartment after a big shift, but Finn asked her specially to come around tonight, something about a surprise.

Clarke slides her key in the door, Finn won’t be home from work yet. When she enters the apartment, she can hear the shower running. ‘ _Damn’_ The blonde thinks to herself, she was really looking forward to jumping straight into a nice hot shower. Lexa must have beat her to it.

The blonde walks into the lounge room and plops down onto the couch. She leans back and closes her eyes, she’s exhausted from her shift, she could almost fall asleep right there on the lounge. It’s only a few moments later she hears the water turn off and only a few more moments later that Lexa walks through the living room, in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs and a bra, completely oblivious to Clarkes presence.

Clarke knows she should make her presence known but at the moment she seems to be frozen, unable to move or make a sound, all she can do is watch as the half-naked brunette walks into the kitchen and grabs herself a beer from the fridge. Clarke’s eyes take in the sight, the blonde obviously knew Lexa was fit, but she's not prepared for Lexa’s body to be as amazing as it is. Every part of her is tight and toned, her arms and legs, her abs, her arse, every inch of her is perfect, the droplets of water still running down parts of her body from the shower only add to the mouth-watering vision.

When Lexa turns around from the fridge so she is facing Clarke’s direction she still doesn’t notice the blonde as she cracks the beer and brings it up to her mouth, taking a large swig. Clarke can’t stop her eyes from wondering along the brunette’s tight abs down to the very defined outline of Lexa’s package at the front of her briefs. The blonde gulps at the sight, she knows she needs to say something, it’s getting to the point where it’s gonna be very awkward when she’s noticed. Clarke loudly clears her throat. Lexa’s eyes shoot straight over to the blonde.

“Shit! Clarke.” Lexa yelps and tries to hide herself behind the kitchen counter. “What the fuck?! How long have you been here?”

Clarke looks in Lexa’s direction but keeps her eyes focused up on the ceiling above the brunette’s head. “Um, not long. I was waiting for the shower, I just sat down and was resting my eyes, I didn’t hear you come in here, I just opened my eyes and there you are. I’m sorry.’ Clarke lies.

“You scared the crap out of me.” Lexa laughs. The brunette relaxes a little and steps out from behind the counter.

Clarke looks down from the ceiling so she can meet Lexa’s eyes, using every ounce of self-control she has not to look any lower. “I’m sorry.” Clarke lets out a little giggle. “At least you didn’t come out here completely naked.”

“True.” Lexa smirks. “I don’t think you could handle me in my birthday suit.”

“You’d be surprised what I can handle.” Clarke returns the smirk.

Lexa keeps her eyes on Clarke’s, with a smirk still firmly on her lips as she brings her beer up to her mouth.

Clarke can’t help but let her gaze drop down to Lexa’s long neck as she has her head's thrown back drinking from her beer. From there Clarke can’t help but let her eyes fall down further to take one last look at the brunette’s exposed body.

“Is That right?” Lexa asks as she brings the bottle down after taking a long sip. Having noticed the Clarke’s roaming eyes, she’s feeling a little cocky.

Clarke doesn’t reply though, she just stares into Lexa’s eyes, the brunette’s eyes flick down to Clarke’s mouth when she notices the blondes tongue slide across her bottom lip. that’s when Lexa remembers this is exactly the kind of thing she was supposed to be avoiding.

“Well I guess I better go put some clothes on.” Lexa says before breaking eye contact and scurrying back into her room.

 

\--------------------------------

 

A Little bit later on after Clarke has showered and changed she runs into Lexa in the living room again, this time everyone is fully clothed. Lexa looks nice, Clarke thinks to herself. She’s dressed to go out, she’s wearing black skinny jeans and with Black boots and a dark green button down shirt, her hair up in a high pony tail.

“I think I like your last outfit better.” Clarke smirks as she walks past the brunette.

It takes all the strength Lexa has not to flirt back, but she’s already slipped up once today, she needs to get in control of herself. So she bites her tongue and simply smiles and looks away from the blonde, pretending to look for something in her bag.

“You going out?” Clarke asks. When Lexa looks up her eyes immediately gravitate to Clarke’s cleavage which is on full display as the blonde leans over the kitchen counter.

Lexa stutters a little trying to get her answer out and pull her eyes up to meet Clarke’s. “Umm. Yep. Yes. Going out with my cousin.

“Oh cool.” Clarke replies. “Where you going?”

“Nowhere special. A place called The Arc.” Lexa responds.

“The Arc.” Clarke repeats excitedly. “I love that place. I go there all the time.”

“You do?” Lexa looks stunned.

“I do. Why is that so strange?” Clarke asks

“No, not strange. Just… It’s a gay bar.”

“What you think I’ve never been to a gay bar?’ Clarke teases. “I’ll have you know I’ve been to plenty of gay bars.”

Lexa is feeling a little flustered. She assumed Clarke is straight. Sure, she flirts, but she just assumed she has a flirty personality. Straight girls flirt with her all the time. If Clarke is actually into girls that takes her little problem to a whole new level.

“My best friend is gay.” Clarke finally speaks.

“Oh.” Lexa lets out a big breath of air she didn’t even know she was holding in. “Right, yeh cool.”

Clarke can see something on Lexa’s face, it almost looks like disappointment.

“And I’m Bi.” The blonde continues casually, “So when we hit the town we normally go to gay clubs. That way we can both have fun.” Clarke smirks at a now completely gobsmacked Lexa. “That’s when I’m single of course.” Clarke quickly adds on.

“Of course.” Lexa smirks

Clarke leans over the counter and swats the brunettes arm playfully.

“Well I better get going.” Lexa pulls herself together.

“Oh, yeh sure.” Clarke steps back from the counter. “Have fun tonight.”

“Will do.” Lexa says before heading to the door. "See you later".

Clarke watches as Lexa walks out of the apartment. She feels giddy. She always feels a bit of a rush after talking to the brunette. She knows she’s probably being a little inappropriate, there’s no denying that she’s flirting with the girl now, but she just can’t help, it. her mouth opens and it just comes out. I mean what’s the harm, right? It’s just a little harmless flirting.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Not too long after Lexa leaves, Finn arrives home.

“Hey beautiful.” The man smiles. His hands are full, holding bags of groceries. He carries them over to the kitchen and plops them on the bench.

“What’s all this?” Clarke asks as she walks over to give him a kiss.

“I’m going to make you dinner.” Finn says with a big grin on his face.

“You’re going to cook.” Clarke says trying to hide her concern. Unsuccessfully.

“Hey! I can cook!” Finn defends himself.

“Okay.” Clarke smiles and puts her hands up. “What’s the occasion?”

“You are.” Finn smiles. “I feel bad that I missed you the other day, And you’re always cooking for me. I just wanted to do something for you.”

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Clarke smiles and gives the man a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Take a seat.” Finn instructs. “I’m gonna go have a shower than I’ll come get into it.”

“Can I do anything?” Clarke asks.

“Absolutely not. Sit.” Finn points at the couch as he walks towards the hallway.

“Yes sir.” Clarke giggles as she salutes before dropping down onto the lounge.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

Lexa is sitting in a booth at the Arc, staring vacantly into her drink when a hand waves across her line of vision.

“Earth to Lexa.” Says a tall, slim girl with dark blonde hair.

Lexa comes out of her daze. “Anya. Huh? What?” She looks over at the older girl.

“What’s up with you?” Anya asks her cousin. “You’ve been off with the fairies all night.”

Lexa sighs and runs her hands through her hair. “It’s nothing.”

“Lexa.” Anya says giving her a knowing look.

“It’s a girl.” Lexa gives in.

“I could have guessed that much.” Anya nudges Lexa’s side. “What’s the problem?”

“She’s my roommate’s girlfriend.” Lexa glances at her cousin.

“Well that’s gotta be awkward.” Anya replies. “Has anything happened?”

“No.” Lexa says firmly. “We just flirt a little I guess. I just can’t seem to get her off my mind.”

“Sounds like you need a distraction.” Anya motions to a girl at the bar who’s clearly checking Lexa out.

“That’s what I thought.” Lexa replies. “I mean that’s what I came here to do. But now I’m here. I don’t know. I guess I’m not really in the mood.”

“Holly shit!” Anya gasps.

“What?! Lexa eyes dart around thnking something has happened.

“Lexa woods, not in the mood?!” Anya laughs. “I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Oh, Fuck off.” Lexa drops her head down into her hands.

“Come on Lexa!” Anya pushes the girl. “This is not the Lexa I know and love. You’re surrounded by beautifull women, I’m pretty sure one of these ladies can make you forget about this girl.”

Lexa lifts her head and looks around the room, her eyes are immediately drawn to a striking blonde that just walked into the club.

“Would it be creepy if I picked up a girl that kinda looks like Clarke?” Lexa asks

Anya scrunches up her face. “Um maybe a little.”

“Blondes have always been my thing!” Lexa states angrily. “what? Now just cause I have a little crush on Clarke I can’t go after blondes?”

”No one said that.” Anya laughs at her cousin. Lexa always gets unnecessarily argumentative when she’s drunk.

“You did. You just said it would be creepy.” Lexa argues.

“I didn’t” Anya is laughing harder the more the brunette gets worked up.

“I mean, even if I never met Clarke, that’s probably the chick out of all these chicks that I would have picked up.” Lexa motions over to the blonde. “But now cause she reminds me of Clarke I’m a creep if I do it?! That’s bullshit!”

Anya grabs onto Lexa’s shoulders and turns her so they’re face to face. “No one said you’re a creep Lexa.” Anya tries not to laughs. “You want to pick that girl up, you go do it.”

“You’re god damn right I will.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders out from under Anya’s hands. “I’m not gonna sit here crying into my drink while Clarke’s home fucking Finn. Fuck that shit!” The brunette slides out of the booth and over to the blonde.

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

Clarke wakes up to the sound of the front door. The blonde looks at the clock, it’s 3:15am, she glances over to the man still sleeping next to her, Finn could sleep through anything, but Clarke is a very light sleeper. Clarke can hear a woman giggling, her heart speeds up a little when she realizes it isn’t Lexa. Clarke strains to hear better, she hears Lexa’s voice in a whisper, telling the other woman to be quiet.

They’re clearly drunk, Clarke can hear them bumping into furniture and then the walls of the hallway, whispering and giggling all the way before Clarke hears a door slam shut, Lexa’s bedroom door presumably. It goes quiet for a few moments but then it starts, Clarke can hear the woman moaning, she can hear the squeak of the bed and sometimes even Lexa’s rough grunts and the slapping of skin on skin.

  
“Fuck Lexa. Oh fuck yes right there. Oh my god, Fuck. Make me cum.” Clarke can hear the woman clearly for a moment before it becomes muffled. _Lexa must have shoved a sock in her mouth or something,_ Clarke thinks.

It’s not long before Clarke can hear the woman clearly again, her screams getting louder and louder Clarke glances at her boyfriend again, wondering how he could possibly be sleeping through this. there’s a bathroom between the two bedrooms but Clarke is sure she can feel the vibrations though the floor, every time she hears the bang of the Lexa’s head board hitting the wall.

Clarke feels a twang of jealousy as she thinks back to her own evening with Finn. Their sex life isn’t bad, but it’s not great. Finn is very vanilla, he’s very tender and gentle. unfortunately, Clarke prefers things a little bit harder, more physical and passionate. She’s tried to get him to get a little rough with her a few times, but he holds back, asks her if she’s okay every 2 minutes, She knows she should be happy that he’s so sweet and caring, but it’s a serious fucking turn off when you’re in the middle of it and you just want to get fucked hard and your partner keeps stopping to ask if you’re okay.

She listens to the noise coming from the next room and she can tell that Lexa is fucking that girl exactly the way she wants it. she thinks back to earlier in the day when she saw the brunette in her underwear, how powerful her body looked, she wonders what it would feel like to be wrapped up in that body, to be fucked by her so hard the walls shake.. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall is getting louder and more frequent and the woman’s screams are almost ridiculous now. Clarke feels a little guilty when she realizes how wet she has become thinking about Lexa that way. She grabs the pillow from underneath her and wraps it around her head over her ears hoping to muffle the sounds.

It works well enough, she can still hear them but at least it’s not as clear, she can’t really make out what’s going on anymore. The blonde closes her eyes and wills herself to fall asleep, the last time she looks at the clock it’s 4:30am and they’re still going hard at it. eventually she does manage to fall asleep. The next time she wakes up the suns up, it’s 8:45am and she doesn’t feel like she’s slept at all.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 

Lexa wakes in the morning to the sight of her date slipping out of her bedroom. She notices a piece of paper on the pillow next to her. she picks it up, it has the girls name and number. Lexa feels bad as she crumples it up and throws it across the room into the waste bin, but she knows full well she won’t be contacting that girl again.

 

She lays in bed for a little while staring at the ceiling. She’s never felt so low after a hook up before. The sex was good but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined she was fucking a different blonde for the most part. This was supposed to be a distraction but it’s only made things worse.

 

\------------------------------

 

Clarke is sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast when she hears someone coming down the hallway. Clarke looks up in time to see a young blonde woman in a tight, little red dress sneaking toward the front door, shoes in hand and all.

“Classy.” Clarke mumbles under breath as the woman slinks out the door. She feels instantly guilty, knowing full well that she’s done the walk of shame herself on more than a few occasions.  
Of course Lexa’s hook up had to be gorgeous, Clarke thinks to herself, feeling the old familiar sting of jealousy hit her.  
Stop it!’ Clarke scolds herself internally. She has no reason to be jealous, Lexa isn’t hers to be jealous off. But none the less she’s definitely feeling jealous. It’s not like it’s something you can control.

 

\-----------------------------

 

After Lexa showers, she heads out to the living room. Clarke is on the couch on her laptop.

“Moring.” Lexa greets the girl before taking a seat on a stool at the kitchen bench.

“Morning.” Clarke grunts her reply without looking up at the brunette.

Lexa looks curiously at the blonde before being interrupted by Finn entering the room.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Clarke asks the man, who is wearing running shorts and a tank top.

“I told you last night remember.” Finn replies. “Lexa’s taking me to her cousin’s gym today, she’s gonna help me put together a program.”

“I didn’t realize you were a personal trainer.” Clarke scoffs, throwing a glance at Lexa.

“I’m not.” Lexa replies. “But I’ve learnt a lot from Lincoln. I like to think I know what I’m doing.”

“I’d say you do. Have you seen her abs Clarke?” Finn asks excitedly.

Clarke just looks up between Finn and Lexa. Finn has a huge smile on his face and Lexa looks a little embarrassed.

“Lexa show her your abs.” Finn demands.

“No really, Lexa you don’t have to.” Clarke speaks up.

Lexa shifts uncomfortably, not sure what to do.

“No seriously Clarke. You gotta see them! They’re something else. Come on Lex, show her.” Finn insists.

“I don’t want to see her fucking abs Finn.” Clarke shouts angrily before standing up and storming down the hall way.

“Whoa.” Finn whispers. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe we should go.”

“You don’t want to go check on her first” Lexa asks

“No, trust me. When she’s in a mood, it’s best just to keep your distance.” Finn says quietly as he heads for the door.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Hey Lincoln.” Finn eagerly walks up to the man and shakes his hand. “It’s god to see you again.

“Finn right?” Lincoln replies as he shakes his hand.

They had only met once when Lincoln had come to visit Lexa at work, clearly, he had made a bigger impression on Finn than Finn had on him.

“Yeh, Finn.” The man confirms. “Hey this place is great.” Finn motions around the gym.

“Thanks.” Lincoln smiles. ‘It’s not much, but it’s mine.”

“Lexa’s gonna help me get set up with a program.’ Finn tells the taller man.

“Oh well, you’re in good hands.” Lincoln smiles over at his cousin who has just walked up behind Finn. “She knows what she’s doing.”

“Hey Lincoln.” Lexa smiles as Lincoln moves in to give her a hug.

“Hey you.” Lincoln smiles brightly at the girl. “I’ve gotta get back to it. I’ve got someone waiting for me.” He motions over to a man sitting on a bench looking over at him impatiently.

“Yeh no worries man.” Finn says.

Lexa smiles and nods at her cousin.

“We're still good for tonight right Lex?” Lincoln asks.

“We are.” the brunette replies.

“you guys going out?” Finn asks

“yeh.’ Lincoln answers.

“Oh hey, me and Clarke are going out tonight with some of our friends. we should all meet up.” Finn says excitedly.

Lincoln doesn’t notice Lexa in the back ground trying to signal him to say no. “Yeh absolutely!” Lincoln replies. “That would be great, right Lex?”

Finn looks over at Lexa who forces a smile. “Yeh sure. Sounds great.”

“Cool!. Well I’ll see you guys tonight.” Lincoln calls out as he heads back to his client.

“Awesome.” Finn smiles at Lexa. “Tonight’s gonna be great.”

“Yeh can’t wait.” Lexa replies with fake enthusiasm.

 

\------------------------------

 

Back at the apartment Clarke is laying on her and Finns bed trying to figure out why she was such a bitch earlier. She knows that she’s feeling a little jealous over Lexa’s one night stand, but that’s no reason to be so rude to the girl.  
She knows she needs to apologize to her. but right now she doesn’t really feel like she wants to see the brunette, she wishes she hadn’t seen the girl sneak out this morning, cause now she can get a full on visual to go with the noises she heard during the night. As soon as she saw Lexa this morning she couldn’t help but visualize her pounding into that blonde. It made her feel queasy.

“Fuck.” Clarke breathes. “This is bad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have to face some truths about their feeling for one another while out at the club.

**Raven** : Are we pre gaming before hitting the Arc tonight?

 **Clarke** : I think we should.

 **Raven** : You didn’t invite O did you?

 **Clarke** : No, and I feel like shit about it. you guys need to get your shit together ASAP!

 **Raven:** we will. Just not tonight. Tonight, I need to hook up and I can’t do that with O around.

 **Clarke** : Fair enough. I’m getting ready now. Wanna come to Finns?

 **Raven** : Done.

 **Raven:** Will I get to meet sexy Lexi?

 **Clarke** : you will, she’s coming out with us.

 **Raven:** Interesting.

 **Clarke** : Not interesting. Remember what I said. Off limits.

 **Raven** : You’re no fun.

 **Clarke:** You know I am.

 **Raven** : You can be ;) you better be that Clarke tonight. I need some fun.

 **Clarke** : Done. Get your arse over here.

Clarke puts her phone back down on the vanity so she can continue to apply her make up, she really wants to look good tonight and she feels a bit guilty that it’s not Finn she wants to look good for. The blonde feels nervous about Lexa coming out with them tonight, about being drunk around her. They’re going to the Arc, she’s sure Lexa is gonna have girls all over her and she’s not too sure how she’s going to handle that.

“Wow babe!” Finn walks into the room and sidles up behind his girlfriend. “You look amazing.”

Clarke looks at herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a tight navy-blue dress, it’s short, but not too short. It’s sleeveless and has a rather deep V neck that shows off a good amount of Clarke’s impressive cleavage. Her blonde locks flowing freely down over her shoulders. Clarke smiles at Finn in the mirror.

“Thanks.” She turns around and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

The pair head out into the kitchen to make themselves a drink. Clarke does a double take when Lexa walks in, the brunette is wearing skinny black jeans with ripped knees, a white tank top that sits a bit short showing a glimpse of her perfect abs with an unbuttoned red and black flannelette over the top with her hair up in a messy pony tail. She looks fucking hot. Clarke actually gulps at the sight.

“Looks like the party has already started in here.” Lexa smiles as she pulls open the fridge and grabs herself a beer. The brunette does her best to be subtle as she checks Clarke out when she walks up behind her to chuck her bottle cap in the in bin, but she’s finding it very hard not to stare at the girl. Clarke can’t help but smile to herself when she notices Lexa’s lingering gaze.

“I hope it’s alright.” Lexa speaks. “I asked Lincoln to meet us here.”

“Of course.” Finn replies excitedly.

“Ravens coming too.” Clarke pipes up. “She should be here any minute.”

“She’s coming off a bad break up.” Finn informs Lexa. “We need to get her laid tonight.”

“Finn!” Clarke screeches as she elbows him in the ribs.

“What?” The man questions as he rubs his side. “They’re your words!”

Lexa laughs when Clarke turns pink.

“She’s a good sort Lex.” Finn wags his eyebrows. “you guys might hit it off.”

“Finn!” Clarke yells again, this time with a bit more anger in her voice. “Stop it. we’re not setting Lexa up with Raven.”

“Why not?” Lexa smirks as she sits back on the stool. “I’m not good enough for your friend?”

“No one said that!” Clarke defends. “It would just be a bad idea. And you’re not even each other’s type.”

“Oh, so you know my type?” Lexa raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I’m just saying I don’t think you have well suited personalities is all.” Clarke replies, trying to hide her exasperation at the situation.

“I think they’re gonna get on great.” Finn grins, bracing himself for another whack from his girlfriend.

“Whatever!” Clarke groans. “She’ll be here any minute so I guess we’ll find out.” Clarke stomps over to the fridge to grab herself a drink.

Not a moment later there’s a knock on the door. Clarke answers and is relieved to see it’s Lincoln on the other side.

“You must be Lincoln.” Clarke smiles and leans in to hug the man.

“I am. You must be Clarke.” Lincoln smiles back.

“Sure am. Come on in.” Clarke stands aside and lets the man pass.

Lincoln walks into the apartment and takes a seat next to Lexa. He flashes his cousin a smile before Finn grabs his attention, whacking him on the back and shoving a beer into his hand.

“Hey Lincoln” Finn beams. “Glad you could make it man.”

Lincoln accepts the beer and smiles back. “Yeh of course, Thanks for the invite.”

“Any time.” Finn walks back around the kitchen bench to stand next to Clarke.

The group have only just settled down when there’s another knock at the front door, before anyone can move to answer it the door flies open. Raven struts in with a bottle of tequila in hand and a huge smile on her face.

“Oh no.” Clarke groans.

“Oh yes.” Raven grins at the blonde. “We are doing shots.”

Raven walks into the kitchen and slams the bottle down on the bench.

“Well we have some new faces here.” Raven smiles at Lexa and Lincoln. “Lexa, I assume.” Raven holds her hand out to the brunette.

Lexa nods as she shakes Ravens hand. “And you must be Raven.”

“The one and only.” Raven grins.

Ravens eyes wonder over to Lincoln. “I have no idea who you are. but I’m glad you’re here, cause you are a beautiful, beautiful man.”

“I’m Lincoln” the man laughs. “I’m Lexa’s cousin.”

“Ah, the good looks run in the family I see.” Raven smirks over at Lexa.

Clarke’s stomach turns a little as she watches Raven flirt with Lexa.

“So!” Clarke slaps her hand on the bench getting everyone’s attention. “You said something about shots?”

“There’s my Clarkey!” Raven smiles brightly as she watches Clarke grab some shot glasses from the cupboard.

The group do a few rounds of shots before deciding it to head off to the club. The Club is only a few blocks away so the group the walk. Finn is walking with Lexa and Lincoln while Raven and Clarke are walking a few paces behind.

“What the hell Clarke?” Raven nudges Clarke once they have enough distance between them and the others not to be heard.

“What?” Clarke looks at her friend confused.

“Lexa!” Raven cries

“What about her?” Clarke asks

“Have you seen her Clarke? She’s a fucking goddess! She’s hot. Like fucking sizzling hot!” Raven whispers

“What’s your point Raven.” Clarke mumbles

“You weren’t being serious when you said she’s off limits right?” Raven asks, “I mean, you’ve got to at least let me try to hit that.”

“Raven.” Clarke moans. “Please, come on. I don’t want things to get awkward. There will be plenty of other girls out here tonight. Girls that I don’t have to live with.”

“But Clarke.” Raven whines.

“No!” Clarke stops her. “Please Raven. Just drop it.”

“Fine!” Raven concedes. “I won’t make a play, but if she comes on to me. You can’t expect me to turn her down.”

“Fine.” Clarke snaps.

Once in the club the group find a booth and get comfortable, drinking and chatting for a while before the crowd starts to grow on the dancefloor. Raven, Lexa and Clarke have been talking amongst themselves while Finn and Lincoln are having their own conversation. So far Raven has been well behaved, keeping her word not to hit on Lexa.

“I’m gonna get a drink.” Lexa announces as she climbs over Lincoln to get out of the booth.

“What are you glaring at?” Raven asks her friend when she notices Clarke’s eyes shooting daggers. Raven follows the blonde’s eyes over to the bar where Lexa is talking to a girl.

“Seriously!” Clarke groans. “Every single time she goes to the bar, someone hits on her. like literally every time!”

“Well she’s hot Clarke” Raven states plainly. “what do you expect?”

“Whatever.” Clarke grunts as she takes a swig from her drink. “Lets dance.”

“Hell yeh!” Raven replies.

The girls slide out of the booth and head over to the dance floor. Clarke is trying her best to get lost in the music, but can’t stop glancing over to Lexa, the girl she is talking to is practically on top of her. Lexa’s hand is resting casually on the woman’s lower back as they lean in close to talk to one another.

“I gotta go to the bathroom.” Clarke yells to Raven.

Raven waves her off and continues dancing. Clarke has to walk past Lexa on her way to the bathroom, as she gets closer and see’s the girl has a hand on Lexa’s arse something takes over the blonde. Clarke catches Lexa’s eye and pauses briefly next to couple

“Geez Lex, going for 2 girls in 2 nights? I hope you at least changed your sheets this morning.” Clarke smirks at Lexa before continuing to the bathroom. Lexa stands next to the girl in awkward silence for a minute before the girl excuses herself and leaves.

Lexa shakes her head in disbelief. ‘Did Clarke really just do that?’. Lexa makes her way back to the booth and joins Lincoln and Finn. She eyes Clarke off as the blonde re-emerges from the bathroom, she watches her join Raven on the dance floor. Lexa becomes mesmerized by Clarke on the dance floor. The way she moves her body to the beat, it’s just about the sexiest thing Lexa has ever seen. The brunette notices a handful of others on the dancefloor admiring Clarke as well. Lexa’s hands ball into tight fists as she watches a guy position himself behind Clarke and begins dancing with her, she almost crushes her glass in her hand when the man puts his hands on Clarke’s hips.

Lexa glances over to Finn to see if he’s paying any attention. He’s not, he’s too busy fan boying over Lincoln to notice anything.  
When Lexa looks back to the dance floor, Clarke is heading off toward the bar, the guy she was dancing with follows. Clarke is leaning against the bar trying to get the bar tenders attention and the guy is standing right behind her, too close behind her.

Without even thinking about it, Lexa is on her feet heading over to the bar. She quickens her pace when she notices that the man’s hands are roaming over Clarkes arse.  
Lexa stands next to the man, they’re probably the same height, but Lexa is standing in a way that she seems to be towering over him. She taps his shoulder.

“Get lost.” She says firmly

Clarke turns when she hears Lexa’s voice. The man laughs and looks away from Lexa back to Clarke. Lexa hasn’t moved an inch and is still standing over the man. Clarke looks at Lexa with and amused expression as she leans back on the bar on her elbows.

“You heard the girl.” Clarke smirks at Lexa before looking back at the man. “Get lost.”

“Fucking dykes.” The man grumbles as he slinks away.

Lexa smirks as she steps closer to Clarke, placing her hands on the bar on either side of the girl, Creating a protective barrier around the blonde.

“Well what was that all about?” Clarke asks.

“You’re drunk Clarke.’ Lexa replies flatly.

“What’s your point?” Clarke replies.

“That guy had his hands all over you.”

“Why’s that any of your business?”

“Finn is my friend.” Lexa feels a bit sick with herself using her friendship with Finn to mask her jealousy, especially considering the filthy, filthy things she’s imagined doing to his girlfriend.

“Oh, I see.” Clarke smirks. “So you’re just being a good friend? It’s not that you were feeling jealous of the way he was touching me?”

Clarke slides a hand along one of Lexa’s arms until she reaches her hand. The blonde takes Lexa’s hand and places it on her hip before sliding it down so it’s resting on her arse. Lexa’s breath catches in her throat. When Clarke removes her hand from the top of Lexa’s, the brunette knows she should immediately remove her hand from Clarke’s arse. But she feels frozen in place. Clarke feels so good, she wants to feel more. She lets her hand begin to move, She rubs a wide circle over Clarke’s arse cheek before squeezing the flesh. Lexa feels her dick twitch when Clarke lets out a small moan.

Lexa relaxes her hand, but doesn’t move it from Clarke’s arse.

”You want to talk about being jealous?” Lexa Asks. “You want to tell me why you scared off that girl I was talking to earlier?”

“Maybe I just didn’t want your fucking to keep me up all night again.” Clarke spits out

Lexa’s eyes are burning into Clarke’s now. She leans in closer so their foreheads are almost touching, her lips ghosting over Clarke’s as she speaks.

“Maybe that’s exactly what you want.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips.

Clarke’s eyes flick down to Lexa’s lips then back up to her eyes. Lexa does the same. The brunette feels her hand tighten on the blonde’s arse again when she see’s Clarke’s tongue flick out and run along her bottom lip. Both girls are breathing heavy now, staring into each other’s eyes, daring each other to make a move.  
Just when Lexa thinks she might lean in and kiss Clarke’s pink lips the pair are interrupted by Raven yelling Clarke’s name. Lexa quickly drops her hand from Clarke’s arse and takes a step back.

“There you are!” Raven yells as she approaches. “Seriously! How long does it take to get a drink! I’m dying of thirst out there.”

Luckily Raven is a little too inebriated to notice the tension between Clarke and Lexa. Clarke turns and gets the bar staff’s attention and orders their drinks. When she turns back around she notices Raven eyeing of Lexa.

“So, are you gonna come dance with me sexy?” Raven asks Lexa

Clarke grits her teeth when Raven runs her hand down Lexa’s arm. Lexa gives Clarke a reassuring smile before looking back to Raven. “I’m really not much of a dancer.”

“Your loss.” Raven pouts as she leans over and grabs her drink off the bar before bouncing back over to the dancefloor.

Clarke can’t deny she feels relived that Lexa turned Raven down. She doesn’t think she could handle seeing the pair dance. Lexa offers Clarke a soft smile before turning to head back to the booth. Clarke joins Raven back on the dance floor.

Lexa returns to the booth and slides in next to Lincoln, She chats with Lincoln and Finn for a while, occasionally glancing over to Clarke, glad to see now that the girl is brushing off anyone who tries to dance up on her.  
Finn announces he’s going to go to the bathroom, Lexa is so distracted by Clarke it barely registers.. The brunette is brought out of her Clarke induces daze by Lincoln poking her in the ribs

“So how long has this been going on?” Lincoln smirks at his cousin.

“What?” Lexa asks confused.

“Your crush on Clarke?” Lincoln replies simply.

“It’s nothing.” Lexa Responds, trying not to let her eyes flick back over to the blonde on the dance floor.

“I’ve known you your whole life Lex.” Lincoln sighs. “Those heart eyes your throwing Clarke’s way don’t mean nothing.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Clarke is here with her boyfriend.” Lexa groans. “Whatever I feel is irrelevant.”

“What you feel is never irrelevant Lex.” Lincoln comforts Lexa. “Look. I don’t know the situation. But if you want to talk or if it’s too much for you to continue living with them, you know you’re always welcome at my place.”

Lexa smiles at her cousin. “Thanks. Really. But it’s just a stupid crush. I’m an adult. I can live with it.”

“Okay.” Lincoln hesitates. “I don’t know if I should say this or not.. but she’s been struggling to keep her eyes of you just as much as you have her. when that girl was hitting on you earlier, she looked murderous.” Lincoln laughs. “I know it’s complicated. And Finn seems like a nice guy. All I’m saying is don’t ignore it just cause you think she’s not interested. cause I’m pretty sure she is.”

“Thanks. You’ve really help uncomplicate that for me.” Lexa laughs and rolls her eyes.

–––––––––––––––––––––

 

Clarke dances with Raven for a little while until Raven starts dancing with another girl. Clarke looks over to the booth to see Finn and Lincoln shuffling out of the booth and heading out to the smoking area, leaving Lexa alone.  
Clarke walks over to the booth, just as she approaches the music changes, a slow song comes on and the dance floor dies down.

Clarke holds her hand out to Lexa.

“Even people who don’t really dance, can slow dance.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa silently takes Clarke’s hand and lets the blonde lead her onto the dance floor.

Lexa rests her hands on Clarke’s hips and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and the pair begin to slowly sway.

Lexa feels like her hands are on fire, burning to move, to feel more of Clarke. She wants to pull her in tight against her body and feel her warmth.

“I’m sorry I chased off that girl earlier.” Clarke says shyly interrupting Lexa’s thoughts.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t going to take her home anyway.” Lexa replies

“You weren’t?” Clarke looks at her curiously.

“I wasn’t. 2 girls in 2 nights is a bit too much for me.” Lexa laughs. “I was just flirting.”

Clarke hums. “You like flirting, don’t you?”

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe not as much as you.”

Clarke laughs. “I don’t flirt that much! You bring it out in me.”

Lexa smiles at the blonde and Clarke smiles back, they hold each other’s gaze for a long moment before Clarke moves in closer so there is no room between them and Lexa adjust her arms, holding the blonde tightly.

“Are you really sorry you chased that girl off?” Lexa looks seriously into Clarke’s eyes.

“No.” Clarke says back, her eyes still trained on Lexa’s. “Were you jealous of the way that guy was touching me?”

“Yes.” Lexa breathes. Letting her forehead rest against the blondes.

“So, what does that mean?” Clarke whispers.

Lexa notices Finn and Lincoln sliding back into the booth behind Clarke and she stands up straight putting a bit of distance between her and Clarke.

“I don’t know Clarke.” Lexa finally speaks. “But I do know that your boyfriend is sitting over there in that booth, and you should probably be dancing with him, not me.”

With that Lexa lets go of Clarke’s waist and walks over to join the guys in the booth. Clarke is left standing alone on the dance floor pondering Lexa’s words. She looks over to Finn, he’s laughing with Lincoln. He’s a good guy. He deserves better than this. Clarke walks over and slides into the booth next to her boyfriend.

“Hey babe.” Finn smiles and wraps his arm around Clarke, kissing her forehead.

Clarke offers a weak smile back and snuggles into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Clarke closes her eyes. she doesn’t want to think about any of this anymore. She can’t. She’s attracted to Lexa. That much is very clear to her now. That’s one thing she knows. What it means? what to do about it? what about Finn? They’re all questions she can’t deal with right now. Her brain is swimming. That can be tomorrows problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots still think they can be friends.

Sunday morning Clarke wakes up and lays in bed trying to piece together all the things that had happened the night before.

  
It’s all a jumbled mess at first. She remembers trying to make Lexa jealous by letting some guy feel her up on the dance floor, and that it worked. She remembers how satisfied and turned on she felt when she heard Lexa telling that guy to get lost. Clarke smiles at the memory. The blonde closes her eyes and lets more memories of the night flow. She remembers taking Lexa’s hand and putting it on her arse, and how good it felt on her. She remembers slow dancing with the brunette, how her body tingled while wrapped up in the brunette’s strong arms. Then Clarke remembers the last thing Lexa said to her that night. That she should be dancing with Finn, not her.

Clarke turns her head to look at the man still sleeping soundly next to her and feels a strong pang of guilt.  
_What am I doing?_ Clarke thinks to herself. _I have a good thing going with Finn. I’m not going to throw it all away because Lexa turns me on. I’m not some horny teenager, I am not a slave to my hormones. I’m not going to let the way my body reacts to this girl turn my life upside down._ ” Clarke convinces herself.

Clarke notices Lexa’s door’s open and her room empty as she walks down the hall, the blonde is relieved not to find the brunette in the living room either. _She must be out._ Clarke concludes.  
Clarke doesn’t see her that day before starting her shift at the hospital and she’s glad for it. A little space is just what she needs.

\-----------------------------------------------

When Lexa woke up on Sunday morning she decided to spend her Sunday at work, catching up on some paper work that easily could have waited till Monday. She doesn’t return home to the apartment until later that evening. She is aware that hiding from Clarke may not be the most adult way to deal with the problem. But she just didn’t want to have to deal with it today.  
When the brunette enters the apartment, she finds Finn in the living room on his own, playing on his playstation.

“Hey.” Lexa greets the man as she walks past the couch toward her room.

“Hey.” Finn calls back. “Oh hey.” Lexa stops when Finn pauses his game.

“You’re still planning to have a bit of a housewarming thing here next Saturday, right?” Finn asks

 _Fuck_. Lexa thinks to herself. She’d forgotten about that. It was something she’d mentioned when she first moved in. she didn’t know a couple weeks ago how things were gonna turn out here.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lexa shuffles awkwardly. “I mean it wasn’t really gonna be a party, Just couple friends round to show them where I’m living. Nothing big. But I don’t even know if I’m still gonna do it.”

“Oh.” Finn rubs the back of his neck. “Well I kind of brought it up to Lincoln and Raven last night. They both seemed pretty keen, and I may have invited a couple of my friends… and maybe a couple of the guys from work.”

“Oh.” Lexa tries to think of some way to get out of this, but her mind is drawing a blank. “Well, yeh cool. Okay. No that’s fine. I guess we’re having a party.” Lexa fakes enthusiasm.

“Sweet!” Finn cheers before turning back around to face the TV and un pausing his game.

Lexa walks straight to her room and collapses on the bed.

‘ _Fuck_.” She sighs under her breath. She can’t face drunk Clarke again. Sober Clarke just flirts, drunk Clarke is whole different beast. The brunette feels like she used every ounce of willpower in her body resisting Clarke last night, she’s empty, she can’t withstand that again. But Lexa is determined that she’s not gonna be the scumbag that moves into her mates’ place and moves in on his girlfriend. That’s not her. She won’t do it. She’s gotta get this under wraps.

“Fuck.” Lexa sighs again.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––

 

It’s Tuesday when Lexa see’s Clarke for the first time after the eventful night at the club. The brunette walks into the apartment and her heart speeds up when she notices Clarke in the kitchen.

“Oh, hey.” Lexa waves dumbly.

‘Hey.” Clarke smiles.

Lexa begins to walk to her room before Clarke calls her back.

“Can I talk to you for a sec.” Clarke asks, trying to hide her nerves.  
Clarke hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Lexa and Saturday night since it happened. Normally she’s too busy at the hospital to be able to think about anything but the job at hand, but Lexa had crept into her thoughts constantly over the last couple of days.

“Yeh sure.” Lexa replies before heading over to take a seat on a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen bench.

“So” Clarke begins. “Saturday night.”

“Clarke, look.” Lexa interrupts.

“No please.” Clarke interrupts right back. “Please just let me.”

Lexa nods and Clarke continues.

“Firstly, I want to apologize for my behaviour on Saturday.” Clarke sighs. “I’m not the type of girl that plays around on her partner. I’ve never done that before. I don’t know what you must think of me. I don’t even know what to think of myself.”

“Clarke.” Lexa interjects. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I’m not innocent here either. We we’re drunk and we got carried away. I don’t think we need to make a big deal about it. Nothing happened.”

“But it could have.” Clarke’s eyes find Lexa’s. “It really, really could have. Doesn’t that scare you? It scares me?”

Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes, they’re so expressive, she can see all the emotions the blonde is feeling by looking into those bright blue eyes. she can see how much she is struggling.

“it doesn’t matter what could have happened Clarke.” Lexa says firmly. “Nothing did happen. Stop torturing yourself. It’s behind us.”

“Right. Nothing happened.” Clarke echoes. “And nothing will.”

Lexa meets Clarke eyes again. she’s not sure if that last statement was a warning for her or if Clarke was speaking to herself.

Lexa nods and stands from the stool.

“So, we all good here?” Lexa asks flatly.

“Yeh, I guess. Thanks.” Clarke forces a smile.

Lexa turns and heads to her room, and that’s where she stays the rest of the night.

–––––––––––––––––––

Anya surprises Lexa at work the next day, bringing her lunch.

“Hey.” Lexa beams when her cousin enters her office. “This is a surprise.”

“I was in the area. Do you have time to eat?” Anya holds up two bags of Chinese food.

“Always.” Lexa grins.

Lexa grabs some utensils from the lunch room and the girls sit at her desk and dig in.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it out on Saturday.” Anya says with her mouth full.

Lexa shrugs. “You didn’t miss much.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Anya smirks.

“Oh god.” Lexa groans. “Lincoln is such a fucking gossip! What did he say to you?”

“He’s not a gossip.” Anya laughs. “He’s my brother. I trained him for a young age that the must never keep anything from me.”

“Yeh, yeh.” Lexa rolls her eyes. “So, out with it.”

“He just said there was enough sexual energy between you and a certain blonde to power the city.” Anya smirks at her cousin.

“I think that’s an exaggeration.” Lexa lies.

“So, tell me the truth.” Anya gets serious. “What’s going on there?”

“Nothing.” Lexa says flatly. “she’s Finn’s girlfriend. There definitely seems to be a mutual attraction. But it’s a moot point. She’s not available and I’m not a homewrecker. End of story.”

“Homewrecker?” Anya laughs. “I hardly think it would make you a homewrecker. How long have they been together?”

“6 months.” Lexa shrugs

“And Clarke didn’t want to move in with Finn right.” Anya questions

“She said she wasn’t ready.” Lexa nods as she shovels some fried rice into her mouth.

“So they’re not even that serious!” Anya concludes.

“It’s really not that simple.” Lexa rebuts. “Finn is a friend, and I’m quite sure he’s in love with her.”

“Do you think she’s in love with him?” Anya asks.

“It’s hard for me to draw an objective conclusion on that.” Lexa replies.

“What about you?” Anya laughs when Lexa’s eyes go wide. “I don’t mean are you in love with her.” Anya laughs some more. “I just mean. Is it just a physical attraction? Or is there more to it?”

Lexa ponders the question as she swallows her food. “I like being around her, she’s fun and she’s really smart, she’s a doctor you know? I guess I admire her. She seems to have a really big heart. I feel excited and nervous when she’s around. it’s something I’ve never really felt before. It’s hard to explain. She seems.” Lexa considers her words. “She’s special.”

Lexa comes out of her thoughts and looks at her cousin who has a huge grin on her face. “Oh Lexa. I think you are in trouble.”

“That doesn’t help me Anya.” Lexa grimaces.

“I really want to meet this girl.” Anya grins.

“Well you’re going to.” Lexa replies.

Anya raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Party at my place on Saturday.” Lexa finishes.

“Oh, I’m so there.” Anya laughs.

–––––––––––––––––––

“Penny for your thoughts.” A young man with shaggy hair and big expressive eyes pokes Clarke in the arm.

“Huh?. Oh sorry Jasper.” Clarke replies. “I guess I zoned out there.”

Clarke is having lunch at the hospital with one of her closest friend. They met at medical school and both ended up doing their residency at mount weather private. Jasper is a paediatrician and Clarke a surgeon, so they don’t really run in the same circle’s at the hospital, but they still make an effort to catch up when they can.

“Yeh, you’ve been doing that a lot lately.” Japer smirks. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

“It’s complicated.” Clarke sighs.

“Now I’m only more interested.” Japer smiles.

“It’s Finn’s new roommate.” Clarke starts hesitantly.

“You don’t like him?” Jasper questions.

“It’s a her.” Clarke corrects.

“A her!” Jasper exclaims. “Well that’s asking for trouble. So what? You worried he’s into her?”

Clarke looks up at Jasper her face ridden with guilt. “No, that’s not the issue. She’s gay.”

“Oh, okay.” Jasper looks confused. “So..”

“So, I think I’m attracted to her.” Clarke looks everywhere but at the man opposite her.

“Ohh I see.” Jasper finally gets it. “Has anything happened”

“No!” Clarke says firmly before going quiet for a second. “Well hardly.” She adjusts her answer. “A little flirting. Some slightly in appropriate touching.”

“Are you thinking about ending things with Finn?” Jasper questions.

“No.” Clarke answers quickly. “No. I’m happy with Finn, and Lexa… Well, she doesn’t really do relationships. I mean I’m not thinking about going down that track at all..”

Jasper nods and remains silent, sensing that Clarke has more she wants to say.

‘I really like Lexa though. I like hanging out with her. she’s fun and we get along. I’d like us to be able to be friends. I’m just worried that you can’t really be friends with someone you’re attracted to like that you know?”

“Oh rubbish.” Jasper waves his hands. “Do you have any idea how attracted I was to you when we first met!? It never got in the way of our friendship.”

“It might have if I felt the same way.” Clarke replies

“Ouch!” Jasper dramatically grabs at his chest at his heart. “You’re cold Griffin.”

Clarke laughs. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just saying I’m pretty sure Lexa feels the same way back. it’s more complicated.”

“Then un complicate it.You’re adults. You’re only going to fuel the attraction by making a big deal out of it and tip toeing around it. Get it out in the open then put it behind you and move on as friends.”

“Is it that simple?” Clarke sighs.

“It is if you make it that simple.” Jasper smiles.

Jasper flicks his eyes down to his watch. “Time to get back to it. We spent the whole time talking about you, I didn’t even get to tell you about the girl I met on the weekend!”

“Lunch tomorrow?” Clarke smiles

“It’s a date.” Jasper beams as he gets up from the table and disappears.

Clarke stays a little longer mulling over her friend’s advice.

\-----------------------------

 

It’s later in the evening when Lexa see’s Clarke again. They bump into one another in the hallway between their rooms.

“Sorry.” Lexa moves to the side and shuffles around the blonde. Refusing to look at her. She stops when she feels a warm hand wrap around her wrist. Lexa looks up and green meets blue.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers, not wanting Finn to overhear. “This is your home. You don’t need to creep around trying to avoid me. I don’t want that.”

“I’m not..” Lexa starts, but then stops when she notices the knowing look that Clarke is giving her.

“Okay, maybe I am.” Lexa admits. “I guess I’m just not sure how to act around you.”

“Just be you.” Clarke sighs “I think we were on the way to becoming friends, I would like to hope that that’s still possible.”

“Is it?” Lexa raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I think so.” Clarke smiles. “We’ve acknowledged there’s an attraction here.” Clarke motions between herself and Lexa. “Big whoop!”

“Big whoop?” Lexa laughs

“Yeh. Big whoop.” Clarke repeats. “I’ve been friends with people I’m attracted to before. Haven’t you?”

“Yeh, I guess.” Lexa rubs her neck, feeling a little awkward knowing that she has never been as attracted to anyone in her life as she is to Clarke.

“We’re adults. I’m pretty sure we can handle this.” Clarke says confidently. “I mean we should still keep a safe distance, but I think we can manage being in the same room together. Yes?”

“Yeh. I think I can manage that.” Lexa smiles

“Good.” Clarke beams. “I want to start seeing more of you around here then.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa nods and continues to walk down the hall to her room.

Lexa feels giddy as she walks into her room, she can’t wipe the smile from her face. She didn’t even realize how much she’d missed Clarke these last couple days. Which seems crazy to her, considering she’s only known her a few weeks. But she feels excited about the prospect of being able to try again at having some kind of relationship with the girl. she doesn’t want to muck it up. If all she can have with Clarke is friendship, then she’ll take it. she doesn’t want to have to avoid the girl anymore.

––––––––––––––––––––

 

Lexa is excited to get home from work the next day, only to be disappointed when Finn informs her that Clarke is at the hospital and won’t be back till Saturday.

“I’m going out with some of the guys from work tomorrow night if you wanna come?” Finn offers.

“Thanks.” Lexa smiles. “But I think I’ll just have a quiet one.”

“Oh, come on.” Finn pleads. “you’d rather stay in on a Friday night?”

“Sorry. i’ll see, but I just don’t think I’ll be in the mood.” Lexa replies.

“Alright. but if you change your mind..” Finn trails off.

“Thank you, Finn.” Lexa smiles.

She knows she’s not going to change her mind. She’s looking forward to a night alone in the apartment.

–––––––––––––––––––

 

Friday night is always busy at the hospital and tonight is no exception. Clarke is absolutely run of her feet in emergency.

“Dr Griffin.” A young nurse calls out just as the blonde was heading into the breakroom. “Incoming. Car accident. 2 causalities coming through the doors right now.”

“Damn it Monty.” Clarke cries. “I was just about to get a few minutes sleep!”

“Sorry Doc. I can’t control these things.” Is all the apology the man can offer before he rushes down the corridor.

Clarke follows, she see’s two gurneys being wheeled through the doors and rushes to the scene. As she arrives Monty updates her on the situation.  
“Male, mid 40’s critical condition.” Monty starts to spout off a list of the man’s injuries but Clarke losses her concentration when she hears the screams coming from the other gurney.

Monty follows her eyes. “That’s his daughter. Minor injuries.” The nurse goes back to describing the man’s injuries.

‘Daddy, Daddy! Please. Wake up.” Clarke looks again at the little girl who is crying as she begs her father to wake up.

“Dr Griffin?” Monty waves his hands infront of the doctor’s eyes. “Clarke!” He yells again, but Clarke is frozen, staring at the little girl.

“Someone get Dr Griffin!” Monty yells to another nearby nurse. She looks at him blankly. “The other Dr Griffin!” He specifies. “Now!”

The nurse runs down the corridor and Monty gets the injured man to the operating theatre, Clarke follows the commotion, not really registering what’s happening. She watches the nurses fussing around the man, getting him prepared for surgery. She can hear Monty’s voice, but it sounds distant. Like she’s under water. A few moments later, much to Monty’s relief, Doctor Abagail Griffin appears.

Abby takes in the scene as Monty describes the situation to her.

Abby looks at her daughter. The blonde’s expression is vacant. “Get her out of here!” Abby command as she rolls up her sleeves and heads over to the patient.

Monty takes Clarke to the break room and sits her on the couch. He doesn’t want to leave her, but he’s needed elsewhere so he makes sure she’s comfortable and then disappears.

Clarke isn’t sure how much time has passed before she feels her mother’s presence next to her.

“Clarke? Sweatheart.” Abby turns her daughters head so she can look into her eyes.

“Mum?” Clarke squeaks before tears start streaming down her face.

Abby wraps her daughter up in a tight hug and the blonde sobs in her arms.

“Sweetheart. You should go home.” Abby finally speaks.

“My shift isn’t finished.” Clarke replies, trying to regain her bearings.

‘We can manage.” Abby tells her daughter. “You’re no good to anyone here. You need to go home and get some rest.”

Clarke knows her mother is right. Her mind isn’t right. She can’t focus. She’d be more of a liability if she stayed. “Okay.”

Abby places a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “I love you Clarke.” Abby smiles.

“I love you too mum.” Clarke does her best to smile. But it’s weak.

Clarke gets up and slowly makes her way to the door, she stops and looks back to her mother.  
“Did he make it?” Clarke asks softly.

“He did.” Abby nods. “I think he’s going to be okay.”

Clarke smiles as a tear rolls down her face. “Good. That’s good.”

––––––––––––––

 

Clarke walks out of the hospital and to her car. She stands at the drivers side door for a few minutes before deciding she doesn’t want to drive home. She continues walking through the carpark until she is on the street, she walks for what feels like hours, she hasn’t been paying attention to where she’s going, she’s just walking. When she finally stops and tries to get her bearings she realises she’s near Finn’s apartment.  
Without even thinking about she heads there. when she gets to the door she hesitates. She knows Finn wont be home, he told her he was going out tonight. She doesn’t know if Lexa will be home. She stands in front of the door for a few minutes before lifting her hand and knocking.

A few seconds later the door swings open and there is Lexa standing in the door way.

“Clarke!” Lexa exclaims. “What are you doing here? Why did you knock?” She questions. “You have a key.”  
Lexa stops speaking once she’s had a good look at the girl.

“Clarke! you’re shaking!” Lexa reaches out and wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist pulling her into the apartment. She guides her to the couch and sits her down. The brunette grabs a blanket from the closet and wraps it over the blonde’s shoulders before taking a seat next to her and Placing a soothing hand on her back.

“Clarke what’s happened?” Lexa tries to make eye contact with the blonde but her eyes are far away.  
“Clarke you’re scaring me.” Lexa moves her hand to Clarkes leg.  
Clarke looks down at the hand on her leg then up into Lexa’s eyes.

“You think you can handle anything.” Clarke mumbles

“What?” Lexa questions.

“working in a hospital.” Clarke speaks louder. “You see a lot of stuff. You think you can handle anything, and then something comes and knocks you on your arse.”

“What happened?” Lexa asks.

“A little girl and her father were in a car accident, they came in together.” Clarke recounts. “the little girl seemed okay, but her dad was in bad shape. She was screaming for him to wake up”

“Oh Clarke.” Lexa rubs her leg soothingly. “that must have been horrible.”

“It was..” Clarke falters. “It was me.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa tries to make sense of what Clarke is saying.

“I was that little girl.” Clarke looks at Lexa. “15 years ago, I was the little girl on the gurney next to my dad screaming at him to wake up. We we’re in a car accident. I was begging him to open his eyes, but he never did. I watched him die.”

“Clarke.” Lexa gasps before shuffling in and wrapping the blonde up in her arms, The brunette doesn’t think she’s ever held anyone so tight in her arms before, Clarke buries her face into Lexa’s shoulder and sobs. They sit like that for a long time, Lexa rubs soothing circles on the blondes back until she finally stops crying.

Clarke finally pulls away, but Lexa grabs onto her hands, not ready to completely let her go yet.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Clarke. Seeing that scene today must have been horrific.”

“It just caught me of guard.” Clarke says as takes her hands from Lexa’s and wipes the tears away from her face.

“My dad and I were so close.” Clarke smiles. “We always went on road trips together, had crazy adventures. He always made me feel so special.”

“You are.” Lexa eyes go wide realising what she just said. She instantly relaxes when she Clarke smiles at her.

“You are special Clarke.” Lexa repeats with confidence this time. "And you’re so lucky that you had a father who loved you and made you feel that way. That’s such a gift. Even though you didn’t get all the time with him you should have, the love he gave you in that time is so precious."

Clarke smiles as her eyes meet Lexa’s.

“my parents.” Lexa hesitates, realizing that she is about to share something with Clarke that she’s never shared with anyone. “My parents didn’t even want me. They were abusive drug addicts and I was taken away from them when I was 12. Luckily my aunt Indra adopted me, and I got to live with My cousins Lincoln and Anya. My parents never even tried to contact me after I was taken away.”

“Lexa” Clarke whispers as she takes the brunettes hand I her own.

“No.” Lexa says. “I’m not trying to…” Lexa resets herself. “Sorry, I’m not trying to make this about me. It’s just crazy how unfair the world is. Your father should still be here. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. How can someone who has so much love to offer just be taken like that, when others who have no love for anyone get to live?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke sighs. “the world isn’t a fair place. But I still carry my father’s love with me, in everything I do in life. He’s always with me.”

Lexa smiles at the blonde and Clarke smiles back.

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, when she opens them her eyes land on the paused T.V screen.

“Are you watching Buffy!” Clarke cries excitedly.

“I am” Lexa turns a little pink. “I’m really getting into it. I’m halfway through the 3rd season.”

“Oh my god!” Clarke squeals. “that’s my favourite season!”

“You want to join me?” Lexa asks shyly.

“Um hell yes!” Clarke cheers. “I might just go have a shower first.”

Clarke jumps up and rounds the couch.

“Yeh sure” Lexa smiles. “I’ll be here.”

Clarke stops behind Lexa and places a hand on her shoulder. Lexa looks up and green meets blue.

“Thanks Lexa.” Clarke smiles softly.

Lexa places her hand over Clarke’s and smiles back

Clarke reluctantly withdraws her hand and heads off to shower.

 

––––––––––––––––––––

Clarke feels like a new woman when she steps out of the shower. She feels like she has just literally washed the day off herself. She puts on her pyjama shorts and t shirt and shoots Finn a quick text to let him know she’s home before she heads back out into the living room.

“Well after the day I’ve had I think I’ve earnt a drink.” Clarke calls out as she makes her way to the kitchen. She pulls open the fridge and pulls out a bottle and holds it up in the air for Lexa to see. “Wine?”

Lexa hesitates for a split second, but who’s she kidding, she’s not going to turn Clarke down.

“Sure.” Lexa smiles. “It is Friday night after all.”

“There we go.” Clarke cheers as she cracks the bottle and pours two glasses.

Clarke hands Lexa her glass and takes a seat. Lexa presses play and the marathon begins. This time is different form the last, now that Lexa is more familiar with the show, her and Clarke have plenty to talk about, their opinions on certain characters, and relationships and story arcs. They’re talking so much that they’re missing a lot of the show.

  
Lexa doesn’t mind though, she’s loving every second with the blonde. they’re laughing and a little bit of their usual flirting is seeping through the more wine they drink, but nothing outrageous.  
When Clarke gets up to crack the third bottle of wine Lexa notices the blonde walking funny when she makes her way back to the couch.

‘Are you hurt?” Lexa asks

“No no,’ Clarke waves her off as she takes a seat. “I just cramp up a bit sometimes after a big shift.”

Clarke winces as she pulls her legs up onto the couch.

“I could help you with that you know?” Lexa suggests.

“You wanna rub me down?” Clarke smirks as she raises an eyebrow.

Lexa leans over and grabs Clarke’s foot and pulls it until the blonde’s calf is resting over her lap.

“I am a professional.” Lexa says seriously.

“Okay.” Clarke smiles. “Rub away.”

Lexa begins massaging Clarkes calf. Her strong hands kneading the tense muscles of Clarkes leg.

“Oh wow.” Clarke moans as she lets her head fall back on the arm rest. “Lexa that feels amazing”  
Clarke can’t believe how good Lexa’s hands feel, they feel so strong and they know exactly what they’re doing, she feels her whole body relax under the brunettes touch.

Lexa smirks to herself as she continues. Everytime Lexa begins to work a new spot Clarke moans again, The brunette is finding it hard not to get turned on by the deep throaty moans, especially when Clarke arches her back of the couch, sticking her chest up in the air. Lexa tries not to look, but she is powerless to resist the site.

Clarke’s skin is so soft, Lexa doesn’t ever want to stop touching her, but once she’s worked every inch of both Clarkes calves she has no choice, she knows she needs to stop.

“How does that feel?” Lexa asks.

Clarke sits up straight again and Lexa lets her fingertips glide along Clarke’s shin bone until they reach Clarke’s foot. Clarke settles with her feet in Lexa’s lap and the brunette subconsciously begins lightly massaging them.

“Lexa that was amazing!” Clarke moans. ‘My legs feel brand new. Your hands are magical!”

‘You have no idea.” Lexa smirks

“Well I have some Idea.” Clarke smirks back.

Lexa raises a questioning eyebrow.

“The walls are thin around here.” Clarke finishes.

“Oh.” Lexa turns a bit pink.

‘So you heard…”

“Everything” Clarke laughs.

“Well if the walls are so thin how come I haven’t heard anything coming from your room?” Lexa asks with a devilish smirk. “Don’t tell me Finn’s not getting the job done.”

“No!.” Clarke argues. “It’s not that!” Clarke takes a big sip of her wine.

‘Oh, so what? Lexa grins, still rubbing the blondes foot.

“Well.” Clarke starts. “First of all, we don’t really get much time to do it in the first place. With my crazy schedule, I’m hardly here and even when I am I’m usually too tired to want to do anything but sleep.”

Lexa simply nods. “I see.” She’d be quite happy for the subject to change now, she doesn’t really want to hear Clarke talk about her sex life with Finn, she’s not sure why she brought it up at all. Lexa looks up to see Clarke taking another large swig of her drink.

“And secondly” Clarke continues, “It’s not that he’s bad. He just…” Clarke looks Lexa in the eyes and can see she wants to say something but is holding back. Clarke takes another sip, finishing off her glass. “He just fucks me like a pussy.” Clarke blurts before giggling to herself.

Lexa’s eyes go wide and she nearly chokes on the air in her mouth as the statement leaves the blondes lips.

“He?...” Lexa stammers.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” Clarke sighs. “I’m sure some girls would love it. but I like being fucked hard. I like someone who can take control. And well Finn just isn’t comfortable dominating.” Lexa feels her grip on Clarke’s foot tighten but she can’t seem to make her hands relax. She can feel her dick twitching, she pushes Clarke’s feet further up her lap towards her knees so the girl doesn’t feel it getting hard beneath her legs.  
“Does that make me a terrible person.” Clarke questions. “That I’ve got a nice, sweet guy and I’m complaining because he’s to loving and tender during sex?” Clarke laughs

“Your body wants what it wants.” Lexa replies loosening her grip on the blonde’s foot. “You shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” Lexa’s hand leaves the blondes foot and begins sliding up along her calf. She wants to stop. This is exactly what she didn’t want to happen. They won’t have a chance at a friendship if she continues. She gathers all of her strength and stops her hand just as it reaches the blondes knees.

Lexa looks up to see Clarke looking at her with dark eyes. “What does your body want Lexa?”

‘Of fuck it.’ Lexa thinks to herself. Who is she kidding? She doesn’t want friendship with Clarke, she wants to devour her. she slips her hand between Clarkes knees and slides it further until it’s resting high on the inside of the blonde’s thigh. Lexa looks between her hand and Clarke’s eyes looking for any signs of trepidation. Clarke meets Lexa’s eyes and the brunette see’s nothing but desire in Clarke’s blue orbs. The blonde widens her legs a little and Lexa takes that as an invitation. She lets her hand slide further, Clarke takes a shaky breath as she watches Lexa’s hand getting closer to her shorts.

Clarke’s whole body is shaking, she’s never wanted anything so bad in her life, half of her is screaming to stop Lexa and the other half is begging her to let her continue. Her skin feels like it’s on fire. She can feel the heat growing between her legs, Lexa’s fingers are mere inch away and she wants to feel those hands there so badly.

When Clarke feels Lexa’s fingers slide under the hem of her shorts her hand instinctively shoots down and grabs it. stopping it in place.

‘Lexa, wait.” Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

When Clarke opens her eyes she see’s met with Lexa dark eyes staring back at her.

“Do you want me to stop Clarke?” Lexa asks. It sounds like more of a challenge than a question.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers as she slowly releases her grip on Lexa's hand.

The next thing the pair hear is the door knob jiggling.

The girls fly apart at break neck speed when they see the door being pushed open. When Finn stumbles in the two are sitting so far apart on the couch it’s almost comical.

“Hey babe, hey Lex.” He slurs. “Fucking buffy again.” He motions to the T.V. “Really Lexa? This is what you’d rather be doing on a Friday night instead of coming out with us?”

Clarke jumps of the couch, feeling hot and flustered, she walks over to the man and kisses him on the cheek

“Come on.” Clarke tells him. “Lets go to bed.”

Clarke flashes Lexa an apologetic look before heading into the bedroom with Finn.

––––––––––––––––––––

When Finn hops into bed, Clarke is laying on her side facing away from him. The man shuffels up behind her. Clarke feels her skin crawl when she feels his hard on poking into her arse. This is different. She’s never had amazing sex with Finn, but she’s never felt disgusted by the prospect of sex with him.

“Finn, babe, I’m sorry, I’m not really in the mood.” Clarke whispers.

“What’s new.” Finn grumbles as he backs off and turns onto his side. It’s only a matter of seconds before he begins snoring.

Lexa lays in bed trying to get Clarke out of her mind, trying to forget how soft her skin felt, the way she moaned her name, the way her breast stuck out as she arched her back of the lounge.  
“Fuck.” Lexa breathes as she feels her dick starting to harden again. The brunette lets her hand slide down under the covers, she lightly wraps her hand around her ever hardening shaft, she’s so tempted to start stroking it with Clarke on her mind, to cum picturing all the things she wants to do to Clarke’s body.  
“Fuck!” Lexa spits out again, as she pulls her hand away from her now aching cock.  
“Fuck this.” Lexa mumbles to herself as she crawls out of bed.

The brunette stumbles out into the hallway towards the bathroom, she freezes when she see’s Clarke come out of her room and turn in her direction.

Lexa had thrown on some boxers and and a tank top before leaving her room, but her hard on was still blatantly visible.

“Shit!” Lexa squeaks as she spins around on the spot, but not before Clarke gets an eyeful of the very large bulge at the front of her shorts.

“Sorry.” Clarke whispers. “You go first.”

Lexa watches the blonde over her shoulder motion towards the bathroom.

“No you go.” Lexa insists. “I was gonna have a shower.”

“A cold one?” Clarke giggles.

Lexa turns her shoulders a little more to get a better look at the blonde. “Yes, in fact. You think this is funny?”

Clarke shrugs, a smirk plastered on her face. “It’s the middle of the night Lex. Why are you having a cold shower? Why don’t you just take care of it?” Clarke points her eyes downwards.

“That’s really none of your business Clarke.” Lexa bites back.

“Okay Okay. You’re right. I’m sorry. I was just curious.”

“Curious?” Lexa looks hard at Clarke, she notices that the girl can’t keep her eyes up, they’re constantly dropping down trying to get a look at her.

“What are you curious about Clarke.” Lexa asks as she turns around and faces the girl, bulge and all.

Lexa’s adrenaline is pumping now that she can see Clarke’s eyes are wide and dark, shamelessly staring at her crutch. Lexa takes a step forward. “Are you curious about my cock? About why it’s so hard? Or about why I don’t want to take care of it?”

Clarke gulps as Lexa takes another step forward.

“All of it I guess.” Clarke doesn’t back down. She stands her ground as Lexa takes another step forward. The brunette reaches over and takes Clarke’s hand in her own. She stares deep into Clarke’s blue eyes as she slowly moves the blonde’s hand towards the front of her boxers. Making sure Clarke has plenty of opportunity to pull her hand away if she wants to. When Clarke makes no attempt Lexa closes the gap and places Clarke’s hand over her cock, with her hand on top she closes the blonde’s hand around the hard shaft.  
Clarke looks down and takes a sharp breath, she can feel Lexa’s dick growing at her touch. The brunette leans in so her mouth is hovering next to Clarkes ear.

“My dick is so hard because of you Clarke. Because of the way your body moved when I was touching you tonight, because of the way you moaned my name in that sexy fucking husky voice, because I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone so bad in my life.”

Lexa leans back to look into Clarke’s eyes, not sure what she’s going to see. She half expects Clarke to look terrified. The brunette is surprised to see Clarke looking back at her with dark, desperate eyes.

“So why are you having a cold shower?’ Clarke finally speaks, her voice is low. “Why not take care of it?”

Lexa’s hand is still holding Clarke’s hand on top of her dick. She releases her grip and pushes Clarke’s hand to the side before pining Clarke to the hallway wall. She moves her hips in close to the blonde so her bulge is lightly brushing against the front of Clarkes shorts. When Clarke inches her hips forward trying to make better contact Lexa is encouraged. The brunette grabs the blonde by the wrists and pins her hands against the wall above her head before stepping in closer to completely close the gap between their bodies. Pushing her rock hard bulge against Clarke.

The blonde moans at the sensation of Lexa’s cock pushing up against her, she squirms a little and Lexa decides to take both her wrists in one hand against the wall so she can bring her other hand down to grab at one of Clarkes legs. Clarke lifts her leg and wraps it around Lexa’s waist as Lexa takes a tight grip on the girl’s thigh before pushing deeper into her. Clarke moans again, now that she can actually feel the hard dick pushing against her clit.

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes as she feels the wetness from Clarke’s soaking panties seeping through the material of her boxer briefs.

“Is that what you want Clarke?” Lexa husks, their faces are so close, their lips are almost touching, Clarke can feel Lexa’s breath as she speaks. “You want me to jerk off over you?”

Clarke keeps her eyes on Lexa but doesn’t say a word. Lexa begins slowly rocking her hips into Clarke.

“I have you know.” Lexa confesses. “I came thinking about your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Clarke lets out a low groan, trying to maintain composure, trying to ignore how turned on she is, how incredibly wet she is, how desperate she is to kiss Lexa’s full lips and feel her cock buried deep inside her.

Lexa continues to rock her hips into Clarke, the blonde now meeting Lexa’s hips with her own desperate thrusts.

“I’ve spent hours thinking about all the different ways I could make you cum, fantasizing about how you would feel, how you would taste.”

Lexa pushes harder into the girl when Clarke releases a low and dirty moan. Lexa can feel Clarke’s want is as strong as her own, she’s pretty sure she could pull the blonde’s panties to the side right now and push her dick into her and Clarke would be grateful.

“But when I release after thinking about you Clarke.” Lexa removes her hands that are holding Clarke’s to the wall and lets her fingers graze along the blonde’s jawline. “I feel empty.” Lexa stops her movement with her hips. She doesn’t step back, she just rests against the blonde. “I feel like shit for the thoughts I’ve had about you. About my friend’s girlfriend. About my friend. About someone who isn’t mine to have those thoughts about.”

Lexa drops her head on Clarke’s shoulder for a second before stepping back. “Go to the bathroom Clarke. I’ll come back for my shower.” And just like that Lexa disappears down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Clarke stands against the wall for a moment, unable to move. Trying to process what just happened, and trying not to feel to overcome by the disappointment of being left on the edge. After a few long moments Clarke collects herself and goes to the bathroom before going to her room and sliding back into bed with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a pretty long chapter for me lol I had the last hallway scene in mind from the moment I thought of the story so I was excited to get to it lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dealing with the aftermath of the hallway encounter.  
> talking to friends.  
> Delivering on a bet.  
> trying to survive the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got such a great response! Honestly, thanks so much for your comments and kudos! It's the best motivation for me to keep up with the story. hope I can keep delivering stuff you guys enjoy : )

Lexa wakes up on Saturday morning to the sound of things banging around in the kitchen. The brunette pulls herself out of bed and wonders into the living room to find that It’s Clarke making all the racket.  
Lexa has no idea what to expect from Clarke this morning. Their encounter last night was intense, and from Clarke’s body language at the moment, Lexa thinks the blonde might be a little wound up this morning.

Lexa walks cautiously through the living room and sits herself down on one of the kitchen bench stools. Clarke has her back to her and hasn’t noticed her come in.

Lexa clears her throat loudly and Clarke spins around.

“Lexa.” Clarke says with wide eyes.

“Morning.” Lexa greets the blonde.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Clarke says before turning away from the brunette.

“I’m not surprised.” Lexa laughs. “You’re making quite a racket out here.”

The look that Clarke shoots her tells Lexa immediately that Clarke’s mood is not a good one this morning.

“I’m just trying to make breakfast.” Clarke spits out. “Everything is all over the place in this fucking kitchen. There’s no order at all.”

Clarke doesn’t look at the brunette, she just continues searching through the cupboards.

“Is everything okay Clarke?” Lexa questions.

Clarke lets out an abrupt bark of laughter. “you’re kidding, right?”

“Clarke.” Lexa begins, only to be cut off.

“Don’t ‘Clarke’ me” Clarke bites. “You always sound so fucking calm and reasonable. But what what’s happening here” Clarke waves her hands manically between herself and Lexa “isn’t calm or reasonable.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say?’ Lexa says quietly.

“You don’t need to whisper.” Clarke states harshly. “Finn’s not here.”

“Clarke.” Lexa tries again.

“No! stop!” Clarke interrupts again. “I was naïve to think we could be friends. It was a mistake. I can’t be near you. I don’t know who I am around you.”

Clarke is pacing around the kitchen like a mad woman. Lexa stands and rounds the kitchen bench and grabs a hold of the blonde.

“Clarke!” Lexa lifts the girls chin so she can look in her eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

“We can’t be friends. We can’t be anything.” Clarke says firmly.

Lexa feels like she’s been stabbed in the guts. She’s not surprised by what Clarke is saying. She knew that there would be repercussions after what happened last night and this is exactly what she expected. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less actually hearing the words come out of Clarke’s mouth.

“So, you want to go back to ignoring each other?” Lexa asks flatly.

“Yes.” Clarke replies coldly.

“You want me to forget about you and move on?” Lexa stares intensely into Clarkes eyes.

Clarke gulps, but maintains strong eye contact. “Yes.”

“So, you’ll be fine if I bring girls around here. That won’t bother you?” Lexa challenges.

“Why would it?” Clarke knows she’s being a bitch now, she’s just not sure how else to respond without falling apart.

Lexa feels stung by Clarke’s response. She lets go of the grip she had on the girl’s arms and steps back.

“Great.” the brunette says as she crosses her arms. “Raven’s coming tonight, yes?” Lexa watches Clarke’s eyes go wide. “She seemed pretty into me.” Lexa meets Clarke’s wide eyes with a spitefully smirk.

“Fuck you!” Clarke cries as she steps forward and shoves Lexa. “Stay away from her! she deserves better than that” Clarke goes to shove the brunette again but Lexa grabs her arms and pins her against the kitchen bench.

“Better than me, You mean?!” Lexa snarls.

“She deserves better than to be some revenge fuck to make me jealous!” Clarke bites back.

The brunette can feel her temperature rising.

“Go to hell.” Lexa releases Clarke’s arms and storms off into her room.

Lexa slams her door and paces around her room for a few minutes. Her heart rate is through the roof and her blood feels like it’s boiling under her skin. Lexa sits on her bed and closes her eyes before taking a deep breath and counting to 10 in her mind. When she reaches 10, she feels a tiny bit less angry, but it only makes room for other emotions. she feels hurt. She feels sick, she feels confused. She understands what Clarke is doing. Why she’s acting the way she is. But it hurts that Clarke doesn’t seem to even acknowledge her as a possibility, she’s just an obstacle, a problem.  
‘ _Has Clarke even considered for a second the possibility of leaving Finn? to try to have something with me?’_ Lexa wonders to herself. “ _Have I given her any reason to_?”  
The brunette shakes her head in frustration.  
‘ _Of course I’m not a possibility_ ’ Lexa thinks to herself. _‘As if someone like Clarke would ever want anything real with someone like me. I’m a novelty, it’s a purely physical attraction. She doesn’t have any real feeling for me. How could she?’_  
Lexa gets up and changes into her running gear, nothing clears her head better than a good run. The brunette pokes her head out her bedroom door, she doesn’t hear anything coming from the kitchen so she takes a chance and much to her relief there is no sign of Clarke on her way out of the apartment.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬–––––––––––––––––––––––

After her encounter with Lexa, Clarke needs to get out of the house. She grabs her phone and shoots Raven a text.

Clarke: Hey Rae, u busy? wanna grab some brunch?

Raven: Free as a bird. Meet u at grounders in 15?

Clarke” Done. c u then.

Clarke chucks her phone in her bag and heads out the door.

The pair meet at grounders, it’s a cute little coffee shop, about halfway between Finn’s and Clarke and Ravens apartment. It’s the girl’s usual meet up point.

“So.” Raven speaks “Wanna tell me what’s going on with you.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks

“Well you invited me to brunch and you haven’t said a word.” Raven laughs. “you’re just staring off into oblivion like a mental patient.”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke sighs. “Things are just a little tense at Finn’s place at the moment.”

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with sexy Lexi would it?” Raven smirks

“What are you talking about?” Clarke plays dumb.

“Oh come on!” raven cries. “I saw what was going on with you guys last weekend at the arc.”

“You did?” Clarke gasps

“I was drunk, not blind.” Raven laughs. “Come on, spill. What’s the deal?”

“Nothing has really happened yet. I mean it has, kind of.” Clarke fumbles over her words. “we’ve had some intense moments.”

“So, what are you thinking? Raven asks. “Do you want it to go further. what does Lexa want? What about Finn?”

“UGHH.” Clarke groans. “I don’t know! Yes! I want it to go further. Fuck! I’ve never wanted anyone so bad in my life!”

“Do you just want to have sex with her?” Raven prods. “Or do you want to be with her?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke replies. ”I don’t know what she wants.”

“Have you asked her?”

“No. I can’t.” Clarke says firmly. “The second I ask her that, my relationship with Finn is over. I can’t stay with him after asking someone else if they want to be with me, no matter what Lexa’s reply is. I need to decide for myself if I want to stay with Finn before anything else.”

“So.” Raven starts. “Do you want to stay with Finn?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke says, clearly exasperated. “I thought we were happy. He’s a good man, I think he loves me. But I wouldn’t be having these feelings for Lexa if something wasn’t missing, right?” Clarke looks desperately to Raven.

“I can’t answer that for you Clarke.” Raven says helplessly.

“I need to make up my mind. Right now, I’m not being fair to either of them.” Clarke sighs. “I never thought I would be here. I feel like shit. I feel like a terrible person.”

“Hey.” Raven leans over and grabs Clarke’s hand. “You are definitely not a terrible person. This is a tough situation. and I know you’re going to do the right thing.”

“You wanna tell me what the right thing is?” Clarke smiles weakly at her friend.

“I wish I could Clarkey.” Raven smiles sympathetically.

“So.” Raven sits back. “What about tonight? How’s that gonna go?”

“Don’t remind me.” Clarke groans. “I won’t be getting drunk! I can tell you that much. I don’t trust my drunk self anywhere near Lexa.”

“Boo.” Raven cries. “I love drunk Clarke. Come on! I’ll keep you away from Lexa!”

“No. my decision is final.” Clarke says confidently.

“We’ll see.” Raven smirks.

“How are you going to go seeing O?” Clarke asks.

“I think I’m ready.” Raven says confidently. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. And she did the right thing ending it. we weren’t meant to be. I’ve really been missing her lately. I’m actually really excited to see her tonight.”

“Thank god!” Clarke smiles brightly.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

When Lexa returns home from her run she is feeling a lot better. Her anger has dissolved and her head is feeling clear.  
Lexa has decided she needs to tell Clarke how she feels. She needs to tell Clarke she wants to be with her and if Clarke tells her she doesn’t feel the same way…. Well than that will be the end of it.

Lexa showers and returns to her room, she lays on her bed and opens a book, she’s not sure how long she’s been reading before drifting off to sleep. When she wakes it’s dark in her room, she checks the clock, it’s just passed 5pm. She needs to get ready. People will be arriving for the party soon.

Lexa walks lazily down the hallway to the bathroom. The door is open, Clarke is standing infront of the mirror, applying her make up. She looks stunning as always, in a dark green dress that hugs the curves of her body perfectly, her hair is up in intricate bun, some lose strands of hair falling down around her face.  
Lexa leans on the door jam and makes eye contact with the blonde in the mirror. Clarke stops what she’s doing and turns to face the brunette.

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Lexa says softly. “I was hurt and I acted out. I was really immature.”

“You don’t need to be sorry Lexa.” Clarke replies before turning back to the mirror. “I was being a bitch.” The blonde says before applying her lipstick.

“Clarke.” Lexa starts.

“Lexa” Clarke interrupts. “Do you think we could have a drama free night tonight? I’m just exhausted.”

Lexa shifts on the spot awkwardly. “Yeh sure.” The brunette smiles weakly. “I’ll let you finish getting ready.”

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles back.

Lexa turns and takes a step away from the door before stopping and turning back. “You look really beautiful Clarke.”

Lexa smiles genuinely at the blonde.

Clarke smiles back, though hers is more of a sad smile. “Thank you.”

Lexa nods her head and then walks back to her room. I guess she’s not going to tell Clarke how she feels tonight after all.

 

–––––––––––––––––––

 

Raven is the first of the guests to arrive. The brunette heads straight to the kitchen and starts pulling bottles of Booze out of a shopping bag. Tequila, vodka, Rum and a couple bottle of soft drink.

“Drink?” Ravin smirks at Clarke.

“I’m good thanks.” Clarke grins back as she holds up her bottle for Raven to see.

‘Light beer?!” Raven shrieks. “No! absolutely not!”

Clarke laughs. “Get used to it babe.”

“Nope.” Raven shakes her head “You can’t keep party girl griffin in a cage. She’ll break free by the end of the night! Mark my words.”

“You’re wrong.” Clarke laughs

 

“We’ll see.” Raven notices Lexa walk into the living room over Clarke shoulder. “whoa boy. You’re in trouble Griff.”

Clarke turns to see what Raven is looking at and there’s Lexa, Looking fucking amazing as always. She’s wearing black form fitting slacks that sit high up on her waist with a white t shirt tucked in, topped off with a fitted black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair is down, cascading over one shoulder.

Clarke physically gulps. She’s never seen anyone look more beautiful than Lexa does now.

Clarke drags her eyes away from Lexa and looks to Raven.

“Breathe." Raven mouths to Clarke.

“Hi Raven.” Lexa walks up to the kitchen. “Clarke.” Lexa nods.

“Hey” both girls say in unison.

“So, what’s your poison?” Raven asks. Waving her hands over the array of alcoholic beverages.

“I think I’ll take it easy for now.” Lexa says before going to fridge and grabbing herself a beer.

“God. You guys are boring!” Raven cries. “When are the people who actually want to party gonna get to this party?”

“Did someone say party?” Finn booms as he enters the room.

“Ah here we go!” Raven says gleefully. “Finn! Shall we start with a shot?”

“Why not 2?” Finn cheers.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Raven exclaims as she pours 4 shots of tequila.

Raven and Finn down their first shots.

“I wanna see a vast improvement in both your attitudes stat!” Raven waves her finger at Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend. As Finn and Raven down their second shot Clarke’s eyes flick over to Lexa wanting to get another look at the girl, but when she looks, Lexa’s eyes are all over her. Clarke watches Lexa’s eyes moving over her body until Lexa’s gaze moves up and meets Clarke’s. Lexa realizing she’s been caught quickly looks away. Clarke can’t help but smile to herself.

Finn turns the music on and continues drinking with Raven in the kitchen, Clarke and Lexa remain seated at the bench in awkward silence watching the pair drink. A few more people begin to turn up, a group of guys from work are first, everyone comes in straight to the kitchen. Raven insists everyone does a shot on entry.

Lexa is relieved when she spots Lincoln and Anya come through the door. She rushes straight up to the pair and ushers them out into the courtyard before Raven can call them over for their shots.

“Thanks god you guys are here.” Lexa groans.

“What you’re not enjoying the party?” Anya smirks as she looks through the glass doors to see about 15 people now standing around the kitchen bench doing shots.

“I just need a little time out. Please stay out here with me for a little bit.” Lexa begs

“Of course.” Lincoln smiles as he puts down his box of beer. The man grabs 3 beers out and hands one to each of the girls before cracking the last one for himself.

 

Back inside Clarke is excited when she see’s Octavia come through the front door. Clarke gets up to greet her friend and brings her over to the kitchen we’re Raven hands the girl her obligatory welcome shot. Octavia smiles as Raven hands her the drink. She quickly downs it and hands the shot glass back to Raven.

Octavia walks around the bench so she is standing next to her ex. “Hey, can we talk quickly before this night gets to messy?”

“Uh, Yeh sure.” Raven says, the girls look around awkwardly, not sure where to go.

‘You can go talk in Finns room.” Clarke appears behind them and points down the hall.

“Okay, thanks Clarke.” Octavia smiles before following Raven through the living room.

“So how have you been?” Octavia asks.

“Fine. You?” Raven reply is short.

“Not great.” Octavia replies. ‘I miss my best friend.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have dumped her then.” Raven quips.

“Come on, Rae.” Octavia starts. “you know it wasn’t working. Don’t pretend you don’t. we were driving each other crazy.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re hard to live with.” Raven smirks

Octavia laughs. “Would you just admit that if I didn’t end it you would have? You’re only upset because you were the one that got dumped. Be honest! Weren’t you relieved that it was over?”

“I wouldn’t say relieved.” Raven debates. “but you’re right. It wasn’t working, our break up was inevitable. I guess that maybe it has been my wounded pride more than a broken heart that has made it so hard to be around since you ended it.”

“So, can I tell you to get over it?” Octavia asks. “I miss you.”

“I’m already over it.” Raven waves her hands and starts walking toward the door “You weren’t that good in bed anyway.”

“You fucking Liar!” Octavia shouts after her. “You take that back!” Octavia follows her friend down the hall demanding a retraction of her last statement.

Clarke smiles as she watches her friends come out of the hallway laughing and shoving each other.

“Alright Griff.” Raven beams as she approaches the blonde. “O and I have made up, you need to do a celebratory shot with us.”

“Raven!” Clarke begins to argue. But when she looks between her two friends and see’s the joy on their faces she can’t refuse. “One shot!”

“There’s my girl!” Raven grins.

The girls do the shot and Clarke stays true to her word, going back to her light beer afterwards, much to Ravens disappointment.

––––––––––––––––––

Later in the evening the party is in full swing. The apartment is cramped and the music is loud. Lexa is in the living room with Anya and Lincoln.

“Oh god!” Anya groans. “Who is Echo with now?”

Lexa follows her cousins eyeline and spots her friend Echo in the middle of the room with a tall, slimy looking man with long hair and tattoos. She notices that the man’s eyes are all over Clarke who is standing at the kitchen bench.

“Who knows.” Lexa sighs as she gets up to go greet her friend.

“Echo.” Lexa smiles. “Glad you could make it” Lexa leans in and gives her friend a hug. The brunette becomes instantly uncomfortable when she notices the look her friends date is giving her.

“Lexa.” Echo starts. “This is Rohan.”

Rohan sticks his hand out, Lexa looks up at him, he has the creepiest grin on his face, Lexa really doesn’t want to shake his hand, but she doesn’t want to make a scene, so she does. “Nice to meet you.” Lexa nods at the man.

‘The pleasure’s all mine.” The man purrs as he tries to bring Lexa’s hand up for a kiss. Lexa discreetly slides her hand out of the man’s grip before he can get his lips on her.

Lexa glances over to Echo and wonders how she can be so oblivious to how gross this guy is.

“You can put your drinks in the fridge, or there are ice buckets in the court yard.” Lexa informs. “I’m sitting over there with Anya and Lincoln.”

“Cool.” Echo nods. “We’ll catch up with you soon.”

Lexa nods and walks back to her seat by Anya.

“So?” Anya inquires.

“Seems like more of the same.” Lexa informs her cousin. “I mean, he definitely gives of a creepy vibe. I don’t know why echo wastes her time with these losers.

“Oh, don’t be too hard on her Lex.” Anya grins. “You know there’s only one loser she wants to waste her time with.”

“Don’t say that” Lexa glares at her cousin. “You’ll make me feel responsible for this!” Lexa waves her hands in the direction of Echo and Rohan.

“Speaking of awkward romances.” Anya starts. “When are you going to introduce me to the blonde doctor?”

Lexa looks over to Clarke who is standing in the kitchen with Raven and Octavia. She looks happy.

“You might have to introduce yourself.” Lexa says flatly. “I’m not even sue if we’re on talking terms.”

“I’ll introduce myself to her friend.” Anya smirks. “who is that?” Anya motions towards Raven.

“She’s … “Lexa hesitates. “Actually, she’s just your type.” Lexa laughs. “Her name’s Raven.”

“hmm. Noted.” Anya smirks. “So, come on! what’s happening with you and blondie?”

Lexa looks over in Clarke’s direction in time to see her excuse herself from her friends and head out onto the courtyard. Lexa then notices Rohan excuse himself from Echo before following the blonde outside.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Lexa says as she stands and walks towards the courtyard.

 

––––––––––––––

 

Clarke walks out onto the courtyard to get some air. she’s been having a great time with Raven and O, but her mind has still been on Lexa all night. She just needs a minute to breath and collect herself.

Clarke is surprised when she feels someone brush up next to her. She looks up to see a man she doesn’t know, she saw him come in earlier with a girl that Lexa seemed to know. But that’s all she knows.

“What you doing out here all on your lonesome beautiful?” The man asks.

“I just wanted a moment alone.” Clarke says as she takes a step away from the man.

“You sure that’s what you want?” the man questions, stepping closer to the blonde.

“Yeh I’m sure.” Clarke replies

“In my experience.” The man steps even closer and runs a finger along Clarke’s arm. “A girl dressed like you doesn’t want to be left alone.”

Clarke looks down at the man’s hand on her arm, she is about ready to let loose on him when she see’s a familiar hand wrap around the man’s wrist. Clarke looks up to see Lexa, her eyes are on fire, she looks like a wild animal. Clarke watches as the brunette grabs the man by the back of the neck with her other hand, she swirls him around and slams him face first into the wall of the building. Clarke flinches when she hears the man’s skull contact with the hard brick wall. Lexa twists his arm around behind his back and pushes his body flush the wall.

“Fuck!” the man screams in pain.

“I should break your fucking arm.” Lexa growls into the man’s ear as she pushes him harder against the wall.

‘Oh Fuck!” the man screams in agony. “Please!”

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers and places a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

Lexa looks back at the blonde. She can see the fear in her eyes.

“Let him go.” Clarke pleads. “It’s okay.”

“Apologize!” Lexa demands.

When the man doesn’t say anything Lexa puts more pressure on his arm.

“Oh fuck. God I’m sorry!” The man cries. “I’m so sorry.”

Lexa leans into the man. “Get the fuck out of my house! And don’t ever contact Echo again. You understand?”

“Yes! I promise.” The man swears.

Lexa lets go of Rohan’s arm and watches with satisfaction as he scurries out of the apartment with his tail behind his legs.

 

“Are you okay? Clarke asks the brunette, placing a hand on her arm.

“Am I okay?” Lexa Gasps. “Clarke! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It was nothing.” Clarke assures the brunette.

“You shouldn’t have to put up with that shit in your own home Clarke.” Lexa sighs “I’m so sorry. He came here with my friend.”

“Lexa don’t beat yourself up about it.” Clarke looks into the brunette’s green eyes. “I’m used to jerks like that. I can handle myself.”

“I’m sure you can.” Lexa smiles “Are you sure you’re okay? I think need to go have a word with Echo about her choice in men.”

“Go ahead.” Clarke smiles.

Clarke watches Lexa head back into the apartment to find echo. The blonde can’t stop the smile form forming on her mouth. She doesn’t want to over analyse why, but that little display from Lexa just got her really fucking hot.

 

–––––––––––––––––

A little later in the evening, the crowed has thinned out a little, but there are still plenty of people around. Clarke is out in the courtyard with Raven, Octavia when Lincoln and Anya come out.

“Hey guys.” Lincoln smiles. “It’s good to see you again.”

Clarke and Raven say hello, but Lincoln barely even registers their response. His eyes have fallen on Octavia and he seems mesmerised.

“Lincoln, this is Octavia.” Clarke introduces.

“Hi” Lincoln smiles at the petite brunette. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Octavia grins back at the man.

The two gaze at each other for a moment before Raven interrupts.

“And who’s you’re friend?” Raven smirks at Anya who has had her eyes on her since they came out onto the courtyard.

Anya replies before Lincoln can get a word in.

“Anya.” The blonde smirks as she holds out her hand to Raven. “He’s my baby brother.”

“Fuck!” Raven exclaims. “You have a fucking ridiculously beautiful family!”

Anya laughs at the brunette’s outburst.

“So, this is Clarke.” Raven waves her hands at her friend. “And as we just learned this is Octavia.” Raven point over to O.

“And we’re all just friend here?” Anya glances between the girls.

“Oh yeh.” Octavia blurts out. “we’re all friends. Just Friends. Single friends.” Octavia rambles, trying not to blush as she glances up at Lincoln.

“Except for me.” Clare corrects. “I’m with Finn.”

“Oh right.” Anya glances back inside where the man in playing poker. “How’s that working for you?” Anya smirks

“Um.. good.” Clarke replies, a little confused about what she’s asking. ‘h _as Lexa spoken to Anya about her? Does she know everything?’_ Clarke suddenly feels very uncomfortable around this woman, she excuses herself and heads in side to see how Finn is going at poker.

Clarke seems to have arrived at an exciting moment in the game, everyone at the table is yelling at one another. Except Lexa of course, she’s just sitting back calmly on her chair watching it all unfold.

“What’s up?” Clarke asks leaning over Finn’s shoulder.

“Your boyfriend can’t except that if he’s out cash, he’s out of the game.” One of the men at the table laughs.

“Seriously guys. This is bullshit. You know I’m good for it. I just don’t have the cash on me now. You gotta let me finish this hand.” Finn pleads.

“If you can’t meet the raise you’re out. No if’s and, or buts. Them the rules.” Another man on the table replies.

“Fuck. Here. What about my watch? It’s worth way more than I need.” Finn starts undoing his watch.

‘Finn!” Absolutely not! That was a gift! From me!” Clarke yells.

“Oh fuck.” Finn pulls Clarke down so he can whisper in her ear. “Babe, I’ve got an unbeatable hand. I’m not gonna lose.”

“We don’t want you watch anyway!?” one of his opponent’s comments.

“What then? Name it.” Finn asks desperately.

“How about a kiss.” The man smirks up at Clarke.

Lexa stiffens, getting ready to get up and punch this man any second.

“Oh, I’d take that bet.’ The other man playing chimes in.

Finn looks up at Clarke questioningly.

“Are you fucking serious Finn!” Clarke slaps the man over the back of the head.

“Shit babe.” He rubs his head. “There’s over $800 in that pot!”

Clarke’s eyes go wide as she looks at the pile of cash sitting in the middle of the table.

“If we win I’ll go halves with you.” He offers. “And remember. I can’t lose” he mouths to her.

“Jesus.” Clarke mumbles before looking over to the men on Finn’s left. “You’re seriously willing to let Finn finish his hand to win a kiss from me?” Clarke asks.

“A kiss from a beautiful girl is worth more than any amount of money.” One of the men responds with a cheesy grin.

“Lexa.” Finn gets the brunettes attention. “You’re in this too. Would you except my raise?”

Lexa looks up at the blonde. A little unsure. She’s not really comfortable with Finn using Clarke as a bargaining chip.  
Clarke smiles back nervously at the brunette, there’s no way Lexa can say no, it would look like a rejection.

“I’m in.” Lexa responds.

The other two men in the game cheer.

“Alright ladies and gents.” Finn speaks up. “Let’s see em”

Finn Lays down a straight flush. The two men to his left groan and throw down their cards. Finn looks over to Lexa who is trying hard not to smile.

“Well?” Finn asks. ‘What you got?”

Lexa lays down her cards. Finn gasps when he looks down to see the brunette’s cards.

“A royal flush!” Finn shrieks in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Lexa shrugs and looks up at Clarke who is smirking back at her.

“I thought you said you couldn’t lose Finn!!?” Clarke nudges the man’s shoulder.

“Clarke babe. I’m sorry” he pleads. “there was no way. A royal flush! It’s un heard off.”

“Apparently not!” the man to Finn’s left says gleefully. “Well?” He looks between Clarke and Lexa.

“Clarke.” Lexa starts. “I don’t expect you to follow through with the bet.”

“Hey!” Clarke replies as she steps closer to Lexa. “I’ve never welched on a bet in my life.”

“Okay.” Lexa looks nervously at Clarke as she steps in between her legs and leans in so her mouth is hovering over Lexa’s.

“You ready?” Clarke breathes against the brunette’s lips.

Lexa nods as she flicks her tongue out to moisten her lips.

Clarke leans in and softly captures Lexa’s plump bottom lip between her own. It takes Lexa moment to react. The sensation of the blonde’s lips on hers is overwhelming. Lexa can hear the men around the table whistling and hooting, but it doesn’t take long for all of that to disappear and Clarke is the only person in the room. in the universe. Clarke begins to slowly move her lips against Lexa’s and the brunette responds. Lexa feels Clarke’s hands slide into her hair and on impulse she brings her hands around the blonde’s waist and grips onto Clarke’s lower back. Lexa moves her lips to meet Clarke’s, they chase each other, moving in perfect time together. Teasing each other, that is until Clarke decides to be bold and pulls Lexa’s bottom lip deep into her mouth, letting her teeth graze along it as she releases it.

Lexa can’t help the moan the escapes her, she only hopes no one else heard it, though she’s quite sure Clarke didn’t miss it judging by the way the blonde pushes herself further between Lexa’s legs so she’s flush against her body, pressing up against her centre.

Clarke can feel the kiss is getting out of control, she feels wild, like she could just straddle Lexa right here and now and let the brunette do anything she wants to her. she’s just about gathered the strength to slow the kiss down when she fells Lexa’s tongue flick at her bottom lip. Then all sense is gone. Clarke moans into the brunettes’ mouth, leaving her lips parted so Lexa can enter, and Lexa does, she pushes her tongue deep into the blonde’s mouth and her insides tingle when she feels Clarke’s hips twitch against her when their tongues meet.

Clarke meets Lexa’s tongue with her own and adjust the angle of her head so she can deepen the kiss. Lexa’s grip on Clarke tightens and the blonde feels a jolt of heat flow through her, right to her core.

“Alright! Alright!” Finn calls out as he taps Clarke’s shoulder hard. “I think that’s enough.”

It takes Clarke a moment to get her bearings, she’d almost completely forgotten where she was. As the room comes into focus she can see the other people around the table booing at Finn for breaking up the kiss.

She locks eyes with lexa, they stare deeply into each other’s eyes for a moment before Finn pulls Clarke away.

“Sorry.” Lexa smirks. “I guess I got carried away.”

Finn pulls Clarke down into his lap and wraps his arms around her possessively.

“Well I guess I’m out.” Finn sighs

Clarke tries her best not to keep looking at Lexa, but it’s so hard, her body is still tingling from the kiss, Finn has his arms wrapped tightly around her, she feels like she’s suffocating, she wants to break free.

“Don’t deal me in this hand.” Lexa says as the man across from her starts dealing. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Lexa stands and Clarke looks up in time to catch her eyes. Lexa is staring at her intensely. Clarke knows the look Lexa is giving her. it’s a meet me in the bathroom look. Clarke turns her head watching as Lexa disappears down the hallway. Clarke feels Finn’s lips against her neck and it send a shudder through her body, and not the good kind. Clarke pries Finn’s arms off of her and gets up.

“Anyone want a drink?” The blonde offers

The guys at the table all decline, their all way to involved in the game infront of them. Clarke looks over at Finn who seems just as enraptured spectating the game as he was playing.

Clarke glances down the hallway. _‘Is Lexa in the bathroom waiting for me_ ’ She wonders. She looks back at Finn who is still completely pre-occupied. Without even really coming to a decision in her mind, Clarke finds her feet carrying herself toward the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to do the party over one chapter, but there's still so much more to go! so I figured I'd post what I have now and give you the rest of it later in the week.
> 
> FYI the next chapter may include some sin ; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the party. things get pretty heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys asked so nicely, I made sure I got this chapter done today : ) thanks so much for all your comments/kudos. So glad peeps are liking this. I hope you enjoy.

Clarke is standing at the bathroom door, she knows Lexa is in there, possibly waiting for her to come in. The blonde glances down the hallway, no one in sight. The party is still loud, the bass from the music is vibrating through the floor  
Clarke takes a deep breath before raising her hand to the doorknob. She knows what she’s going in there for, the eyes Lexa gave her before leaving the table didn’t belong to someone who wanted to talk, they were dark, they looked hungry. Lexa looked as if she wanted to devour Clarke and Clarke has never wanted to be devoured by someone so badly in her life.

Clarke’s hand trembles as she turns the knob. The door is unlocked, Clarke pushes it open slowly and slides inside the bathroom.  
Lexa is standing at the basin, she turns to face Clarke. The blonde closes the door and leans against it. neither girl moves, they stand on opposite ends of the bathroom staring intensely at one another. After a few moments Clarke silently turns and locks the door. When she turns back to Lexa their eyes connect and Lexa strides forward through the bathroom until her hands are on Clarke. One hand slides into Clarke’s golden Locks and the other grips onto her waist pinning her to the door, Lexa smashes her lips against Clarke’s and the blonde can’t help the moan that escapes her the second Lexa’s lips are on her own, It’s almost a sigh of relief more than a moan.

  
Clarke wraps one arm around Lexa’s waist and pulls her in tighter to her body, she feels desperate to feel Lexa against her, feel her body pressing into her, feel her warmth. Feel her arousal. The blonde brings her other hand up to cradle the side of Lexa’s face as they continue to kiss desperately. Lexa groans when Clarke slides her tongue along her bottom lip, Clarke feels Lexa’s dick twitch against her when she pushes her tongue into her mouth. The kiss is messy and desperate, both girls are breathing heavy and their hands are beginning to roam, desperate to for more.  
Lexa lets her hand slide down from Clarke’s hair, over her shoulder, along her chest until her fingers brush over Clarke’s breast. When Clarke moans Lexa is encouraged, she begins roughly massaging and Clarke feels the brunette’s dick getting even harder against her as Lexa begins rocking her hips into the blonde.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa tears her lips away from Clarke’s and moves down to her neck, placing hot kisses along the Clarke’s soft skin.

“Do you have any idea how badly I want you?” Lexa speaks between kisses. “I’ve never wanted anything so bad in my life.”

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Lexa nips down on Clarke’s pulse point causing the blonde to moan. Clarke grabs the back of Lexa’s head and encourages her to do more. Lexa sucks down on the same spot. Clarke knows she should be worried about Lexa leaving marks, but at this point she’s so beyond caring about anything. She wants Lexa to mark her. she wants to be Lexa’s.

“You have no idea all the things I wanna do this body Clarke.” Lexa mumbles against the blonde’s neck.

“Well do them.” Clarke groans

Lexa looks up at Clarke, somewhat shocked by the girl’s statement. When she’s met with Clarke’s dark, confident eyes, Lexa knows the blonde meant it.

Lexa growls as she lifts Clarke up. The blonde wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and the brunette carries her over to the bathroom basin. Lexa drops Clarke onto the clear surface and captures the blonde’s lips, kissing her hard, they’re both going to have bruised lips after this, Lexa is sure of it.

  
Lexa pushes Clarke’s dress up so it’s bunched up around the girls hips, the brunette takes half a step back and spreads Clarke’s legs open further. the blonde is wearing some nude colour stockings, something she is deeply regretting now as it has become another barrier between Lexa and her aching centre. Lexa runs her hands up the inside of Clarke’s thighs, when they meet at the middle, Clarke feels her body quiver as Lexa’s fingers brush over her clit.

Clare gasps when Lexa grips the material of her stockings and rips them. The blonde feels a surge of heat run through her. Lexa slides her hand through the newly formed hole and pushes Clarke’s panties to the side, sliding two fingers through Clarke’s absolutely drenched pussy. Lexa groans as she feels Clarke’s hot wetness. She leans and presses her forehead against Clarke’s as she runs her fingers though the blonde’s folds a few more times, familiarizing herself with Clarke’s pussy, trying to imprint to memory exactly how it feels.

Clarke wraps her hands around the back of Lexa’s neck and Lexa lives for the little moans and sighs that are coming out of Clarke’s mouth as she strokes her wet cunt. Lexa’s fingers find Clarke’s entrance, she lightly circles around the rim, when Clarke starts moving her hips Lexa knows she’s desperate for her to enter.

Lexa gives the blonde what she wants, she slides two fingers slowly inside Clarke. The blondes grip on the back of Lexa’s neck tightens.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathes out once Lexa’s fingers are deep inside her. “I want you.” Clarke moves her hands down to the front of Lexa’s pants and cups Lexa’s rock-hard dick. “I want you inside me.”

Lexa breathes deeply and withdraws her fingers from the blonde. Clarke watches as the brunette brings the fingers up to her mouth. Clarke groans when Lexa wraps her full lips around her own fingers and sucks Clarke’s juices clean of them.

“Fuck you taste good.” Lexa leans in and rests her forehead against Clarkes for a minute, just enjoying the feel of Clarke massaging her cock through her pants.

“Lexa.” Clarke whimpers desperately.

Lexa moves her hands down and begins to undo her pants, her forehead still resting against Clarke’s.

“You know I’m going to fuck you properly right Clarke?” Lexa speaks, her lips hovering over Clarke’s. “Even if you try to deny this in the morning, you won’t be able to forget it happened. Cause you're gonna feel this for a week”

Clarke’s feels a surge of heat rush to her centre. her eyes flick down and she watches as Lexa pulls her cock out from her briefs. It’s even bigger than Clarke expected, she had seen and felt her bulge while still in her shorts, but nothing could prepare her for the sight of it uncaged and at full attention.

“Good.” Clarke breathes as she pulls Lexa’s lips against her own, initiating a searing messy kiss. Lexa gently strokes her cock as they kiss, she’s worried if she doesn’t get inside the blonde soon, she might not be able to deliver on her promise to fuck her properly, cause she feels like she could cum right now.

Lexa breaks the kiss and pulls Clarke closer to the edge of the basin, she introduces her throbbing cock to Clarke’s soaking folds, she runs it through the slick heat a few times, brushing over Clarke’s stiff clit with the tip of her cock.

“Oh fuck. Lexa please.” Clarke moans.

Just as Lexa is lining the tip of her cock up with Clarke’s hot entrance there is banging at the door. The girls freeze.

“Hey Clarke. Are you in there?” Octavia yells.

Clarke feels panicked. She does her best to calm herself so her voice doesn’t come out to shaky.

“Um yeh.” The blonde calls back.

“Finn’s looking for you.” Octavia informs. “You might want to wrap up whatever you’re doing in there.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Clarke yells back.

Clarke growls in frustrations as she places a hand on Lexa’s chest and tries to gently push her back

“No Clarke.” Lexa breathes. “Please.”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispers. “You know I have to go.”

Lexa pushes her dick back inside her briefs with a huff and does her pants back up. Clarke slides off the basin and adjust her dress, making sure the hole Lexa ripped in her stockings isn’t visible. Clarke begins to walk to the door. Lexa stops her before she gets there. she turns her by her shoulders and pushes her against the door and kisses her passionately. It feels different than their other kisses, it’s less frantic, it feels desperate, like she’s begging Clarke for something, to acknowledge her, to understand how she feels.

“Please tell me this isn’t over.” Lexa whispers when she breaks the kiss.

Clarke looks into Lexa’s gorgeous green orbs, she looks so vulnerable. Clarke’s heart feels like it’s being torn apart. The blonde leans forward and places a soft kiss against Lexa’s lips before whispering against them. “It’s not over.”

Clarke then turns and exits the bathroom. Lexa stands in the middle of the room and sighs when she looks down at the bulge at the front of her pants. “Well, what am I going to do with you?” Lexa speaks to herself.

Just as Clarke is about to enter the living room, Raven and Octavia grab her by an arm each and pull her back to Finn's room. Octavia looks over the blonde once they close the door.

“Jesus Clarke!” Octavia blurts out. “I can’t believe you were just gonna walk out there like that! Look at yourself! You’re a mess!”

Clarke looks in the mirror, Octavia wasn’t wrong, her hair is a mess, her lipstick is smeared, she already has some little purple bruises appearing on her neck.

“Come here.” Octavia pulls Clarke over to the vanity and begins fixing her hair.

“So.” Raven starts. “I guess it’s not just when you’re drunk that you can’t control yourself around sexy Lexi.”

“I guess not.” Clarke grumbles.

“What’s going on Clarke?” Octavia catches her friends eye in the mirror. “This isn’t like you”

“I like her.” Clarke looks down at her hands. “I think I’m going to leave Finn.”

The room goes silent for a few minutes. Once Octavia has fixed Clarke’s hair she uses some concealer on the spots on the blonde’s neck then re applies her lip stick.

“Okay!” Octavia claps her hands. “I think you’re good to go.”

Clarke turns around and hugs her friend. “Thanks O.”

“Are you okay?” Octavia asks, lifting Clarke’s chin to look in her eyes.

“Yeh.” Clarke smiles. “I better get out there.”

Clarke walks out into the living room with Octavia and Raven in tow. She finds Finn in the living room playing with the stereo.

“Oh babe.” He cries when he see’s Clarke. “Thank god! I don’t know what I’m doing wrong here? I can’t get the music to play from my phone.”

Clarke takes his phone from his hand. The blonde feels guilt rise like bile in her throat when she looks down at the picture on his lock screen. It’s the two of them together, she’s on his lap, kissing his cheek. He has the biggest goofiest smile on his face. Clarke quickly swipes the screen to open the phone.

“You don’t have Bluetooth turned on.” Clarke laughs. She turns it on for him and hands his phone back. A few seconds later music starts blaring out of the speakers.

“Oh you’re a genius.” Finn smiles and pulls her in to himself. Clarke freezes when she feels his lips on her own, she pecks him back and pries herself out if his grip.

“You want a drink?” She asks, giving herself an excuse to walk away.

“I’m good.” He calls after her, holding up his full beer for her to see.

Clarke goes to fridge and grabs herself a beer. She opts for a full strength one this time. She cracks the bottle and takes a long swig before placing it down on the counter. Echo comes up behind her and grabs herself a drink out of the fridge, she stands next to Clarke at the kitchen counter as she opens her drink.

Clarke notices Lexa appear from the hallway. She watches her as she makes her way through the living room. Clarke notices she’s not the only one watching Lexa. Echo’s eyes are on her the entire time too. Lexa steps out onto the courtyard and joins Lincoln and Anya who have found themselves chatting with Raven and Octavia again.

“I’m sorry about Rowan.” Echo speaks.

Clarke looks over at the girl.

“Sorry?” Clarke asks. Not sure what she’s talking about.

“Rowan.” Echo repeats. “The guy I came here with. Lexa told me he made a move on you.”

“Oh.” Clarke waves her hands. “Don’t worry about it. It was nothing.”

“Lexa seemed pretty mad.” Echo looks down at her beer.

“How do you guys know each other?” Clarke asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

“We used to hook up. When I told her I wanted more, she said she just wanted to be friends.” Echo takes a sip of her drink. “Classic Lexa.’ Echo laughs bitterly.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks.

“Nothing.” Echo shrugs. “Lexa’s just not one to be tied down. As soon as anything gets to serious she bails.”

“You still have feelings for her?” Clarke asks, but it feels more like a statement.

“How could I not?” Echo laughs. “God, just look at her.” She motions toward the brunette with her beer bottle. “And the sex!” Echo sighs. “She’s ruined me for anyone else.”

“Wow.” Clarke mumbles.

“I think I’m gonna take off.” Echo tells Clarke. “Tell Lexa I said goodbye?”

“Yeh Sure.” Clarke smiles. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Echo smiles and then heads over to the door and slips out of the apartment.

Clarke hangs out in the kitchen for a little while. She doesn’t really feel like mingling. The night is getting late and the crowd in the apartment is thinning, Clarke decides to go join her friends on the courtyard. Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Raven, Octavia and Finn are all standing around in a circle. Finn is trying to talk to Lincoln, but Clarke can tell Lincoln’s barely listening to a word. Him and Octavia are giving each other heart eyes. Raven, Anya and Lexa are having their own conversation, Raven and Anya are standing dangerously close to one another and Clarke notices Anya’s hand lightly brushing up and down Ravens back.  
It's funny being the only sober person at a party. You get to see everything, all these guys probably think their being very subtle. Clarke giggles to herself.

“Hey babe.” Finn throws his arm over Clarke’s shoulders when he notices her by her side. Clarke’s eyes go straight to Lexa’s. Lexa is looking back at her, Clarke gives her an apologetic look, she knows it must be hard for her to see Finn being so affectionate. Lexa looks away and focuses back on the conversation she was having with Raven and Anya.

By the end of the night they are the only ones left, it’s Lincoln who eventually calls it.

“Well we should probably get going.” The man looks at his watch. “it’s 3 am.”

“Wow! Really.” Octavia cries. “Which way are you guys heading?”

“We’re going uptown.” Lincoln replies with a smile.

“We’re both uptown too.” Octavia beams waving between herself and Raven. “Maybe we could share an Uber?”

Everybody seems happy with this idea. Clarke, Lexa and Finn see the four of them out. Clarke closes the door behind them and sighs a breath of relief. Glad the party has come to an end.

Finn begins walking towards the bedroom.

“You coming babe.” He calls back to Clarke.

“In a minute.” Clarke replies. “I’m just gonna tidy up a bit.”

And just like that Finn is gone and Lexa and Clarke are standing alone in the living room

Clarke picks up a few empty bottles and takes them into the kitchen, placing them on the counter. Clarke freezes when she feels Lexa’s presence behind her.

“Clarke” Lexa breathes.

The blonde spins around so she is facing Lexa.

“I’m going to leave Finn.” Clarke says firmly. Watching Lexa’s face closely, studying it. looking for any sign of panic or hesitation. But she sees nothing of the sort. She see’s relief and joy. Lexa lunges forward and captures Clarke’s lips, she kisses her deeply, it doesn’t take long for things to get heated, Lexa has Clarke pressed up against the kitchen bench, their hands are roaming all over each other, Lexa slides her hand up under Clarke’s dress and finds the hole she ripped in the blonde’s stockings earlier. Clarke gasps as she feels Lexa’s fingers brush over her still panty covered clit.  
Lexa slides her fingers inside Clarke’s panties and moans as she runs he fingers though Clarke’s wet folds, for the second time tonight. She feels even better than Lexa remembers.

“Wait, wait. Wait.” Clarke breathes against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa stills her hand. “What’s wrong.”

“I wanna wait.” Clarke struggles to get the words out, cause their not really true. “I want us to wait until I’ve ended it with Finn.”

“You’re going to kill me Clarke.” Lexa groans.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispers. “I want to, so badly. Believe me. But I have to try to do the right thing. I feel like I’m losing myself in this. I need to have something to hold onto, to say I at least tried to do the right thing.”

“I understand.” Lexa breathes. Her hand still inside Clarke’s panties.

“Maybe now that you know I’m going to be yours.“ Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes. “That I am yours.” She corrects. “You can take care of that.”

Lexa follows her eyes down to where Clarke is looking, at the large bulge at the front of her pants.

“Oh, it’s gonna get taken care of.” Lexa smirks.

“What are you going to think about?” Clarke gulps.

Lexa Drops her head into Clarke’s neck and growls against her skin as her fingers begin to move again along Clarke’s pussy.

“Well.” Lexa leans back and draws her fingers out of Clarke’s panties.

“Now that I know how good you taste.”

Lexa brings her fingers up and slides them into her mouth, liking them clean before she leans in and hovers her mouth over Clarke’s lips.

“I might think about eating you out.”

Lexa captures Clarke’s bottom lip between her own and swipes her tongue along it, leaving the taste of Clarke on herself.

“Imagine you cumming in my mouth.” Lexa whispers before pushing her lips against Clarke’s and kissing her hard.

“Fuck.” Clarke moans as Lexa pulls away from the kiss.

Lexa smirks as she lets her hands travel down between Clarkes legs again. She slides her fingers though Clarke’s slick heat and moans as she pushes two fingers inside Clarke.

“Or maybe now that I know how tight you are.” Lexa husks as she slowly begins to move her fingers.

“I’ll think about how good it’s going to feel when I finally get to push my hard dick inside you. How tightly you’re going to grip me. How you’re going to sound moaning my name as I stretch you out.”

“Oh fuck Lexa.” Clarke moans as Lexa's fingers start moving faster in and out of the blonde. “I said no sex.”

“Not sex.” Lexa grumbles. “I just want to make you cum.”

Clarke laughs and brings her hand down to stop Lexa hand moving.

“I don’t know your definition of sex, but in my book, when someone cums, sex has been had.” Clarke smirks

“Well in that case.” Lexa smirks and leans in to kiss the blonde.

“We’ve already had sex.” Lexa whispers. “Cause I came in my shorts a little the other night in the hallway.”

Clarke laughs and pushes Lexa back, Lexa meets her with a huge grin. Clarke watches Lexa’s eyes go dark as she steps back up to the her.  
“See how good you taste.” Lexa purrs as she brings her still wet fingers up to the blonde’s mouth. Clarke looks Lexa straight in the eyes as she takes the girls fingers between her lips, Lexa gasps as Clarke swallows her fingers, sucking all the way down to the knuckle

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa groan as she watches her fingers pop out of the blonde’s mouth. “The things I’m going to do to that mouth.”

“I’m looking forward to them.” Clarke smirks

“Okay.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “When are you going to do it? what are you going to tell him?”

I’ve got a shift tomorrow.” Clarke sighs. I’ll be home by Monday night. I’ll tell him then.”

Lexa nods.

“I won’t tell him about us.” Clarke looks to Lexa to see if she agrees.

“yeh, good idea.” Lexa concurs. “We’ll figure that part out later.”

“I better get to bed.” Clarke sighs.

“I hate it.” Lexa groans. “I know he’s still your boyfriend. But god, I hate the idea of you sleeping next to him, of him touching you.”

“I’m not going to do anything with him.” Clarke looks Lexa square in the eyes. “I haven’t since things started happening with us. You’re the only one I want touching me.”

“Good.’ Lexa smiles as she steps back giving Clarke room to walk away.

“Good night.” Clarke smiles. “Sweet dreams”

Lexa pulls Clarke in and places a soft kiss on her lips. “They will be.” The brunette smiles.

Clarke flashes Lexa a wide smile before disappearing down the hallway.

––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

Clarke has to get up for work pretty early the next morning, Finn is still fast asleep when she leaves. The blonde is finding it hard to concentrate at the hospital. She’s running the conversation over and over in her head, trying to figure out what she’s going to say to Finn.  
By Monday afternoon, Clarke’s shift is almost over and for the first time ever she’s actually not looking foreward to the end of her shift.

Clarke enters Finn’s apartment, she knows she’s still got a little while until he gets home. She showers and changes and sits herself down on the couch. She’s not sure who will get home first. Finn or Lexa. They usually work different hours. Clarke is excited to see Lexa, but she kind of doesn’t want to see her until after she’s broken up with Finn. It’s so hard being around her and not touching her, it’s actually like torture.

 

Clarke wants to send Lexa a text to ask her when she will be home, but then she realizes she doesn’t even have Lexa’s number. Clarke looks over when she finally hears the door open. A smile takes over her face when she see’s that it’s Lexa. Clarke gets up and meets her halfway. The girls stand facing each other a little awkwardly, not really sure how to approach each other.

Lexa eventually leans in and places a soft kiss on Clarkes lips.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since Saturday.” Lexa whispers.

“Me either.” Clarke whispers back.

“Finn Won’t be far behind me.” Lexa tells the blonde. “We were walking out together when the director called him into his office.”

“Oh, Okay.” Clarke takes a deep breath.

“You’re still planning to do it tonight?” Lexa asks nervously.

“I am.” Clarke says confidently.

Lexa smiles. “Well I might get out of here. Give you guys some space.”

“Okay.” Clarke smiles. “thanks.”

Lexa turns to walk away when Clarke calls her back.

“Oh hey, Can I get your number” Clarke blushes. “I just realized I don’t have it, and I’m not really sure how things are going to go after tonight.”

“Of course!” Lexa smiles before reading her number out to Clarke. “It’s so weird we don’t have each others numbers.” Lexa laughs

“I know right.” Clarke giggles.

“Okay.” Lexa leans in and hugs Clarke awkwardly. “Well good luck I guess. I’ll hear from you later?”

“You will.” Clarke smiles and Lexa exits the apartment.

Clarke sits on the lounge and waits for Finn to arrive home.

The blonde doesn’t have to wait too long before Finn push through the door.

“Hey.” He smiles at Clarke.

“Hey.” She smiles back.

“How was your shift?” He asks.

“Oh, you know.” Clarke rubs her hands together awkwardly.

“Are you okay.” He asks as he hangs he’s keys by the door.

“yeh, I’m fine. Can you come sit.” Clarke pats the seat next to her. “I need to talk to you.”

“Yeh sure.” Finn walks over and sits by his girlfriend. Its only once he is that close that Clarke can see that his eyes are all red and puffy. He looks like he’s been crying.”

“Finn.” Clarke breathes. “What wrong.”

Clarke watches the man infront of her fall apart, tears start flowing down his eyes, and he drops his head into his hands.

“Clarke.” He sobs. “I got fired today.”

“What?” Clarke gasps. “What happened?”

“They said the club was getting stale. That they needed some fresh blood around the place.” Finn cries. “Can you believe that?! what a load of shit! Oh Clarke.” Finn drops his head into the blonde’s lap “What am I going to do? I was lucky to get that job in the first place. I can’t afford the rent here without it. “I’m fucked!”

“Shhh.” Clarke hums as she soothingly strokes her hands through his hair. “It’s okay, you’re gonna be fine.”

Finn cries in her lap for a while. Clarke is panicking. What can she do now. She can’t dump him tonight.

Finn eventually stops sobbing and sits up. He wipes the tears from his eyes. “I’m so sorry Clarke. I‘m such a failure.”

“Hey.” Clarke stops him. “You’re not a failure. Don’t think that way.”

Finn takes a moment to collect himself. “I’m sorry.” He says again. “You said you needed to talk?”

Clarke freezes. She can’t, she can’t do it in this moment. “No, it was nothing. It can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Come on, you know you're not ready for them to get their happily ever after yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have some issues to sort out after Clarke fails to end things with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really get time to proof read this. I wanted to post it cause i won't be home for a couple days. So i appologize in advance for all the mistakes

After leaving the apartment so Clarke can end things with Finn, Lexa messages Anya to see if she can join her and Lincoln for dinner at their place.  
Lexa approaches the apartment her cousins share on the upper west side and knocks on the door.

“Hey!” Lincoln smiles as he greets the brunette.

“Hey Linc.” Lexa smiles brightly.

Lexa strolls into the apartment, she feels at home here, she had been crashing on their couch for the few weeks prior to moving in with Finn.

“What’s for dinner?” Lexa asks.

“I don’t know?” Anya replies as she emerges from her bedroom.

“Hey, I’m a guest here now.” Lexa grins.

“Well I didn’t really have anything planned.” Anya informs the brunette. “How do you feel about take away?”

“Sound good to me.” Lexa looks over to see if Lincoln agrees.

Lincoln nods. “Can we try that new Mediterranean place that just opened around the corner?”

Lexa and Anya both find this request acceptable.

They order dinner and all sit together in the lounge.

“So Lexa.” Anya starts. “What’s with the drop in? something going on at home?

“Yeh?” Lincoln joins in. “What’s with the grin you can’t wipe of your face? It’s not like you to smile so much. It’s making me nervous.”

“It’s nothing.” Lexa replies coolly, trying to straighten her lips.

“Hmm. This nothing wouldn’t happen to have blonde hair and a killer rack, would it?” Anya smirks.

“Anya!” Lexa scolds. “Please leave Clarke’s rack out of this.”

“Well.” Lincoln prods. “what’s going on there?”

“None of your business.” Lexa says sternly. “I came here for dinner, not an interrogation.”

“Alright, alright.” Anya waves. “Be that way.”

They move onto a different topic and Anya gets up to set the table. Dinner arrives and the trio dig in, they’re enjoying some wine, having good conversation. Lexa is doing her best to hide how giddy she is feeling at the thought of what lays ahead of her with Clarke.  
Just when the brunette thinks that there is nothing that could sour her mood, she receives a text from Clarke.

Clarke: Lexa I’m so sorry. I can’t do it tonight. Something has come up. There is a good reason I promise. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Nothing has changed. I just need a little more time.

Lexa stomach turns, she re reads the message a few times only looking up from her phone when Anya taps her arm.

“Lex? You okay?” Anya looks at the girl with concern.

“Yeh. I’m fine.” Lexa says quietly, unable to look up at her cousin.

“Lexa come on.” Anya presses. “Your mood just did a complete 180. Talk to us.”

“She was supposed to leave him tonight.” Lexa says almost under breath.

“Clarke?” Lincoln chimes in. “She was going to leave Finn?”

“Yeah.” Lexa replies. “I guess she changed her mind.” Lexa says now with anger in her voice as she slams her phone down on the table.

Lexa stands up and walks over to the fridge and helps herself to a beer. She cracks it open and takes a long swig.

“Lexa, what exactly did the message say?” Anya asks.

“What does it matter?” Lexa replies. “She can’t go through with it. she said there’s a good reason! What good reason could she have? She’s changed her mind. I was stupid to think she would leave him for me. I was stupid to get me hopes up.”

“Lexa.” Anya says sternly. “Look, you’re upset. It’s understandable. But you do tend to get a little irrational when you get upset. Maybe you should just try and keep your cool and wait until you see her to hear her out.”

“I can’t go back there tonight!” Lexa says, chocking down a sob. “I can’t be in that apartment with them.”

“It’s okay.” Lincoln walks up and places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. ‘You can stay here.”

Later that evening after Lincoln and Anya have gone to bed, Lexa is laying on couch, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She’s never felt so disappointed, she feels angry for letting herself get carried away by her feelings, she’d thought she'd moved past this. There was a time when she allowed her emotions to control her, but she thought she had changed, but here she is laying on her cousin’s couch, crying cause some girl doesn’t want her.

“Pathetic.” Lexa mumbles to herself.

Lexa’s phone beeps next to her. she picks it up. It’s a message from Clarke. She doesn’t want to see it. she doesn’t want to hear what lame excuse she’s come up with for not leaving Finn. She turns her phone of and chucks it on the ground.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning Lexa goes straight from Lincoln and Anya’s apartment to work. She heads straight to her office and hides away in there for most of the morning. Eventually she needs to leave her office to go work with the team. She notices a weird vibe around the halls of the stadium as she makes her way to the field. It seems quiet, People are huddled in small groups whispering to one another.

When Lexa walks out onto the field, the players are already stretching and doing practice runs. As she stands observing the team she feels a presence behind her. The brunette turns to see one of her colleagues standing just behind her. He nervously approaches.

“Hi Miller, what’s up?” Lexa says casually.

“Hey.” The man greets Lexa as he walks up to take a step beside her. “How’s Finn doing?”

Lexa looks at the man curiously. “Finn?”

“Yeh.” The man replies. “Is he holding up okay?”

Lexa feels her heart beating fast, what on earth is he talking about? No one at work could know about what’s going on with her and Clarke.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asks.

“You don’t know?” Miller looks shocked.

‘No, I don’t!” Lexa says impatiently. “What’s going on?”

“He was sacked yesterday.” Miller informs her. “Him and a bunch of others. They’re completely rebuilding the management team.”

“Fuck.” Lexa sighs to herself.

The brunette doesn’t say another word, she walks away from Miller and heads straight to her office and grabs her phone out of her bag. She turns the power on and gasps when she see’s 3 messages and 2 missed calls from Clarke.

Lexa opens the text messages.

Clarke: Lexa please reply, just let me know you got this and you’re okay.

Clarke: Lexa. You’re still not home. I’m starting to get worried. Please reply.

Clarke: I guess you’re not coming home tonight. I’m really worried. Please reply. Please don’t do anything you’ll regret. I still want to be with you. Please Lexa.

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes as she finishes reading the texts. “Oh fuck.” She says louder this time as she throws her phone back in her bag.

Lexa grabs her things and makes a hasty exit from the stadium, she gets home as quickly as she can. When Lexa approaches the apartment door, she’s not sure what to do. She doesn’t want to just walk in there and be confronted by the sight of Clarke and Finn together. She needs to be able to speak to Clarke. Lexa walks back out on to the street and sends Clarke a text.

‘Clarke. I’m out the front of the apartment on the street. Can you come out?”

Lexa paces nervously on the sidewalk for a few minutes before her eye catches a flash of blonde hair. Clarke walks out of the complex and onto the sidewalk, she stands infront of the brunette with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So, your phone does work?” Clarke says coldly.

“Clarke.” Lexa takes a step toward the blonde but stops when Clarke takes a step back.

“Clarke I’m so sorry.” Lexa apologizes. “I turned my phone off after I got your message. I was upset. I didn’t understand until I got to work this morning and heard about what happened to Finn.”

“And what happened between those two things Lexa?” Clarke says, trying to keep her voice calm, but the blonde is fighting back tears. “You didn’t come home last night! Whatever this is wasn’t worth waiting one night to figure out I guess?”

“No, Clarke!” Lexa pleads. “Nothing happened last night. I had dinner with Anya and Lincoln. When I got your text, I was upset. I stayed at their place. That’s all.”

“You didn’t….” Clarke falters as she feels a tear fall down her face. The blonde quickly wipes it away. “You weren’t with someone else?”

“No!” Lexa says firmly as she steps forward toward the blonde. This time Clarke doesn’t step back so Lexa closes the gap and wraps Clarke up in her arms.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke sobs against Lexa’s chest. “I know I don’t have the right to be angry. Just thinking you were with someone else last night.. I… I..”

Clarke can’t find the right words.

“Shhh.” Lexa places a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “It’s okay. I know.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t clear enough in my message Lexa.” Clarke says leaning back so she can look into Lexa’s eyes. “I’m still going to do it. Finn was just such a wreck last night. I just want to give him a couple days to pull himself together. I don’t want to be with him. I want to be with you. That hasn’t changed.”

“I know.” Lexa holds Clarke tightly. “Anya was right, I’m irrational when I’m upset. I should have heard you out before getting so worked up. I understand why you couldn’t do it. I’m sorry Clarke. I can wait.”

“You can?” Clarke questions the brunette.

“I can.” Lexa confirms. She leans back and looks into Clarke’s glassy blue eyes.

Clarke leans in and captures Lexa’s lips, they are still for a moment before Lexa pulls Clarke in tighter to her body and moves her lips against the blonde’s, the kiss quickly becomes desperate, each girl pulling at the other, trying to close a gap between them doesn’t physically exist.  
The girls moan into each other’s mouths as their tongues connect, Clarke slides her hands into Lexa’s hair as Lexa wraps her arms around Clarkes waist. Clarke can’t help the tears that fall from her eyes when she feels Lexa’s lips tremble against hers, as she feels every bit of emotion that the brunette is putting into the kiss, the relief, the desire, the desperation. It’s overwhelming.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathes against the brunette’s lips when they finally part. “I don’t want to do this, I don’t want to wait. I want to be with you now.”

Lexa looks into Clarke’s eyes. “I know.” The brunette squeezes Clarke in her arms. “Oh god, I know.” Lexa sighs and places her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Just a couple days.” Clarke sighs. “Just so he can pull himself together before I lay this on him.”

“Just a couple of days.” Lexa repeats the blonde’s words back to her. “We can do that.”

“Yeh.” Clarke says, sounding less convinced. “We can do that.”

“I better get back to work.” Lexa says taking a difficult step back from the blonde. “I kind of just ran out.”

“I told Finn I was taking out the garbage.” Clarke says. “So, I guess I should get back too.”

“I’ll see you tonight?” Lexa asks.

“No, I’ve got a shift tonight.” Clarke informs the blonde. “I’m actually glad.” Clarke sighs.

“Text me?” Lexa asks.

“Of course.” Clarke smiles

Lexa leans in and places a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips before heading down the street to where she parked. Clarke sighs as she watches her go. The blonde doesn’t know how she’s going to get through the next few days.

––––––––––––––––––

 

When Lexa returns home from work that evening she finds Finn on the lounge in the living room, watching some old movie.  
Lexa cautiously approaches. He’s lying on the couch with his eyes on the screen but his expression is vacant, like he’s in another world. He doesn’t even notice Lexa’s presence.  
Lexa takes a seat on the arm chair and leans over to nudge the man’s leg.

“Oh, Lexa. Hey.” Finn comes to and greets the brunette.

“Hey.” Lexa replies. “How are you doing?”

“I guess you heard all about it at work today?” Finn responds.

“I heard what happened.” Lexa confirms. “You want to talk about it?’

Finn sits up. “No, not really. I’ve been dumped.” The man sighs. “I wasn’t good enough for the team.”

Lexa shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “Don’t look at it that way.” Lexa pleads. “The board just wanted to go in a different direction, doesn’t mean you weren’t good at your job. Everyone knows you were a great manager, and You’ll make a great manager for a different team.”

“Fuck.” Finn rubs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know. I gave that team everything. If that wasn’t enough I don’t know what else I have to give.”

Lexa wants to respond, but she’s honestly not sure what to say.

“I think I’m just going to go to bed.” Finn stands up. “Sorry to be such a downer. I’m just not feeling great.”

“No, Of course.” Lexa stands and watches the man pass her on his way to his room. “Good night.” The brunette calls after him as he proceeds down the hall.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––

That evening Clarke finds herself staring down at her phone in the break room. She wants to text Lexa, she feels terrible that she can’t get her mind off the brunette. Finn is going through a really hard time, she should be worrying about him. But every time she gets a moment to herself her mind just goes straight to Lexa.

Lexa is in bed reading when her phone beeps. A smile creeps onto her lips when she sees it’s a text from Clarke.

Clarke: I can’t stop thinking about that kiss.

Lexa: I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind once or twice.

Clarke: What are you up to?

Lexa: Reading. When does your shift end?

Clarke: Tomorrow night

Lexa: Will you go home or come here?

Clarke: I told Finn I’d come straight over after my shift.

Lexa: I will probably keep to myroom while you’re here. Don’t think I’m ignoring you. It’s just going to be hard to see you together.

Clarke: I understand.

Lexa: Do you have lunch at the hospital?

Clarke: When I remember too. Why?

Lexa: The hospital isn’t far from the stadium. Maybe I could bring you some lunch tomorrow?

Clarke: Really? I would love that.

Lexa: Then it’s settled. Text me when it’s a good time for you and I’ll pop over. Any request for the food?

Clarke: Surprise me :)

Clarke: I’ve got to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Lexa: You will.

Lexa can’t wipe the grin from her face as she puts her phone down on the bedside table. She’s never been so excited for lunch.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

The following day as lunch time approaches Lexa can’t keep her eyes of her phone. She stopped in at a little gourmet deli around the corner from the stadium this morning to get some little focaccia’s and sandwiches. Lexa gets lunch from there all the time. They do the best BLT in the city.  
Lexa nearly jumps out of her chair when her phone finally beeps. Lexa opens the message as she’s gathering up her things.

Clarke: Hey. I’m good for lunch now if you can get away from work.

Lexa quickly replies letting the blonde know she’s on her way.

Lexa’s eyes dart around the busy foyer of the hospital looking for blonde hair, she’s not looking for too long before she feels a gentle tap on her shoulder. Lexa turns to see Clarke smiling widely at her.

“Hey.” Lexa smiles back. “I come bearing sandwiches.” Lexa holds up the paper bag.

“My hero.” Clarke giggles. “I’m actually starving. I haven’t eaten since last night. Follow me”

Clarke leads the way to the break room. The blonde is relieved to see there is no one else there. she wants to be able to have some time alone with Lexa.

The girls sit at one of the tables and Lexa unpacks the bag, placing the array of sandwiches and breads on the table.

"I wasn’t really sure what your go to sandwich is, so I got a few different kinds." Lexa informs the blonde. 

Clarke picks one up without even looking to see what it is.

“I’m not fussy.” Clarke smiles at Lexa before taking a big bite of the sandwich.

Lexa picks up a sandwich of her own and takes a bite. The girls eat in silence for a few minutes.

“So this is where you spend all your time.” Lexa finally speaks. “Seems pretty chaotic out there.”

“You have no idea” Clarke groans. “I can’t wait till I finish my residency and I can start to work semi normal hours.”

“How long until that happens?” Lexa asks

“Just under a year. I’m counting the days.” Clarke replies.

Lexa scoots her chair in to get closer to the table, when she does her knee brushes against Clarke’s. Both girls notice and share a look. Lexa scoots in closer to Clarke and lets her knee rest against the blonde’s, Lexa is amazed how the slightest contact with Clarke can set her skin on fire. The girls continue to talk and eat. When they finish eating they push the mess aside and continue to talk.

  
Lexa leans in with her elbow on the table and subtlety brings her other hand under the table to take a place on Clarke knee. Clarke brings her own hand down to meet Lexa’s, she plays with the brunette’s long fingers and entwins them with her own until they are holding hands. The girls smile shyly at one another. Clarke is finding it hard to concentrate on conversation now that Lexa is gently swiping her thumb along her own. Clarke can’t believe how her body is reacting to such a simple action.

“I really want to kiss you.” Lexa whispers, looking straight into the blonde’s eyes.

“I really want you to kiss me.” Clarke breathes back.

Lexa glances around the empty room. “Can I?”

Clarke nods and Lexa retrieves her hand from Clarke’s and brings it up to gently cup the blonde’s cheek. Lexa leans in and captures Clarke’s lips softly. Lexa had only intended for it to be a chaste kiss, but when she feels Clarke’s hand land on her knee and slide up her leg things start to get a little messy. Clarke’s hand is on the brunette’s thigh now and Lexa can’t help but demand more from the kiss. Lexa swipes her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip, A small moan escapes the blonde’s mouth as she opens it and Lexa thinks she might just lose it.

  
Lexa slides her other hand into Clarke’s hair and deepens the kiss, she explores Clarke’s warm mouth with her tongue, the brunette knows she needs to cool things down, she can feel movement in her pants and she doesn’t want to have to walk out of the hospital trying to hide a hard on.

  
Lexa withdraws her tongue from the blonde’s mouth and slows the Kiss down, she thinks she might lose it again when Clarke gently nips her bottom lip, but she somehow maintains her composure and pulls away from the kiss. Lexa rest her forehead against the blondes and the girls take a moment to catch their breath.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Lexa breathes.

“I think I have some idea.” Clarke smirks down at the bulge at the front of Lexa’s pants.

Clarke leans in closer so her lips are ghosting Lexa’s. “You have no idea how badly I just want to slide down onto my knees right now and take care of you.”

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes as her hand takes a hard grip on Clarke’s knee. “You’re seriously trying to fucking kill me.”

Clarke giggles. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa takes a deep breath and removes her hand from Clarke’s knee before leaning back in her chair, putting a little space between them.

“I might see you tonight?” Clarke asks the brunette.

“Maybe.” Lexa replies. “Like I said. I think I’ll probably stay in my room. I don’t think I can be in the same room as you and not be touching you.”

“I’m so sorry about this Lexa.” Clarke sighs.

“It’s okay Clarke. I understand.” Lexa takes her hand, “How long do you think it will be?”

“Not long.” Clarke says firmly. “The weekend at the latest. It’s still going to be hard on him. But I have to do it. I can’t keep away from you, and that’s not fair on him or you.”

Lexa nods before leaning in and placing a kiss on Clarkes forehead.

“I should get back to work.” Lexa tells the blonde.

“Yeh, me too.” Clarke sighs.

The girls stand up and Clarke walks Lexa back to the foyer.

“Thanks for lunch.” Clarke smiles. “We’ll talk soon?”

“We will.” Lexa returns the smile before exiting the hospital.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬–––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

Clarke doesn’t see Lexa that night, when she gets home from the hospital the brunettes is in her room and she doesn’t come out.  
Clarke and Finn have a microwave dinner and settle down onto the couch. Finn is being quiet, Clarke doesn’t mind that though. Clarke tries not to feel uncomfortable when Finn snuggles up to her on the couch, he rests his head on her shoulder and wraps his arm around her.

  
Clarke isn’t paying any attention to what they’re watching on TV. All she can think about is Lexa sitting alone in her room and how desperate she is to be in there with her, to have her arms wrapped around her. Her mind keeps wondering back to the kiss they shared at the hospital, Clarkes body heats up just thinking about it.  
When Clarke and Finn hop into bed that night Clarke feels Finn snuggle up behind her, she stops his hand before it can make it to her breast. She feels guilty as she delivers the ‘I’m too tired’ Excuse again. But is grateful that he doesn’t argue. The man just turns around and goes to sleep.

 

When Clarke wakes in the morning, she feels hot and bothered and wet, she feels really wet. She was dreaming about Lexa, she was dreaming about what she said she wanted to do to the brunette at the hospital. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the dream.

_She is on her knees infront of Lexa in the break room, massaging the girls hard dick over her pants before unbuttoning them and pulling down Lexa’s briefs letting her cock spring free. She takes a firm grip of Lexa’s dick and strokes it a few times, staring up into Lexa’s eyes before swiping her tongue along the slit of the head and taking the hard cock in her mouth._

 

Clarke feels her herself getting even wetter. She glances over to the man beside her. he is still fast asleep. Clarke lets her hand wonder down her body, she slips her fingers inside her panties and moans a little as she slides them through her wet folds. Her body shudders when her fingers run over her aching clit. Clarke begin tracing slow wide circles over her clit as she continues to fantasize about sucking Lexa’s dick.

The blonde brings her other hand to her breast and begins massaging her boob, gently pinching at her nipples as she keeps a steady rhythm on her clit with her other hand. She can feel Lexa's hand in her hair, she can almost taste the brunette’s cock in her mouth, she lets her fingers move faster as she imagines Lexa pushing her head down, forcing her huge dick deep into her throat.

Clarke feels herself about to cum, she’s doing her best to stop herself from moaning or moving too much, she glances over at Finn, he’s still fast asleep. The blonde lets herself fall over the edge, her body shudders a few times as she rubs herself until she’s too sensitive to take anymore. She lays still for a few moments, catching her breath, letting her body come down.

She looks over at Finn again and sighs as she pulls herself out of bed to go take a shower.  
The blonde slumps over the basin once she’s inside the bathroom, she grimaces at her reflection. She’s not feeling too proud of herself. She’s struggling to keep up with the whirlwind of emotions she’s been experiencing these last couple of days.

  
“Just a couple more days.” Clarke mutters under her breath as she turns and begins to undress herself. “I can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the painfully slow burn guys. I'm getting there soon. I promise.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very messy all round.

Clarke is in the kitchen making herself a snack when Finn finally get out of bed.

“Morning.” Finn greets Clarke before walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Morning.” Clarke replies as she watches the man turn to the fridge and pull out a beer before walking into the living room and plopping onto the couch.

“Beer for breakfast?” Clarke comments.

“I’m unemployed.” Finn replies as he reaches for his play station controller. “It’s like being on holidays, you can drink whenever you want.”

“Hmm.” Clarke decides not to make a thing of it. The blonde walks over and takes a seat next to the man.

“You want to do something today?” Clarke asks. “Get out of the house.”

Finn shrugs his shoulder and starts his game. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if I’m really in the mood to go out.”

“Okay.” Clarke leans back on the sofa and starts playing on her phone. “Well if this is plan for the day.” Clarke waves her hand at the TV. “I might meet up with Raven for lunch.”

“Yeh sure.” Finn replies without looking away from the game.

Clarke messages Raven and organizes to meet her at a café near her work for Lunch. The blonde spends the rest of her morning reading and watching Finn play call of duty. When lunch time rolls around Clarke is relieved to get out of the house.

“What’s happening little mama?” Raven grins as she leans in and hugs her friend. “I feel like I haven’t seen you forever! We do still live together don’t we?”

Clarke laughs as she takes a seat at the table. “You’re probably going to be seeing a lot more of me soon.”

“Yeh?” Raven questions. “What’s happening?”

“I’m breaking up with Finn.” Clarke informs the girl.

“Wow.” Raven replies. “You’re really going to do it?”

“Yep.” Clarke says definitively. “I actually planned to do it on Monday. But that turned to shit when he got fired from his job.”

“Oh shit!” Ravens eyes go wide. “He got fired!?”

“Yep. The club wanted to go in a different direction.” Clarke explains. “Whatever that means.”

“Well that sucks!” Raven shakes her head. “So, how’s he taking it?”

“Not great.” Clarke sighs. “He’s just been mopping around the apartment, and now it looks like he’s gonna start drinking during the day.”

“And now you’re gonna dump him?” Raven raises her eyebrows at the blonde.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Clarke cries. “What can I do? It’s better to dump him than to cheat on him isn’t it?”

“Sorry, no you’re totally right.” Raven waves her hands. “You can’t give him a bit more time and not cheat on him?”

“Raven!” Clarke grunts as she drops her head on the table dramatically. “You don’t understand!”

Clarke lifts her head off the table and looks at her friend.

“Lexa.” Clarke starts. “She’s like fucking catnip to me. She has power over me. I turn into a wild, horny animal whenever she’s around. I feel out of control of my body, I say and do things.. you wouldn’t believe. Not being with her is not an option. I’ve given up on that idea. So, it’s dump him or keep cheating. So, I’m gonna dump him.”

“Okay.” Raven laughs. “Fair enough. That is the right choice. When are you going to do it?”

“I told Lexa I’d do it by the weekend.” Clarke sighs. “It’s Thursday today. So, I guess tomorrow or Maybe when I get home today. I don’t know.”

“Well I don’t envy you Griff.” Raven sighs. “That’s gonna be one tough conversation.”

“Tell me about it.” Clarke grumbles.

“Are you excited though?” Raven smiles. “To be able to be with sexy Lexi?”

A huge grin takes over Clarkes mouth. “I really am.”

“Have you guys…” Raven trails of, wiggling her eyebrows.

“No.” Clarke says firmly. “We’ve come close. But we haven’t actually been together yet.”

“You must be about ready to explode.” Raven laughs.

“You have no fucking idea.” Clarke grumbles.

“Well, on Saturday I’m gonna find out if sexy Lexi’s cousin has the catnip affect too.” Raven smirks

“What?” Clarke questions.

“I’m going out with Anya Saturday night.” Raven replies.

“Get out!” Clarke shoves her friend. “I knew it! I saw the sneaky touching at the party.”

“There was more sneaky touching in the cab.” Raven laughs.

“That’s great!” Clarke smiles.

The girls continue to catch up over lunch before Raven has to head back to work. Clarke is kind of dreading going home. She takes her time getting back.

 

\----------------------------

 

The blonde enters the apartment to find Finn right where she left him. Only difference is now there is a crowd of empty beer bottles on the coffee table infront of him. The room is dark and depressing, Clarke walks in and heads straight over to the window.

“How about we get a little light in here?” Clarke says as she pulls the curtains open.

“Oh, babe. No.” Finn yells out without taking his eyes of the screen. “It puts a glare on the TV, I can’t see shit.”

“Oh.” Clarke pulls them closed quickly. “Sorry.”

“Thanks babe.” Finn says. “Sorry, I’m almost finished this Level, then I’ll pause it for a while.”

“No, it’s okay, you play.” Clarke begins to walk around the couch. “I’m gonna go read in the courtyard.”

Clarke gets her book and sits outside. The blonde considers going back inside and ending it with Finn right now, but he’s already had a lot to drink and she doesn’t really think it’s a good conversation to have while he’s been drinking. So, she determines that tomorrow will be the day.

It’s a beautiful day, her mind is so preoccupied that she’s finding it difficult to concentrate on her book, she finds herself having to read the same page 5 times before anything sinks in.

The blonde eventually gives up on her book, she just closes her eyes and enjoys the sun and tries to put together what she’s going to say to Finn tomorrow, and occasionally lets herself get lost in one of her many Lexa fantasies. She feels her heart beat quicken when she hears the front door. Lexa returning home from work. The blonde wants to rush inside to see the girl, but she knows that it wouldn’t be a good idea, so she keeps her bum on the seat.

Once the sun has disappeared Clarke heads back inside and starts going through the kitchen to see what she can make for dinner. Finn turns off his game and comes to take seat at the kitchen counter.

“What’s on the menu?” The man asks.

“Looks like stuffed chicken breast” Clarke says as she begins pulling things out of the fridge.

“Sounds good” Finn smiles. Clarke watches the man get up and stumble towards the fridge and pull out another beer. “I’m starving!” Finn punctuates his statement with a loud burp.

“Charming.” Clarke mumbles under her breath.

“You want a beer?” Finn asks his girlfriend.

“No thanks.” Clarke replies.

Finn stays in the kitchen while Clarke prepares dinner. The blonde wishes he would go back to his game. Cause his drunken rambling is starting to annoy her.

Clarke is surprised when Lexa walks out from the hallway into the living room, and by the look on the brunette’s face she’s just as surprised to see Clarke there in the kitchen.

“Clarke.” Lexa greets the blonde. “I didn’t realise you were here?”

“Oh, I’ve been out in the courtyard most the afternoon.” Clarke explains.

“I see.” Lexa steps around the blonde to get to the fridge.

Finn clumsily walks around to the fridge too. “Have a beer with me Lexa?”

“Um, no thanks.” Lexa replies as she grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Finn steps infront of the fridge when Lexa moves away.

“Shit.” The man grumbles. “I’m out.”

“Oh well.” Clarke tries not to sound too relieved. “I think you’ve had enough anyway.”

“Fuck that.” Finn mumbles as he shuts the fridge door. “I’m just gonna race down to the shop.”

“Finn.” Clarke says sternly. “do you really need to do that? you’ve had over half a case already today, why not just leave it for tomorrow?”

“Why? It’s not like I have to worry about having a hangover and going to work tomorrow.” The man pushes past his girlfriend and grabs his keys from the table beside the door.

“You’re not driving!” Clarke snaps and grabs the keys out of the man’s hand.

“Fine! I’ll walk!” Finn snaps back before stomping out, slamming the door behind him.

Clarke angrily hits the door after he leaves. Clarke turns and leans back against the door and looks over at Lexa who is standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about that?” Clarke sighs

Lexa walks over and stands infront of the blonde. “Are you okay Clarke?”

“Yeh.” Clarke forces a smile. “I’m just over this. I need it to be over. I need to be with you.”

Clarke reaches out and grabs Lexa by the front of the shirt and pulls the brunette in closer. The two are only inches apart now.

Clarke leans in and wraps her arms around Lexa and buries her face in the brunette’s neck.

Lexa feels a shudder travel down her spine when Clarke speaks. “Why do you always have to smell so good?”

Lexa wraps her arms tightly around the blonde. “I don’t know. Why do you always have to feel so good?” Lexa smiles into Clarke’s hair.

Lexa feels another tingle down her spine when she feels Clarke’s lips on her neck. the blonde begins placing wet kisses on Lexa’s soft skin.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “I should go back into my room.”

“No.” Clarke mumbles between kisses. Clarke’s hands find the bottom of Lexa’s shirt and slide underneath, the blonde brushes her finger tips along the soft skin of Lexa’s stomach causing the brunette’s muscles to quiver.

Clarke leaves one hand resting on Lexa’s back while letting the other one travel down, back out from under her shirt. Lexa feels her heart speed up when she feels Clarke cup her dick over her pants

“Clarke.” Lexa groans.

“I dreamt about you last night.” Clarke whispers into the brunette’s ear, her voice low and husky, that voice alone is enough to get Lexa worked up. “I dreamt about sucking your dick.”

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa’s hips buck involuntarily.

“When I woke up I was drenched, I fucked myself while he slept, thinking about your cock in my mouth.” Clarke takes Lexa’s earlobe into her mouth and sucks down on it. grazing her teeth along it as she releases it from her mouth.

Clarke grins when she feels Lexa’s dick twitch in her hand. The blonde can’t explain the satisfaction she gets from turning Lexa on, feeling her body react, hearing her quiet desperate moans, she can feel how desperate the brunette is to have her and it’s intoxicating.

“I wonder if you taste the way I imagined.” Clarke begins massaging Lexa through her pants.

“Clarke.” Lexa whines helplessly. The brunette is feeling her resolve weaken, as much as she wants to wait until Clarke is hers before they take anything too far, she’s also only human, and Clarke is wearing her down.

“I want you.” Clarke stops massaging and begins to undo Lexa’s pants.

Lexa feels Clarke’s fingers fumbling with the button of her pants. ‘This is it’ the brunette thinks. Once Clarke has her hand on her dick there will be no stopping this.

Clarke is shocked when Lexa abruptly grabs her and turns her around before hastily walking them over to the dining table. Lexa pushes her front against Clarke’s back.

“Put your hands on the table.’ Lexa commands.

Clarke feels a hot flush run through her body. She’s not sure what’s happening, but she does as she’s told.

The blonde leans forward and places her hands on the wood surface so she’s bent over the table. Lexa grips the bottom of Clarke’s floral summery dress and flips it up onto her back so she can see her panties. Clarke gasps when Lexa roughly pulls at the lacy garment, letting them fall down around the blonde’s ankles.

“You want to rub my cock and tell me what a bad girl you’ve been, do you Clarke?” Lexa finally speaks. Her voice is controlled and authoritative. It makes all the blood in Clarke’s body rush to her clit.

“I know what you want Clarke.” Lexa raises her hand and brings it down hard on Clarke’s arse.

“Fuck!” Clarke moans as Lexa’s hand hits the tender flesh of her arse cheek.

“You want to be punished.” Lexa slams her hand down again.

“If I offer you a choice right now, that you can suck my cock or I can keep doing what I’m doing to you. Which would you choose?” Lexa asks before bringing her hand down again.

“Clarke?” Lexa slaps the girls pink arse harder.

“Fuck!” Clarke cries. This! Keep doing this.”

“That’s what I thought.” Lexa smirks as she brings her hand down again and again.

“Fuck! Lexa.” Clarke catches her breath, she’s so wet she can feel her juices running down the inside of her thighs.

“You really like this don’t you Clarke?” Lexa snakes a hand around Clarke’s body and dips her fingers into Clarke’s soaking wet folds. Clarke lets out low desperate moan when Lexa’s fingers graze over her clit.

“You said you like being controlled, being dominated.” Lexa husks. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” Clarke groans.

“Do you want more Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“Please.” Clarke husks.

Lexa continues spanking the girl, rotating from cheek to cheek. Clarke moans and grunts as Lexa’s slaps jolt her forward against the table. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand when the blonde tries to touch herself. The brunette holds onto the girl’s wrist behind her back with one hand while her other one is still spanking the blonde’s arse.

“This is a punishment Clarke.” Lexa states. “You shouldn’t enjoy yourself too much.”

“Lexa.” Clarke groans desperately.

Lexa notices the blonde pushing her thighs together, trying to get some friction to her clit.

“Uh ah.” Lexa kicks the blonde’s legs further apart. “No cheating.”

“Lexa please.” Clarke cries out.

Lexa stops spanking the girl when the blonde’s whole arse is a beautiful shade of crimson red. The brunette rubs soothing circles over the girls red arse for a few moments.

“No Clarke.” Lexa finally speaks.

Lexa kneels down and pulls Clarke’s panties back up her legs, she pulls them up hard so they press tightly against the blonde’s clit. Clarke’s squirms, desperate to feel more. Lexa runs her fingers along the material covering Clarke’s pussy, making the blonde squirm more.

Lexa groans when she feels Clarke’s juices soak through the panties.

“When you’re mine.” Lexa speaks evenly into the blonde’s ear. “I’ll never leave you wanting like this. I’ll take care of you 10 times over. But until then. Don’t offer yourself to me Clarke. Cause this is how it will end every time.”

Lexa steps back from the girl and walks into her room leaving Clarke standing infront of the table in her soaking wet panties. The blonde pulls out a chair and sits down. Her clit is aching, she slides her hand up her dress and into her panties, she barely even has to touch herself, she’s so worked up she cums after only seconds of rubbing the stiff bud.

“Fuck.” Clarke breathes to herself before leaning down and resting her head on the table for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen.

 

\----------------------------

 

The blonde washes her hands and starts preparing dinner. When Finn returns, he doesn’t say a word, he puts his beer in the fridge and goes straight to the couch. The pair eat their dinner in silence. Only sharing the occasional glare. Clarke decides to go to bed early when Finn switches his play station on again.

 

Clarke wakes up later that night, Finn is all over her. Clarke is on her side and Finn is pressed up behind her, his got a hand over her breast and his hard dick pressing against her.

“Finn!” Clarke yells as she sits up and switches on the bedside lamp. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Trying to fuck my girlfriend.” The man replies groggily. “Come on, let’s make up.”

“No Finn. I don’t want to make up.” Clarke yells. “You’re drunk. Just go to sleep.”

“What the fuck is your problem!?” Finn shouts as he stumbles off the bed.

“Something changed Clarke! You’ve changed.” Finn accuses.

“This.” The man picks up a lipstick from Clarke’s vanity. “What the fuck is all this for?” Finn swipes his hand across the table knocking all of Clarke’s make up onto the floor.

“You always look so fucking good! Who’s it for?” The man asks angrily. “Cause it sure as shit isn’t for me! You haven’t let me touch you in almost a month!”

Finn picks up a bottle of Clarke’s perfume and grips it tightly before pointing his finger at Clarke.

“Are you fucking around on me?!” The man yells before throwing the bottle at the wall above the blonde’s head, it smashes against the brick wall and glass flies everywhere.

Lexa comes flying into the room upon hearing the commotion through the walls. The brunette sweeps over the room with her eyes, she see’s Clarke crouched up in a frightened ball on the bed and Finn standing on the other side of the room amongst the mess he’s made.

“Clarke.” Lexa kneels down and looks into the blonde’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Clarke simply nods

“Go to my room.” Lexa instructs the blonde.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Finn stomps over to Lexa.

“She can’t sleep in here Finn! The bed is covered in glass!” Lexa stares the man down.

“Clarke go.” Lexa tells her again.

Clarke gets up and rushes down to Lexa’s room. Lexa glares at the man infront of her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lexa growls

“We were just having a fight!” Finn bites back. “Couples fight! It’s none of your fucking business.”

“Clarke.” The man yells as he tries to step around Lexa to follow the blonde.

Lexa grabs him by his shirt and throws him back into the room.

“Leave her alone Finn! You’re drunk. You need to sleep it off.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Finn pushes Lexa back, the man tries to get around her again, when Lexa grabs him again he throws his arm through the air, his clumsy punch doesn’t land, but Lexa’s does. She knocks him square in the jaw. Finn falls back onto the bed holding the side of his face. The man crumbles into a sobbing mess on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He cries. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Everything is a fucking mess”

Lexa looks down at the man as he rolls around on the bed, she’s tempted to leave him there to sleep it off amongst the glass. But her conscious gets the better of her. The brunette pulls Finn off the bed and puts his arms around her shoulders. She walks him out to the living room and lays him down on the couch. By the time she has returned with a blanket Finn is already snoring.

Lexa chucks the blanket over the man before returning to her room.

Lexa enters her room and finds Clarke sitting on her bed crying. The brunette goes to her closet and grabs one of her bed shirts.

“Here.” Lexa hands it to the girl. “Put this on, there might be glass on your shirt.”

Lexa takes a couple steps away and turns to face the wall. Clarke quickly changes her shirt.

“Okay.” Clarke lets Lexa know it’s okay to turn around.

Lexa steps up to the bed and pulls the covers back up to where Clarke is sitting. “come on Clarke. Get in.”

“I can’t sleep in here Lexa.” Clarke sobs

“You can and you will.” Lexa says firmly. “Finn is asleep on the lounge. He’s not waking up any time soon.”

Clarke wipes the tears from her eyes and climbs under the blankets. Lexa slides in behind her and wraps the girl up tightly in her strong arms.

“This is all my fault.” Clarke whispers.

“Don’t blame yourself for Finn’s behaviour.” Lexa replies.

“Of course I’m to blame.” Clarke cries. “He got angry cause he knows I’m cheating on him. I am cheating on him.”

“That doesn’t excuse or make you responsible for his behaviour.” Lexa insists.

“I’m ending it first in the morning.” Clarke tells the brunette.

“Good.” Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke falls asleep quickly in the brunette’s arms, once Lexa knows the blonde is asleep she allows herself to drift off.

 

\------------------------

 

Both girls are woken by Lexa’s phone alarm the next morning. They are in the same position they fell asleep in. Clarke is little spoon, still wrapped tightly in Lexa’s arms.

“Lexa.” Clarke groans. ‘It’s still dark. Why is your alarm going off?”

“I’m on the early training session this morning.” Lexa explains as she reaches over to turn her alarm off.

“How’d you sleep?” Lexa asks

“I slept better than I have for a long time. It feels good to be in your arms.” Clarke smiles to herself as she starts playing with Lexa’s fingers.

“You feel good in my arms.” Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder.

“How are feeling after last night?” Lexa asks softly.

“I feel terrible.” Clarke sighs. “This all just got so out of hand. I should have ended it with Finn on Monday, or I should have controlled myself better around you. I’ve just been a selfish asshole. I’ve made things even worse for him.”

“It’s been a pretty chaotic couple of weeks Clarke” Lexa tries to comfort the blonde. “it’s been emotional and stressful and sometimes we don’t make the best decisions when we’re under that kind of pressure. Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re going to set everything right today and we can move all move on.”

“Yeh, we get to move on.” Clarke laughs bitterly. “what about Finn? I’m leaving him when he needs me most. I just feel so guilty.”

“Finn’s a big boy Clarke.” Lexa sighs. “You need to just let him take care of himself.”

“I know.” Clarke breathes.

“I’ve got to go to work.” Lexa says regretfully.

“Okay.” Clarke grumbles.

Lexa places a soft kiss against the blonde’s shoulder before pulling herself out of bed. Lexa gets herself ready for work. The brunette leans down to place a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips when she’s ready to go.

“Will you message me?” Lexa asks. “After it’s done?”

“I will.” Clarke smiles.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Later in the morning when Clarke comes out of the bedroom into the living room, Finn is still fast asleep on the couch.  
The blonde makes herself some breakfast and waits for the man to wake up. When Finn finally begins to stir Clarke moves over to the living room and takes a seat on the arm chair.

“Clarke?” Finn asks groggily as he sits up. “What am I doing out here?”

“You don’t remember?” Clarke asks, shocked.

Finn goes quiet for a minute as he tries to recall the events of the night before.

“It’s all a bit blurry. But I think I owe you an apology.” Finn scoots across the lounge so her can reach out to Clarke. Clarke watches as the man takes her hand in his own.

“Clarke I’m so sorry.” Finn starts. “I can’t remember exactly what I did, but I remember yelling at you and breaking something.”

“It’s okay.” Clarke replies as she pulls her hands out of his grip.

“Finn.” The blonde begins. “I think we should break up.”

“What!?” Finn’s eyes go wide. “No, Clarke. I’m so sorry about last night! And I know I’ve been a mess lately. I’ll be better. I swear.”

“Finn!” Clarke interrupts the man. “It’s not that! It’s not you, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just don’t feel like it’s working. My feelings have changed.”

“What do you mean your feelings have changed?” Finn asks. “How can your feelings just change, we’ve been happy together. What’s changed?”

“I just don’t feel the same way I used too.” Clarke tries. “I’m sorry, I can’t control the way I feel.”

“There’s someone else isn’t there?” Finn asks accusingly.

Clarke looks at the man, she can’t help the tears that are forming in her eyes.

‘I fucking knew it!” Finn cries. “who is he? How long has it been going on Clarke?!”

“Finn please.” Clarke sobs. “It’s not like that. I have feelings for someone else. But it’s new. It hasn’t been going on for long.”

“You fucking slut!” Finn growls. “So that’s why you haven’t wanted me to touch you! You’ve been letting some other guy fuck you! I didn’t think you were that kind of girl Clarke!”

“Finn!” Clarke yells. “stop it.”

“What Clarke?” Finn asks mockingly. “Does the truth hurt? You’re disgusting! Get the fuck out of my apartment.”

“Finn!” Clarke cries.

“I mean it.” Finn growls. “Get out.”

Clarke grabs her bag and rushes out of the apartment, she makes her way home and curls up into a ball on her bed and spends the next few hours crying into her pillow.

‘Everything he said is true’ is all Clarke can think.

After she’s been lying in bed for a few hours the blonde hears her phone beep. It’s a message fromm Lexa.

Lexa: Hey Clarke. I’m about to head home from work. Just checking in to see how it went this morning?

Clarke: Really bad. I told him there was someone else. He got so mad. I don’t know what he’s going to be like when you get home. He doesn’t know it’s you.

Lexa: where are you now? Are you okay?

Clarke: I’m at home. I’m okay. I just feel like a shit.

Lexa: Do you want me to come over?

Clarke: No. thank you. I think I need to be alone tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow.

Lexa: Okay. I’m here if you want to talk.

Clarke: Thanks Lexa.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––-

 

When Lexa gets home she finds Finn in the kitchen pouring himself a rum and coke.

“Lexa!” The man cheers as she approaches. “We are going out tonight!”

“What?” Lexa asks, confused.

“I need to go out tonight. And you need to come with me!” Finn replies.

“Why? what’s happening?” Lexa plays dumb

“Well.” Finn takes a swig of his drink. “I have had the worst week of my life and Clarke’s probably gonna be off getting fucked by some other guy tonight, celebrating the fact that she’s finally rid of a loser like me, so I need to go out and just fucking forget about everything and have a good time.”

“Finn. What are you talking about? What’s this about Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“She dumped me today. She’s got someone else.” Finn slurs

“Finn. Are you sure going out is the best thing?” Lexa asks. “You’re not in a good state of mind. Do you really think it’s going to end well?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care.” Finn replies. “I just know I’m not sitting around this apartment tonight! So come with me or I go alone.”

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes. “Yeh okay. Let me get ready.”

“Fuck yeh!” Finn cheers. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

 

When Lexa gets into her room she sends Clarke a text.

Lexa: Hi Clarke. I just got home and Finn is blind drunk and wants to go out. He wants me to go with him or he’s going alone. I think I should go. I don’t think he’s fit to be on his own at the moment.

Clarke: Okay. I’m sorry you’re getting caught up in this. Thank you for looking out for him.

Lexa chucks her phone down and gets herself ready for the night. When she emerges from the hallway Finn has the music blaring in the living room, singing along with a drink in his hand.

“Oh boy.” Lexa grumbles to herself. “This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. This is rock bottom for these guys Things will only start to get better from now on.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up for Clarke and Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for some sin ; )

Lexa is sitting alone in a booth at the very tacky night club ‘City of light’. There is deafeningly loud techno music blaring and light laser beams streaming through the club. Lexa can’t even see Finn at the bar through the thick fog of the smoke machine and she’s quite sure the couple in the next booth are actually having sex. This is the last place in the world that Lexa wants to be, but Finn insisted.

When Finn finally returns from the bar he has two women with him, a blonde and a brunette, neither is leaving much to the imagination with their outfits, miniskirts and midriffs along with ridiculously high heels. Not Lexa’s type at all.

“Hey Lex.” Finn smiles goofily when he reaches the table. “This is tiffany.” Finn points to the blonde, “And this is Haley.” The man points to the brunette. “Guys this is Lexa.” He then introduces.

The girls smile and reply. “Hey.” in unison.

Finn slides into the opposite end of the booth from Lexa and the blonde slides in next to him. Lexa grimace as she slides over to let Haley hop in next to her.  
The four of them make small talk for a little while, but it’s not too long before Finn is messily making out with Tiffany, leaving Lexa and Haley in awkward silence.  
Lexa stiffens when the girl shifts closer to her and places a hand on her leg. The brunette quickly grabs her hand and removes it from her leg.

“Sorry Haley.” Lexa starts. “I’m not out looking for anything tonight.”

Haley puts her hand back on the brunette’s leg and leans in closer to the girl.

“Sometimes you can find something even if you’re not looking.” The girl smirks.

Lexa grabs her hand again, more forcibly this time, she squeezes it hard as she moves it away from her leg. “I’m not going to repeat myself. Please keep your hands to yourself.”

“oh daddy.” Haley giggles as she shakes the hand that Lexa just gave back. “Alright, message received. Relax.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa sighs. “I just really don’t want to be here tonight.”

“someone special waiting for you at home.” The girl asks.

“Something like that.” Lexa replies.

“Lucky girl.” Haley smirks. “So why are you here?”

“It’s complicated.” Lexa eyes flick up to Finn who is practically dry humping Haley’s friend. “If you'll excuse me, I’m gonna go get a drink.”

Haley slides out of the booth letting Lexa out. When Lexa returns with her drink Haley has moved over to the other side of the booth and is making out with her friend while Finn watches on with a grin from ear to ear.

Lexa decides she doesn’t want to stick around for the show, she takes her drink outside into the smoking area, she doesn’t smoke, she just wants to get out of the club for a minute.

The brunette pulls her phone out of her pocket and swings it around in her fingers, she wants to text Clarke. But she also wants to give her space.

“Fuck it.” Lexa breathes as she opens her phone and begins composing a text.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Clarke is laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling when her phone beeps. Her heart skips a beat when she sees it’s from Lexa.

 **Lexa:** Hi Clarke. Just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing. This club is disgusting. I’m hoping I might be able to make a getaway soon. Are you feeling okay?”

Clarke smiles at the text. She’s not sure what to write back, she’s not feeling okay, she feels terrible, she feels like she’s lost herself. Like she’s become someone she doesn’t recognize and there’s no way to get back to who she was.

The blonde is brought out of her thoughts when Raven pushes the door open and sticks her head into her room.

“Hey.” The brunette smiles. “How did it go with Finn today.”

Before Clarke even realizes it’s happening tears begin streaming down her face.

“Oh Clarkey.” Raven sighs as she rushes over to the bed and sits down next to the girl, pulling clarke down into her lap, running her fingers through her hair as the blonde sobs against her leg.

“It was horrible.” Clarke finally speaks. “He was so hurt and mean. I know I deserved it but it just… I don’t know.. the reality of what I’ve done didn’t really hit me until this morning, seeing his reaction, hearing him call me out for what I am. This is something I would never do. I’ve never cheated before, I never thought I could. I don’t know how things got so out of hand.”

“Oh Griff.” Raven sighs. “This one mistake doesn’t change who you are, it doesn’t erase the person you’ve been your whole life. You’ve always been honest and fair and you’ve always put others first. Don’t punish yourself too much for being selfish for once.”

“None of that excuses what I did to Finn.” Clarke cries. “I lied to him. I betrayed him.”

“Come on Clarke.” Raven starts. “It’s not like you’ve carried out some long tawdry affair behind his back. When did something first happen between you and Lexa?”

Clarke sits up and wipes her nose with her sleeve. “Friday night before the party I guess.”

“So it’s been one week!” Raven cries. “And you planned to end it right away after that night and things out of your control messed it up. You made some bad decisions between here and there, but come on! You’re not some villain Clarke. You’re human, we make mistakes sometimes, I’m glad you could finally join us.”

Clarke lets out a small giggle which makes Raven smile.

“All this happened because you’re desperate to be with Lexa.” Raven continues. “Now you finally can be and instead of being with her you’re alone crying in a dark room. stop punishing yourself.”

“She just messaged me.” Clarke remembers and pulls out her phone.

“Why don’t you ask her to come round?” Raven nudges her friend. “You know you want to.”

“I really do.” Clarke sighs.

“Well what’s stopping you?” Raven smirks as she stands up off the bed and Leaves Clarke to contemplate her question.

Clarke looks down at the message Lexa had sent earlier. She gathers up her courage and begins to type her reply.

––––––––––––––

Lexa is still mingling with smokers at the club, avoiding going back inside, hoping she will get a reply from Clarke. Her heart speeds up when her phone finally goes off.

 **Clarke:** I’m okay. I’m kind of regretting telling you I wanted to be alone tonight.

Lexa’s heart speeds up even more upon reading Clarkes text. Before she can reply her phone buzzes again.

 **Clarke:** If you’re planning on Leaving the club soon, you could come by my place if you want?

Lexa nearly drops her phone in her eagerness to reply.

 **Lexa** : I would love too. text me you address, I’ll come right over.

Lexa shoves her phone back in her pocket and heads back to the booth, Finn is still there with the two girls, they look very snug. Lexa gets Finns attention and motions for him to come over to her.

Finn pries himself away from the ladies and meets Lexa.

“Hey what’s up?” The man asks.

“I’ve met someone, I’m gonna go home with them.” Lexa informs the man. “how are you doing? Are you feeling okay?”

Finn, glances back at the two girls at the booth before replying. “I’m great. the girls just asked to come back to our place.”

Lexa laughs. “Okay. Well, they’re all yours. Go get em tiger.”

Finn laughs in reply. “I’ll see you later.” the man calls over his shoulder as he heads back to the booth.

Lexa makes a hasty exit from the club and hails the first cab she see’s. she can’t believe how excited she is to see Clarke, she feels giddy. She can’t wait to feel her skin, to kiss her lips, to hear her sexy voice, to look into her deep blue eyes.

Lexa knocks on the door of Clarke’s apartment. It’s only seconds before the door flies open and there is Clarke smiling widely at her, Lexa couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her own face if she tried. The brunette takes a step forward and pulls Clarke into her arms, she buries her face into Clarke’s blonde locks and breathes in deeply through her nose taking in the sweet scent of the girl’s shampoo, The brunette lets out a satisfied hum as she releases Clarke form the hug and leans back to look at her.

“Hey.” Clarke smiles.

“Hey.” Lexa returns.

The girls gaze at one another for a moment before Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and leads her into the apartment.

“So, this is my place.” Clarke says as she motions across the room with her hand.

“It’s very nice.” Lexa replies without even looking, the brunette can’t seem to take her eyes of Clarke.

Clarke smiles when she notices Lexa’s intense stare. The blonde steps confidently into Lexa’s space and brings her hand up to play with the front of Lexa’s shirt.

“Did you miss me?” Clarke asks in her best sultry voice.

Lexa’s eyes flick down to the blonde’s lips then back up to her eyes.

“I did.” Lexa says quietly. Her eyes drop down to Clarke’s lips again.

“Do you want to kiss me Lexa?” Clarke smirks.

Lexa smiles shyly back at the blonde. “I do.”

“Well what’s stopping you?” Clarke replies.

Lexa takes that as an invitation and brings her hand up to wrap around the back of Clarke’s neck before moving in to capture Clarke’s lips. The brunette isn’t shy in the kiss, she slides her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip and her grip on the girls lower back tightens when the blonde moans as their tongues meet. The kiss is messy and desperate. Clarke’s hands find their way to Lexa’s arse and the blonde is delighted to feel Lexa’s hard dick when she pulls the brunette tight against her body.

“Let’s go to my room.” Clarke husks.

Lexa simply nods, unable to find her voice. Clarke leads Lexa by the hand into her bedroom. Once Clarke has closed the door Lexa grabs the blonde and spins her around before shoving her up against the door and capturing her lips once more. Lexa pushes her body flush against the blonde’s and Clarke moans feeling Lexa’s arousal. The brunette begins rocking her hips against the blonde and Clarke is gripping Lexa’s arse cheeks pulling her in, trying her best to increase the friction on her clit.

Lexa can feel her arousal becoming overwhelming she slows her hips down to a stop and pulls away from the kiss.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathes. “I don’t want to have sex tonight”

Clarke silently looks at Lexa in disbelief.

“I mean I want to.” Lexa corrects herself. “I really, really want to.” The brunette smirks.

“It’s just it’s late and I’m a little drunk and we’ve waited this long I want to do it right, I want to give you my best.” Lexa Smiles at the blonde. “I want to take you out tomorrow night. If that’s okay with you?”

Clarke smiles brightly at Lexa and the brunette thinks she might just melt.

“Of course.” Clarke says. “So, we’ll go on a date tomorrow, and then…” Clarke bites down on her lip and slides a finger through one of the belt loops of Lexa’s jeans and pulls her closer.

Lexa smirks before grabbing the blonde by the hips and spinning her around. Lexa pulls Clarke towards her so her back is flush with the brunette’s front. Lexa keeps one hand on Clarke’s hip while she lets the other one slide up under Clarke’s shirt, her hand brushes along Clarke’s stomach up to her breast. Clarke lets out a shaky breath as Lexa takes one of her breast firmly in her hand and begins massaging. Clarke can feel Lexa’s hard on against her bum and the blonde can’t help but push her arse back into it.

“We’ll go on a date tomorrow and then…I’m hoping you might invite me back to your place.” Lexa begins speaking into Clarke’s ear from behind as she explores the blondes breast with her hand.

“And then what.” Clarke asks

“And then you’ll bring me here, into your room and I’ll fuck you.” Lexa bites down on Clarke’s neck causing the blonde to groan. “I’ll fuck you the way I know you want to be fucked, the way you’re desperate to be fucked, I’ll fuck you until you beg me to stop.” Lexa dips her head and starts trailing sloppy wet kisses along the blonde’s neck.

“Fuck.” Clarke breathes.

The blonde is uncomfortably wet, Lexa is gently circling her nipple with her fingertips, Clarke is desperate for more.

“What about now?” Clarke asks trying not to sound too desperate.

“What about now?” Lexa teases.

“Lexa.” Clarke moans. “You’ve got me all wound up here.”

Lexa giggles against the blonde’s neck. “Well, I think there are other ways of relieving the tension without actually having sex.”

Lexa continues to massage Clarke’s breast while bringing her other hand to the top of the girl’s tracksuit pants. The brunette’s slides her hand under the waistband and then into the blonde’s panties. Lexa gasps as she feels Clarke’s smooth skin before her fingers slide easily though the blonde’s wet folds.

“You shaved?” Lexa whispers as she runs her fingers up and down the length of Clarke’s bald pussy.

“I did.” Clarke replies, trying to breath and control herself so she doesn’t embarrass herself by Cumming too quickly. “I did it for you. Do you like it?”

“Fuck.” Lexa groans as she feels her pants getting uncomfortably tight around her rock hard dick, Clarke isn’t helping matters by rubbing her arse against her.

“Yes, I like it.” Lexa manages. “Fuck, I can’t wait to eat you out baby.”

Lexa shocks herself by calling Clarke baby, she never says baby. She worries for a second that Clarke won’t like it, but quickly realizes it isn’t a problem for the blonde when she moans and begins moving her hips more franticly. Lexa begins drawing wide circles over the blonde’s clit. Clarke is moving her hips in time, unable to keep still, she’s absolutely desperate for release and Lexa is about to give it to her.  
“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke moans. “Fuck, please faster. I’m close.”

Lexa can feel Clarke is on the edge, she tightens the circles on Clarke’s clit and rubs hard and fast. Clarke is panting and whimpering and Lexa is so turned on she’s a little worried she might cum in her pants

“That’s it Clarke.” Lexa husks. “Fuck, I wanna see you cum.”

Lexa keeps up a relentless pace with her fingers until the blonde is a quivering mess in her arms. Lexa feels Clarke’s juices flow out coating her fingers, Clarke is panting hard leaning back against the brunette as she comes down from her high.

“that was fucking beautiful Clarke.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand as she withdraws it from her pants. Lexa’s mouth drops open a little as she watches Clarke bring her wet fingers up to her lips. The blonde slides two of Lexa’s fingers into her mouth all the way down to the knuckles, swirling her tongue around the slender digits, sucking them clean as she lets them slide back out of her mouth.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes.

Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms and begins unbuttoning the brunette’s jeans.

“Your turn.” Clarke smirks.

The blonde leans in and nips at Lexa’s plump bottom lip before whispering against her lips. “I want you to cum in my mouth.”

Lexa is rendered speechless, she simply watches with wide eyes as Clarke gets down on her knees and tugs her pants down. Clarke licks her lips when Lexa’s fully erect cock springs out of her briefs as Clarke pulls them down to the ground to join the girl’s pants.

Clarke takes hold of the hard shaft and begins stroking it before gently licking the head. Lexa watches in awe as Clarke slides her tongue along the underside of the shaft, the blonde explores the hard dick with her tongue for a short while before finally taking the cock in her mouth.

Lexa moans as she watches Clarke’s lips slide down her cock, she only makes it about halfway down on the first attempt but by the fourth or fifth go she’s taking almost the entire length, Lexa is impressed that the girl isn’t gagging, she’s never seen anyone take her whole cock without gagging.

Lexa runs her fingers into Clarke’s blonde locks and begins gently thrusting into the girl’s mouth. Clarke feels a wave of arousal rush through her body when Lexa’s grip tightens on her hair. The blonde feels herself disappointed when Lexa’s grip loosens again.

Clarke lets the cock slide out of her mouth and brings her hand up to gently stroke it as she looks up at Lexa who is looking back at her with dark eyes.

It’s okay Lexa.” Clarke husks. “You don’t have to be gently.”

Lexa instantly tightens her grip on the blonde’s hair again, tighter than before causing a deep dirty moan to escape Clarke’s lips. The brunette pulls down toward ground causing Clarke’s head to angle upwards, so she’s looking straight up at the ceiling.

“Open your mouth.” Lexa commands. The brunette has that same tone of voice she had when she spanked the blonde. Clarke is already impossibly wet, but that voice inspires a whole new wave of arousal, Clarke can feel her juices all over the inside of her thighs.

Clarke does as she’s told.

“Stick your tongue out.” Lexa instructs.

Clarke sticks her tongue out flat against her chin. Lexa takes hold of her dick and runs the tip back and forward along the blonde’s tongue a few times before lowering it straight down Clarke’s throat. Clarke brings her hands up to grip Lexa’s bare arse, she squeezes It encouragingly, Lexa slides her cock all the way in, she is truly astonished that Clarke isn’t gagging, the brunette draws her cock back out from Clarke’s mouth and releases her grip on the blonde’s hair and takes a firm hold of the side of Clarke’s head, bringing her other hand up to do the same on the other side of the girl’s head.

Lexa begins thrusting roughly into the blonde’s mouth, every so often she pushes in hard enough that Clarke does gag, the blonde never once tries to slow her down or push against her to make her thrusts shallower, she does the opposite, she pulls the brunette in with every thrust, squeezing her arse cheeks hard and forcing Lexa’s cock as far down her throat as possible.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa grunts as she fucks the blondes mouth hard. It’s getting sloppy, a combination of pre-cum and saliva is coating Clarke’s chin, Lexa’s never seen a girl so hungry for her cock. Clarke is relentless.

“You Fucking love this don’t you Clarke?” Lexa pants, not needing an answer, watching Clarke go to town on her dick is answer enough. Lexa pulls out of Clarke’s mouth and the blonde whimpers in protest as she leans forward trying to get it back. Lexa has to physically hold her back by her hair. The brunette strokes her dick, teasing Clarke.

“Show me how wet you are” Lexa husks, the brunette kneels down and Clarke shifts her legs further apart so Lexa can access her better. Lexa groans as she runs her open hand along Clarke’s soaking wet pussy.

“Fuck me.” Lexa groans as she feels her hand becoming drenched in Clarke’s juices. The brunette stands back up and starts pumping her dick with the wet hand, lubricating her dick with Clarke’s warm juices.

“Does sucking cock always get you this wet Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“Only you’re cock.” Clarke smirks.

“Good girl.” Lexa grins back.

“Do you want to taste yourself on my dick?” Lexa asks.

“Yes” Clarke says looking Lexa straight in the eyes.

“Say please.” Lexa teases as she continues to calmly stroke her dick.

“Please.” Clarke begs.

Clarke licks her lips and takes a deep breath before opening her mouth ready for Lexa to enter. Lexa steps forward and slowly slides her cock all the way into the blonde’s mouth, Clarke slides her mouth up and down the cock slowly at first, but when she feels Lexa’s hands return to the back of her head she quickens her pace, When Lexa begins to feel herself close to the edge she begins meting Clarke’s motions with hard thrusts.

“Fuck” Lexa grunts between thrusts. “I’m gonna cum. Fuck. Fuck Clarke. Your mouth feels so fucking good. Are you ready?”

As Lexa asks the question Clarke feels the brunette release in her mouth, warm, thick, salty liquid fills her mouth, spilling out around Lexa’s cock. Lexa pulls out and begins pumping her dick. Clarke swallows what’s already in her mouth before opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out. Lexa shoots a few more streams of cum out onto the blonde’s tongue. Clarke slides her lips over the tip of Lexa cock and milks every last drop out of the girl.

“Fuck me.” Lexa breathes. “Oh god Clarke. Fuck.” Lexa’s eyes roll to the back of her head as Clarke takes everything she has to give.

“Holy shit Clarke.” Lexa looks down at Clarke who smirks back up at her. The blonde wipes her chin and stands up. Her eyes are black with desire.

“You’re fucking incredible.” Lexa smiles before smashing her lips against the blonde’s. Clarke pulls away from the kiss.

“I’m fucking horny.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and shoves it down her pants. “You have no idea how fucking hot that got me.”

Lexa groans as she slides her fingers through Clarkes soaked folds. The brunette has never felt anyone so wet.

“Please Lexa” Clarke whispers against the brunette’s lips. “I need you to fuck me.”

Lexa runs her fingers through Clarke’s fold a few more times before sliding two fingers inside the blonde’s hot wet cunt.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa grunts.

Clarke moans as Lexa begins fucking her with her fingers. Lexa presses Clarke’s back against the door and begins thrusting in and out harder and faster, the wet slap of her hand against Clarke’s pussy is growing louder along with Clarke’s deep throaty moans.

“Lexa, fuck!” Clarke cries.

Lexa’s fingers are hitting just the right spot and the blonde can feel her orgasm coming on hard. Lexa doesn’t relent when she feels Clarke’s body beginning to shake, she keeps thrusting hard and brings her thumb to Clarke’s clit, swiping over it when she can.

“Oh my god. Lexa! Fuck!” Clarke all but screams as her orgasm rips violently through her body, Lexa continues thrusting as Clarke’s juices start flowing freely around her.

“Shit! Lexa. Oh my, fuck.” Clarke feels another orgasm building within her. she’s never had multiple orgasms, she’s never felt anything so intense, she doesn’t know if she can handle it.

“Come on baby.” Lexa husks. “Cum for me again.”

“Holy shit.” Clarke cries before wrapping her arms around the back of Lexa’s neck and pulling the brunette in so their foreheads are touching, both girls are panting hard.

“You can do it Clarke, just let go.” Lexa whispers against the blonde’s lips.

“Fuck. Lexa.” Clarke screams as she feels her orgasm take over.  
Clarke’s body convulses and Lexa feels Clarke’s fluids gush out all over her hand. When Lexa removes her hand it feels like Clarke might collapse if she doesn’t hold her up. Lexa dips down and gathers the girl up in her arms and carries her over to the bed.

Lexa places Clarke gently on the bed. The brunette crawls onto the bed next to her and gently brushes her cheek with her finger tips.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks softly.

Clarke laughs as she looks into Lexa’s eyes.

“Am I okay?” Clarke repeats the brunettes question. “You just gave me the most intense orgasm of my life. I’m better than okay.”

Lexa giggles and shuffles in closer to the blonde draping an arm over her stomach.

“I’m pretty sure we just had sex.” Clarke smirks at Lexa

“Yeh, I guess we did.” Lexa smirks back. “I still have plenty in store for tomorrow though.”

“Yeh?” Clarke hums

“Oh yeh.” Lexa smiles. “If you think I’m good with my fingers, you should see what I can do with my dick.”

Clarke laughs out loud. It’s the sweetest sound Lexa has ever heard and she can’t help the smile that takes over her face.

Lexa stands up and pulls her shirt off and unclasps her bra, dropping it to the ground, her pants and boxers are still on the ground by the door so she completely naked. Clarke is looking up at her in awe, she’s never seen such a perfect body in her life.  
Lexa climbs back on the bed next to Clarke.

“Can I undress you?” Lexa asks.

Clarke bites her bottom lip and nods her head.  
Lexa shuffle’s down so she’s on her knees between Clarke’s legs. She grips the bottom of Clarke’s tracksuit pants and pulls them all the way off. Lexa then grips Clarke’s panties by the sides and pulls them down her legs and chucks them on the floor next to the blonde’s pants

Lexa takes Clarke’s hands and pulls the girl up so she’s sitting so the brunette can pull her shirt off. Then all that’s left is Clarke’s bra, Lexa reaches around and unclasps it, throwing the bra aside Lexa sits and looks over the blonde’s body, she runs soft fingers over the Clarke’s chest.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Lexa looks into Clarkes eyes.

Clarke feels her cheeks flush, Lexa smiles at the girl infront of her who has suddenly turned bashful. The brunette pulls the covers back and lays down pulling Clarke down with her. Lexa pulls Clarke’s body in tight against her own so their breast are pressed together and their legs entwin.

“I just want to feel your body against mine, you’re skin on my skin.” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s hair. “You feel so good in my arms Clarke.”

Clarke places a soft kiss on Lexa’s collarbone before turning her head to rest on the brunette’s shoulder. Clarke falls asleep to the rhythmic sound of Lexa’s strong heartbeat.

––––––––––––––––––––-

When Clarke wakes in the morning the first thing she notices is Lexa’s arms over her. the second thing she notices is Lexa’s hard on pressing against her arse. Clarke gently strokes Lexa’s arm with her finger tips hoping it might wake the girl and it does. Clarke feels Lexa’s arm tighten around her body before she feels the girl’s lips on her neck.

“Good morning.” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s skin.

“Good morning.’ Clarke replies as she shifts around in Lexa’s arms so she can look at the girl. Clarke smiles as she takes in Lexa’s face, she’s surprised by how beautiful the girl is every time she sees her.

“Pleasant dreams?” Clarke smirks down at Lexa’s erection.

“They were in fact.” Lexa smirks back. ‘You featured heavily.” Lexa leans in and kisses the blonde.

“And what was I doing in this dream?” Clarke asks.

“It’s more like what I was doing.” Lexa pushes the sheets down past Clarkes breast and begins placing kisses over the blonde’s chest.

“Well what were you doing?” Clarke chuckles.

“Well.” Lexa continues placing kisses down the blonde’s body, stopping about halfway down her stomach. “I was licking that bare pussy of yours.” Lexa smirks up at the blonde who is looking back at her now with dark eyes. “You were moaning my name and squirming around my tongue.” Lexa continues to trail kisses further down Clarke’s body, pushing the sheets back with her as she goes.

Clarke moans when Lexa drops a soft kiss just above her clit.

Lexa uses her fingers to spread Clarke’s lips and takes a moment to admire her perfect wet cunt, before dragging her flat tongue from Clarke’s entrance to her clit. Clarke lets out a desperate moan as Lexa’s tongue leaves her.

“You taste even better than in my dream.” Lexa smiles at the girl. “Should I keep going?”

“Lexa!” Clarke groans.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lexa smirks before dipping her head back down.

The brunette strokes along the length of Clarke’s sex with a broad flat tongue a few more times, dipping her tongue inside Clarke’s hot entrance occasionally dragging her juices up to her clit. Lexa takes her time, she’s enjoying eating the girl out far too much for it to be over any time soon. Lexa licks broad strokes along the inside of Clarke’s pussy lips. When Clarke begins squirming more Lexa brings her tongue in closer to her clit, teasing it. Clarke is quietly whining as her hips move around with a mind of their own.

After teasing her for quite some time Lexa decides to take mercy on the girl and gives her aching clit some attention, she starts by sucking it gently into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before realising it and licking it gently. Clarke can feel the heat in her body rising.

“Oh, Fuck. Lexa” The blonde breathes. “Fuck I’m ready, please.”

Lexa begins working harder and faster on the girl’s clit and Clarke is now desperately grinding on the brunette’s face. Lexa is doing best to keep the blonde’s hips still as she sucks and licks the blondes stiff bud.

‘Oh fuck, yes. Lexa keep going.” Clarke moans as she brings her hands to her breast and begins massaging herself, pinching at her stiff nipples.  
When Lexa slides a finger inside Clarke’s warm entrance and begins thrusting and curling into the blonde that’s the last straw. Lexa feels Clarke’s body convulsing around her, the blonde’s sultry moans surrounding her. Lexa removes her finger when she feels Clarke cumming around it. The brunette positions herself at Clarke’s entrance to lick the girl clean.

Lexa kisses her way back up Clarke’s body until she meets the blonde’s lips, the girls kiss passionately, moaning into one anothers mouths. Clarke looks down when she feels Lexa’s dick pressing against her centre. It’s rock hard, the tip is bright red, the poor thing looks like it’s in pain.

Clarke reaches down and wraps her hand around the hard shaft and begins stroking, she feels herself getting wet all over again as she strokes Lexa’s dick against her pussy, letting the head graze along her swollen lips.

“Oh fuck, Clarke.” Lexa moans. “if you keep doing that I’m going to push it in you.”

“Is that supposed to stop me.” Clarke smirks.

“Clarke.” Lexa whines. “I want to save something for tonight.”

Clarke pushes Lexa of her so the brunette is laying flat on her back on the bed. Clarke quickly climbs on top of the girl straddling her.

The blonde holds Lexa’s cock down against her stomach as she lowers herself down so that her pussy lands over the thick shaft, Lexa groans as Clarke begins sliding her wet cunt along the length of the shaft. She watches as the blonde moves forward until the head of her cock disappears into Clarke’s folds before sliding back all the way to the base leaving a shiny wet trail along her cock.

“Fuck.” Lexa groans in pleasure at the sight and the feel of Clarkes warm pussy gliding along her dick, She grips onto the blonde’s hips as Clarke begins grinding down on her harder and faster.

“Oh fuck Clarke.” Lexa reaches up with one hand to grope Clarke’s breast, squeezing hard.

Lexa watches the blonde in awe. Clarke is beginning to moan desperately herself as she grinds her clit down onto the brunette and Lexa feels herself getting excited at the prospect of seeing the blonde cum on her dick. Lexa grips Clarke by the hips with both hands again and helps the blonde by pushing up against her as she grinds down along the shaft.

“Oh fuck! Lexa.” Clarke moans. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Fuck, yes. Clarke. Let me see, I wanna see you cum on my cock.” Lexa pants

Clarke lifts herself just off Lexa’s cock when she feels her orgasm rip through her. Lexa watches intently as Clarke’s cum drips heavily down onto her cock.

Lexa growls as she flips Clarke onto her back on the bed. The brunette grabs Clarke by the hips and lifting her sightly of the bed before lining her cock up with Clarke’s pussy and sliding her long shaft through the blonde’s drenched folds.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa groans as she begins thrusting hard and fast through the blonde’s pussy lips.

“I’m gonna cum.” Lexa growls as she grabs a hold of one of Clarke’s breast, squeezing it roughly as she feels her balls tighten.

“Fuck!” Lexa moans as a stream of hot cum shoots out over Clarke’s stomach. Lexa continues pumping her dick through Clarke’s folds as she cums, leaving a sticky white mess all over the blonde’s stomach and pelvis.

“Jesus Christ.” Lexa breathes as she leans over Clarke to grab a few tissues from the bedside table. The brunette cleans up the mess she made on the girl before throwing the tissues aside and Climbing up on top of the blonde.

“I don’t think I’ve ever fucked anyone like that before.” Lexa smirks. “It was fucking amazing.”

Clarke hums as she leans in and places a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips “It really was. Fuck, I can’t wait to feel you inside me tonight.”

Lexa leans down and captures Clarke’s lips in a slow and sensual kiss, it’s not messy and frantic like most of their other kisses have been. It’s gentle, they’re not rushing to get to something else, they’re simply enjoying the kiss, teasing each other, exploring each other, surprising each other, when they finally break apart it feels as though they have been kissing for hours, both girls lips are swollen. Lexa collapses down onto the bed beside Clarke and wraps her in her arms.

The girls lay in comfortable silence for a short while before Clarke finally speaks. “So, what do you have planned for today?”

“Well I was thinking I’d go apartment hunting.” Lexa replies casually.

“What?” Clarke shifts up onto her elbow and looks down at the brunette.

“Yeh well, I can hardly continue living with Finn, with all this going on, can I?” Lexa replies

“Um yeh I guess not. I just. I don’t know. I didn’t even think about that.” Clarke replies. “I’m so sorry. I’m completely railroading your life.”

“Clarke.’ Lexa smiles. “You can railroad my life anytime. I can find a new apartment. That’s no problem. But I’ve never met anyone like you before. You’re special.”

Clarke feels like she might actually melt under the warmth of Lexa’s smile. The blonde leans down and kisses Lexa softly.

“You want company?” Clarke smiles

“If it’s yours? Always.” Lexa smiles back at the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that chapter was pretty much smut from start to finish lol. hope it makes up a bit for all the teasing ;)


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps Lexa search for a new apartment. Both girls have other things on their minds.

Clarke and Lexa stand at the door of an apartment on the upper west side, the door swings open just as Lexa is about to knock.

“Oh hey girls.” A young man greets the pair, he’s got ‘Jock’ written all over him, he looks buff and is wearing a New York rangers jersey with his hat on backwards. “I was just taking the trash out, you here to check out the room?”

“Yes.” Lexa nods as she holds out her hand toward the man. “I’m Lexa Woods.”

The man wipes the hand that isn’t holding a trash bag on his pants before shaking Lexa’s hand.

“I’m Brian.” The man replies. “Come in, I’ll be back in 2 seconds.”

The man shuffles past the girls as they make their way into the apartment. The apartment itself if nice enough, but Brian is definitely a bit of a slob. There are beer bottles all over the benches and clothes strewn around all over the place. The girls both look around in silence for a moment before Clarke walks deeper into the apartment getting a better look.

“What do you think?” Clarke asks the brunette.

“It’s a bit messy.” Lexa scrunches her face up a little as she looks around. “He looks like a college student, doesn’t he? I don’t want to live with a student. I wish he would have mentioned that in the ad.” Lexa grumbles to herself.

Clarke walks up to the brunette and wraps her arms around the girl’s waist.

“Oh don’t give up on it so quickly.” Clarke giggles. “Student means there will probably be lots of parties, the place will be packed with drunk co-eds every weekend. Sorority girls throwing themselves at you.”

Clarke smirks as she leans in and places a soft kiss on the sweet spot on Lexa’s neck.

“There’s only one girl I want throwing herself at me.” Lexa husks as she reaches down and grips Clarke’s arse hard pulling her in tight against her body. Clarke’s laughter is interrupted by Lexa’s lips on her own. Clarke pulls herself even tighter against Lexa’s body, causing the brunette to moan into the kiss.

The girls are interrupted by Brian returning to the apartment.

“Oh hey.” The man smiles widely. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Clarke laughs as she takes a step away from the brunette and Lexa rolls her eyes at the man as he stares at them with a big goofy grin.

“Here, Follow me. I’ll show you the room.” The man walks off down the hallway of the apartment.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and drags her behind her toward the room. Brian stands at the doorway and motions inside the room, Clarke drops Lexa’s hand as she walks in, Lexa stays in the door way, she knows this isn’t going to be the place for her, she doesn’t want to waste any more of her time here than she has too.

Clarke pokes around the room, looking in the wardrobe and out the window, Lexa is enjoying watching the blonde explore the room curiously, that is until she notices Brian has his eyes fixed on Clarke as well, and he’s not admiring her curiosity, he’s eyes shift from the blonde’s breast down to her arse and then back up again, Lexa feels her temperature rising a little. 

Lexa steps into the room and grabs Clarke’s hand before dragging her back towards the front door.

“Whoa ladies.” Brian calls out as he follows them. “What’s the rush?”

“I’ve got other place to see today.” Lexa says through gritted teeth.

“Well hey, the place is yours if you want it. And I’m cool with your girlfriend coming around whenever she wants.” Brian smirks at Clarke.

Lexa instinctively stands infront of Clarke, blocking her from the man’s view. 

“I don’t think so Brian.” Lexa snarls before ushering Clarke out of the apartment. Lexa storms toward the elevator practically dragging Clarke behind her. The elevator doors open as soon as Lexa presses the button, Lexa walks in and releases Clarke’s hand before leaning up against the wall and taking a deep breath.

“What was all that about?” Clarke asks innocently. 

“That guy was a pervert.” Lexa states plainly.

Clarke looks at the brunette confused.

“He couldn’t take his eyes of you! Right infront of me! He was plainly ogling you” Lexa explains.

“So what?” Clarke asks nonchalantly. “Guys stare at my body all the time. you might have to get used to seeing guys check me out.” Clarke smirks

“Not in my home” Lexa steps forward and spins Clarke so she has her pinned against the wall. “You have no idea how hard it was living with you and Finn, seeing him look at you, touch you. I couldn’t do anything about it, I had no right”

Lexa steps in closer so her body is flush against Clarke’s and reaches up to cup the blonde’s face in her hand, swiping her thumb along the blonde’s bottom lip.

“But you mine now Clarke.” Lexa looks intensely into blue eyes. “I don’t have to put up with anyone else looking at you, I’m allowed to be jealous, I’m allowed to want every part of you for myself.”

Lexa runs her free hand up Clarke’s side before moving in to grope at the blonde’s breast. Clarke moans at Lexa’s touch before smashing her lips against the brunette’s. Lexa begins massaging the girls breast while her other hand finds itself on Clarke’s arse. Clarke grips onto Lexa’s hips and pulls her in tight against her body, before she knows it Lexa is rocking her hips into Clarke and both girls are panting and moaning into their kiss.

Lexa pulls away for a moment and reaches over to hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

“Lexa!” Clarke shrieks.

“I need you in my mouth now.” Lexa husk against the blonde’s lips before dropping down onto her knees and pushing Clarke’s skirt up.

“Fuck.” Clarke groans as she grabs onto the bottom of her skirt holding it out of Lexa’s way. Lexa slides her undies down all the way to the ground, motioning to Clarke to step out of them, when the blonde complies Lexa takes the panties and shoves them in her pants pocket.

Lexa grips onto Clarke’s left calf and throws her leg over her shoulder giving her ample access to Clarke’s dripping core.  
Lexa doesn’t waste time, she drags her flat tongue along Clarke’s wet pussy a few times before beginning some more intricate patterns around Clarkes stiff clit.

“Fuck Lexa!” Clarke cries as she throws her head back against the wall and grips onto the hand rail that runs around the small room.   
Lexa’s hands are firmly gripping Clarke’s arse as her tongue works it’s magic on the girl’s cunt, Clarke begins massaging her breast with one hand while the other finds purchase in Lexa’s wild brown hair.  
Clarke opens her eyes and catches her refection in the mirrored wall of the elevator, she’s sees herself rubbing her own breast with Lexa down between her legs, Clarke can’t help but feel even more turned on at the sight. The blonde can feel herself nearing the edge as Lexa’s tongue becomes more focused on her clit.

“Fuck Lexa!” Clarke cries. “Yes, fuck, right there, don’t stop.”

Lexa’s grip on the blonde’s arse tightens and her tongue becomes even more ferocious against Clarke’s throbbing clit. It’s only moments later that Clarke cries out as her orgasm takes over, Lexa waits ready at her entrance to lap up the blonde’s juices, and she does, enjoying every drop and every little shudder that comes from Clarke’s body as she licks the girl clean.

Lexa stands up and Clarke pulls her in for a messy, passionate kiss. When the pair eventually break apart Lexa reaches over and hits the emergency stop button again. Lexa smirks at the blonde as the elevator begins to move. 

“My panties?” Clarke questions brunette with a smirk of her own.

“Uh uh.” Lexa whispers against Clarkes lips. “They’re mine now. I like the thought of you being naked under that skirt for the rest of the day.”

“What are we going to do about this?” Clarke asks grabbing a handful of the obvious bulge at the front of Lexa’s pants. 

“Oh, I’m saving that for tonight.” Lexa smirks against the blonde’s lips.   
“The next time you feel this.” Lexa reaches down and removes Clarke’s hand from her hard on, entwining their fingers. “It’s going to be deep inside you.”

“Fuck Lexa.’ Clarke moans. “I don’t want to go out tonight. Come over to my place, Raven will be out. I can make dinner.” Clarke looks into the brunette’s eyes and can see that she is contemplating it. 

“Please” Clarke continues. “I really want to cook for you. I don’t want to be stuck at some restaurant where I can’t touch or kiss you whenever I want.”

Lexa looks down at Clarke’s big blue pleading eyes and knows there is no way she could refuse her.

“Okay.” Lexa gives in. “That sounds perfect.”

Clarke smiles widely before leaning in to kiss the girl, stopping only when the doors open at the ground floor, Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in her own as they walk back to her car.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬––––––––––––––––––-

“So, What’s next?” Clarke smiles across the console at Lexa who is doing her best to concentrate on the road and not Clarke’s hand on her thigh.  
“This next place looks interesting.” Lexa starts. “It’s right near the stadium and is surprisingly affordable. Looks good in the pictures.”  
“Sounds promising.” Clarke hums as she begins to slowly move her hand up Lexa’s thigh. “What time is the inspection?”

“Um, opens in half an hour.” Lexa’s voice squeaks embarrassingly mid-sentence as Clarke’s hands gets dangerously close to her dick. 

“Why’s that?” Lexa asks making every effort to keep her voice even.

“Ever since I felt you dick in the elevator all I can think about is going down on you, and I’m sitting here with no panties on, I’m really fucking turned on” Clarke smirks as her hand lands on Lexa’s package.

“Fuck.” Lexa groans as the blonde begins massaging her through her pants. “Clarke.”

“I know you said I wouldn’t feel it again until tonight” Clarke starts. “But come on Lex, can’t you be a little flexible? You got to taste me. It’s not fair if I don’t get to taste you too.”

Clarke continues massaging Lexa’s growing cock through her pants. “I’m so fucking wet just thinking about it.”

The blonde uses her free hand to slide her dress up her thighs before dipping her fingers into her wet heat. “If you don’t let me do something to you, I’ll just have to do something to myself.”

Lexa makes an abrupt turn and speeds up as much as the traffic will allow her. 

“Clarke.” Lexa barely manages to speak as she feels herself becoming painfully hard as Clarke sits next to her rubbing her cock with one hand and herself with the other. 

Clarke smiles to herself, thoroughly enjoying watching Lexa struggling to keep her attention on the road.

“Where are you taking us?” Clarke asks when Lexa pulls into a parking garage and stops to swipe a card, opening the boom gate to allow them access.

“It’s employee parking for the stadium.” Lexa replies. “Should be empty today.”

The car park is empty and Lexa pulls into the first spot she sees, Clarke is undoing the brunette’s pants before the girl has even pulled the hand brake up.

Lexa leans back in her seat and watches as Clarke’s hand disappears inside her boxers before pulling out her hard cock.

Clarke begins stroking Lexa’s dick as she leans in and kisses the brunette passionately.

“You have no idea how much I love sucking your cock.” Clarke whispers against the brunette’s lips. 

Clarke leans down and swirls her tongue around the head of Lexa’s painfully hard dick before opening her mouth and sliding her lip slowly down the length of Lexa’s long shaft. The blonde brings her mouth back up kissing the tip of Lexa’s cock with soft lips when she reaches the top again.

Clarke is delighted when she looks up to see Lexa looking back at her with dark eyes. the blonde begins stroking Lexa’s dick with her hand again.

“I fucking love the way you feel in my mouth.” Clarke husks.

The blonde pulls her dress up around her waist before leaning down again so her mouth is just hovering over Lexa’s dick. “Put your finger inside me while I suck you.” Clarke instructs. “Imagine how good your cock is gonna feel in my cunt while I make you cum in my mouth.”

Lexa gasps as Clarke’s mouth descends all the way down her cock.

“Fuck.” Lexa takes a deep breath as she begins to move her hand down Clarke’s back, the brunette grips onto one of Clarke’s perfect ass cheeks, giving it a good squeeze and a light tap, causing the blonde to moan around her cock.  
Lexa continues onto her destination, sucking in a sharp breath when her fingers meet Clarke’s wetness, the brunette slides her fingers though the blonde’s hot, slick folds a few times before focusing on her entrance.  
Feeling Clarke’s arousal as the blonde licks and sucks her dick is almost too much for the brunette.  
Lexa concentrates on the feeling of Clarke’s wet, warm mouth around her cock as she begins slowly sliding her fingers inside the blonde.

“Holy fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans as two of her long, slender fingers move deeper into the girl.

Lexa begins moving her fingers in time with Clarke’s rhythm on her dick. Nothing has ever felt as good as what it feels like inside of Clarke. It’s warm and inviting and so wet from her arousal, her arousal for Lexa. 

The brunette has always felt confident in her ability to please girls, she has always given them mind blowing orgasms, and they have always wanted her, but she has never felt anyone want her the way Clarke does, it’s animalistic, it’s desperate, it’s overwhelming and Lexa has never wanted anyone the way she wants Clarke. With other girls, Lexa worried about them getting attached, with Clarke, it’s the opposite, she wants the blonde to crave her, she wants her to be addicted the same way she is.

Lexa brings her free hand to the back of Clarke’s head and takes control of the pace, pushing the girls head down harder and faster as her fingers begins thrusting into her more furiously, Lexa knows Clarke is enjoying it when she feels a fresh wave of arousal flood past her fingers.

“I can’t wait to be inside you Clarke.” Lexa grunts as she feels herself getting close to the edge. 

“I’m gonna cum Clarke.” Lexa pants.

Clarke releases Lexa’s cock and positions her open mouth just above Lexa’s dick as the brunette begins pumping herself rapidly. A short moment later, hot, thick streams off cum are shooting out of Lexa’s cock directly into Clarke’s hungry mouth.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa groans as she watches Clarke willingly take everything she has to offer.

Lexa breathes heavily as she lets her spent cock fall from her grip, the brunette watches in awe as Clarke swallows her load before licking the remaining cum of her lips.

“I wish you could understand how fucking good you make me feel when you do that.” Lexa smirks at the blonde before removing her fingers from the girl and pushing her back in her seat, getting a better angle to fuck her with her fingers. Lexa pushes Clarke’s legs apart before entering her once again with two fingers. Clarke moans as Lexa slides in knuckle deep and begins thrusting in and out.

“Oh fuck.” Clarke moans. “Jesus, yes, Lexa, fuck me.”

Lexa groans at hearing Clarke’s sexy raspy voice.

“My cock is gonna go in much deeper than this Clarke.” Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke temple so she’s speaking directly into the girl’s ear. “Can you take it? Can you take all of me?”  
Clarke lets out a low and dirty moan as Lexa works her fingers in and out, hitting the right spot deep inside her while her palm smacks against her throbbing clit at the same time.

“Lexa, fuck.” Clarke pants. “Yes, I want all of you, I want you to fill me up.”

Lexa hums as she begins placing wet kisses along Clarkes jaw line.

“Oh fuck, Lexa, I’m gonna cum.” Clarke cries out.

Lexa feels Clarke’s walls clamp down on her fingers, the blonde’s body begins to shake, Lexa slows her fingers down as she feels Clarke’s fluids flowing down around them and enjoys watching the blonde fall over the edge.

Lexa removes her fingers and brings them up to her mouth and sucks Clarke’s juices clean of them, pulling Clarke in for a kiss after she’s released her fingers so the blonde can taste herself, their tongues slide against one another and dance around each other playfully for a while before Clarke finally breaks the kiss.

“We better get going if we’re going to make that inspection.” Clarke smiles at the brunette. 

“Oh, right yeh.” Lexa sits back in her seat and tucks herself back into her pants and tries to pull herself together. 

The brunette starts the car and begins driving. Clarke looks over at Lexa and can’t stop the smile that creeps onto her lips.

“What?” Lexa asks when she notices Clarke’s goofy grin.

“I’m just really glad you came into my life.” Clarke smiles. “No one’s ever made me feel the way you do.”

A huge smile takes over Lexa’s face, probably the biggest one Clarke has seen on the girl which only makes her own smile grow more.

“I’m really looking forward to our date tonight.” Clarke adds through her grin

“Me too.” Lexa finally says as she reaches over to take Clarke’s hand, looking into her eyes and sharing a silent moment before entwining their fingers and focusing back on the road.

––––––––––––––––––––––

Clarke is rushing around the kitchen trying to get everything ready for her date tonight, she’s running a little behind with her dinner prep because it took her longer than she expected to pick out an outfit. She wanted to look sexy, like, irresistibly sexy, without looking to obvious. She’s noticed how much Lexa appreciates her breast, so she wanted something to show them off and she also wanted something that would be easy to take off.

She’s ended out in a stream line navy blue dress that sits just above her knees, simple zip at the back, hugs her curves perfectly, thin straps over her shoulders with a deep v neck. The blonde feels quite confident that Lexa will approve.

Clarke is checking on her chicken roast when she hears a knock at the front door. The blonde’s heart skips a beat knowing that it is Lexa on the other side of the door.

Clarke rushes over, she quickly smooths her hands over her dress before opening the door.

“Wow!” is all Clarke can say when she sees Lexa. The brunette is wearing high sitting slacks and a beige button-down shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up, her hair is down, cascading over one shoulder and she is definitely the most beautiful thing Clarke has ever seen in her life.

‘You look incredible.” Clarke smiles brightly.

“I was going to say the same to you.” Lexa smiles back as she takes in the sight of the girl infront of her. “You’re so beautiful Clarke.” Lexa says like it’s the most honest sentence she’s ever uttered in her life.

“Are you ready for our date?” Clarke says through a wide smile.

“I am.” Lexa smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know some of you were looking forward to the date this chapter, I did originally plan to do this and the date in one chapter, but I've just had no time to write lately, so I figured I 'd release what I have now and hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be too far away.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut.

“Come on in” Clarke steps back from the doorway allowing the brunette to enter. Lexa walks in past Clarke and stops to watch the blonde close the door behind her, Lexa finds herself completely unable to take her eyes of Clarke’s arse, Once Lexa hears the latch of the door click she grips the blonde by the hips and spins her around before pushing her back flush against the hardwood door.  
Clarke moans as Lexa pushes her body against hers and begins placing wet kisses along her neck, the brunette’s hands are exploring Clarke’s curves which are so perfectly accentuated by her dress.

“This is a very sexy dress Clarke.” Lexa murmurs before moving her lips up to meet Clarke’s. The blonde moans into the kiss as Lexa’s hands find their way to her breast, Lexa takes Clarke’s parted lips as an invitation and slides her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, Clarke welcomes Lexa’s tongue with her own and begins exploring the brunette’s mouth as Lexa’s hands explore her body

Lexa feels her dick twitch and can’t help but buck her hips forward, desperate to press her arousal against Clarke’s.

“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke breathes into the brunette’s mouth. “You’re so hard.”

“Isn’t that the reaction you were looking for Clarke?” Lexa whispers against the blonde’s lips as she begins rocking her hips into the girl. “When you put on this dress.” Lexa punctuates her sentence by squeezing one of Clarke’s breast firmly.

“Maybe.” Clarke smirks against Lexa’s lips.

“Well it worked.” Lexa leans back and smiles as she looks into Clarke’s eyes. “You’re really going to make it hard for me to wait till after dinner to fuck you.”

“Who says we need to wait?” Clarke cups Lexa’s bulge with her hand and begins stroking the brunette’s dick over her pants.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa groans, allowing the blonde to continue for a few moments before reaching down and stopping her hand. “Once I start fucking you, I’m not gonna stop. We should eat now while we still can.”

“I’m still not wearing any panties.” Clarke smirks, ignoring the brunette’s previous statement.

“Clarke!” Lexa groans in frustration. 

“Feel me.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips.

“Fuck.” Lexa mumbles as she moves her hand to the bottom of Clarke’s dress, the brunette slides her hand between Clarke’s legs and begins moving it up along the inside of the blonde’s thighs. Lexa can feel the heat from Clarke’s pussy even before her fingers reach the girls drenched cunt.  
Lexa gasps as she slides two of her fingers through Clarke’s slick heat, the brunette slowly runs her fingers from the blonde’s entrance to her clit and back again before drawing a few light, lazy circles over Clarke’s now throbbing clit.

“Fuck you feel good.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips.

The brunette moves her fingers to tease Clarke’s entrance, getting off on the desperate whimpers escaping the blonde’s parted lips.

“Please Lexa.” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips. “We’ve waited so long, I need you inside me.”

Lexa stares deeply into the blonde’s dark blue eyes, trying to decide if she will show restraint and wait till after dinner or if she’s going to fuck Clarke against the door right now. The warm liquid of Clarke’s arousal that the brunette’s fingers are swimming in is making it hard to choose restraint, the throbbing hard on she has pushed hard against the blonde is making it almost impossible.

“Fuck.” Lexa groans as she pushes herself harder against the blonde before smashing their lips together.

The kiss is fevered and desperate, Lexa slides her fingers from Clarke’s entrance to her clit and back again, relishing the dirty moan that falls from the blonde’s lips when she pushes two of her long, slender digits inside.

“Lexa!” Clarke cries as the brunette begins thrusting in and out with her fingers.

“Please!” Clarke desperately gropes at Lexa’s cock over her pants.

“Is this what you want Clarke?” Lexa husks as she places her hand on top of Clarke’s. 

“Yes.” Clarke begs.

Lexa removes her fingers from the girl and takes a half a step back.

Clarke leans back against the door, her breath ragged and her heart racing. The blonde’s eyes go wide as she watches Lexa begin unbuckling her belt. The brunette undoes her pants and pushes them down to the ground, kicking them aside.  
Clarke’s eyes drift down to the massive bulge at the front of Lexa’s briefs, Lexa moves her hands to the waist band of her shorts when Clarke reaches out and stops her.

“Let me.” The Blonde insists before getting down on her knees infront of the girl.

Lexa gasps as Clarke pulls her shorts down, allowing her hard dick to spring free from her shorts.

“Sucking your cock gets me so wet Lexa.” Clarke looks up into Lexa’s green eyes as she begins pumping the girls cock in her hand. “I’m gonna be so wet when you slide into me.”

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans as she reaches out and places her hands against the door behind Clarke. She looks down at the blonde who swirls her tongue around the tip of her cock, before slowly licking up and down the shaft.

“Fuck” Lexa breathes as she does her best not to rock her hips forward, she wants to watch Clarke enjoy her cock, she doesn’t want to rush her.

Clarke wraps her mouth around the tip of Lexa’s throbbing dick and slides her lips down all the way to the base.

“Fuck.” Lexa grunts. “Your so fucking good at that.”

Clarke smirks against the tip of Lexa’s cock before taking the hard dick in her mouth again. 

Lexa enjoys watching Clarke bob up and down on her dick for a little while longer before sliding her hand into Clarke’s blonde locks and taking control of the pace. She pushes Clarke back a bit so her back is against the door, the brunette then grips onto he sides of Clarke’s head and holds her against the door before she begins to push her cock back into her mouth.

Clarke moans around Lexa’s dick, she’s holding onto Lexa’s thigh with one hand and her other hand has found it’s way to her clit, Clarke begins rubbing herself as Lexa begins thrusting into her mouth.

“Put your fingers inside.” Lexa commands. “Get your cunt ready for me.”

Clarke feels a flush of arousal dripping out of her as she pushes two fingers in. She loves when Lexa talks to her this way, when she takes command, tells her what to do.

Clarke begins fucking herself with her fingers as Lexa continues fucking her mouth, The blonde is trying hard not to cum, she doesn’t want to cum until Lexa’s inside her.

“Are you ready for me Clarke?” Lexa pulls out of the girls mouth and looks down at the blonde.

Clarke nods and lips her lick hungrily.

Lexa reaches down and pulls Clarke to her feet. 

“I have protection” Lexa states, but it comes out as more of a question.

“No.” Clarke responds quickly. “I’m on the pill. I want to feel everything, I want to feel all of you.”

Before Clarke registers what’s happing Lexa has lifted her and pushed her back against the door. Clarke quickly wraps her legs around the brunette’s waist.

“You’re going to feel it Clarke.” Lexa whispers into the blonde’s ear as she holds her tightly with one arm, pushing her weight against the door. Lexa reaches down between their bodies and takes hold of her cock, she guides it to Clarke’s pussy and teases the girls entrance. “You’re going to feel every inch of it.”

Clarke moans loudly as Lexa pushes the tip in, once she’s in far enough the brunette lets go of her cock and takes a grip on Clarke’s arse, now with a firm hold on both of Clarke’s arse cheeks, Lexa lowers Clarke down a little, letting her dick push further in.

“Fuck Lexa!” Clarke cries. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“Can you take it Clarke?” Lexa challenges. 

“Yes!” Clarke replies immediately. “More.”

“Say ‘please’ Clarke.” Lexa smirks

“Fuck. Please! More. Fill me up Lexa.” Clarke begs

Both girls moan as Lexa lets Clarke slide further down on her cock, stretching her tight pussy out.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa whispers against the blonde lips. “You feel even better than I imagined. You’re so fucking tight and warm and wet, Fuck Clarke, how are you so fucking wet?”

“You make me wet Lexa, I’m always wet for you.” Clarke confesses.

Lexa lowers Clarke down more, watching the blonde’s face for any sign of discomfort, when she see’s none Lexa allows Clarke to take in all of her, Lexa moans as she bottoms out in the girl.

“Holy fuck Clarke.” Lexa cries as she feels the blonde’s walls pulsating around her. “Nothing’s ever felt this good.”

“Lexa, Fuck me! Please!” Clarke pleads.

Lexa tightens her grip on the girl’s arse begins moving her hips, she slowly withdraws from Clarke’s tight pussy, stopping before she’s all the way out and then slowly pushes back in, the brunette repeats the motion several times before she begins thrusting in and out with more virility.

“Yes Lexa! Fuck!” Clarke cries out as Lexa begins pumping into her without mercy. Clarke tightens her grip around the brunette’s neck and pulls her in so her head is resting against her shoulder. Lexa pushes her forehead into Clarke’s shoulder and summons all her strength as she pounds the blonde hard against the door.

Lexa lifts Clarke off the wall, carrying all of her weight now, she’s so far inside the blonde she doesn’t know where Clarke ends and she begins. Lexa carries Clarke over to the dining table and places her down on the edge.

Lexa leans in and catches Clarke’s lips before she begins thrusting into her again. Lexa growls into the kiss when she feels Clarkes hands make their way up the back of her shirt and dig into her flesh.

Lexa reaches around behind Clarke and pulls down the zip of her dress, the brunette then pushes the dress off Clarke’s shoulder and down far enough that the blonde’s chest is exposed, she’s wearing a Black Lacy bra, Lexa slides a hand underneath one of the cups and begins massaging Clarke’s breast firmly as she fucks her hard against the table.

“Lexa, Oh god. Fuck!” Clarke cries out obscenities as Lexa goes deeper into her than anyone ever has before, hitting spots Clarke didn’t know existed.

Lexa grips Clarke’s hips with both hands and puts all of her strength behind her thrust, watching the blonde’s breast bounce violently with every thrust, feeling the table shake every time she pounds into the blonde. 

“Lexa! I’m gonna cum!” Clarke screams.

Lexa doesn’t let up, she continues pounding into the blonde mercilessly.

“Come on Clarke. Cum for me. Cum on my dick.” Lexa encourages.

Lexa feels the blonde’s body quivering around her, Clarke’s husky moans are filling the room, Lexa feels the blonde’s walls clamp down around her before a wave of hot, wet liquid gushes around her cock. Lexa pulls out, leaving her cock resting at the blonde’s entrance, she watches as Clarke’s juices flow out, rushing around the tip of her cock, dripping down onto her thighs.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa pulls a chair up and takes a seat between Clarke’s legs. Lexa lifts the blonde’s legs up so her calves are resting on her shoulders, Clarke leans back on her elbows on the table and watches as Lexa’s head disappears down between her legs.

“Lexa!” Clarke moans as she feels the brunette’s tongue take a long broad swipe along her pussy, from her entrance to her clit, sucking her sensitive nub into her mouth and delicately swirling it around her tongue. Lexa releases Clarke’s clit with a gently pop.

“You get better every time I taste you Clarke.” Lexa smirks up at the girl. 

“Come here.” Lexa’s hands find their way to Clarke’s lower back and slide up, encouraging Clarke to sit up right, the blonde’s legs slide down from Lexa’s shoulder and drop to the brunette’s sides as she rises.

Clarke looks down at Lexa once she is upright, the brunette is looking up at her with dark eyes, gently stroking her rock hard dick, Clarke isn’t sure she’s ever seen a dick so hard, it looks red and swollen, like it’s about to burst out of it’s skin. Clarke feels desperate to get down on her knees and take it in her mouth, to offer the poor thing some relief.

“Sit on my dick Clarke.” Lexa instructs.

‘Even better’. Clarke thinks to herself before sliding off the table. The blonde stands over Lexa before wedging one knee beside the brunette on the chair. Clarke takes a deep breath and looks down at Lexa’s cock, she begins lowering herself toward it. Lexa places a hand on Clarke’s waist and helps guide the girl down.

When Clarke feels the tip pushing at her entrance she looks for Lexa’s eyes, Lexa is staring down, waiting for Clarke to lower herself further down onto her cock.

“Look at me.” Clarke breathes.

Lexa’s eyes shoot up and green meets blue. The girls stare intensely into each other’s eyes as Clarke begins to slide slowly down Lexa’s cock.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa gasps, not taking her eyes of Clarke’s. the blonde’s eye’s go wide and her mouth drops slightly open as she takes in more of Lexa. Lexa loves watching Clarke’s face as she fills her up.

“Lexa, oh my god.” Clarke sighs as she reaches the base of Lexa’s cock, Lexa is all the way in her, she doesn’t move for a minute, her eyes are still trained on Lexa’s. Lexa slides her hand around to the back of Clarke’s neck and pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

“You can watch now.” Clarke smirks against Lexa’s lips as she pulls away from the kiss.

Lexa looks slightly confused at the blonde, Clarke smiles and looks down between them as she begins to push up. Lexa follows the blonde’s eyes and watches her cock re appearing from inside of the blonde. Clarke’s pussy is slowly sliding back up her dick, leaving a glistening trail of cum along the shaft.

“Oh fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans as Clarke repeats the motion a few times, sliding up and down the hard shaft at an agonisingly slow pace, each time stopping just before the tip leaves her to slide back down until Lexa is bottomed out inside her. Lexa is mesmerised by the sight. The brunette wishes she could enjoy this for a little longer, but her need for release is becoming unbearable. 

Lexa begins pushing her hips up into the blonde, urging her to quicken her pace.

“Are you going to cum for me Lexa?” Clarke smirks as she slides one of her hands into the hair at the base of Lexa’s neck.

“Yes.” Lexa pants as she begins thrusting up into Clarke more rapidly.

“Are you going to cum inside me?” Clarke breathes. 

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa groans as she tightens her grip on Clarke’s arse and begins pulling the blonde down on her to meet her thrusts. “I want to.”

 

“You can.” Clarke husks. “I want to feel you cum inside me.”

“Fuck.” Lexa is losing control, she can feel her orgasm building, her balls are tightening. “Yes, Fuck Clarke! I’m gonna fill you up.”

Lexa feels Clarke’s body quivering, she can tell the girl is about to fall over the edge herself.

“Fuck Clarke! Cum with me.” Lexa feels Clarke’s walls fluttering around her and that’s the last straw, Lexa cries out as she releases inside the blonde, Clarke feels the hot liquid erupt inside her and not a second later Clarke lets out a long-anguished cry as her orgasm takes her over. Clarke wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck and rests her forehead against Lexa’s, neither girl says anything, they just take a moment to let their breathing even out. 

“Let me see.” Lexa finally speaks as she grips onto Clarke’s hips and pushes her up, letting her cock slide out of the blonde. Lexa grips the base of her dick once she’s all the way out, Clarke stands so her pussy is hovering just above Lexa’s cock. Cum is dripping heavily out of Clarke’s cunt down onto Lexa’s cock, Lexa’s not sure if it’s hers or Clarke’s, maybe a bit of both. She feels her semi flaccid cock hardening again at the sight.

Lexa stands from her chair and spins Clarke around before bending her over the table, she flips Clarke’s dress up onto her back and lines her cock up with the girls soaked entrance. Lexa grunts as she pushes back inside the girl.

“Lexa!” Clarke cries as Lexa pushes all the way in, holding still for a few seconds before pulling all the way out. Lexa holds her cock in one hand and smack’s Clarke’s arse with the other. The brunette pushes back into the girl, only to pull out and spanks her again.  
Lexa repeats the action a few times, pushing all the way in before pulling out and smacking Clarke’s arse.  
Once the blonde’s cheeks are a rosy pink, Lexa takes a tight grip on Clarke’s hips and begins roughly pounding into her. Clarke grips hard onto the edge of the table, trying to steady herself as Lexa’s drills into her relentlessly.

Lexa can barely hear Clarke’s dirty moans over the sound of her thighs slapping against Clarke’s arse. Lexa moves her grip up onto Clarke’s shoulders and begins pulling her back into her with every thrust. Lexa’s is panting hard, she can feel sweat forming on her brow as she puts everything she has into her thrusts.

Clarke’s cries grow more intense and Lexa can feel the blonde’s walls clamping down around her.

“Cum for me Clarke.” Lexa husks.

The blonde’s body begins to shake and Lexa feels her arousal like a wave rushing around her cock. Lexa pulls out and pumps her dick a few times before hot, thick ropes of cum spirt out onto Clarke’s arse.

Clarke moans when she feels the hot liquid hit her skin. Lexa falls forward, resting lightly on Clarke’s back for a moment to catch her breath.

Lexa pulls Clarke up with her when she stands. She turns the blonde around so she is facing her before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Lexa smiles

“You don’t want to have dinner?” Clarke smirks.

“Fuck no.” Lexa smirks back. “Turn off the oven, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬______________________

 

Clarke and Lexa are tangled up together in Clarke’s bed, half asleep, Lexa is buried deep inside Clarke, having drifted off inside her after their last session.  
Clarke’s eyes flutter open when she feels Lexa’s dick twitch inside her.

“Hey.” Clarke whispers as she gently brushes Lexa’s cheek with her finger tips.

“Hey”. Lexa mumbles as she comes to.

Clarke giggles when she feels Lexa’s dick move again.

“What you are thinking about.” Clarke asks.

Without opening her eyes Lexa moves her hand to Clarke’s side and begins gently brushing her fingers along the blonde’s skin. Clarke shudders when Lexa’s fingers graze along the side of her breast. Lexa smirks to herself before moving her thumb to trace circles over Clarke’s nipple.

Clarke moans as she feels Lexa’s dick growing harder inside her.

“I was dreaming that I woke up with my cock buried deep inside the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”  
Lexa smirks as she opens her eyes. The blonde watches as Lexa looks her over, Clarke can’t describe how it makes her feel when she feels Lexa’s dick growing harder inside her as the brunette’s eyes hungrily take in the sight of her naked body.

“I guess dreams can come true.” Lexa smirks as she rolls Clarke onto her back and positions herself on top of the blonde.

Clarke smiles brightly up at the brunette before Lexa closes the gap between them and smashes their lips together. Clarke moans into the kiss when Lexa begins moving her hips, gently thrusting into the blonde.

“Clarke” Lexa mumbles against the blonde’s shoulder as she begins to increase her thrusts inside the girl. Lexa has never felt so at home in anyone before, when she’s inside Clarke she feels like she’s found something she’d been missing her whole life. 

Clarke grabs handfuls of the bed sheets and balls them up in her fist as she feels herself nearing the edge, she’s ready to fall over the edge but Lexa’s pace isn’t quite there yet, she’s desperate for the brunette to speed up.

“Lexa please.” Clarke moans.

“Are you close baby?” Lexa smirks down at the blonde keeping her pace steady.

“Lexa!” Clarke groans.

“Be patient Clarke.” Lexa breathes, “This feels fucking perfect. Just let me enjoy it for a minute.”

Lexa continues her long slow thrusts into the blonde for a little while longer, watching as Clarke becomes a squirming mess beneath her.

“You ready Clarke? Lexa teases.

“Lexa!” Clarke cries in frustration.

Lexa smirks to herself before she begins pumping into Clarke at a rapid pace. Clarke lets out a long sigh of relief as Lexa starts fucking her just right. The blonde throws her head back, her neck muscles straining, Lexa can’t help but dip her head down and suck hard on Clarkes pulse point.

“Lexa.” Clarke cries out as her release takes over, Lexa continues pumping into the girl until her own release comes, the brunette pulls out and spills her load onto Clarke’s stomach before collapsing next to thr girl on the bed.

“Wow.” Lexa breathes. “I really love fucking you Clarke.”

Clarke giggles as she turns onto her side to face Lexa.

“You’re very good at it.” Clarke smirks

“Are you hungry?” Clarke questions the brunette.

“I’m actually starving.” Lexa giggles.

“I’m gonna grab a quick shower and then I’ll make us something.” Clarke says as she jumps out of bed.

“You sure?” Lexa asks.

“Yeh, I’m starving too.” Clarke replies. “You really know how to work up a girl’s appetite.” 

_________________

Clarke and Lexa sit across from each other at the dining room table in their underwear silently eating sandwiches that Clarke’s made from the dinner they never got around too.

Clarke smiles when she notices the goofy grin that Lexa has on her face.

“What’s that grin about?” Clarke asks.

“I don’t know why I was so concerned about having a normal first date.” Lexa smirks. “This has been perfect. This is how all our dates should go.”

“What?” Clarke laughs. “Sex for 8 hours followed by roast chicken sandwiches at 3am in the morning?”

“Yep.” Lexa nods before taking a theatrically big bite of her sandwich.

“Sounds good to me.” Clarke smiles.

The girls go back to eating their sandwiches in silence for a while before Clarke speaks.

“So, what are your thoughts on today? Did you like any of the places we saw?”

“Not really.” Lexa shrugs. “The places weren’t bad, I just couldn’t see myself living with any of those people, I’m thinking about getting a place of my own.”

“You could afford that?” Clarke questions.

“Yeh, it would be tight, but I feel like it’s time, I’m getting to old to be rooming with people.” Lexa replies.

“I know what you mean.” Clarke agrees. “It’s nice to have your own space.”

“How long have you been living with Raven?” Lexa asks.

“Since college.” Clarke smiles, we were friends in high school, doormed together in first year of college, then got our own apartment off campus second year and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Were you two ever?” Lexa starts.

“No!” Clarke nearly spits her drink out. “Never. Raven is like a sister to me. I love her, but never like that.” Clarke laughs.

“Okay.” Lexa giggles, trying not to show her relief.

“So where is she tonight?” Lexa asks.

“You don’t know?” Clarke smiles widely at the brunette.

“Don’t know what?” Lexa asks confused.

“She’s out on a date with your cousin, Anya.” Clarke informs the brunette.

“What!” Lexa blurts out.” I spoke to Anya today and she didn’t mention it at all.”

“Raven only told me last night.” Clarke shrugs. “I guess they hit it off at the party last week.”

“So did Lincoln and Octavia.” Lexa starts. “they’re on a date tonight too.”

“What?!” Clarke blurts out. “Octavia didn’t tell me that!”

“You know Anya and Lincoln live together?” Lexa asks.

“Oh my god.” Clarke laughs. “This could be a disaster.”

“I’d like to be a fly on the wall in that apartment tomorrow morning.” Lexa laughs.

"This is the only place I want to be.” Clarke hums as she stretches her leg under the table to rub her foot along Lexa’s calf.

Lexa smiles brightly after she swallows the last bite of her sandwich.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling reenergized.“ Lexa smirks.

“Are you now?” Clarke replies coyly. “How might we expend this newfound energy of yours?”

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Lexa smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled big time with this chapter, honestly just glad it's done so I can move onto the next chapter. Hope it reads okay.


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are pretty hot for each other.

Raven wakes to the sound of gentle snoring on Sunday morning, the girl rolls onto her side to face the source of the noise. Anya is laying on her front, her face smoshed into the pillow, her hair a wild mess covering the side of her face that isn’t smoshed into the pillow. Memories of the night before flood Ravens memory as she watches her date from the previous night sleep soundly next to her.

The pair had planned to go out for dinner, but before they even made it to the restaurant Anya had raven pressed firmly against the side of her car on the busy street outside the restaurant. kissing the brunette with a hunger that exceeded anything she had ever felt in a kiss before. Before Raven knew it, Anya had lifted her onto her bonnet and was dipping a hand into the front of the brunette’s pants, at that very moment a police officer was passing. The Officer did his duty and broke up the public display before asking the couple to move along.

  
The girls decided to skip dinner and go straight back to Anya’s place. Raven smiles as she remembers how the rest of the evening unfolded before quietly sliding out of the bed to go in search of the bathroom.

Just as Raven is about to grab the door handle for the bathroom the door swings open and the brunette is left standing in front of the last person on earth she was expecting to see. Her ex!

Octavia’s eyes go wide, without a word the petite brunette grabs Ravens arm and pulls her roughly into the bathroom before closing the door behind them.

“What the Hell Raven!” Octavia lets out in a harsh whisper. “What Are you doing here?!”

“What am I doing here?” Raven replies shocked. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Raven notices Octavia’s eyes dart around in panic. “I asked first!” Octavia replies lamely.

The girls go quiet for a moment, Raven shuffles a little bit on the spot, looking anywhere but at Octavia when she finally speaks.

“This is Anya’s place. I’m here with Anya.”

“Oh.” Is all Octavia says before another moment of awkward silence fills the room.

“So…. what are you doing here?” Raven prompts her friend.

“This is Lincolns place too.” Octavia says unable to look her ex-girlfriend in the eye.

“I see.” Raven eventually speaks. “So, you and Lincoln?”

Octavia replies in the form of a quiet nod before asking “You and Anya?”

“Yeh.” Raven shrugs.

“Well this is kind of weird.” Octavia states flatly.

Octavia looks to Raven for a response, but the brunette looks to be preoccupied, deep in thought.

“What are you doing?” Octavia huffs.

“I’m just trying to think if there’s anything incestuous about this.” Raven replies

“What!” Octavia shrieks before slapping her friends arm. “No! Raven you idiot! There is nothing incestuous about this.”

“Okay! jesus!” Raven rubs her arm. “It’s just, they're brother and sister and we’re exes, something about it feels incestuous.”

“Raven!” Octavia cries in frustration.

“Okay, alright. It’s Not incestuous.” Raven confirms. “it’s still a little weird though right?”

“No shit!” Octavia says as she rolls her eyes.

“They’re both so fucking hot though.” Raven smirks. “When we broke up I felt pretty confident you wouldn’t pull anyone hotter than me, but you’ve done well.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Octavia says with wide eyes. “This is not a joke Raven.”

“It’s kind of funny though isn’t it?” Raven continues before her friend can answer. “You know what’s really messed up, is that the first night I met Lincoln I thought to myself that he would be perfect for you.”

Octavia’s face softens and she allows a tiny smile to creep onto the corner of her mouth.

“You know.” Octavia starts. “I thought the same thing when I met Anya. She kind of scared me.” The brunette giggles. “And I remembered you saying once that scary chicks get you wet.”

Both girls let out a small giggle, trying not to make too much noise.

“I stand by that statement.” Raven smirks.

“I really don’t need to hear anymore.” Octavia laughs.

“So what then?” Raven says once the giggles subside. “Is this cool? Are we cool with this situation?”

“I don’t know if ‘cool’ is the right word.” Octavia replies. “But I can live with it if you can.”

“Yeh I can.” Raven smiles at her friend. “You like him?”

“Yeh.” Octavia replies feeling a slight blush on her cheeks.

“He seems like a really nice guy.” Raven says genuinely.

“He is.” Octavia smiles. “Anya seems nice too.”

“She’s not.” Raven smirks. “That’s why I like her.”

Octavia laughs before opening the bathroom door. “I guess I’ll leave you too it.”

Raven nods and walks further into the bathroom before stopping her friend.

“Wait O.”

“Yeh.”

“You couldn’t hear anything last night could you?” Raven asks sheepishly.

Octavia laughs. “No, Lincolns room is on the other end of the apartment.”

Raven lets out a small sigh of relief.

“If I’d heard you last night I wouldn’t be surprised to see you this morning.” Octavia smirks. “You have very distinct sex noises.”

“Wait what does that mean?” Raven question is met by the door closing in her face.

“Distinct?” Raven mumbles to herself standing alone in the bathroom.

_____________________________

Lexa pauses before pushing on the door into her apartment. It’s Sunday evening, the brunette has spent the last 24 hours in a sex bubble with Clarke and is desperately hoping that Finn won’t be home when she walks in. The thought of having to look Clarke’s very recently ex-boyfriend in the eye while she can still smell Clarke’s sex all over her is making her stomach churn.  
Lexa takes a deep breath and pushes through the door, relieved immediately not to see the man as she enters. Lexa breathes a sigh of relief and starts to make her way to her bedroom.

“Lexa!”

The brunette freezes and the relief she felt a moment ago is replaced by a small feeling of dread.  
Lexa turns toward the voice and see’s Finn standing in the kitchen holding the fridge door open.

“Where the hell have you been!?” Finn asks as he grabs a beer out of the fridge.

“Uh, umm.” Lexa’s mind goes blank for a moment.

“You missed out big time on Friday night!” Finn exclaims instead of waiting for Lexa to answer, much to brunette’s relief.

“Oh yeah?” Lexa replies, happy to let Finn do the talking.

“Oh man!” Finn starts. “Those girls were insane! They were up for anything and everything!”

Lexa suddenly regrets letting Finn speak as she does her best to zone out as he goes into detail about what exactly he got up to with Tiffany and Haley on Friday night. Lexa snaps back to attention when Finn finally stops talking and is now standing right infront of the brunette staring at her expectantly with a big goofy grin on his face.

“Sorry what?” Lexa blurts out.

“Where have you been all weekend?” Finn repeats. “With the girl you left us for on Friday?”

“Um yeh.” Lexa mumbles, looking anywhere but at the man infront of her.

“Whoa Lexa, Friday night to Sunday night. That’s 3 days.” Finn laughs. “That’s pretty much a relationship for you isn’t it?” Finn laughs again.

“Fuck Off.” Lexa rolls her eyes and turns away from her roommate. “I need a shower.” Lexa calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to her room.

“I bet you do.” Finn smirks to himself as he plops down on the lounge.

 

Lexa turns on the shower and just stands under the running water for a while, taking a moment to look over her body, smiling as she runs her fingers over the small purple bruises that Clarke has left on her. Lexa closes her eyes and lets the memories of her weekend with Clarke flood her mind.

The brunette smiles as she recalls the pout on Clarke’s lips when she realized she was due at the hospital for a shift that would keep her from Lexa for 2 days. Then Lexa feels herself flush hot when she remembers Clarke’s devilish smirk as she asked the brunette if she could suck her cock one more time before she had to go.  
Lexa looks down in dis belief when she feels her dick start to harden. The brunette feels like her dick has been hard more than it’s been soft over the last 48 hours. As she released her last load into Clarke’s hungry, waiting mouth, Lexa remembers thinking she had never cum so much and so hard in her life than in these last 2 days with Clarke. The brunette thought she would need a couple days at least to recover from their session.

  
Yet here she is just thinking about Clarke and all of a sudden, she’s at full attention. Lexa licks her lips as she reaches down and wraps her hand around her now completely hard shaft and draws from her memories of the last two nights to bring herself to a quick release.

_____________________________

Lexa lets out a happy sigh as she collapses onto her bed, wrapped only in a towel, hair still wet and a smile that seems to have made itself home on her lips since she left Clarke’s apartment. The brunette reaches over to the bedside table for her phone, the smile on her lips growing when she sees a message from Clarke waiting for her.

Clarke: _I had to tell my mum I went horse riding on the weekend to explain my awkward hobble_.

Lexa laughs out loud as she begins to type out her reply.

Lexa: _are you calling me a stud Clarke?_

Lexa’s smile is so wide it’s hurting her cheeks.

Clarke: _You know it ;)_

________________________________________________

 

When Lexa returns from work on Monday evening she finds Finn in his usual spot on the couch, Playstation controller in hand. Lexa knows she needs to talk to him about her plans to move out, but it’s a conversation she’s not looking forward to.

“Hey Lex.” The man calls over his shoulder keeping his eyes on the game.

“Hey.” Lexa replies before joining him on the couch, she watches him play for a little while. Finn must sense Lexa’s uneasiness because he pauses the game and looks over at her.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeh.” Lexa replies quickly before letting out a small sigh.

“Lex.” Finn puts down his controller. “what’s up.”

Lexa sits up straight and takes a breath. “I’m thinking about moving out.”

“What?” Finn’s shock is obvious.

“I know it’s terrible timing.” Lexa starts. “I just, I feel like I need my own place. It’s nothing to do with you. I’ll help you find a new roommate.”

“Lex.” Finn interrupts. “It’s okay.”

Lexa is the one who is shocked now, it’s definitely not what she was expecting, She was sure he was going to flip out, but he seems calm, almost happy.

“I’m heading out to Boston tomorrow. My dad might be able to hook me up with a job.”

“Oh.” Lexa lets the news sink in.

“So, if it all looks good I guess I’ll be moving out there.” Finn watches for Lexa’s reaction.

“Well that’s great news Finn.” Lexa smiles. “What would you be doing?”

“He works out at Fenway.” Finn beams. “He thinks he might be able to find a roll for me in his team there.”

“Wow that’s amazing.” Lexa smiles sincerely.

“Yeh.” Finn agrees. “It will be lower level management, but still pretty similar to what I was doing with the Giants, different sport obviously, but shouldn’t be too big of an adjustment.”

“I’m sure you’ll make your way back up to the top in no time.”

“Thanks Lex.” Finn smiles.

“So, If you move? What will happen to the apartment?” Lexa asks.

“It will probably all happen pretty quick.” Finn replies. “Probably within the next month. I was gonna see about signing the lease over to you, but now I guess I’ll just give it up.”

Lexa simply nods.

Finn picks his controller back up.

“I’ll be gone a couple days.” Finn says as he resumes his game. “Should be back by the weekend”

“Okay.” Lexa stands up and begins walking to her room. “I’ll see you in a couple days then.”

 

By Tuesday morning Lexa is feeling some serious Clarke withdrawals, she is completely unable to get the blonde out of her mind. She jerked off twice this morning before leaving for work.

  
Lexa knows Clarke’s shift will finish this afternoon, the brunette desperately wants to ask Clarke if she can come see her tonight, but she knows how exhausted Clarke gets after her shifts, and considering she didn’t get much sleep the days leading up to her shift, she will definitely need some rest.  
Lexa resigns herself to the fact that she will have to wait one more day to see Clarke.

___________________________________

Clarke’s eyes flick over to her watch for the 50th time since lunch, she’s less than an hour away from the end of her shift now. The blonde knows that all she should want to do is go home and get some rest, but all she can think about is seeing Lexa.

She feels a hot rush through her body at just the thought of seeing the brunette.

Clarke has a rare minute to herself, so she rushes to her bag to find her phone. The blonde almost feels giddy as she shoots a text off to Lexa, asking her as casually as she can ‘So what you up to tonight?’  
Clarke is only waiting a few seconds before she gets a reply.

Lexa: _No plans. Finn has just left to go to Boston for a few days.. So, I have the place to mysel_ f.

Clarke bites down softly on her bottom lip as she takes in the information that Lexa is alone in her apartment that happens to be only a few blocks from the hospital. The blonde glances at her watch again, 35 minutes until the end of her shift.

Clarke: _Would I be coming on too strong if I asked if I could stop by after work?_

Lexa: _Not at all._

Clarke smiles and begins to type out her reply when another message comes through.

Lexa: _But you better be prepared for me to be coming on strong when you get here._

Clarke bites down harder on her bottom lip that is still wedged between her teeth.

Clarke: _I was counting on it ;) I’ll see you in about an hour._

___________________________

Clarke decides to shower at the hospital at the end of her shift, suspecting that she may not get a chance once she gets to Lexa’s apartment.  
The blondes heart is racing as she walks down the familiar hallway to an apartment she used to call home. It hasn’t even been more than 2 weeks since she was here last but it feels like a lifetime ago, Finn already kind of feels like a distant memory.

Clarke takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, when it opens the blonde is grateful she took that breath, because Lexa looks so gorgeous she forgets how to breath for a moment. She’s just wearing some tracksuit pants and a loose singlet, but she looks incredible, her toned arms and defined shoulders on full display, and that neck. Clarke looks her over hungrily, smiling as she notices some of the marks she gave the brunette are still visible on her collarbone.

“You coming in?” Lexa asks with a knowing smirk.

Clarke clears her throat and lets out a giggle, cheeks turning a little pink at being caught clearly ogling.

The blonde steps inside and Lexa closes the door behind her. Clarke turns to face the brunette, now it’s Lexa who is caught ogling, and Clarke mentally high fives herself for taking a change of clothes to work with her. The blonde is pretty sure her tight black jeans do more for her arse than her scrubs, and if Lexa’s hungry expression is anything to go by then she’s 100% right.

“You miss me?” Clarke smirks at the brunette

“You have no idea.” Lexa smiles back before striding over to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against hers and joining their lips in a searing kiss, both girls moan into the kiss as their bodies meld together.

Clarke groans when Lexa’s cold fingers slide up under her shirt and brush over her hot skin, Clarke buries her fingers deep in Lexa’s hair and pulls her closer trying to deepen and already impossibly deep kiss.  
Lexa backs Clarke up until she has the blonde pushed against the kitchen counter, she pushes her body hard against Clarke, enjoying the needy moan that escapes her lips when Lexa pushes her hard on against her.

“I fantasized about fucking you in this kitchen a lot after that party.” Lexa’s voice sounds rough as she whispers into the blonde’s ear as before gripping onto the back of Clarke’s thighs and hoisting her up onto the bench.

  
“And the bathroom.” Lexa continues as her fingers find their way to the front of Clarke's pants.

The brunette pops the button of Clarke’s jeans and pushes the zipper down as she slides her hand in and begins rubbing Clarke over her panties.  
Clarke grips onto the back of Lexa’s neck as the brunette begins stroking soft patterns over her throbbing clit.

“Once I slid my fingers inside you, I was done.”

Clarke lets out a low and desperate moan as Lexa slides her fingers inside her panties and through her soaking folds.

“Lexa.” Clarke whimpers, it’s all she can do.

“Once I felt how wet you were for me.” Lexa nips softly at Clarke's neck, the blonde dips her head back exposing her throat, encouraging Lexa to continue. And she does.

“Once I knew what it felt like inside you.” Lexa alternates between placing soft kisses and rough bites on Clarke’s porcelain skin.

Clarke gasps when she feels two of Lexa’s beautifully long fingers push inside her.

“Lexa, fuck!” Clarke cries out once Lexa is knuckle deep inside her.

Clarke pulls Lexa away from her neck and smashes their lips together in a messy, desperate kiss, Lexa begins thrusting her fingers in and out of the blonde, setting a fast pace, desperate to hear Clarke cum, to feel her release.

“Fuck! Lexa. Oh god.” Clarke all but screams and Lexa can tell the blonde is getting close, she brings her thumb up to work Clarke’s clit and that does it for the girl.

Clarke cries out and Lexa feels warm liquid flow down over her hand. Lexa slowly removes her fingers, Clarke’s whole body shudders when the brunettes thumbs swipes over her clit one last time.

Lexa barely has her hand out of Clarke's pants when she feels the blondes hand cup the bulge at the front of her pants, it’s straining hard against the soft material of her tracksuit.

The moan that escapes Clarke’s lips when as she strokes Lexa’s dick over her pants makes Lexa that little bit harder.

“Shit! Lexa!” Clarke pushes Lexa back a step and points over at the door, Lexa’s eyes fly over to where Clarke is pointing and see’s the door knob move.

“Fuck!” Lexa lets out a harsh whisper as she looks around frantically for somewhere to hide.

Lexa grabs Clarke off the bench and rushes them over to the pantry, the brunette opens the door and pulls the Clarke in with her before closing the door behind them gently so not to make a sound.

They stand silently in the dark, Luckily it’s a rather large walk in pantry, it’s a pretty tight squeeze but they can both fit in there comfortably enough. They hear Finn enter the apartment. He’s talking to someone, it doesn’t take long to realize he’s on the phone

“Hey dad, I forgot my laptop. I had to turn back for it. So, I’m gonna be late.” His voice trails off as he walks further into the apartment.

Clarke’s heart is beating fast and she’s not sure if it’s because she’s very close to being caught in a very compromising position by her ex or because Lexa’s hard on is poking into her. The blonde isn’t sure what comes over her when she brings her hand down between their bodies and begins rubbing Lexa over her pants.

Clarke looks up to look at Lexa, but it’s so dark in the pantry the only thing she can make out are the whites of Lexa’s eyes, and they seem to be open very wide. A devilish smirk extends over Clarke’s lips before she drops down onto her knees. Clarke pulls the front of Lexa’s pants down enough to let her dick spring out. The blonde licks her lips before swiping her tongue over the head of Lexa’s cock.

It takes everything Lexa has not to let out a moan when she feels the blonde’s lips slide down her shaft, feeling Clarke’s warm, wet mouth engulf her dick.

“Fuck.” Lexa lets out in a tiny whisper.

Clarke works the brunettes dick slowly and gently making sure not to make any noise, it feels both amazing and agonizing at the same time for Lexa.

Lexa grips hard onto the shelving in the pantry, she looks down but she can hardly make anything out, it’s too dark, she can just feel Clarke’s tongue swirling around her shaft. Lexa has to bring a hand to her mouth to muffle a gasp when she feels Clarke take her dick in her hand so she can move her mouth to Lexa’s balls.

Lexa feels like she might explode any minute now as Clarke strokes her dick with her hand while gently sucking her balls into her mouth. The combination of Clarke’s magic mouth and the perverse thrill of the possibility of getting caught has Lexa feeling just about as turned on as she’s ever felt in her life.

The sound of footsteps in the living room gets the girls attention but Clarke doesn’t stop. She swirls her tongue over Lexa’s balls one last time before running it slowly along the underside of Lexa’s shaft before reaching the top and bobbing back down on Lexa’s dick, slowly taking the entire length all the way down her throat.

Lexa bites down on her hand to stop any sound escaping as she hears the footsteps getting closer, it sounds like he’s in the kitchen now. Lexa reaches down and grabs onto Clarke’s head urging her to stop. Clarke releases Lexa’s cock from her mouth, much to Lexa’s relief.

Both girls freeze for a moment when they hear the fridge door open, it closes a second later. A moment later they hear the front door open before slamming closed. They stay quiet. After a few moments of silence Lexa slides her fingers into Clarke’s hair and pushes the tip off her cock against the blonde’s lips. Clarke opens her mouth instantly and Lexa thrust forward roughly.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa gasps as she begins fucking the blonde’s mouth.

“You’re in so much trouble for that stunt!” Lexa says gruffly. “I bet you’re fucking soaked aren’t you?”

Clarke grips onto Lexa’s arse and helps the brunette thrust into her mouth harder, gagging around her cock as she pushes in all the way to the base.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa cries out as she feels herself about to release. “I’m gonna cum.”

Clarke leans back on her heels as Lexa pumps her dick a few times before shooting her load into Clarke’s waiting mouth.

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes out repeatedly to herself as she spills every last drop she has into Clarke’s mouth, cum spattering over the blonde’s lips and chin.

When Clarke stands up Lexa pushes her against the shelves of the pantry before dipping her hand into the girl’s pants.

“Let me see.” Lexa whispers as she pushes her slender fingers through Clarkes saturated folds.

Lexa hums against Clarke’s ear and it sends a shudder through the blonde. “I knew you would be drenched.”

“Sucking you off always gets me wet.” Lexa can’t see the blonde’s face, but she can feel her smirk against her cheek.

“In my room now.” Lexa commands as she pushes the pantry door open.

“Anything you say stud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been such a long wait! and I'm sorry that it's only a short chapter. I have been super busy and I finally got a chance to sit down and write so I thought I'd publish what I've done so far. Hopefully will get the next chapter out much quicker


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole lot of sin here.

“Lexa please”

“Begging already Clarke?” Lexa smirks as she looks down at Clarke from the foot of the bed, the blonde is naked and squirming, squeezing her thighs together, desperately trying to create some friction on her burning cunt. Her hands tied above her to the head of the bed.

“Lexxaaa.” Clarke groans in frustration as she tugs at the ropes restraining her.

Lexa climbs onto the bed and nudges Clarke’s legs apart before shuffling up between them. The brunette pushes the blonde’s knees wide open and licks her lips as she takes in the sight of Clarke’s dripping wet pussy.  
Lexa has been edging the blonde for at least half an hour now, in her estimation she has brought the Clarke to the brink of orgasm at least 5 times before abruptly stopping, leaving the girl a quivering desperate mess.

“I told you that you would be punished for that stunt you pulled in the pantry, Clarke.” Lexa reminds the blonde as she gently caresses Clarke’s sex, dragging her finger from Clarke’s entrance to her swollen clit. The blonde feels so sensitive, the simple touch makes her whole-body quiver.

“Isn’t that why you did it Clarke?” Lexa looks up searching for Clarke’s eyes. 

Clarke meets Lexa’s gaze but doesn’t respond. Clarke can't deny the excitement that she felt when Lexa showed her the restraints, to her embarrassment she was already soaking wet by the time Lexa had finished tying the knots.

“You want this.” Lexa’s dark green eyes burn into Clarke’s as she slides two fingers inside the blonde. Clarke lets out a desperate moan as she throws her head back against the pillow.

“Look at me Clarke.” Lexa commands.

Clarke takes a deep breath and looks back at Lexa, the brunette is completely naked. Her dick, rock hard, poking into Clarke’s thigh. Her toned arms flexed as she grips tightly onto Clarke’s hip with one hand, the other positioned at Clarke’s entrance with two fingers knuckle deep inside the blonde.  
Clarke drags her eyes away from Lexa’s mesmerizing body and finds her equally mesmerising eyes.

“Clarke.” Lexa begins sliding her fingers in and out of the girl slowly. “Tell me what you want.”

“I need to cum Lexa.” Clarke breathes. “Please.”

Lexa withdraws her fingers from the blonde and gently brushes Clarke’s clit with her thumb before dragging her knuckles over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Lexa.” Clarke moans as her hips starts inching forward to push her clit against Lexa’s still fingers. Lexa remains still as Clarke desperately rubs herself of her fingers. The brunette uses her free hand to press Clarke’s hips into the bed, making the blonde push against her to reach the teasing fingers. Clarke persists until she feels Lexa’s fingers on her cunt, she does her best to grind against the stiff fingers, swivelling her hips, trying to rub circles over her clit, but it’s not enough.

“Fuck Lexa!” Clarke groans as Lexa holds her hips down harder making it almost impossible for the blonde to find the friction she desperately needs. After watching the girl struggle for a little while longer and taking a moment to enjoy the desperate whines escaping Clarke’s lips, Lexa releases Clarke’s hips and runs her fingers along the length of the blonde’s sex before zoning in on Clarke’s clit and rubbing furiously.

“Oh yes! Fuck Lexa. Don’t stop!” Clarke cries out as Lexa’s fingers are bringing her closer and closer to a much needed release.

“Yes, Yes, Fuck. Oh my god. Lexa!” A string of obscenities escapes the blonde’s mouth as Clarke feels her orgasm approach.

But before Clarke can reach her peak, Lexa does it again. 

“No, Please Lexa!” Clarke cries when she feels Lexa’s fingers disappear from her clit.

Lexa almost feels bad when she see’s the desperation in Clarke’s eyes when blue meets green.

“Sorry Clarke.” Lexa finally speaks. “I just don’t think you’re ready yet.”

“Lexa!” Clarke growls. “I’m ready!”

“Hmm.” Lexa smirks as she looks down at Clarke’s dripping pussy. “Well, you are pretty wet.” 

Lexa slides down onto her elbows so she’s at eye level with Clarke’s sex, Lexa hums in appreciation at the sight before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Clarkes throbbing clit.

“Lexa” Clarke moans, as Lexa begins stroking the blonde’s cunt with her tongue, long slow licks from her entrance to her clit. The blonde groans in frustration as Lexa’s tongue veers off at the end of each stroke, swiping along the side of her clit, agonizingly close to where she needs feel it.  
It takes all of Lexa’s strength to hold Clarke’s hips to the bed as the blonde fights to bring her clit to the brunette’s tongue. Clarke lets out low, sexy hum when Lexa finally gives her what she wants.  
Lexa’s tongue works with precision on Clarke’s clit, the blonde grips tightly onto the ropes restraining her as her hips start bucking involuntarily, thrusting herself into Lexa’s mouth, she’s so desperate for release, she can feel it building inside her. panic rushes through her when she feels Lexa’s tongue slow down, she’s going to leave her on the edge again.

Clarke’s thighs clamp down around Lexa’s head and her hips thrust desperately, trying to find release before Lexa pulls away, but before she can reach her peak she feels Lexa’s strong hands grip onto her thighs and pull her legs apart.  
Clarke looks down and watches Lexa’s head emerge from between her legs, her mouth and chin shimmering with Clarke’s juices.

Clarke drops her head back on the pillow and cries out in frustration.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Lexa smirks. “Weren’t you finished?”

“Lexa!” Clarke growls.

Lexa wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and shuffles back on her knees. 

Clarke looks at the brunette and can’t help but notice how hard her cock is, it’s poking straight up into the air, veins straining, the head looks red and swollen.  
Lexa follows Clarke’s dark eyes and looks down at herself.

Lexa hums as she reaches down and begins gently stroking her dick.

“Fuck, I could really use a release.” Lexa smirks up at the blonde.

“Lexa.” Clarke lets out, barely above a whisper as she watches the brunette touch herself.

Lexa begins stroking more vigorously, Clarke bites down on her bottom lip when she see’s a little bit of pre cum trickle out of the brunette’s cock.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathes again.

“Do you want me inside you Clarke?” Lexa asks as she continues to pump her dick.

“Yes.” Clarke nods. “Please.”

“Tell me.” Lexa insists. “Tell me what you want.”

“Lexa please.” Clarke moans. “I want you inside me, in my cunt. I need you to fuck me.”

The brunette shuffles a little closer to the blonde and dips the head of her cock into the blonde’s entrance, she’s not even an inch in before she pulls out and glides the head along the length of Clarke’s slick cunt.

Lexa smirks to herself as she notices Clarke grip tightly onto her restraints, helplessly pulling at them, her hips shifting restlessly, desperate for more contact. 

“I’m gonna fuck you Clarke.” Lexa looks at Clarke with a steely expression as she slowly slides her dick all the way into the blonde. “I haven’t decided if I’m going to let you cum yet.”

Lexa slides in and out of Clarke’s tight, warm pussy at an agonisingly slow pace. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and does her best to pull her in harder and faster, but Lexa braces herself and fights against Clarke, maintaining a slow and steady pace. 

“Lexa fuck! Please.” Clarke cries.

Lexa increases her thrusts slightly before dipping her head down to capture one of Clarke’s erect nipples in her mouth, Clarke lets out a deep and throaty moan as Lexa begins swirling her tongue around the stiff bud.

“Lexa! Jesus, faster please.” Clarke begs.

Lexa increases her thrusts a little, Clarke’s husky moans fill the air and Lexa wants so badly to hear Clarke cry out in ecstasy when she finally gets her release. Lexa’s own need for release is becoming quite overwhelming too, but the brunette isn’t finished playing with Clarke yet. 

Lexa slows her pace again and lifts her head to meet Clarke’s eyes again, When the blonde notices the corners of Lexa’s lips turn up into a tiny smirk she knows what’s about to happen, she knows Lexa is about to pull out. It occurs to Clarke that begging isn’t going to get her anywhere, she needs a new approach.

“Don’t you want to cum inside me baby?” Clarke uses her best sultry voice, hoping the desperation she feels doesn’t come through.

Clarke clenches her walls down around Lexa’s thick shaft, the blonde feels a spark of satisfaction as she hears Lexa swallow a moan of her own. Clarke tightens her legs around Lexa’s waist when she feels the girl try to retreat.

“I know you want to Lex.” Clarke breathes out. “I know you want to fill me up, watch your juices drip out of my cunt”

Lexa can’t stifle her moan now, she lets herself fall forward, pushing all the way into Clarke. The brunette rests her head on the blonde’s chest and doesn’t move for a moment. Clarke knows Lexa’s tempted to give in, she needs to keep encouraging her before she finds the strength to change her mind.

“I want to taste myself on your dick when you finish.” Clarke continues, she’s encouraged when she feels Lexa’s hips start to move, her dick starting to move inside her again. “I want you to cum inside me again and again, fuck baby, I can never get enough of you.”

Lexa practically growls as she pushes herself up of Clarke’s chest and begins pounding into the blonde at a brutal pace.

“Yes! Fuck Lexa. Fuck me!” Clarke screams as she feels her orgasm building. Lexa grips Clarke’s hips hard and rams into her relentlessly.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa pants over the harsh thud of their bodies smacking together.

Clarke cries out when she feels her orgasm rip through her, Lexa feels the blonde’s body begin to shake as she feels herself about to cum. Lexa feels Clarke’s warm fluid gush around her cock and that’s enough to send her over the edge.  
Lexa continues thrusting hard into the blonde as she begins to release her load deep inside the girl. Lexa notices Clarke’s body shaking uncontrollably around her, she leans back and pulls her dick out of Clarke’s tight pussy and it’s as if she opened the flood gates, Clarke’s cumming harder than she’s ever seen before, fluid is gushing out over the blonde’s thighs and squirting all over the bed.

Lexa watches in awe as Clarke comes down from her powerful orgasm.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa smiles at the blonde from between her legs. “That was amazing.”

“Untie me Lex.” Clarke demands, her eyes darker than Lexa has ever seen them before.

“I want you in my mouth. Now.” Clarke informs the brunette.

Lexa doesn’t need to be told twice, her dick is already back at full attention by the time she finishes untying the ropes around Clarke’s wrists.

Once Clarke is free she pushes Lexa down onto her back on the bed and straddles the brunette’s stomach.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans as she feels Clarke’s slick pussy slide along her abs.

“A part of me wants to get some revenge and tease you a bit.” Clarke tells the girl beneath her. “But I just really want to make you cum right now.”

Before Lexa can respond Clarke is climbing down her body and between her legs.

Lexa lets out a sigh of relief when she finally feels Clarke’s lips wrap around her dick.

“Fuck, yes, Clarke.” Lexa slides a hand into Clarke’s wild blonde locks and encourages the girl down her shaft.

“Fuck!” Lexa moans as Clarke takes her whole length down her throat. 

Lexa begins jutting her hips up into Clarke and the blonde happily lets Lexa fuck her mouth.

“Fuck Clarke! Your mouth is fucking incredible.” Lexa groans as she feels her release approaching.

“Baby I’m gonna cum.” Lexa’s voice is shaky as she removes her hand from Clarke’s hair and looks down as Clarke takes control of her dick. Stroking the shaft with her hand as her mouth works the head until Lexa’s is cumming hard and fast into her mouth.

“Fuck, Clarke yes, keep going, fuck.” Lexa moans as she cums.

Clarke doesn’t stop until Lexa is dry.

“Jesus Clarke.” Lexa sighs. “Come up here.”

Clarke crawls up Lexa’s body and collapse to the side of the brunette, draping an arm over Lexa’s naked, heaving chest. Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke, pulling her in close before placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Clarke hums happily into Lexa’s neck as she settles on the bed.

“Wow.” Lexa finally speaks after a few moments silence. “Clarke. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“What I’m doing to you?” Clarke scoffs. “You're the one that just spent the better part of an hour torturing me”

Lexa reaches down and gently runs her fingers through Clarke’s completely drenched pussy, causing the blonde’s whole body to shudder.

“You seemed to like it.” Lexa smirks against Clarke’s forehead. “I think these sheets might be ruined.”

“Sorry about that.” Clarke says sheepishly. “that’s never…. I’ve never cum like that before.”

“Don’t apologize.” Lexa replies. “It was incredible. I’m gonna buy surplus sheets, cause I definitely plan on getting you to do that again.”

“Do you now?” Clarke giggles.

“Absolutely.” Lexa confirms. “But right now, how do you feel about dinner?”

“Dinner sounds great!” Clarke chirps. “I’m starving.”

Lexa sits up and chucks on some boxers and a t shirt. “Great. I’ll get something started if you wanna have sower.”

“You’re going to cook?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

“Yes.” Lexa replies matter of factly. “You think I would invite you over here and then get you to cook for me?”

“Well technically I invited myself.” Clarke corrects as she crawls out of bed. “Do you have a shirt I could borrow?”

Lexa goes to her draws and pulls out a sweat shirt and hands it to Clarke.

“Can I at least help?” Clarke asks as she pulls the shirt over her head.

Clarke looks at Lexa when she gets no response. The brunette is staring at her with a dazed look on her face.

“What’s up?” Clarke asks, getting Lexa’s attention.

“Umm huh.” Lexa shakes herself out of her daze. “That.. That’s a really good look for you.” Lexa motions at Clarke whose standing infront of the brunette wearing nothing but the baggy sweatshirt that sits just at the top of her thighs.

Lexa licks her lips as she takes in the sight and starts to move towards Clarke.

“I mean, how hungry are you?” Lexa asks as she wraps her arms around Clarke, her hands sliding up the back of the sweater, her fingertips running along the soft skin of Clarke’s back before sliding back down and taking a firm hold on the blonde’s bare arse. 

A small groan escapes Clarke’s lips when she feels Lexa’s suddenly hard dick push against her.

“I’m starving.” Clarke says with determination. “You can have your way with me after you’ve fed me.” Clarke smirks as she steps away from the brunette.

“I’ll just have a quick shower.” Clarke says as she begins making her way out of the bedroom

_____________________________

When Clarke comes out of the shower she finds Lexa in the kitchen staring intensely at a pot on the stove.  
Clarke sidles up behind her and peeks over her shoulder to see what she’s looking at.

“Is it supposed to be bubbling like that?” Lexa asks without taking her eyes off the pasta sauce.

“You could probably turn the heat down a little.” Clarke replies.

Lexa does as Clarke suggests and turns the heat down before turning to face the girl. The brunette’s eyes go dark instantly as she takes in the sight of Clarke before her in her sweatshirt.

“Clarke.” Lexa says sternly. “If you’re serious about wanting to eat, you better go put some pants on.”

“How far away is dinner?” Clarke asks looking over Lexa’s shoulder at the stove.

“I’m not sure” Lexa responds. “Maybe 10 minutes.”

Clarke hums and walks back a few steps until her bum hits the kitchen island. Without a word Clarke hops up onto the bench. Lexa looks down when she notices the blonde’s legs parting, Clarke opens her legs wide enough for Lexa to see her glistening pussy.

“Clarke.” Lexa whimpers as she takes a step closer to the blonde. 

Clarke smiles to herself as she notices Lexa’s dick starting to move in her boxers.

“I thought you said I couldn’t have you until after dinner.” Lexa smirks as she lands between Clarke’s open Legs.

“I missed you while I was in the shower.” Clarke grins. “Do you think you can be quick?” Clarke asks as she glances over to the pots on the stove.

“I can pretty much guarantee it.” Lexa smirks as she reaches down and pulls her now very hard dick out of her boxers. The brunette doesn’t waste any time. she guides her cock straight to Clarke’s entrance and pushes all the way inside the blonde.

“Fuck.” Lexa sighs as she remains still for a moment, Letting the blonde adjust to her size before she begins moving her hips. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa and the brunette grips onto the girls thighs and begins to increase her pace.

“Fuck. Lexa” Clarke cries out as Lexa pounds into her, the blonde wraps her hands around Lexa’s neck and pulls the brunette in for a messy kiss, she pushes her tongue deep into Lexa’s mouth and swallows the moan it draws from the brunette.  
Lexa slides one of her hands inside the sweatshirt and begins fondling Clarke’s breast, moments later she’s pushing the shirt up so it’s resting a top of Clarke’s magnificent breast and her mouth has taken over where her hands started.  
Lexa feels her balls twitch, she knows she’s close. She releases Clarke’s nipple from her mouth with a pop before smashing her lips against Clarke’s again.

“Clarke, I’m gonna cum.” Lexa breathes into Clarke’s mouth.

“Me too baby. Keep going. I’m nearly there.” Clarke pants.

Lexa holds off on releasing until she feels Clarke’s body begin to shake. Once she see’s that Clarke is clearly in the throes of her own orgasm, Lexa lets herself go and releases inside the blonde.

 

Lexa slowly pulls out of Clarke and tucks her dick back inside her boxers before pulling Clarke in for a tender kiss.

“Thank you.” Lexa smiles against Clarkes lips. “That’s one of my fantasies fulfilled.”

Clarke smiles brightly as she looks into Lexa’s eyes. 

“I better go put some panties on, or we may not get through dinner.” Clarke giggles.

“Probably a good idea.” Lexa agrees as she turns to check on their dinner. 

_________________

“You still have stuff here?” Lexa asks when Clarke returns, after noticing that she went down to Finns room to get her panties.

“Yeh.” Clarke replies. “Finn and I kind of ended on bad terms, as you know. I never really got a chance to come get my stuff. I kind of thought he might have burnt it all.” Clarke lets out a bitter laugh.

“I’m sorry that it ended that way.” Lexa says sincerely. “I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Maybe I should have shown more self-control. maybe it all could have happened differently.”

“Lexa. Finn was going to be hurt regardless.” Clarke starts. “I fell for you hard. I wanted to be with you, more than I’ve ever wanted to be with anyone. Finn never stood a chance. You showed amazing self-control considering the way I was throwing myself at you.” Clarke smiles as she steps up to Lexa and begins playing with the front of the brunette’s shirt.

“You did make it very difficult to be good.” Lexa smirks.

“Hmm, well, I like it when you’re bad.” Clarke flirts.

“Go sit down.” Lexa tells the blonde. “Dinners ready.”

Lexa turns away from the blonde while she still has the strength to. “It’s not every day that I cook for someone Clarke. I hope you appreciate what a momentous occasion this is.”

Clarke laughs as she takes a seat at the table. “Oh the gravity of the situation is not lost on me. I feel truly honoured”

“As you should.” Lexa smiles as she puts the plate of pasta down before Clarke.

“Looks delicious.” 

“Hopefully it’s edible.” Lexa mumbles under her breath as she takes a seat with her own plate.

“It’s perfect.” Clarke smiles brightly after taking her first mouthful. 

“Really?” Lexa asks nervously.

“Really!” Clarke confirms.

A smile takes over Lexa’s lips, she’s surprised at herself for being so worried that Clarke would be disappointed with her cooking. She’s never cared so much what someone thinks, or felt so desperate to impress someone. It’s something new for her. 

The pair enjoy the meal, Lexa updates Clarke on Finns situation, and they talk about where Lexa might move to now that she’s decided to get her own place. When they finish dinner, Clarke insist on Cleaning up and Lexa insists on helping her. they work together to tidy the kitchen, sharing sweet smiles whenever their eyes meet. 

Lexa had never imagined herself being in such a domestic situation. she never thought she’d want to find herself in such a situation, but when she looks over at Clarke, who is still wearing nothing but her sweater and panties bent over stacking the dishwasher, she knows there is nowhere else she would want to be, nothing else she’d rather be doing and definitely no else she’d rather be doing it with. She’s never felt so certain about anything in her life, she’s never felt so certain about anyone. She knows she’s falling hard for Clarke. It scares her. but not as much as it excites her.

¬_______________________

“I thought your shift finished yesterday?” Raven asks as Clarke enters their apartment the next morning. “I was worried about you. I texted you. Why didn’t you reply?”

Clarke hadn’t intended to spend the night at Lexa’s, but after dinner they found themselves back in the bedroom and Clarke must have dozed off at some point, cause the next thing she knew she was waking up to the sound of Lexa’s alarm clock.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke starts. “My phone died. I stayed at Lexa’s last night.”

“Straight after a shift!” Raven exclaimed. “Wow. You’re normally a zombie after a shift. Lexa must really be something special.” Raven says wagging her eyebrows.

“You’re not wrong.” Clarke smiles. “I couldn’t wait to see her after my shift.” The blonde gushes. “It’s crazy, I feel like some hopeless teenager with a massive crush.”

“That’s the power of phenomenal sex, Clarke.” Raven laughs. “I’m glad you’re finally getting some.”

“It’s more than just the sex.” Clarke says as she drops down on the couch. “I don’t know Rae. I think I’m falling for her.”

“You don’t say.” Raven gives her a look that says ‘duh’.

“It’s a big deal Raven!” Clarke says as she throws a pillow at her. “you know I don’t normally get his way.”

“I know.” Raven agrees. “I always feel bad for your other halves, they’re always so hot for you and you’re only ever lukewarm. It’s nice to see the shoe on the other foot for once.” Raven laughs. “Well not completely, cause Lexa is clearly super-hot for you too.”

“Hmm yeh.” Clarke hums as she zones off for a second thinking about the incredibly hot night she just shared with Lexa.

Clarke comes out of her thoughts when Raven throws the pillow she’d just thrown at her back at the blonde.

“Oh sorry.” Clarke laughs awkwardly. “So um, how was your date with Anya?”

“It was Hot.” Raven beams. “I don’t have time to get into it right now.” Raven looks down at her watch. “I’m late for work. We’ll catch up over dinner tonight?” Raven looks at Clarke questioningly.

“Yep sounds good. I’ll be here.” Clarke confirms. “You’ll probably have to wake me up when you get home.” 

Clarke yawns dramatically as she gets up and begins to make her way to her room.

“Didn’t get much rest last night hey?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows again. 

“Not really. No.” Clarke says with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Well rest up horn dog.” Raven laughs as she pulls the door open. “See you tonight.” She calls over her shoulder as she exits the apartment. 

Clarke smiles to herself as she strips off her clothes and climbs into bed. She feels like she hasn’t had a proper sleep in weeks. She’s out like a light as soon as her head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling a little to figure out where I'm going to go with this, so I figure I'd just write a whole chapter of sin while I try to figure it out lol Hopefully there will start to be a little more direction in the upcoming chapters.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party, sex, jealousy and the ex.

“Earth to Clarke.” Raven sings as she waves her hand infront of Clarke’s eyes.

“Huh.” Clarke mumbles as her eyes move to follow Raven’s hand. “Oh shit. Sorry. I zoned out for a minute there.”

“You’ve been doing that a bit.” Raven observes as she pulls off the lid of one of the containers of Chinese food that she has ordered for Clarke and herself for dinner.

“Sorry.” Clarke sighs. “I’m a little distracted I guess.”

“Do I need to ask what’s got you so distracted?” Raven asks with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrow.

“It’s not what you think.” Clarke laughs. “Well I mean, it is Lexa that I’m thinking about, but not in the way you think.”

“In what way then?” Raven asks seriously.

“I don’t know exactly.” Clarke lets out a nervous laugh. “I just don’t know what to make of how I’m feeling about her. I miss her. I saw her this morning and I’m sitting here thinking about her, missing her. It’s crazy. I feel silly saying it out loud.”

“It’s not crazy Clarke.” Raven smiles. “It’s great. feeling that way about someone is a great thing. Don’t fight it.”

“It’s scary.” Clarke says quietly. 

“It always is when you really like someone.” Raven re assures her friend. “That’s just a part of the deal. But I don’t think you have anything to worry about Clarke. Lexa doesn’t seem like a flaky person, she’s turned her life upside down to be with you. I think her feelings are just as serious as yours and she’s probably just as scared as you are.” 

Clarke smiles at Ravens words.

“What?” The brunette asks.

“I can’t imagine Lexa being scared.” Clarke says. “She’s so strong, she makes me feel so safe.”

Clarke looks up at her friend who is smiling back at her. 

‘I’m fucked, aren’t I?” Clarke laughs.

“Oh yeh.” Raven laughs. “Speaking of how fucked you are, I want details.” Raven says wiggling her eyebrows.

“Weren’t we going to talk about your date?” Clarke changes the subject.

“We never quite made it to the date.” Raven laughs. “The cat nip effect is definitely a woods family trait.” 

“What?!” Clarke giggles. “So you just went straight back to her place?”

“More or less?” Raven smirks. “Things got a little hot and heavy on the bonnet of her car before a cop moved us along.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke shrieks.

“Oh!” Raven’s eyes go wide as she suddenly remembers something. “Thanks a lot for telling me about Octavia and Lincoln! It would have been nice to know that was going on before walking into her on my way to the bathroom at Anya’s place!”

“I didn’t know.” Clarke promises between giggles. “I swear. Lexa told me on the night. Was it horrible?”

“Surprisingly, no.” Raven responds. “We were actually both super cool about it.”

“Really?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

“Yep.” Raven confirms. “They actually make a really cute couple.”

“I’m very impressed by how mature your being about the whole thing.” Clarke compliments her friend.

“Well, we’ll see how mature we all are on Friday night.” Raven chuckles.

Clarke looks at the brunette blankly for a moment.

“Bellamy’s birthday.” Raven reminds her friend.

“Oh shit!” Clarke shrieks. “That’s this Friday?”

“Yep. He just got back in town.” Raven confirms. “He’s expecting you to be there. You’re not working, are you?”

“No.” Clarke replies quickly. “I just forgot.”

“Well you’ve had other things on your mind.” Raven grins. “Bellamy’s going to be devastated when he sees you with Lexa. I think he was planning to finally ask you out once Finn was out of the picture.”

“Stop it.” Clarke warns. “It’s not like that with Bell.”

“Tell him that.” Raven laughs as she jumps up to open a window.

“We really need to get air con.” The brunette whines as she wipes some sweat of her forehead. “This summer is going to be unbearable.”

“It is off to a pretty rough start.” The blonde agrees, feeling drops of sweat roll down her chest.

“You gonna see your girl again before your next shift?” Raven asks the blonde.

“I’m working tomorrow.” Clarke starts. “I told Lexa I was going to stay here tonight, I’m trying really hard not to be too clingy.”

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t mind you being clingy.” Raven grins.

“Well I won’t finish my shift until Thursday night, so I probably won’t see her again until Friday.” Clarke sulks.

“Oh great.” Raven sighs. “So, you guys are going to be disgusting all night, aren’t you?”

“There may be some PDA.” Clarke smirks.

“Well just try to remember that as much as we love you Griff, we don’t all want to know you as intimately as Lexa does. So try and keep it in your pants when we’re in public.”

“All I can say is I will do my best.” Clarke laughs.

\--------------------------------------

 

When Friday finally rolls around Lexa can hardly contain her excitement as she packs up and leaves the office. She knows she will be seeing Clarke in just a couple of hours and the she is feeling almost embarrassingly excited about that fact. The pair have been texting over the last 2 days, and they even managed to squeeze in a conversation when Clarke was on her break, but it’s been 2 days without being able to see her or touch her or kiss her and Lexa is experiencing some serious withdrawals.

Lexa wipes the sweat of her forehead as she stands infront of her closet trying to choose an outfit, the heat is making it a more difficult task than usual. She eventually decides on her black skinny jeans, hoping it might cool off a little after the sun goes down, and a green tank top that she tucks loosely into her jeans.

When Lexa arrives at Clarke’s apartment, she’s finding it an impossible task to wipe the smile of her face at the thought of seeing the blonde.

Lexa knocks and tries not to let her disappointment show when Raven answers the door. Unsuccessfully. 

“Geez Lexa.” Raven smirks. “Nice to see you too.”

“Sorry.” Lexa apologizes. 

“Don’t be.” Raven says. “I get it. This one’s been bouncing around like a giddy school girl for the last 2 hours awaiting your arrival.”

Lexa follows Raven’s line of sight in time to see Clarke walk out of her bedroom. 

Lexa’s jaw literally drops as she takes in the sight of Clarke, she’s wearing a pair of black short shorts, that are tightly hugging the curve of her arse and a stylishly tattered looking midriff top that leaves a few inches of her toned stomach on display, her blonde curls flowing freely, finishing of the rock chick look with some black army style boots.

Lexa eyes work their way up and down the girl, the brunette is only brought back to reality when she feels raven push her chin back up, closing her gapping mouth. 

“Huh.” Lexa shakes her head and stands up a little straighter trying to ignore Raven laughing at her.

Lexa walks into the apartment straight to Clarke.

“Hey.” The brunette smiles.

“Hey yourself.” Clarke replies, trying to hide a smirk.

On impulse Lexa leans forward and captures the blonde’s lips, both girls sigh into the kiss as it deepens almost immediately. If Raven weren’t standing a few feet away Lexa would already have Clarke half naked and on her way to her first orgasm of the night. 

“Ach hem.” Raven clears her throat loudly reminding the girls of her presence when she notices Lexa’s hands move to cup her friends arse.

The noise stops the kiss but doesn’t pull them completely out of their bubble, they stare at one another, standing so their faces are only inches apart.

“You look.” Lexa pauses for a moment, letting her eyes flick down over Clarke’s body one more time before continuing. “Fuck Clarke, you look so good.”

Clarke feels her cheeks heat up a little under Lexa’s intense gaze. 

“Do we..” Lexa starts, quickly glancing over at Raven for a second before turning back to Clarke and leaning in a little closer and lowering her voice. “Do we have to go right now? Can we have a moment alone?”

“No.” Raven states loudly as she walks over to the dining table and picks up her bag. “You cannot fuck before we leave. We’re already running late.”

“Raven!” Clarke scolds her friend.

“Sorry.” Raven laughs, “But it’s true. We gotta go now.”

Lexa grumbles something incoherent before forcing herself to take a step back from the blonde. Without even thinking about it the brunette reaches down and takes Clarke’s hand in her own as they walk out of the building. They’ve held hands before, but not out in the open like this, infront of their friends, the small gesture puts butterflies in Clarke’s stomach.

As they pile into the backseat of the cab, Lexa pulls Clarke so close that the blonde is practically sitting on her lap. Lexa wraps her arms around the girl’s waist and buries her face into Clarke’s golden locks, breathing in the scent of her hair. Clarke feels a tingle down her spine as Lexa’s nose brushes along her neck.

“Seriously guys.” Raven warns. “You better keep your fucking hands where I can see them.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“So, we’re going to Bellamy’s place?” Lexa asks as they grow closer to their destination.

“It’s Bell and Octavia’s parents place.” Clarke replies. “Every year they clear out for the weekend and let Bell have the place, the party goes on all weekend, things tend to get a bit wild.”

“Wild?” Raven laughs. “That’s an understatement. You better watch your girl Lex. You haven’t seen the real Clarke Griffin until you’ve seen her at the annual blake bash.”

“Is that right?” Lexa asks, speaking into Clarke’s neck, The blonde shudders a little feeling the brunette’s warm breathe on her skin

“Don’t listen to her.” Clarke responds. “Last year she drove their ride on mower into the pool.”

“And who was already in the pool? naked, making out with some random, hmm Clarke?” Raven smirks.

“I was not naked!” Clarke defends herself. “I was in my underwear and she was not some random. I knew her.”

“What was her name?” Raven asks with a wide grin.

Clarke’s face contorts comically as she searches her memory for the girl’s name.

“I hate you Raven.” Clarke eventually grumbles.

“Hmm sounds like I might have to keep you close tonight.” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s neck again, this time it sends tingles further down Clarke's body.

“I like the sound of that.” Clarke hums before craning her neck so she can lay her lips on Lexa’s.

If they were alone in the cab Clarke has no doubt that they would have said to hell with the driver and fucked right there in the back seat. But they are not alone.

“Seriously guys!” Raven interrupts their make out session. “Just wait till we get there and go find a room.”

Clarke and Lexa share a look before Clarke laughs and puts a little distance between them.

“So, Anya’s coming tonight right?’ Clarke asks her friend.

“She is.” Raven and Lexa both answer at the same time.

“Oh sorry.” Lexa laughs. “I forgot you and Anya are…. whatever it is you are.” Lexa trails off.

“Yeh, what are you and Anya?” Clarke asks.

“We’re not really putting a label on it.” Raven shrugs.

“Right.” Clarke says.

“And O and Lincoln?” The blonde prods.

“Oh they’re together.” Raven laughs. “Like together, together. They’ll be married within a year. I’m calling it now.”

\---------------------------

 

The 3 girls get out of the cab when it pulls up to the Blake residence. 

“You bitches ready for this” Raven cheers as she walks down the pathway to the front door.

Lexa and Clarke share a look and Lexa, for the second time tonight reaches out and takes Clarke’s hand. 

As the girls enter the house the party is already in full swing, the music is obscenely loud, there’s beer pong set up with a bunch of people crowded around cheering and yahooing, a pretty decent dance floor already in full swing, considering how early it is in the night still.

“Oh, beer pong.” Raven shrieks. “You guys know where to find me.” She winks before bouncing off towards the crowd.

“Princess!” A tall, lean, well-muscled man wearing only his board shorts steps out from the crowed. Lexa looks over to Clarke who’s face is lit up with a giant smile, clearly recognizing the man.

“Bell!” Clarke shrieks before running over to give the man a hug.

Lexa feels a sharp pang of jealousy take over her body as she watches the man wrap Clarke up in a very tight hug, lifting Clarke up of the ground and twirling her around a couple of times. When he drops her down he flashes her an annoyingly charming smile as he runs a hand through his wet her.

“Bellamy!” Clarke cries. “You’re all wet!”

“You looked hot.” The man smirks. “Just wanted to cool you down.”

At this point Lexa feels like she should make her presence known. The brunette steps up behind Clarke and places a hand on the small of her back, trying not to look too possessive, after all she knows that Clarke and Bellamy are old friends, she doesn’t want to make things awkward.

“Lexa!” Clarke smiles brightly at the girl next to her. “This is O’s brother, Bellamy.”

Lexa can’t help but notice the man’s face drop a little as he reads their body language, but he quickly recovers, forcing a big smile.

“Hi Lexa.” The man shakes Lexa’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“And you.” Lexa smiles politely. 

“So, let's sort you guys out with some drinks!” Bellamy says before leading the girls to the kitchen.

Bellamy lines up a bunch of tequila shots, they each down 2 right away before Bellamy grabs them both a beer.

“I gotta go be a host for a little bit.” Bellamy declares after downing one more shot. “Clarke, I’ll be looking for you for my birthday dance later.” Bellamy says with a wink before disappearing into the crowd. 

Clarke smiles at her friend as he walks away before looking back up at Lexa who forces a smile for the blonde.

“You okay?” Clarke asks.

“Yeh.” Lexa replies. “You guys seem close.”

“We are.” Clarke says matter of factly. “Me, Raven, O and Bell. We’re family.”

Lexa notes the innocence and sincerity in Clarke’s eyes and feels bad for letting her jealousy get the best of her. she smiles at the blonde and takes a step closer, snaking her arm around Clarke’s waist, drawing them closer until her hand rests on the blonde’s lower back.

Lexa leans in so her forehead is resting against the blonde’s.

“I’ve missed you.” Lexa says so softly Clarke only just hears it. 

Clarke can’t stop a huge smile from taking over her face. “I’ve missed you too.” Clarke closes the gap between them to place a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, she intended it to be a chaste kiss, but she should know by now that once she tastes Lexa’s lips she always wants more. 

Lexa pulls Clarke’s body tight against her own and does her best to not to let herself get to inappropriate given their public position, but when Clarke starts moaning into the brunette’s mouth it all becomes too much.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers desperately against the blonde’s lips.

“Maybe we should go somewhere?” Clarke smirks as she looks up into Lexa’s hungry eyes.

The brunette can’t even from words to respond, she simply nods.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and leads her through the house, they walk up some stairs.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asks.

“There’s a spare room upstairs.” Clarke whispers.

The pair walk into the room, Clarke walks to the far side of the room to turn on a bedside lamp as Lexa closes the door behind them. Lexa leans against the door and watches as Clarke leans over to find the switch for the lamp. When Clarke turns around she sees Lexa staring at her with dark eyes.

Clarke smirks playfully at the brunette. “Do you like my outfit?”

“Very much.” Lexa responds, without moving from the door. “Turn around.” The brunette commands.

Clarke feels a rush of heat shoot through her body at Lexa’s tone. The blonde does as she’s told and turns around. Once she has her back to Lexa she looks over her shoulder at the girl.

“Like this?” Clarke asks with a smirk.

“Lean over and put your hands on the bed.” Lexa says as she moves her own hand down to start gently rubbing her dick over her jeans.

Clarke does as instructed and leans over with her hands on the bed, sticking her bum out towards Lexa. The brunette steps up behind the girl and starts rubbing wide circles over one of Clarke’s arse cheeks with the palm of her hand.  
Lexa snakes her hands around Clarke’s body and undoes the button on her shorts before pulling them down around Clarke’s ankles. The blonde steps out of them and kicks them aside.

“No panties tonight Clarke?” Lexa asks, her voice low.

“No.” Clarke husks.

“Are you wet Clarke?” Lexa asks

“You know I am.” Clarke groans.

“Were you wet before or after Bellamy pressed his body against you” Lexa asks.

“What?!” Clarke’s head snaps around to look at the brunette. “Lexa..”

“Eyes forward.” Lexa says roughly.

Clarke does as she’s told and looks forward. “Lexa. Bellamy’s just...”

“A friend.” Lexa interrupts. “I know.”

“I don’t feel that way about him.” Clarke explains further.

Lexa slides her hand around to Clarke’s front and runs her fingers through Clarkes slick folds, eliciting a low moan from the girl.

“I’m not going to get in the way of your friendships Clarke.” Lexa says quietly. “But I need you to understand that what we have here. What we’re doing. I expect it to be exclusive.”

Clarke moans as Lexa begins teasing her entrance with her fingers.

“I don’t want anybody else inside you Clarke.” Lexa says as she pushes two fingers slowly inside the girl.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathes.

Lexa uses her free hand to release her hard dick from her tight jeans. Once it’s out she removes her fingers from Clarke before lining her cock up and pushing the head against Clarke’s entrance, not going in, just letting her know it’s there.

“Fuck. Lexa.” Clarke breathes. 

“You feel that Clarke?” Lexa asks

“Yes.” Clarke moans. 

“It’s yours.” Lexa says as she pushes in the tip. “I don’t want to fuck anybody else. I don’t want any one else’s mouth on me, Only you Clarke.”

“Lexa please.” Clarke begs.

“Tell me that you want that too Clarke.” Lexa demands. “Tell me I’m the only one you want.”

“Lexa.” Clarke moans. “I want you. I need you. I never want to feel anyone else inside me. no one’s ever made me feel so good. Lexa please.”

Lexa slowly begins pushing the length of her cock inside the girl. Clarke moans as she takes her in. Lexa grips onto Clarke’s hips and begins slowly thrusting into the blonde, taking her time, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s walls clamping tightly around her

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa sighs as she feels the blonde’s walls clench around her even tighter.

Lexa grips onto Clarke’s arse cheeks and squeezes them hard, she pulls them apart so she can look at Clarke’s perfect little arse hole. The brunette moves one hand down to Clarke’s front, she pulls her cock out of the girl for a moment, so she can dip her fingers inside and cover them in Clarke’s abundant juices. 

Lexa slides her dick back in causing Clarke to moan again before she takes a hard grip on Clarke’s arse, she pulls her cheeks apart again and finds Clarke’s small hole with her wet middle finger. The brunette feels Clarke tense around her a little as she gently pushes the tip of her finger into the tight hole.

“It’s okay Clarke.” Lexa assures the girl. “It’s just one finger.”

Lexa watches in awe as her finger begins to disappears inside Clarke, it’s so fucking tight that Lexa feels confident that Clarke has never had anyone enter her this way before. She feels so aroused at the thought of being the first one, imagining how good it would feel push her dick inside this tight little hole that at the moment barely seems able to take her finger.

Clarke relaxes, and Lexa slowly slides her finger in deeper. She gradually moves the finger in further and further and as she feels Clarke becoming more comfortable she begins thrusting, fucking the tight arsehole with her long finger.

“Has anyone ever had your arse before Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“No.” Clarke pants. It’s becoming difficult for the blonde to give coherent answers, with Lexa fucking her in both holes. “I want you to. I want you to have all of me.”

“Fuck Clarke” Lexa grunts. “I will. Not tonight. But soon. You’ll see how good it can feel.”

“Oh god. Lexa!” Clarke cries as she feels her orgasm building.

“Cum for me baby.” Lexa pants as she struggles to keep her pace steady with her own orgasm impending. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Clarke screams as Lexa drives into her a few more times before releasing herself inside the blonde. 

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes as she pulls out and kneels down to watch their combined cum drip out of the blonde. The brunette places a soft kiss on the inside of Clarke’s thigh before standing up and pulling the girl upright by her shoulders and spinning her around so they are facing one another. Lexa cups Clarke’s face before leaning in and kissing Clarke’s lips softly. 

“I meant what I said Clarke.” Lexa whispers when she breaks the kiss. “I only want to be with you.”

“I only want to be with you.” Clarke looks at the brunette with her eyes big and blue and so genuine that it makes Lexa’s stomach flip.

“Okay. Good” Lexa breathes before a small chuckle escapes her lips. 

Clarke moves to pick up her shorts. “I might just use the bathroom.” Clarke nods over at the ensuite. “Then we should probably re-join the party.”

“If we have too.” Lexa smiles.

 

––––––––––––––––––––

 

By the time the girls re-join the party it has become considerably messier, there are body shots happening on the dining table. The dance floor is full of people making out, There are people wrestling on the couch. It’s chaos basically. 

“Hey you two.” Octavia calls out from the veranda from her position on Lincolns shoulders. Where have you been? Get out here.”

The girls head outside and see Anya and Raven are out there with Lincoln and O.

“Don’t answer that question by the way.” Anya says once the girls join them. “We all know where you’ve been.”

Clarke blushes a little when everyone laughs.

“You guys going in the pool?” Lincoln asks cheerfully.

“Maybe later.” Clarke says. “I didn’t bring my swimmers. O, do you have something I could borrow?

“Why don’t you just go in your undies like last year?” O laughs.

Raven notices a look shared between Clarke and Lexa and catches on.

“You not wearing any panties are you Clarke?” Raven laughs as Clarke’s blush increases. “You saucy minx!”

“Alright” Clarke interjects. "Enough about my panties."

“Or lack thereof.” Raven corrects.

“I’m getting a drink.” Clarke pouts as she skulks away to the kitchen. 

When Clarke takes a while to return, Lexa looks around for her, she finds the blonde dancing with Bellamy. It’s innocent enough, they're spinning each other around and laughing, there’s no grinding or anything. Bellamy’s eyes are definitely wondering all over Clarke’s body as she spins, but the blonde seems quite oblivious to it. 

Lexa pushes away the urge to cut in and walks back out to the veranda to join her friends. She sits on a bench and her mood is picked up immediately be her cousin.

“Everything okay Lex?” Anya asks.

“Yes. Everything’s great.” Lexa replies.

Raven looks curiously over in the direction that Lexa just came from and see’s Clarke and Bellamy dancing.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Raven says nodding in Clarke’s direction. “Clarke has zero interest in Bellamy. She’s known for years that she could go there if she wanted to and she never has. She sees him as a brother.”

Lexa doesn’t say anything, she just nods and smiles at the brunette.

The rest of the group decide to jump in the pool, they do everything they can to convince Lexa to go with them, but she insists that she is happy where she is.  
Lexa is only sitting alone for a couple minutes before Clarke shows up.

“Hey.” The blonde says as she walks up and stands between Lexa’s legs. “Sorry, I got stuck. Dance with the birthday boy is kind of a tradition.”

Clarke leans down and picks up Lexa’s hands and holds them in her own. “You okay?”

“I am.” Lexa smiles. It’s a weak smile and Clarke sees right through it.

“Lexa.” The blonde says.

“Really Clarke. “Lexa insists. “I’m fine.” There’s a long pause before Lexa speaks again. “I stopped trying to be in relationships a long time ago… for lots of reasons, but partly because I struggle with jealousy and possessiveness. They're not things I like about myself. I don’t want it to be an issue with us, but I can feel it already. I feel my blood boil when I see someone else touch you, or even look at you. It’s not fair to you.”

“Lexa.” Clarke says before she climbs onto the bench, putting her knees on either side of the brunette straddling her lap. “We can work on it. Just keep being honest with me, and we’ll make sure it doesn’t become a problem.” 

Clarke cradles Lexa’s face in her hands. “You don’t need to worry about Bellamy.” Clarke smiles. “He’s like my brother.”

“I hope most brothers don’t spend so much time checking out their sister’s arse.” Lexa mumbles.

Clarke laughs as she grabs Lexa’s hands and moves them to her arse.

“Do you really blame him?” Clarke smirks. “I mean, my arse does look great in these shorts.”

Lexa giggles as she leans in to kiss Clarke, copping a feel of Clarke’s arse while she has the opportunity.

The girls don't hold back in the kiss, clarke takes her first opportunity to slide her tongue into Lexa's mouth and lexa invites it with her own, before too long clarke is grinding down on Lexa's lap and one of Lexa's hands has made its way up the blonde's shirt.

Before the girls can go any further, their make out session is interrupted by the last person on earth they expected to see tonight.

“What the fuck!” An angry voice rings through the air.

Clarke and Lexa break apart and look over at the man standing a few feet away with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

After a few moments of the 3 of them silently looking at one another it’s Clarke who finally speaks. 

“Finn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, A little bit more sin to keep us going lol  
> Also, I've started another story. It's a bit different from this one but will still be clexa heavy. Check it out if you get a chance : )


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everybody! just woke up this morning and decided to pump this chapter out. Now I've gotta go get ready to drink myself silly tonight. Hope you enjoy it : )
> 
> may be need for a trigger warning here. Lexa experience some prejudice

“Finn!” Clarke shrieks as she rushes to get off Lexa’s lap.

“What the fuck is this?” Finn asks as his eyes shoot from Clarke to Lexa then back again, his face changing as the realisation hits him. “Lexa! You left me for Lexa?”

“Finn.” Lexa says as she stands from the bench.

“No.” The man interrupts. “I can’t believe this! I invite you to come live in my home and you steal my girlfriend?”

“Finn.” Lexa tries again. “I am sorry. I didn’t intend for this to happen.”

“Oh fuck you!” Finn spits. “Didn’t intend for this to happen? We all know your rep Lexa. But you!” Finn points his gaze at Clarke now. “I can’t believe you were stupid enough to fall for her shit.”

“Finn!” Clarke snaps. “It’s not the way you think. I wouldn’t have left you the way I did for a fling. There’s something between Lexa and I. Something real, and I’m sorry that I hurt you. We tried not to let it happen. Believe me”

“Believe you!” Finn growls. “Why should I believe anything you say? How long were you lying to me? how long was this going on before you ended things? Did you fuck?! Did you fuck in my house while we were still together?”

“No!” Clarke cries. “Things happened, but we were never together not until you and I we’re over.”

“Things happened” Finn sneers, his face turning cold, causing Lexa to protectively step forward infront of Clarke. “I bet they did. I bet she loves doing all the filthy shit you like.” Finn flicks his eyes over to Lexa.

“Watch it Finn.” Lexa says through gritted teeth.

Finn ignores the warning. “You know Clarke, I never fucked you the way you wanted cause I didn’t want to treat you like a whore, If Id’ known then what I know now, I would.”

Finn doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, Lexa grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and throws him so hard he breaks through the banner of the veranda falling the few feet drop down onto the ground. Before he knows what’s happening Lexa is standing over him, she pulls him up by the collar of his shirt before slamming her fist into his face.

“Take that back!” Lexa growls, still holding Finn up by his collar.

“Lexa.” Clarke cries as she rushes down onto the grass.

By now the commotion has caught the attention of the other party goers.

“He can’t talk to you like that Clarke.” Lexa grits. 

“I can talk to her however I want!” Finn say as he spits blood out of his mouth. “That slut.”

That’s the last word Finn gets out before Lexa begins laying into the man, he clumsily tries to defend himself, but she gets in punch after punch. Lexa can hear her name being shouted, but it sounds distant, like she’s under water, the brunette can’t even see what’s in front of her anymore, all she sees is red. 

The next thing Lexa knows she’s being hoisted off her feet and flung around in the air.

“Lexa, stop!” She hears Lincoln plead as he wraps his big arms tightly around her. “Just breath Lexa” 

Lexa closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing, she counts to 10 in her head. When she opens her eyes, Clarke is the first thing she sees, she’s kneeling before her, concern in her eyes as she tries to make eye contact with the brunette.

“Lexa.” Clarke brings a hand up to softly cup Lexa’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lexa breathes as she looks over Clarke’s shoulder to see a crowd of people gathered around Finn.

“Is he.” Lexa chokes out.

“He’ll be fine Lexa.” Clarke assures the girl. “They’re just looking for someone sober enough to get him to a hospital.

“Hospital?” Lexa asks her eyes wide.

“It’s probably just a broken nose, It doesn’t look that bad.” Clarke informs the girl.

“Fuck.” Lexa mumbles. “Clarke, I’m so sorry”

“Don’t be! You were defending my honour. Maybe you went a little far..” Clarke smirks.

“A lot to far.” Lexa grumbles. “Anya is going to kill me.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Lincoln says from behind his cousin.

“Lexa!” Anya yells as she approaches. “Are you out of your mind!”

“Anya.” Lexa tries, but is quickly cut off.

“No.” Anya hisses. “If he goes to the police do you have any idea what trouble you could be in Lexa?! With your history.”

“Enough!” Lexa interrupts her cousin as she gets up onto her feet. “What’s done is done. I fucked up. I know that. we’ll deal with the consequences as they come.”

 

“Lexa.” Anya starts.

“Anya.” Lexa cuts her off.

“Fine. Whatever.” Anya sighs. “I’m not saying the douche didn’t have it coming. But fuck Lexa.” Anya throws her hands up and walks away.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬–––––––––––––––––––––––––--

“Finn, why would you even come here tonight?” Raven asks as she walks him over to her friend harper’s car.

“I still had the invite on my fridge.” Finn starts. “I’m leaving town in a couple weeks. I just wanted to see everyone before I go. I knew Clarke would be here. I was curious who she was with.”

“So, you came looking for trouble.” Raven accuses.

“No!” Finn denies. “I thought maybe it would be okay, I even thought maybe I could make peace with her. but then, seeing her with Lexa…”

“Look Finn.” Raven stops the man just before they reach the car. “I know the last month has been rough for you. But if you ever call my friend a slut or a whore or anything even remotely disparaging ever again, I will put a bomb in your car. Do you understand me?”

Finn gives the brunette a weak nod before sliding into Harper’s car.

“Good luck in Boston Finn.” Raven says coldly before closing the car door and heading back to the party.

––––––––––––––––––––

“You want to go back and join the party?” Clarke asks from where she sits in Lexa’s lap on the grass.

“Hmm.” Lexa breathes in Clarke’s scent before placing a soft kiss on her neck. “In a minute? I’m not quite ready to face everyone yet.”

“Sure.” Clarke replies. “You wanna go for a little walk? They have a really beautiful garden here.”

“That sounds nice.”

Clarke climbs out of Lexa’s lap and turns around to offer Lexa a hand up. The brunette takes Clarke’s hand and doesn’t let go once she’s up, Lexa entwins their fingers as Clarke leads the way.

“Something on your mind Clarke?” Lexa asks after a few minutes of heavy silence.

“I was just wondering about what Anya said back there.” Clarke replies. “About your history.” Lexa sighs, but doesn’t say anything. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.” Clarke tells the girl. “I was just curious.”

“I want to tell you.” Lexa says quietly. “I just don’t want you to think any different of me.”

“Lexa.” Clarke stops walking and looks the brunette in the eyes. “You can trust me. I would never judge you. I want to know you. We all have our baggage Lexa.”

Lexa nods and looks down at her feet for a moment, gathering the courage to open up to Clarke.

“I’ve only been in one relationship in my life.” Lexa starts. “It was first year of college, I thought I was in love, but my girlfriend wasn’t as committed as me I guess. I think she was more interested in getting the full college experience, she partied a lot, she flirted a lot. I was jealous a lot. I can’t even remember how many fights I got into over the year we were together. Every time she touched someone, or someone touched her, it was on, I had a very short fuse.”

Lexa sighs and shuts her eyes for a moment. Clarke gives her hand a gentle squeeze to encourage her on.

“It all came to a head when I found her in bed with someone else. I lost it Clarke. I nearly beat the guy to death. I don’t even really remember doing it. It’s like I blacked out. I remember seeing them in bed together, the next thing I know I’m standing over him, he’s unconscious, his face barely recognizable. 

“Wow.” Clarke mumbles.

“He was alright in the end. Thank god.” Lexa sighs. “I didn’t ever want to hurt anyone like that again Clarke, I promised myself I wouldn’t. I even went and had counselling, I mean it was court mandated, but I wanted to go. I thought I had it under control. If Lincoln wasn’t there to pull me off Finn tonight, Things could have been a lot worse.”

“But he did. And it’s not.” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheek to make her look at her.

“I’m glad you told me Lex. I don’t think any different of you, but now that I know I can help you. And I’ll try to be more conscious of the way that I am around other people.”

“Clarke, I know that you’re an affectionate person.” Lexa says. “I love that about you. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be friendly with people if I’m around. I don’t want my problem to change anything about you, because you’re perfect.” Lexa leans in and places a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips. “You so perfect.”

“Not really.” Clarke shift uncomfortably.

“You are to me.” Lexa smiles.

Clarke takes deep breath of the warm summer night air.

“We’ve had so many good times here.” Clarke smiles. “Me, Raven, O and Bell. We used to practically live here in summer. All the kids from school would come around and go in the pool, when we got a little older we’d sneak in alcohol. We’d get a little tipsy and play truth or dare.”

The pair walk behind the garden shed that sits down at the back of the yard.

“This is where we would come to make out when we were dared to kiss someone.” Clarke grins.

“I can’t say I’ve ever played truth or dare.” Lexa admits.

“Seriously?” Clarke exclaims.

“Seriously?” Lexa confirms.

“We could play now?” Clarke smirks. “Or we could just skip straight to the part where I dare you to kiss me.”

Lexa smiles brightly as she leans in and captures the blonde’s lips, the kiss starts of slow, the girls take their time, enjoying the feel of each other lips before Clarke flicks her tongue out to slide across Lexa’s top lip, Lexa opens her mouth immediately and moans as Clarke gently pushes her tongue in. Lexa pushes Clarke a few steps back until the blonde’s back hits the wall of the shed. Clarke moans when Lexa pushes her body against hers, at the same time the brunette pushes her tongue further past Clarke’s lips, thoroughly exploring the blonde’s mouth.

“Did you kiss a lot of boys back here Clarke?” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s mouth.

“Not just boys.” Clarke smirks.

“Did you just kiss?” Lexa asks, her eyes dark and boring into Clarke’s. The blonde can feel Lexa’s hard on against her thigh as she gently rocks against her, that matched with the tone of the brunette’s voice, the blonde knows if she had panties on, they’d be soaked.

“If it was someone I liked.” Clarke says as she takes one of Lexa’s hands and guides it to the bottom of her shirt and slides it up a little. “I’d let them touch my boobs.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s lips roughly with her own as she slides her hand the rest of the way up the girl’s shirt and cups her breast. Clarke releases a deep, dirty moan into Lexa’s mouth as the brunette begins massaging her boob, tracing and pinching her nipple. Lexa’s hips are rocking hard into the blonde now, her hard on straining at the front of her pants.

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa breathes into the blonde’s mouth. “How about in here?” Lexa pops the button on Clarke’s shorts and slides her hands down the front until her fingers are met with Clarke’s wet heat. “Did you ever let any of them touch you here?” Lexa begins moving her fingers, dipping down inside the girl a few times and dragging the warm liquid all over her clit.

“One.” Clarke pants against Lexa mouth. “I let one guy touch me there. but he didn’t know what he was doing, and I was dry.”

“You’re not dry now.” Lexa smirks against the blonde’s lips before kissing her hard. Lexa swallows Clarke’s moans as she slides two fingers inside the girl.

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke breathes between kisses. Lexa continues to rock against Clarke, getting what little relief she can on Clarke’s thigh as she roughly fucks the girl with her fingers.

“So, he didn’t make you cum?” Lexa asks as she swipes her thumb over Clarke’s clit.

“No.” Clarke cries. “Lexa please.”

“Please what?” Lexa teases.

“Make me cum.” Clarke begs.

Lexa curls her fingers inside the girl and swipes her clit a few more times before she feels Clarke come undone around her. Lexa rest her head on Clarke’s shoulder for a moment before pulling her drenched hand out of the blonde’s shorts.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes against the blonde’s neck.

Clarke reaches down and cups the bulge at the front of Lexa’s pants. 

“Truth or dare?” Clarke smirks as she rubs the girls dick.

“Dare.” Lexa smirks back.

“I dare you to last more than 5 minutes once I start sucking your cock.” Clarke says before getting down onto her knees and opening Lexa’s pants.

“Jesus Clarke!” Lexa groans when Clarke slides the brunette’s full length into her mouth on the first go. Clarke slides her lips up and down a few times before taking the cock out of her mouth and licking along the underside of the shaft a few times before holding Lexa’s dick up so she can access her balls, the blonde licks at the brunette’s balls a few times, enjoying the involuntary jolts the actions seems to be encouraging from the girl. Lexa lets out a strangled moan when Clarke takes one of her balls in her mouth and gently sucks.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes as she looks down and watches the blonde as she releases the ball from her mouth, Clarke glances up and locks eyes with Lexa as she slides her tongue along the shaft again before reaching the top and taking Lexa’s dick in her mouth once more.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathes as she begins rocking into Clarke’s mouth. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum.”

Clarke grips Lexa’s arse and bobs down on her dick furiously, encouraging Lexa to fuck her mouth. Lexa does, she fucks Clarke’s mouth until her hot liquid is erupting into the blonde.

“Oh god, Clarke. Fuck!” Lexa moans as Clarke takes her dick in her hand and pumps it, swallowing the load she has in her mouth, so she can take all that Lexa has left.

The girls both collapse onto the ground and sit with their backs against the shed. Clarke pulls her shorts back on before cuddling up next to Lexa and resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Lexa throws her arm over Clarke and pulls her in even closer.

"I don't think that was 5 minutes lex" Clarke teases.

"Well that's a dare I'm happy to lose" Lexa chuckles. 

After a few minutes sitting there Lexa can feel Clarke thinking.

“You okay Clarke?” The brunette asks.

“Yeh.” Clarke replies quietly. “I’m just thinking about what Finn said.”

Lexa sits up and turns to look at Clarke. “What part?”

“The part where he basically called me filthy whore.” Clarke laughs bitterly. “Is he wrong? I mean..”

“Clarke.” Lexa says sternly, making sure that Clarke is looking her in the eyes for what she is about to say.

“Enjoying sex and being in tune with what your body wants does not make you a whore. Your body is yours, understanding that gives you power. Finn not wanting to fuck you the way you wanted, was his way of trying to take that power from you. Finn calling you a whore, was his way of trying to make you feel ashamed, because he failed at taking that power from you. Don’t let him get in your head.”

Clarke smiles as she leans in and kisses Lexa softly before whispering against her lips. “Thank you.”

 

\-----------------------

It’s 9pm on Sunday night and Clarke is dreading the start of her shift at the hospital, the Blake party only finished up a few hours ago. Clarke and Lexa did leave earlier than everyone else, Clarke used the excuse that she needed to get some rest before her shift, which is exactly what she had intended to do, but when Lexa dropped her home, Clarke invited her in and any plans for rest went straight out the window.

Clarke somehow makes it through the night and is finally able to get some rest when her break comes at 8am. Clarke gets a decent hours sleep in the break room before heading back out into the emergency room. Clarke is tending to a man with a broken arm when she hears Monty behind her talking to another doctor.

“Lexa woods.” Monty says, that’s what grabs the blonde’s attention. “She’s come in with what looks like a broken nose and a few broken ribs.”

“What?!” Clarke shrieks as she turns around to face Monty and doctor Jackson.

“Doctor Jackson.” Clarke blurts. “Can you handle this?” Clarke says nodding her head at the man with a broken arm. “I’ll take this.” Clarke looks at Monty and starts waking away before doctor Jackson even has a chance to answer.

“Where is she?” Clarke asks Monty, trying not to sound to frantic.

“Just round here.” Monty walks a few steps forward before pulling a curtain back to reveal Lexa sitting on a bed, blood on her face and arching sideways awkwardly, wincing in pain.

“Lexa!” Clarke rushes over to the girl, but stops herself before touching her, not sure what injuries she has incurred. “What happened?”

Lexa’s eyes dart over to Monty for a second before going back to Clarke.

“Monty.” Clarke turns to the nurse. “Could you give us a minute?”

“Sure thing.” Monty nods his head and steps out of the ‘room’, pulling the curtain closed to give the girls some privacy.

“Lexa what happened?” Clarke asks as she brings her fingers up to touch Lexa’s cheek ever so gently.

“Finn told everyone at work about me. About my.” Lexa’s eyes flash down to her lap. “You know.”

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers. 

“One of the players wasn’t too happy about having someone ‘like me’ working on him.” Lexa sighs. “He completely blind sighted me. I just turned around and bang! He knocked me flat and started kicking me before I even knew what was going on.”

“Lexa.” Clarke feels a tear run down her cheek and her heart break into a million pieces. 

“It’s okay Clarke, I’m fine.” Lexa reaches out for Clarke’s hand ignoring the pain in her side as she moves. “A bunch of the other players came and pulled him away from me. I was lucky.”

“Lucky?” Clarke gasps. “Lexa!”

“Clarke.” Lexa interrupts. “Please. I really don’t want to talk about it right now. I just. I could use something for the pain.”

“Jesus.” Clarke sighs. “Of course. I’m sorry. Let’s take a look at you.”

Clarke calls for Monty to hook Lexa up with some pain killers as she gently washes the blood from the brunette’s face, careful not to bump Lexa’s very broken nose, she applies some glue stitches onto the gash where the impact must have occurred. 

“How attached are you to this shirt?” Clarke asks with a soft smile

“Not very. Why?” Lexa responds.

“I think it would be very painful for you if we tried to take it off. I think I should cut it off.”

“Go ahead.” Lexa nods and Clarke grabs a pair of scissors and carefully cuts the fabric from the hem at the bottom on the shirt up to the collar before gently manoeuvring the shirt of Lexa’s body.  
Clarke has to choke back a sob as she takes in the sight of Lexa’s body, her back and her ribs are already black and blue. “We’ll have to do an X Ray, Clarke says quietly. You definitely have some broken ribs, I just want to make sure there is no more damage internally. 

Clarke helps Lexa put on a gown before asking her to lie down on the bed, so she can be wheeled to the room where she will have her x ray done, Lexa tries to convince Clarke that she’s fine to walk, but Clarke insists.  
Clarke is very relieved when the results of the X ray show no internal damage has been done.

“Okay.” Clarke says as she enters the room that Lexa had been moved to. “You have 3 broken ribs, but no other internal damage. So that’s good news.” Clarke smiles as she steps in closer so that she can help Lexa sit up and remove her gown.

“I’m going to wrap you’re ribs, I’m going to need you to hold your arms out a little, it’s probably going to hurt a bit baby.”

“Maybe you could take your shirt off too, than I’d have something to distract me while you’re doing it.” Lexa smirks.

“Lexa.” Clarke giggles before quickly glancing around, the door is closed. Clarke smirks as she pulls her scrubs up above her boobs, exposing her black bra, it’s not a sexy one, like Lexa normally sees her wear, but her breasts still look as amazing as ever. Clarke giggles as she watches Lexa’s eyes light up as she stares at the newly exposed boobs.

Clarke begins wrapping the bandages around the girl, trying to be extra careful, cursing herself every time she hears Lexa wince in pain. It only takes a few minutes and it’s done. Clarke pulls her top back down and laughs when Lexa pouts.

“How long do I have to stay here?” Lexa asks.

“I’d like you to stay overnight. I can take you home in the morning. My shift ends at 6am.”

Clarke notices Lexa shift uncomfortably.

“When I say home, I mean back to my place, or to Lincoln and Anya’s if you’d prefer.” Clarke quickly ads, not wanting to make the girl feel trapped into staying with her. “But you’ll need someone to take care of you for a couple of weeks and I make a pretty good nurse.” Clarke smiles.

“I don’t want to be a burden Clarke.” Lexa says quietly.

“Lexa you’ll never be a burden.” Clarke smiles re assuringly. “I’d look forward to having you around.” 

“Okay.” Lexa smiles shyly back at the blonde, wondering what she ever did to deserve such a loving, caring, beautiful woman.

“Great.” Clarke smiles. “Get some rest. I’ll pop in to check on you on my next break.”

Clarke helps Lexa lay down and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Do you want me to call Anya or Lincoln?” Clarke asks before leaving the room.

“No.” Lexa replies. ‘They’ll just worry. I’ll tell them once I’m out of here.”

“You’re going to get in trouble for that you know.” Clarke says with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m already in trouble with Anya.” Lexa shrugs with a small smile.

“Okay.” Clarke laughs. “Rest up, I’ll see you later.”

_____________________

Lexa looks at the clock when she wakes the next morning, it’s 5:45am. Clarke should be coming to pick her up soon and she couldn’t be more excited to get out bed.

Clarke arrives right on 6 with a wheelchair, Lexa fights her on it, insisting that she’s capable of walking, but once again Clarke get her way and Lexa gets in the chair.

Just as Clarke finishes checking Lexa out and is about to walk out the front doors, a familiar voice calls her back.

Clarke turns and sees her mother jogging towards her.

“Hi Mum.” Clarke says causing Lexa’s eyes to go wide.

“Clarke!” Her mother says. “I’m glad I caught you. Someone told me you’re taking a week’s leave?”

“I am yeh.” Clarke turns Lexa’s wheel chair around, so she is facing her mother.

“Mum this is my.” Clarke freezes realizing she’s never referred to Lexa as her girlfriend before, she’s pretty sure that’s what she is, but it feels weird just to come out and say it without ever discussing it. so she decides to play it safe. “Friend, Lexa.”

Lexa can’t tell if the feeling that she’s just been kicked in the guts is because she actually has or if that’s just the way it feels hearing Clarke refer to her as a friend.

“Hi Lexa.” Abby looks down at the girl.

“Hi miss Griffin.” Lexa smiles. “I’d get up, but I think this one would have a coronary if I tried to stand.” 

Abby lets out a small laugh and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“She has broken ribs.” Clarke explains. “I’m taking the week off to be at home with her.”

“Clarke.” Lexa looks up at the girl. “You don’t need to do that.”

“It’s already done.” Clarke says sternly before looking over at her mother who looks more than a little confused. “I think we’re pretty keen to get out of here mum, was there something else you needed?”

“No, no.” Her mum says quickly. “Just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“Okay, we’ll talk soon.” Clarke replies before leaning in to give her mum a quick hug.

“It was nice to meet you Miss Griffin” Lexa says before Clarke starts pushing her away.

“Take care.” Abby calls after them before they disappear out the door.

\----------------------------

 

Clarke gets Lexa settled into her apartment, Lexa calls Lincoln and Anya to tell them what happened and asks Lincoln if he could go over to her apartment to pack a bag of her things. She makes Lincoln promise that he won’t kill Finn if he sees him, her cousin offers no such promise.

“I’m going to make you some chicken soup for dinner.” Clarke chimes from the kitchen. 

“Don’t go to too much trouble Clarke.” Lexa calls from her position on the couch. Where she’s laying, surrounded by cushions.

Clarke comes and sits on end of the couch by Lexa’s feet. “It’s no trouble.” Clarke smiles. “And please don’t argue with me every time I try to take care of you this week.”

“You shouldn’t have taken a week of work Clarke.” Lexa says looking into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“I wanted to.” Clarke says shyly. “And I have a feeling if the roles were reversed you would do the same for me.”

“I would.” Lexa says without a seconds hesitation. “But that’s different.”

“Why.” Clarke asks

“Because I..” Lexa stops herself. Shocked at what she almost let slip out of her mouth. She goes quite for a minute, looking down at her hands.

“Lexa?” Clarke shuffles up and sits at her side.

“Earlier with your mum.” Lexa starts. “You didn’t want to call me your girlfriend?”

“No!” Clarke shrieks. “I did. I really did. It’s just that we haven’t really spoken about it, I mean I know we’ve said that we’re exclusive. I just didn’t know if you would want me calling you my girlfriend.”

“I would.” Lexa says shyly. 

“Then I will.” Clarke smiles. 

“I don’t want you to think, because of my past or because of anything you’ve heard about me that I don’t want this.” Lexa takes one of Clarke’s hands. “I want to be in a relationship with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want everything with you.”

“I want that too Lexa.” Clarke smiles and leans in to place a small kiss on Lexa’s lips, making sure not to bump her nose. “You know it’s pretty cruel of you to say such romantic things when I’m not allowed to touch you.”

“I have a pretty high pain tolerance.” Lexa smirks. 

“Not that high.” Clarke laughs. “I would kill you.”

“Maybe you could just come up here and sit on my face.” Lexa grins.

“On your broken nose!” Clarke laughs.

“Oh yeh, I forgot about that.” Lexa grimaces. “Wait, so I’m gonna be here with you all day, every day for the next week and I’m not gonna be able… we’re not going to be able… to do anything?”

“Afraid so stud.” Clarke pats Lexa’s leg before she gets up and heads back to the kitchen.

“Well Fuck.” Lexa mumbles to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a time jump coming soonish FYI :)


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps Lexa with her recovery and Lincoln gives Finn a peice of his mind.

Finn is sitting in his living room, playing on his play station when he hears 3 heavy knocks on his front door.  
Finn physically shrinks when he opens the door and sees Lincoln standing on the other side of the threshold, his arms folded across his chest and a look in his eyes that would turn anyone’s blood cold.

“Lincoln, Bro.” Finn starts.

“I’m here to get some of Lexa’s things.” Lincoln interrupts the man. “If you want to survive the next 5 minutes, I’d suggest you keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way.”

Lincoln walks past Finn, into the apartment towards Lexa’s room.

“Lincoln, man.” Finn follows Lincoln through the apartment despite his warning. “I had no idea that was gonna happen to Lexa! How could I know? I never would have told anyone if I knew that would happen.”  
Lincoln ignores Finn, the tall man does his best to block out what Finn is saying, because he knows if he engages with Finn, things could take a violent turn.  
But Finn persists.

“I get it, alright. Lexa trusted me with something very personal and I betrayed that, but you know what?!” Finn’s tone quickly changes from apologetic to angry. “I trusted her to live in my apartment and not fuck my girlfriend! And she betrayed me. So fuck! I think we’re even.”

“Even?!” Lincoln snaps, turning around to face Finn. “Lexa never set out to hurt you. She fell for Clarke. Clarke feel for her and you got dumped. It happens. Grow the fuck up!” Lincoln takes a step toward Finn, which causes the other man to take a step back. “You're acting like a little brat that had his favourite toy stolen from him. Speaking to Clarke the way you did at the party was weak, but you were shocked and angry, and I get that. but what you did to Lexa! That’s unforgivable.”

“Have you forgotten what Lexa did to me at the party!” Finn points at his face that is still all kinds of messed up, black eye, busted lip and a broken nose. “She stole my girlfriend and sent me to the hospital and somehow I’m the bad guy!? How does that work?”

“Lexa was wrong to attack you the way she did. But the things you were saying to Clarke. You were asking for it.” Lincoln counters. 

“Why?” Finn replies. “Cause I called out my slut girlfriend for what she is?”

“You gotta fucking stop it with that shit man.” Lincoln growls. “What did you want her to do? Ignore her feelings for Lexa and stay with you forever so your feelings didn’t get hurt?”

“She could have broken up with me before she started fooling around with Lexa!” Finn argues.

“She made a mistake.” Lincoln sighs. “They both did. They know that, they feel bad they hurt you. But what you did to Lexa, outing her to the team. You were trying hurt her.”

Finn looks down at the ground, unable to meet Lincoln’s eyes.

“Lexa’s faced prejudice her whole life, and that’s not the first beating that she’s taken just for being who she is. No matter what she did to you, she didn’t deserve that. there’s nothing she could ever do, to deserve that. If you wanted to have it out with her yourself, I could understand that. But telling people about her so they would turn on her. It’s disgusting. You're just as bad as the guy that beat her up.”

“I didn’t tell the guys cause I wanted them to beat her up!” Finn defends himself. “I didn’t know that was gonna happen.”

“So why did you tell them?” Lincoln demands. “What did you hope would happen?”

“I don’t know.” Finn says rubbing the back of his neck, a feeling of shame rising inside him.

“Seriously man.” Lincoln says. “Just please, get out of my face. I promised Lexa I wouldn’t hurt you and If we keep going I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep that promise.”

Finn opens and closes his mouth a few times as if to speak, but nothing comes out. After a moment he turns and leaves the room, allowing Lincoln to collect up Lexa’s things in peace.

 

––––––––––––––––––

 

Lexa is watching Clarke buzz around the kitchen from her spot on the lounge, it’s been 5 days since she came home from the hospital with Clarke, and despite being in quite a lot of physical pain, it’s been five of the best days of her life. Even with the tortuous element of not being able to be physical with the blonde, Lexa has truly loved just being in her presence. They’ve been sleeping in in the mornings, laying in bed for hours, talking and laughing. By the third day Lexa had convinced Clarke that she could kiss her without it hurting her nose, she may have been lying a little bit, but the small pain it causes is worth it. she absolutely loves kissing Clarke. There hasn’t been a morning yet that Lexa hasn’t tried to escalate things, letting her hand slip onto Clarke’s thigh or boob when the blonde leans over to kiss her. but Clarke has been very strict, slapping her hand away as soon as she makes contact.  
When they eventually decide to get out of bed, Clarke helps Lexa get up and get dressed. Lexa gets into her comfy position on the lounge and they binge Buffy or play cards or board games. Sometimes Lexa reads and Clarke sketches, Lexa was blown away by Clarke’s talent when she first saw her sketches. Clarke makes them beautiful meals for dinner each night, Lexa has never eaten so well in her life.  
Clarke is currently preparing dinner, Raven has invited Anya over so they can all have dinner together. Raven has been spending a lot of time at Anya’s over the last week, the brunette tells Clarke it’s because her and Lexa are too sickening to be around, with their flirting and heart eyes going 24/7, but Clarke can tell that Raven is developing her own heart eyes for Lexa’s cousin.

Lexa hates that Clarke has had to wait on her hand and foot for the last 5 days, she hates not being able to do more to help, whenever she whines to Clarke about feeling like a useless lump, Clarke re assures the brunette by letting her know that once she’s fit she will let her repay her for her trouble, wiggling her eyebrows to make sure the brunette gets the sexual innuendo.

When Anya arrives, she sits with Lexa until dinner is ready, Raven keeps Clarke company in the kitchen. The blonde giggles to herself every time she catches Raven looking over at Anya with a goofy smile on her face.

When dinner is almost ready Clarke goes over to help Lexa off the couch. Lexa winces in pain as she stands, the pain is less every day, but it’s still uncomfortable. Once they are all seated Clarke and Raven bring all the food to the table. 

Lexa hopes they can get through dinner without talking about her incident, but about 5 minutes in, Anya brings it up.

“So I saw in the paper that the team has dropped that douche that attacked you.” 

“They have.” Lexa nods.

“There isn’t a club in the country that will touch him now. He might as well kiss his football career goodbye.” Raven snickers.

“Good.” Clarke mumbles. The blonde still finds it hard to talk about the incident without getting upset. Her mind goes straight to seeing Lexa at the hospital, all black and blue.

“The club has issued a formal apology to me, and I have received lots of messages of support from other players and staff members.” Lexa says. “Once I’m better I can get back to work and put all of this behind me.”

“You’re bringing charges up against the guy aren’t you?” Anya asks.

“No.” Lexa says, not looking up from her plate.

“What!” Anya cries. “Lexa”

“Anya.” Lexa interrupts. “I really don’t want to get into it.”

“Lexa!” Anya refuses to drop it. “He committed a hate crime against you. He needs to be brought to justice.”

“Like you were just saying, he’s lost his, job, his career is as good as over. I don’t see the need to take it any further.” Lexa counters.

“That’s not good enough.” Anya replies.

“Anya.” Lexa sighs. “Who am I to take someone to court for physical violence? On the weekend I beat Finn to a bloody pulp, I have had charges brought against me in the past for physical violence. It would just seem a little hypocritical.” 

“That’s different.” Anya stammers.

“What is?” Lexa asks. “What makes me any different from the man that beat me? My motives?”

“Yes.” Anya replies. “He was motivated by hate and bigotry.”

“And when I caught that man in bed with Costia I was motivated by jealousy and anger. My motives were completely Selfish. I was angry, so I beat a stranger half to death. As far as I knew he didn’t even know Costia was in a relationship. He was just an innocent guy getting lucky. And I threw him on the ground and beat him.”

A heavy silence descends on the table. Lexa feels Clarke’s hand fall on her leg and squeeze. She doesn’t look over to meet the blonde’s eyes though, she can’t, she can’t look at Clarke when she’s feeling so sick about herself.

“Have you ever heard of karma.” Lexa mumbles.

“That man was not serving you with some kind of cosmic justice Lexa!” Anya yells. “If that’s honestly your thought process on this then what about all the times you were beaten before you ever raised a hand to anyone?! Your dad, the jocks in high school?! Did you think you deserved it then too?”

Lexa feels Clarke’s hand squeeze her thigh and Lexa feels her blood boil knowing that her cousin’s words are probably upsetting Clarke.

“Enough Anya!” Lexa says through gritted teeth.

“What that man did to you was not Karma Lexa!” Anya growls. “You’ve taken responsibility for your mistakes, you faced the courts, you got help for your anger issues. You’ve worked to change yourself. This man needs to face what he’s done.”

“What if Finn brings charges up against me?” Lexa asks. “With my history I may end up in jail. But Finn should charge me. I beat him. Just like that man beat me. I beat him, I should be brought to justice for what I have done just as much as the man who beat me should be brought to justice for what he has done.”

“Stop lumping yourself together with that man like you’re the same!” Anya says.

“We are the same!” Lexa spits. 

“Lexa.” Clarke says softly. “You need to look at what this man did to you, without equating it to other things that you have done. Look at it as a singular event. A man found out that you are intersex, and for whatever reason that offended him so much that he physically beat you. Do you think that is okay?”

“Of course not.” Lexa replies, finding the courage to look up into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“If someone beat me up because they were offended by my bisexuality, would you want them to be brought to justice?”

“Of course” Lexa says. “But that’s different Clarke. You’ve never hurt anyone Clarke. You don’t deserve to be hurt.”

“You don’t deserve to be hurt either Lexa.” Clarke says softly.

“Look guys.” Lexa squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. “Can we please drop this subject. I will think about it more later. I promise. But now I just want to enjoy dinner with my friends okay?”

Everyone around the table nods and there’s a brief moment of silence where everyone just concentrates on eating their food before Raven changes the subject.

“So, does Clarke have to bathe you?”

Lexa nearly chokes on her food and everyone starts laughing as she turns bright red.

“No.” Lexa finally speaks. “I can manage that on my own. Clarke just has to help me with my bandages.”

“I did offer to help her more.” Clarke grins. “but she insisted she could do it herself.”

“You turned down a sexy sponge bath from Clarke?” Raven gasps.

“She won’t let me touch her.” Lexa groans. “A sexy sponge bath without the sex! That sounds like torture to me.”

“Wait! You won’t let her touch you at all?” Raven looks at Clarke. “Are you at least touching her?”

“No!” Clarke says defensively. “Nobody’s touching anybody. She has broken ribs Raven, and we have a history of getting carried away when we shouldn’t. I don’t want to put her back in the hospital!”

“Wow.” Raven laughs. “well kudos to your self-control. I’m impressed.”

The conversation stays light for the rest of the evening, when they finish eating, Raven and Anya insist on cleaning up and Clarke helps Lexa to the lounge. Once Lexa is comfortable Clarke snuggles up to her side, being careful not to put pressure on her ribs. Clarke takes one of Lexa’s hands in her own and starts playing with her fingers.

Lexa can tell that Clarke has something she wants to say.

“Everything okay Clarke?” Lexa prompts.

“I didn’t know.” Clarke starts. “You never told me that stuff about your past. I mean I know you said your parents were addicts, but I didn’t know they were violent.”

“It’s not as bad as Anya made it sound.” Lexa says quietly. “It only happened a few times. It wasn’t like a regular occurrence or anything.”

“Still.” Clarke says. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” 

“it’s all behind me now Clarke.” Lexa says. “I just want to think about the future, I want to be better. I don't want my past to dictate my future. I was a mess when i was with costia, I didn't think i was good enough for her, i was always scared of losing her. I can feel those same insecuritues at work in me now. But i want do things different this time. I want to be able to believe that I deserve you.”

“Lexa.” Clarke sits up and looks at her girlfriend wide eyed. “Don’t even think for a second that you don’t deserve me. I feel so lucky to be with you. You make me feel safe and happy, you’re kind and thoughtful, not to mention you’re the most stunning, fucking beauty I’ve ever seen in my life.” Lexa notices Clarke’s eyes go dark before she leans in and whispers into her ear. “And you get me so fucking hot, the ways you make me cum, the way you know exactly how to touch me, how to fuck me exactly the way I like it. Fuck Lexa. I just want you so bad all the time.” Clarke gently bites Lexa’s earlobe before leaning back to look her girlfriend in the eyes. All the colour is gone from Lexa’s eyes as she stares back at Clarke.

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes flick over to the kitchen where Anya and Raven are standing at the sink washing up with their back to them.  
Lexa can feel her dick getting hard. The last few days being so close to Clarke without being able to touch her has been agonizing. 

“Show me?” Lexa whispers. “Show me how hot I get you.”

Clarke pulls a leg up onto the couch and turns to face Lexa more fully, putting her back to the kitchen.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and guides it up her skirt until she feels Lexa’s finger tips grazing over her panties. Lexa nudges the material to the side and slips her fingers into Clarke's soaking wet folds.  
It takes everything Clarke has not to let a moan escape her lips, she knows how ridiculously wet she is, having Lexa touching her after days of no contact, she could almost cum just from feeling Lexa’s fingers on her.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa lets out a shaky breath as she runs her fingers through Clarke’s slick heat a couple of times. Clarke can feel Lexa’s fingers making their way to her entrance, she’s so turned on, there is a part of her that doesn’t care that her friends are only a few feet away in the kitchen. The only reason she is letting Lexa touch her now is because her friends are there, and she knows they can’t get carried away, but she’d be lying if she said she isn’t entertaining the idea of Letting Lexa fuck her with her fingers right now, company be damned.

When Clarke feels Lexa slide a finger inside her Clarke reaches down and grabs Lexa’s wrist.

“Lexa. God, we can’t.”

“Clarke.” Lexa pleads. “You have no idea how badly I want to make you cum.”

“Soon baby.” Clarke whispers as she pushes Lexa’s hand away from her.

Lexa brings her wet fingers up to her mouth and licks Clarke’s juices clean of them. Clarke feels more fluid pooling between her legs as she watches Lexa thoroughly enjoy tasting her.

“Alright guys.” Raven calls out. “we’re coming over there, so cut out whatever kinky shit you’re doing right now.”

Lexa laughs when she notices Clarke’s cheeks go a little pink. Anya sits on the arm chair and Raven sits on her lap. Clarke raises an eyebrow at her friend. 

“What?” Raven asks with a grin. “I’m not sitting over there with you guys. “I’m pretty sure Lexa just had her hand up your cooch.” 

“Raven!” Clarke shrieks as her cheeks go from pink to bright red.

–––––––––––––

 

Later that evening after Anya has Left and Raven has gone to bed, Clarke and Lexa are on the lounge, watching a movie. They had changed into their pyjamas after Anya left so they’re both wearing sleep shorts and t shirts. Clarke is resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder, their bare legs resting against each other. Lexa has a hand resting on Clarke's thigh, Clarke has noticed that every time Lexa shifts in her spot that her hand moves a little higher, but she hasn’t said anything yet.  
When Lexa’s hand meets the bottom of Clarke’s shorts the blonde finally speaks up.

“Lexa.” Clarke groans.

“What?” Lexa asks innocently.

“You know what.” Clarke replies 

“I can touch you without hurting myself Clarke.” Lexa replies.

“Yeh I think we both know what touching will lead to.” 

“It won’t.” Lexa replies. “I promise. I’ll make you cum, then we’ll stop” The brunette starts to slide her hand up until it’s sitting at the waistband of Clarke’s shorts. When the blonde remains silent, Lexa dips her fingers under the waist band and into Clarke’s panties.  
Both girls moan when Lexa’s fingers slide into Clarke’s wet heat. 

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa breathes as she feels Clarke’s juices coating her fingers. “Take you’re shorts off.”

Clarke does as Lexa asks and slides her shorts and panties off in one fowl swoop.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa’s voice shakes as she pushes Clarke’s legs further apart, so she can see her dripping cunt.

“Lexa.” Clarke whimpers as Lexa continues to softly brush her fingertips though Clarke’s sex.

“Do you know how hard it is being around you, not being able to touch you? Lexa asks. “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are. how much you turn me on?”

“Lexa.” Clarke murmurs as she slides a hand up her own shirt so she can rub her tits.

“Take of your shirt.” Lexa demands. “I want to see you touching yourself.”

Clarke quickly pulls her shirt off and continues rubbing her breast, tugging roughly at her nipples.

“Fuck Clarke!” Lexa feels her dick getting painfully hard, straining against her tight briefs. “I’m going to take off my shorts. My hard on is killing me.”

“Lexa.” Clarke moans. “If I see you dick..” Clarke stops mid-sentence.

“What?” Lexa asks as she uses her free hand to pull her shorts down far enough to free her hard cock. “What will happen if you see me dick Clarke.?” Lexa looks at Clarke who has her head thrown back against the lounge, her eyes closed as she rubs her breast.

“I don’t know if I can control myself Lexa.” Clarke moans. “I fucking love your cock.”

“I’m glad baby.” Lexa smirks before gently pushing 2 fingers inside Clarke. “But my fingers will have to do for now.” 

“Fuck Lexa” Clarke cries. “I fucking love your fingers too.”

Lexa begins thrusting her fingers into Clarke, the angle she’s on is working well, she’s using her wrist more than having to move her arms too much, she brings her thumb up to swipe Clarke's clit as she thrusts and Clarke lets her know how good it feels with a long raspy moan.

“Fuck Lexa, that feels so good.” Clarke practically whimpers.

Lexa starts rubbing her dick but the movement hurts her ribs too much so she has to stop. She focuses on getting Clarke to cum. It’s doesn’t take much longer before Clarke is crying her name, her body shaking as her orgasm rips through her, fluid gushing out around Lexa’s fingers. when Lexa pulls her fingers out of the blonde, Clarke grabs her wrist and brings her wet fingers up to her mouth and sucks down on them. 

Lexa feels her dick pulsating as she watches Clarke’s lips slide up and down her fingers, feels her tongue swirling around on them.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa groans. “Please baby. I need you to go down on me”

Clarke looks down and moans when she sees Lexa’s extremely hard dick.

“Lexa.” Clarke squeaks.

“I need to feel your mouth on me.” Lexa pleads. “Feel you lips, your tongue. Fuck baby, i need you

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Clarke says quietly.

“You won’t.” Lexa replies. “I’ll stop you if it hurts.”

Lexa watches Clarke's eyes go dark a second before she licks her lips and slides down between Lexa’s legs. 

“You have to stay still.” Clarke says as she begins slowly stroking Lexa’s dick. “If I think you getting carried away I’ll stop.”

“Okay, Okay.” Lexa groans. “Please baby, just suck it. fuck, please, put it in your mouth.”

Clarke smirks as she leans down bringing her lips to where Lexa so desperately needs them. The blonde flicks her tongue out and licks the tip of Lexa’s cock before moving down, licking the shaft. When Clarke finally takes the throbbing cock in her mouth Lexa lets out a long sigh of relief.

“Oh fuck.” Lexa moans. “That’s it baby. Fuck, your mouth feels so good.”

Lexa lets her head fall back on the lounge and enjoys the feeling of Clarke's mouth sliding up and down her dick. She’s been so desperate for a release over the last 5 days, she knows she’s not going to last long, but she doesn’t care, she needs to cum.

“Fuck Clarke. I’m gonna cum.” Lexa moans. "Fuck! I want to cum on your tits, you’ve been fucking, teasing me with your beautiful tits all week, I want to spill all over them.”

Clarke feels Lexa’s dick twitch, she knows she’s about to erupt, she releases the girls dick from her mouth and begins jacking her off, sitting up a bit so her breasts are in position, the first stream of cum shoots out landing high on Clarke’s chest, after a few more strokes Clarke’s breast are dripping with Lexa’s hot cum. Lexa’s eyes go wide as she takes in the sight. Clarke wraps her lips around Lexa’s cock and sucks her dry.

“Holy fuck Clarke.” Lexa cries out. When Clarke is sure Lexa has finished cumming she crawls back up onto the couch and slumps against Lexa’s side.

“I have not been teasing you with my tits.” Clarke says through laughter.

“Oh I beg to differ.” Lexa smirks. “You rub them up against me when we kiss, you’ve been getting about in a t shirt with no bra, you rub them when you’re asleep having what I’m assuming are wet dreams.”

“What!” Clarke cries.

“Yep.” Lexa laughs. “Almost every night I’ve been here, you’re laying next to me having sex dreams, moaning and rubbing yourself. You have no idea the level of self-control I have exercised.”

“Oh my god!” Clarke groans. “I’m mortified.”

“Don’t be.” Lexa smirks. “It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“God, I can’t wait to feel you inside me again.” Clarke sighs.

“That makes two of us.” Lexa smiles.

“I better go have a shower.” Clarke says. “Here, I’ll help you to the bedroom.” Clarke pulls her shorts and shirt back on and Lexa tucks herself back into her shorts.

“So now we know we can do that without sending me to the hospital.” Lexa smirks. “We can keep doing it?”

“Absolutely.” Clarke smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just Fyi the next chapter will be the last time we see Finn. Then there will be a small time jump and its all about clexa.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa sits in the hospital waiting room for Clarke to come get her, it’s been 2 weeks since her incident and her girlfriend insisted she come in for a follow up to make sure that everything is healing well.

Lexa is browsing through Instagram on her phone when a young boy takes a seat next to her, she only really notices because he whimpers in pain as he sits down.

“Are you okay?” Lexa looks over and asks the young boy.

“Yeh, sorry.” The kid replies. “I bumped my arm.”

Lexa looks at the boy’s arm, it’s in a sling, she looks back up to see his big blue eyes looking back at her. he’s a cute kid, wispy red hair, freckles dusting his nose and cheeks, he looks like he’d be in his early teens. 

“Looks like it hurts.” Lexa nods at his arm. “What happened?”

Lexa watches as the boy shifts uncomfortably in his seat for a minute.

“Oh, Me and my dad were playing ball and he fell on top of me.” The boy replies, unable to look Lexa in the eyes.

“That’s how you got the shiner too?” Lexa asks pointing at his face where a bruise is showing around his left eye.

“Uh yeh.” The boy replies sheepishly. “My face hit the concrete when we landed.”

Lexa nods, she knows the boy is making this story up, she’d told similar lies when she was his age, but she doesn’t want to put the kid on the spot, so she leaves it at that.

“I’m Lexa.” She says with a soft smile.

“I’m Aden.” The boy replies. 

“Injured playing ball hey?” Lexa says. “You’re a big football fan?”

“Oh yeh.” Aden beams. “The biggest.”

“The biggest huh?” Lexa grins. “What team do you follow?”

“Well it was the giants.” The boy says thoughtfully. “But I’m not sure anymore.”

“No?” Lexa frowns. “Why’s that?”

“Well.” The boy says before pausing and bitting his lip nervously. “One of their players was dropped a couple weeks ago.”

Lexa stiffens a little, knowing exactly who he’s talking about.

“Oh yes.” Lexa says casually. “I heard about that. Was he your favourite player?”

“No.” Aden replies. “I don’t care that he’s gone. I just heard some bad stuff about him. He beat someone up in the club, a girl that works there. I don’t exactly what happened. I’ve just seen bits and pieces on the news and things on twitter. It sounds pretty bad”

“It is bad, that’s true.” Lexa says. “But he was just one guy on the team. Doesn’t mean the rest of the team is like that. And the club got rid of him after what he did”

“Yeh, I guess.” The boy sighs. “But how come he hasn’t been charged yet? Maybe the club is trying to make the girl stay quiet, maybe she’s being bullied by them.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s the case.” Lexa responds. “I’ve heard the club has been good to her. I think she probably just wants to just put the whole thing behind her and move on.”

“And what about him?” Aden replies. “He’ll just get away with it?”

“The police may still press charges.” Lexa tells the boy. “There were other witnesses.”

“So she’s happy to leave it like that?” Aden replies, and Lexa can tell the boy is getting a little agitated. “Just leave it up to someone else and hope that he might get punished? That’s bullshit.”

“Aden.” Lexa says. “She didn’t ask to be beaten, she didn’t ask for the responsibility to take a stand. She will deal with it in a way she’s comfortable with.”

“No! fuck that!” Aden stands up and begins pacing infront of Lexa. “She’s a coward!”

“Aden!” Lexa says sternly as she stands up from her seat. “That’s not fair.”

“What is fair?” Aden cries. “How will it ever stop? If they just keep getting away with it, what’s ever going to stop them!”

Aden brings his good arm up to wipe away the tears that are rolling down his cheeks.

“Aden.” Lexa says softly as she steps closer and puts a hand on his shoulder before ushering him in closer or a hug, the boy buries his face into her shoulder and sobs.

Lexa feels like someone has put a spike through her heart. She knows exactly what this boy is going through, she remembers making up stories to hide the fact that her dad had beaten her, she remembers feeling like a coward for protecting him, she remembers wishing someone would see what was going on and make it stop. She remembers thinking that people like her dad ran the world and there was no point trying to stand up to them, feeling helpless and angry. She knows exactly how Aden feels.

“He’s not going to get away with it.” Lexa whispers into Aden’s ear.

“He will.” Aden says as he pulls back from Lexa and wipes his eyes again. “They always do.”

“Not this time.” Lexa says with determination. 

_____________ 

Clarke heads out to the waiting room to get Lexa and stops when she sees Lexa standing with Aden. She watches curiously as Lexa and Aden both have their phones out and seem to be exchanging numbers. After a moment Clarke walks up to where her girlfriend is talking to the young boy.

“Hey.” Clarke says as she approaches.

“Oh, hi Clarke.” Lexa says as she places a hand on the blonde’s waist and leans in to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Aden’s tears are long gone now, Lexa told him who she is and promised him that she will press charges against the player who attacked her, she told him she would organize a tour of the stadium for him too and that he might even get to meet some of the players. That’s when he’s mood really picked up.

“Clarke, this is Aden.” Lexa introduces. “Aden, this is my girlfriend, Clarke.”

Aden’s smile in this moment could light up a room.

“Wow! you’re a doctor?” Aden asks. 

“I am.” Clarke smiles.

“And she’s your girlfriend?” Aden looks at Lexa

“Sure is.” The brunette smiles.

“That’s so awesome.” Aden declares.

Both girls laugh at the boy’s excitement.

“Yeh I think so too.” Lexa says throwing a cheesy grin Clarke’s way. 

“Well I gotta go champ.” Lexa says as she brings her hand up to playfully mess his hair. “Remember what I told you okay? you have my number, don’t be afraid to use it”

“Okay.” Aden smiles brightly.

––––––––––––––––––

 

“So what was all that about?” Clarke asks when she has Lexa alone in the examination room.

“Aden was just talking some sense into me.” Lexa replies as she hops up on of the bed, her legs are hanging off the edge.

“Oh really.” Clarke says playfully. “Do tell.”

“I thought it was no one’s business but my own if I decided to press charges against my attacker, it’s a strangely personal thing you know.” Lexa starts. “I didn’t want to press charges for a number of reasons. He is a celebrity, so there would be a lot of attention, the media would find out everything they could about me, they’d see my criminal record, they’d expose me to the world for being intersex, I guess I was concerned that I may not be a good representative.. if you know what I mean?” 

“Umm, not really?” Clarke replies looking confused.

“Okay.” Lexa Says before taking a moment to organize her thoughts.

“One of the scariest things about speaking out against abuse is that people won’t believe you, or that they will flip the situation, and place the blame on you.” Lexa stops and looks at her girlfriend to see that she’s following.

Clarke gives Lexa a simple nod to let her know that she is.

“I guess I worry that if I come out publicly against my attacker, that I may end up being on the receiving end of the public’s relentless, unforgiving judgement. There will be two topics spoken about a lot if it becomes a story, me being intersex and my history of violence. I don’t want to be responsible for the public associating one with the other.”

“Lexa that’s ridiculous.” Clarke says. “those two things have nothing to do with one another. Why would they be talking about your violent history anyway? He’s the one that attacked you!”

“I know that we know that Clarke.” Lexa says. “But I know how people think about these things. They will sympathise with him, they will have lively debates around the dinner table about whether or not I had a responsibility to tell the players that I have a penis before putting my hands on them, they will talk about my criminal record, they will think I’m a troubled person. The media will talk to the people that I have had altercations with, it will probably come out that I put a man in hospital just the day before my attack… the bottom line is, my story will not inspire sympathy, the public will question if I had done something to provoke the attack. Maybe if I was someone else, someone better…”

“Lexa” Clarke Stops her girlfriend. “You can’t think that way. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done in your past. It just doesn’t. you’re right. There are going to be people that spin the story, there are going to be people that make unfair judgements and assumptions about you, but you know what? It doesn’t matter what type of life you’ve led, even if your history was squeaky clean, that would still happen. That’s human nature. We love to drag each other down. But what you need to think about are the people that you’re going to help rise up. The people that need to see that sometimes justice is served. That sometime the bad guys do get punished. There are people out there that need that, that’s what matters.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s right hand in her own and brings it up to her lips and places a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“That was a great speech Clarke.” Lexa smiles cheekily. “But Aden already helped me to that point a few minutes ago.”

“Yeh?” Clarke smiles back.

“Yes.” Lexa replies. “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that justice is served. He needs to see that. I’m not going to let him down.”

“I’m glad.” Clarke smiles. “I mean, I would have supported you no matter what. You’re right, it is a personal thing, and it’s no one’s place to tell you what to do. But I feel like you would have regretted it if you let it slide. So I’m glad.”

“Me too.” Lexa smiles briefly before her face turns serious again. “I think Aden needs help Clarke.” Lexa says quietly. “Does the hospital have procedures for occasions when they believe a child is being abused?”

“They do.” Clarke says as she takes Lexa’s hand. “I’m not all that well informed on the matter, but my friend jasper works in paediatrics, he would have a better idea.”

“Would you ask him?”

“Of course.” Clarke replies. “I’ll talk to him today.”

“Thank you.” Lexa leans into Clarke and places a kiss on her shoulder.

––––––––––––––––––

Clarke is helping Lexa put her shirt back on after her x ray, the brunette could manage on her own just fine, but Clarke seems to like fussing over her.

“I prefer it when you’re undressing me.” Lexa smirks at Clarke from where she sits on the bed. Clarke is standing between her legs doing up the buttons on her shirt.

“Hmm me too.” Clarke grins back at the girl.

Lexa leans in to gives her girlfriend a kiss. Only feeling the faintest bit of pain in her ribs now. “No one has ever taken care of me the way you do Clarke. I hope you know how much it means to me. How much you mean to me.”

“I think I do.” Clarke smiles. “And if these scans come back clear, I’ll let you show me how much I mean to you.” Clarke smirks before leaning in and giving Lexa’s bottom lips a playful bite.

“Wait.” Lexa’s eyes widen with excitement. “Are you saying that if you’re happy with the scans that we can.. that I can.” Lexa stutters over her words.

“Yep.” Clarke grins before stepping further in between Lexa’s legs “and I really hope the results are good.”

“You do?” Lexa grins.

“You have no idea.” Clarke leans in so she can whisper into her girlfriend’s ear. “I touched myself this morning while you were in the shower.” Clarke starts, and Lexa’s hands immediately find the blonde’s hips and squeeze her flesh tight. “You want to know what I was thinking about when I came?”

“Tell me.” Lexa breathes heavily.

“I was thinking about the moment you release inside me, how hot it feels when your cum drips out of me and trickles down my thighs.”

“Holy fuck Clarke.” Lexa groans. “You’re getting me hard.”

“I guess the same things turn us on.” Clarke smirks.

Clarke winks at her girl and turns to walk away but Lexa grabs her in time and pulls her back between her legs. 

“Everything about you turns me on.” She murmurs as she pulls Clarke in tight and lets her hands slip under the blonde’s shirt.

“Lexa.” Clarke whines as the brunette’s hands find her breast and begin gently massaging over the top of Clarke’s bra.

“You started this.” Lexa whispers as she leans in and starts placing wet kisses down Clarke’s neck, her hands still teasing Clarke’s breast.

Lexa pulls Clarke in as tight between her legs as she can, the brunette can’t help but smirk when she hears Clarke let out a little moan the moment her hard dick pushes against her body.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers as she wraps her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck, encouraging her to keep doing what she’s doing. 

Lexa has just slid one of her hands up under Clarke’s bra when the door to the examination room flies open. Clarke quickly steps away from Lexa and looks up to see who it is, hoping that it will be Monty and not one of her superiors. It’s not. It’s her mother, Clarke hopes that she had gotten away from Lexa before her mum could see what position they were in, but judging from the look on her mother’s face, she saw everything.

“Clarke!” Abby shrieks.

“Mum!” Clarke replies as she straightens up her shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here.” Abby replies.

“I mean what are you doing here.” Clarke points at the ground. “In this room.”

“I think the question is what are you doing?” Abby waves her hands at Clarke and Lexa. “This is a hospital Clarke.”

“I’m on my break.” Clarke defends. “You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here.” Clarke tries to change the subject.

“Well I wanted to ask you something.” Abby replies.

“Well?” Clarke looks at her mother expectantly.

“Maybe we could talk in private?” Abby says throwing her eyes at Lexa.

“You can say whatever you need to say in front of Lexa mum.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Well I was going to ask you if Finn was coming with you to Kane’s party.” Abby says, giving her daughter an ‘I told you so’ look for refusing to talk to her in private.

“No.” Clarke replies casually. “Finn and I are not together, as you may have noticed.” Clarke takes a step closer to Lexa and places a hand on her knee, Lexa immediately takes Clarke’s hand in her own and entwines their fingers.

“You met Lexa a couple weeks ago.” Clarke continues. “But I didn’t introduce you properly. Mum this Lexa, my girlfriend. Lexa this is my mother, Abagail Griffin.”

“It’s nice to meet you again Abagail.” Lexa smiles. “I’m sorry that it’s like this.” Lexa feels her cheeks flush a little. “I respect your daughter very much, I hope you don’t have the wrong idea about what’s going on here.”

“And what was going on here?” Abby asks, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

“We were just kissing mum.” Clarke rolls her eyes again. “As if you and Kane don’t steal smooches in the on call room.”

“Clarke!” Abby shrieks. The older woman tries to keep a stern look on her face, but she can’t stop it from turning into a grin. Her daughter is right, she and Kane had their fair share of secret rendezvous in the on call room when Kane first started at the hospital and their romance was just beginning.

“Well then.” Abby says. “I suppose I should be asking if you are coming to Kane’s party with Clarke then?” Abby looks over at Lexa.

Lexa isn’t sure what she is supposed to say. She looks at Clarke desperately and the blonde can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“It’s like a month away.” Clarke smiles at Lexa. I’d like you to come. But It’s okay if you can’t or you don’t.”

“I’ll be there.” Lexa interrupts Clarke before she can finish her sentence, the brunette almost feels a little embarrassed when she notices Abby chuckle out of the corner of her eye.

“Okay.” Abby smiles. “Well it was very nice to meet you again Lexa. I’d better be getting back to work. And you should be too.” Abby sends a pointed look towards her daughter.

“Yes mum.” Clarke groans.

“Good bye Mrs Griffin.” Lexa says in her sweetest voice as Abby walks out the door.

“Alright!” Lexa smiles brightly and claps her hands. “Where are my scans? I wanna know if I’m getting lucky tonight.”

Clarke chuckles as she takes Lexa’s hands and guides her off the bed. “Alright, come on stud. Lets see what we’re working with.”

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Much to the delight of both girls, Lexa’s ribs were healing very well, so well that Clarke feels confident that she could handle being a bit more physical than she had been allowing for the past 2 weeks.  
Lexa didn’t even try to hide her joy at the news, she practically skipped out of the hospital after giving Clarke a long kiss goodbye.

___________________

When Clarke arrives home later that evening she is stunned by what she sees when she walks through the door. The apartment is lit by what looks like at least a hundred candles. The whole place is immaculate, a big bunch of beautiful flowers sits in the middle of the dining table and there is a delicious aroma filling the apartment that Clarke knows well.

Lexa turns from the stove when she hears the door. She walks straight over to the blonde and pulls her in for a kiss, it’s a long, slow kiss. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Clarke says when they finally break away from the kiss.

“I wanted to.” Lexa smiles. “I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me Clarke. I just wanted to do something to show it.”

“Are you cooking fajitas?” Clarke asks with a huge grin on her face.

“Raven told me they were your favourite.” Lexa blushes. “And she helped me, so they should be edible.”

“Where is she now?” Clarke asks as she quickly scans the apartment with her eyes.

“She’s spending the night at Anya’s.” Lexa smirks.

“Well isn’t that convenient.” Clarke giggles.

“Dinner will be a little while.” Lexa says. “If you want to shower and change into something a little more comfortable before we eat.”

“Okay.” Clarke replies. “I’ll be back out soon.” Clarke places a kiss on Lexa’s nose before heading into her bedroom.

Clarke has been in the shower for about 5 minutes when there is a knock at the door. The brunette answers to find the last person she would have expected on the other side.

“Finn!” Lexa gasps. “What are you doing here?!”

“Relax.” Finn says holding his hands up. “I’m not here to cause any trouble.”

“Finn.” Lexa says. “Look, I think you should go.”

“I just need 1 minute.” Finn pleads.

“Clarke is in the shower.” Lexa replies.

“I actually came to see you.” Finn says. “I kind of figure this is where you’ve been the last couple weeks.”

Lexa’s eyes flick back into the apartment for a moment, she can still hear the shower running.

“You have 1-minute Finn.” Lexa concedes.

“Okay. Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened to you.” Finn starts and Lexa’s jaw almost hits the ground.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you and Clarke for what you did, but telling the guys at work about you was the wrong move. I feel like shit about it. And I guess I just wanted you to know that I never meant to incite that kind of hatred towards you. I wasn’t thinking straight when I did it. It was a dick move.”

Lexa is quiet for a moment as she processes what Finn has just said to her.

“Thank you, Finn.” Lexa finally speaks. “I appreciate that.”

There’s a moment of tense silence before Lexa continues. “I never got the chance to apologize to you either. Things got a little crazy that night at the party. I shouldn’t have attacked you the way I did, I am sorry for that. And I am sorry for the way things went down with Clarke. I’m not sorry I’m with her. I know that’s probably hard to hear, but the truth is I would betray our friendship all over again if I had too. I ….”

Lexa pauses as she tries to figure out what she’s saying.

“You love her?” Finn says the words she couldn’t.

Lexa doesn’t say anything back, she looks Finn in the eyes and gives the slightest nod of her head.

“You know, oddly enough, I find that a little comforting.” Finn chuckles. “At least it wasn’t just about getting in her pants.”

Lexa rolls her eyes at the statement.

“Any way.” Finn continues. “I’m leaving for Boston tomorrow. The realtor’s going to start showing people through the apartment in 2 weeks.”

“Okay.” Lexa nods. “I’ll get the rest of my stuff out. Before then.”

“Cool.” Finn nods. “Well. I guess that’s all there really was.” Finn rubs the back of his neck.

“There’s a part of me that wants to say goodbye to Clarke.” Finn starts. “But I don’t know how that would go. I still feel angry.”

“Well I would recommend against it then.” Lexa replies. “wouldn’t want one of us to end up back in the hospital.”

“Yeh.” Finn laughs.

“It wasn’t easy for her Finn.” Lexa says. “she never wanted to hurt you.”

“Yeh I know that.” Finn shrugs. “But she did, and I can’t help the way it makes me feel.”

“I understand.” Lexa replies. 

“Well good luck in Boston Finn.” Lexa says after a moment of awkward silence. 

“Yeh thanks.” Finn gives a half-hearted smile. “Have a good life.” The man says somewhat sincerely as he walks away. Lexa watches him as he disappears down the hallway.

Clarke walks into the living room only seconds after Finn leaves.

“Was someone at the door?” Clarke asks as she rubs a towel through over her wet hair.

“Finn.” Lexa replies.

“Finn!” Clarke shrieks. 

“It’s okay.” Lexa assures her girlfriend. “He came in peace.”

Clarke’s eyes go wide in disbelief.

“He wanted to apologize to me about telling the guys at work about me.” Lexa informs Clarke. “He’s leaving for Boston tomorrow. We won’t be seeing any more of him.”

“At least he can see how wrong what he did to you was. That’s something.” Clarke says.

“It is.” Lexa smiles. “He knows you didn’t mean to hurt him too.” Lexa says quietly, knowing that even after everything, Clarke still feels guilty for what she did to Finn.

“He said that?” Clarke asks.

“He did.” Lexa confirms.

“Well that’s something too.” Clarke says.

“So, I think we can close the book on that chapter of our lives now.” Lexa smiles. “No more guilt, no more drama. Just you and me.”

“That sounds like heaven.” Clarke beams as Lexa walks up and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Nope, Heaven is being inside you baby.” Lexa smirks as she places a soft kiss against Clarkes lips. “So let’s hurry up and eat so I can get there.”

“Oh wow.” Clarke laughs.

“Too corny?” Lexa asks through a grin.

“You’re lucky I don’t mind corny.” Clarke giggles. “Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last chapter before a time jump, but I've decided that all the sin that's going to happen after dinner really needs it's own chapter. so there will be one more lol


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! here's a whole lot of smut as an apology lol

“Clarke….Fuck.” Lexa mumbles as she watches on as her dick disappears into Clarke’s wet mouth. Lexa isn’t sure how she’s ended up in this position, her intention was to make tonight all about Clarke, she had cooked the blonde a beautiful dinner, which they shared by romantic candle light, Clarke had insisted on helping Lexa tidy up the kitchen, as much as Lexa tried to convince her to sit down and relax, the blonde was having none of it.   
Lexa was drying a dish when she felt Clarke’s arms snake around her waist from behind, the blonde slid a hand into the front of Lexa’s pants and cupped the brunette’s dick, Lexa wanted to stop the blonde, but as soon as Clarke began rubbing the length of her cock, she lost any shred of will power she might have had to insist that she should be taking care of Clarke and not the other way around.

Lexa placed the dish on the bench and turned to face the blonde, Clarke’s eyes were hungry, a hunger that Lexa recognized well by now. Clarke smirked at her girlfriend as she reached over and took the tea towel from Lexa’s hand and dropped it onto the floor in between them.   
Lexa gulped as Clarke proceeded to kneel down infront of her, placing her knees on the tea towel before undoing Lexa’s pants and pulling down her briefs just far enough to free the brunette’s cock.

Lexa griped the bench behind her as Clarke took her in her mouth, the brunette’s eyes fell shut as the blonde began slowly sliding her lips up and down the length of her shaft. 

And that’s how she finds herself here.

“Clarke..” Lexa whimpers as Clarke brings a hand up to massage the brunette’s balls as she bobs up and down on her cock. Lexa slides her fingers into Clarke’s blonde locks and pushes her head down until she gags a little, knowing how wet that gets her girlfriend sends a spark of excitement through the brunette.

“Fuck, Clarke. Wait. stop.” Lexa says as she feels herself close to release.

Clarke stops immediately and looks up at her girlfriend, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna cum.’ Lexa pants.

“That’s kind of the goal here Lex.” Clare laughs. That fucking sexy, husky laugh.

“I want to be inside you.” Lexa leans down and pulls Clarke up to her feet, pulling her flush against her body once she’s up, the brunette captures the blonde’s mouth, she kisses her deeply, the intensity of the kiss surprises Clarke, she moans into the kiss as Lexa’s ravages her mouth with her tongue.  
“Lexa.” Clarke whispers against her girlfriend’s lips as Lexa leans back so they can both catch their breath.

“Bedroom. Now.” Lexa commands.

Clarke smirks as she turns away from the brunette and walks into the bedroom. Lexa follows Clarke, she stops in the doorway and watches as Clarke climbs up onto the bed. Clarke crawls along the bed before turning to face Lexa and sitting up on her knees.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Clarke asks the brunette who is leant up against the door jamb at the entrance of the bedroom.

“Take your clothes off.” Lexa says, her voice low and authoritative.

Clarke grins as she brings her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head, her breast bouncing a little at the motion as they spill free from the bed shirt. Clarke can’t help but smile to herself when she notices Lexa mesmerised by the sight.

Clarke waits for Lexa’s attention to move from her breast back up to her, when she does, the brunette speaks again. “Your shorts too.”

Clarke does as instructed and pulls off her shorts and panties in one go so she is left completely naked kneeling on the bed.

Lexa walks over to the edge of the bed.

“Stay just like that.” Lexa commands when she notices that Clarke is about to move towards her.

Clarke freezes on the spot and waits impatiently for Lexa’s next move.

“I bet you’re soaking.” Lexa says matter of factly. “being told what to do gets you wet doesn’t it Clarke?”

Clarke nods.

“Answer me properly when I ask you a question Clarke.” Lexa says sternly. Clarke feels a wave of heat rush through her entire body before settling at her core. 

“Yes.” Clarke gulps. “It does.”

The blond feels like her clit is on actual fire, she’s so desperate for Lexa to touch her, but the brunette is still standing at the edge of the bed, her hands by her side. Clarke brusher her fingertips along her stomach before trailing them down towards her aching centre. Lexa watches on as Clarke’s whole body shudders when her fingers brush over her clit.

“Stop that.” Lexa manages to say, hoping Clarke didn’t notice her voice crack a little.

“Lexa.” Clarke groans as she drops her hand to her side.

Lexa places one knee on the bed and reaches over so she can feel Clarke, Clarke moans as Lexa’s slender fingers slide through her. Lexa struggles to maintain composure as she feels just how wet Clarke is. Hot liquid gathers around her fingers as she lightly brushes her finger tips from Clarke’s entrance to her clit.

“Good girl.” Lexa whispers as she withdrawals her fingers from the blonde, Clarke whines at the loss of contact.

“Lexa please.”

Lexa doesn’t reply, she stands back up at the edge of the bed and begins to strip her clothes off. Once she is completely naked she walks around to the side of the bed and climbs on, positioning herself behind Clarke, she’s right behind the blonde, but not so close that they’re touching.   
Clarke feels almost in pain at the lack of contact, she’s never felt so desperate to be touched in her life.

“Lexa please.” Clarke whines.

Lexa brushes Clarke’s hair to the side so it’s draped over one shoulder before wrapping a hand around the side of the blonde’s neck, she holds her hand there firmly as she snakes her other hand around Clarke’s waist, the blonde’s body shakes involuntarily as Lexa’s fingertips trail along her stomach and up over her breast, stopping to lightly pinch the blonde’s very hard nipples.

Clarke moans and Lexa feels her already impossibly hard dick twitch. Lexa pushes her hips forward, pressing her dick against Clarke’s milky white bum. The brunette lets her fingertips glide back down the blonde’s stomach and then lower, dipping into Clarke’s heat, she strokes her girlfriend’s cunt lightly before pushing a single finger inside the blonde.

“do you want me inside you Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“Yes.” Clarke breathes. “Please, more than anything. I need you.”

“Tell me again.” Lexa says as she starts pushing her finger in and out of the blonde slowly. “What you were thinking about when you touched yourself this morning.”

“You, Inside me.” Clarke moans. “Please Lexa, I need you inside me.”

“Tell me more Clarke.” Lexa demands.

“You were behind me.” Clarke breathes. “Like this, I was on my hands and knees, you were fucking me hard.” Clarke cries out when Lexa swipes her thumb over her sensitive clit.

“Keep going.” Lexa says sternly as she continues to lightly brush her thumb over Clarke’s clit.

“You had my hair wrapped around one hand.” Clarke manages, “Your other hand was gripping my waist. You pulled back so the tip of your cock was resting at my entrance when you came, I felt your hot cum splash onto my cunt, I felt it flowing down the inside of my thighs. I came thinking about that, I came so hard I could feel my own cum dripping down my thighs.”

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa all but growls as she pushes the blonde forward so she’s on all fours. Lexa brings both hands around to take hold of Clarke’s arse, she grips the flesh hard and pulls the blonde’s cheeks apart, the brunette has to swallow a moan when she sees her girlfriend dripping pussy. Lexa slides her dick through Clarke drenched folds a few times before lining it up with the blonde’s ready, waiting entrance. Lexa slides her fingers into Clarke’s hair and wraps the blonde locks around her hand before she begins slowly pushing inside the girl.

Both woman moan as Lexa sinks her cock deeper into Clarke. She stops once she’s all the way in, just taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being inside Clarke again. It feels even better than she remembered. 

Lexa brings her free hand up to grip Clarke’s waist and begins slowly thrusting in and out of the girl. Lexa knows she’s not going to last long, she can already feel her release building, but much to her relief she can feel that Clarke is also close to cumming. She begins thrusting harder and faster, Clarke’s eagerly backing into each thrust.  
The girls pants and moans are being drowned out by the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Lexa, fuck!” Clarke cries. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too baby.” Lexa grunts as she pounds relentlessly into the blonde.

Lexa feels Clarke’s body begin to shake, the blonde screams as her orgasm rips through her, Lexa, feels herself erupt inside the blonde and pulls out so she can cum all over Clarke’s pussy, just as the blonde had fantasized. Lexa groans as she empties her self all over the blonde, watching as Clarke’s own juices flow out of her, The blonde’s cunt and thighs are one big wet mess and it’s the most perfect fucking thing that Lexa has ever seen.

Clarke slumps forward onto her elbows, her bum still stuck up in the air infront of Lexa. The brunette grips onto one of Clarke’s arse cheeks and begins massaging the soft flesh in her strong hand.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks after a few moments have passed.

“I want you arse.” Lexa says, her voice dripping with desire.

Clarke feels herself getting wet again at Lexa’s blunt confession.

“Take it.”

“Clarke.” Lexa breathes heavily.

“I want you to.” Clarke admits. “I’ve thought about it a lot. I want it.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa asks, her voice trembling as she squeezes Clarke’s arse cheeks with both hands now, pulling them apart, exposing the part of Clarke she has yet to explore, that she now feels so desperate to feel the inside of.

“Yes.” Clarke replies confidently. “Lexa please. I want to feel you everywhere.”

“Stay like that.” Lexa instructs as she leans over to the bed side table where she knows there is a bottle of lube kept. Lexa retrieves the tube and gets back to her position behind Clarke.

Lexa pulls Clarke’s arse cheeks apart and squeezes out a generous portion of lube down the crack, Clarke shudders when the cool liquid hits her skin.

“I’m going to start slow.” Lexa says gently as she begins circling Clarke’s tight hole with a single finger. “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, or you want me to stop for any reason, just say the word. I’ll stop immediately.”

“Okay.” Clarke says clearly, wanting Lexa to feel confident to continue, because she wants this so bad, the blonde can feel herself getting ridiculously wet at the thought of Lexa taking her in a way that no one else ever has.

Lexa continues circling Clarke’s hole for a few more moments before pushing the single digit inside, Lexa can feel her dick growing harder instantly as Clarke’s arse tenses tightly around her finger.

“Relax.” Lexa tells the blonde. “I’m going to tell you before I do anything.”

Clarke does relax and Lexa feels it, she begins slowly thrusting her finger in and out of the blonde. After a short while when Lexa feels like Clarke is ready, the brunette prepares to add another finger.

“I’m going to add another finger now Clarke.“ Lexa begins. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Clarke replies without hesitation.

Lexa pours a bit more lube over Clarke and her fingers before sliding in a second finger. Clarke lets out a small gasp as two of Lexa’s long slender digits now work their way in and out of her.

“Is this okay?’ Lexa asks quietly, trying not to let her own want come through in her voice, the brunette’s never been so turned on in her life, but she doesn’t want that to effect Clarke’s response. 

“Yes.” Clarke replies. “Please, keep going.”

Lexa continues to thrust her two fingers into the blonde at an even pace for a good long while.

“Are you ready for a third?” 

“please.” Clarke moans in response.

Lexa watches in awe as she adds a third finger, watching hungrily as Clarke’s tight little hole expands to accommodate her. Clarke moans as Lexa beings sliding her fingers in and out, Lexa continues at a steady pace, desperately trying not to get carried away, Clarke feels so tight around her fingers, the thought of sliding her cock inside in their place is almost enough to make her cum right there and now, her dick is so hard it’s aching and the filthy moans coming from Clarke are not helping matters any. 

“Clarke.” Lexa groans. “I’m going to try.” Lexa gulps. Struggling to formulate a sentence. “I’m going to try to go inside you. It might hurt a little at first, but you’ll adjust and it will feel good. Tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

“Please Lexa.” Clarke groans. “I want you inside me Lexa. Fuck, I don’t care if it hurts.”

Lexa pours lube all over her hard dick and spreads it around with her hand, rubbing herself up against Clarke’s arse. The brunette pokes the tip of her cock against Clarke’s arsehole and pushes gently, Lexa bites down hard on her lip as she watches the tip of her cock disappear, Clarke feels so fucking tight around her. She stops when she hears Clarke breath hitch in her throat.

“Don’t stop” Clarke pants. “Please keep going.”

Lexa very slowly begins pushing her dick deeper into the blonde. Feeling Clarke’s walls adjust around her is the single most exhilarating thing that Lexa has ever experienced. Once she feels Clarke settle, once the blonde’s body has relaxed, Lexa begins slowly thrusting in and out of her girlfriend.

“Fuck.” Lexa mutters under breath, doing her best to control her thrusts. 

Lexa relaxes a bit when Clarke begins moaning, clear moans of pleasure.

“Do you like this Clarke?” Lexa asks between pants.

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke moans. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” Lexa husks as she begins to increase her thrusts. “you’re mine Clarke.”

Clarke feels a flush of arousal hit her like a wave, and Lexa must notice, because she continues.

“You’ve never let anyone fuck you like this before Clarke. Do you know why you’re letting me?”

“Lexa.” Is all Clarke can choke out.

“Because you know you’re mine.” Lexa says as she steadily pounds into the blonde. “you knew it from the minute we met, just like I did. When I saw you, I knew I was going to have, I knew I had to have you. I knew you were mine.”

Lexa snakes a hand down around Clarke’s body until she reaches her dripping wet core. She begins rubbing circles over the blonde’s clit, while not missing a beat as she thrusts into her arse.

“Tell me Clarke.” Lexa demands. 

“I’m yours.” Clarke cries out. “Fuck Lexa, I wanted you the second I saw you, I dreamt about you, I’ve never, I’ve never wanted my body to belong to someone else. But I want every part of me to belong to you. Fuck, Lexa!”

Lexa feels Clarke tremble around her, she feels every part of the blonde coming undone. She thrusts into Clarke a few more times before finally allowing her own release, pulling out in time to unload herself on top of Clarke’s arse.

“Fuck!” Lexa groans as she jerks herself off, letting every last drop spill over Clarke’s arse and back.

“Fuck.” The brunette moans one more time before falling down in a heap, pulling Clarke down with her, wrapping her up in her arms. Both girls puffing and panting, coming down from their highs.

“That was okay?” Lexa asks after a few minutes. “It wasn’t too much?”

“What?” Clarke asks with a cheeky tone to her voice. “The whole you’re mine bit?”

“Well I was actually talking about the sex.” Lexa informs the blonde, her tone matching Clarke’s lightness. “But yeh, that too I guess.”

Clarke tilts her head so she can look up at her girlfriend.

“It was all okay.” Clarke smiles. “Better than okay.”

Lexa watches as something passes over the blonde’s face, her expression changing from light to nervous in an instant.

“Clarke?” Lexa asks.

“It’s all true you know?” Clarke says hesitantly. “I knew from the moment I met you, that I wanted to be yours. I’ve never felt that with anyone. I’ve never felt this with anyone.” Clarke says motioning between the two of them.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers. Suddenly her voice is trembling as she realizes what she’s about to say, but there’s no part of her that wants to stop herself from saying it. “I love you. I’m in love with you. Completely.”

Clarke stares up at Lexa for an excruciating moment before a wide smile takes over the blonde’s face.

“Thank god” Clarke beams. “Because I am definitely in love with you. And it would really suck if you didn’t feel the same.”

Lexa’s mouth turns up in what feels like the widest smile that has ever taken place on her face.

“Really?” The brunette asks.

“Really.” Clarke confirms.

Clarke shuffles up and places a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips. “You should rest.”

“Are they doctors orders?” Lexa smirks.

“Yes.” Clarke says sternly. “I can tell you right now your going to be hurting tomorrow.”

“You might be too.” Lexa says, her cheeks turning a little pink as the words leave her mouth.

Clarke can’t help but giggle at the gorgeous girl before her.

“Well I guess we’ll have to take care of each other.” Clarke smiles before tucking her head into Lexa’s neck and closing her eyes.

“Works for me.” Lexa whispers before placing a soft kiss against the blonde’s hair and letting her own eyes flutter shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I set myself up to do a chapter of smut, I get a case of writer's block, I've done it a few times before, I don;t know why I keep doing it to myself lol but I've finally pushed through and got this chapter done. hopefully wont be such a long wait for the next one!


End file.
